


Ecchi no Shachou

by melissen



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: M/M, Seme Naruto, uke SasUKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-posted from ff net but UNCENSORED! </p><p>Iruka likes the company he works for but to be an assistant of an extremely handsome billionaire looks like a big challenge. Should he do it? </p><p>A lot of fun and sexy time. Itachi in love with the scientist who doesn't give a shit and Sasuke trying to seduce the sexy blond mechanic/street racer...</p><p>AU YAOI with a bit of street racing - Office fic with TokyoDrift style! ALSO Itachi x Deidara and Naru x Sasu</p><p>Now with a very small guest appearance of boys from BLEACH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> It's a collaboration fic with one and only Nagareboshii. Neither of us own NARUTO.

Iruka put the helmet on his head and got on his old off-road bike. He pinned his black leather jacket all the way up to his neck and started the engine. He was moving swiftly between the cars in Tokyo morning traffic jams and tried to think about his daily agenda.

First he would have to take the report from Shikamaru. This lazy ass would never make it on time so the morning didn't look very promising. Then he would look at the mail and then he would work on the presentation of the company's newest project. His buchou – Ebisu would be happy to hear that he had done it already. Iruka knew that the guy liked him, so he didn't want to disappoint him. Ebisu was going to show the project to their president who was coming to Tokyo to help their company get to the top. After work Iruka was going to go and buy some food because Naruto was coming back from his trip to Hokkaido. He would spend the evening with his dear friend and roommate and after the boy go to bed he would have a chance to answer some old emails and go through Shikamaru's report. This day was going to be very long.

Naruto wasn't just his roommate. As you all probably know, he was more like a younger brother to Iruka. They became good friends and moved together when Naruto left the orphanage. They had met when Iruka became Naruto's math teacher. The boy was sixteen and Iruka was twenty-three. Now Naruto was a college student and Iruka worked for a huge corporation.

Iruka looked at the traffic lights. His was green so he didn't stop. Then he heard an awful screech of tires and saw something black and shiny; beautiful, brand new Nissan GTR.

The car didn't stop but turned just a moment before it lightly hit Iruka's bike with its back bumper. The car stopped on the other side of the street when Iruka hit the ground. His helmet made a loud noise and an awful pain shot through Iruka's head. He had no idea what the hell had happened or why. He tried to stand up but it wasn't as easy as he expected. He looked at his bike. It was lying on the sidewalk 50 yards from Iruka. How did it get there he had no clue. He tried to get up holding onto a parking meter but he couldn't bend his knee. When he finally managed to get back to his feet he dusted off his jeans and then he felt sick. His left knee was bleeding and there was a huge hole in his trousers. He was glad he was wearing his helmet because otherwise his brain would be hard to remove from the asphalt. To think that it was such a light bump...

He shook his head and looked at the damn thing that dared to hit him - that damn black GTR. He left his broken bike on the pavement and slowly started to walk toward the car, limping.

He stopped in front of the driver's door and knocked on the black glass. He waited patiently for about… five seconds before he started to hit the car window with his fist. After maybe a half of minute the glass went down and showed a mop of silver hair.

"Excuse me, sir…" Iruka started, his voice muffled a bit by the helmet. "Maybe you didn't notice but you've just hit me with your car."

The man with a silver hair didn't even look up. Was he writing something? When he had finished he tore out one page from the little check book and handed it to Iruka, still not gracing him with even one look.

"This should solve all of your problems. I have to go."

He shoved the check into Iruka. The young man was looking at it with disbelief and confusion. He didn't understand. What was going on? What was this thing?

"Take it! It's a lot more than you had paid for this bike… or anything in your life. Just take it. I'm in a hurry."

He shoved the piece of paper harder into Iruka's chest.

"TAKE IT! And forget about it! I don't have the time for this. "

Iruka looked at the check. There were so many zeroes.

"What…?" Iruka asked desperately "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"I'm just trying to buy some of my precious time! Take it. BYE!"

Iruka took off his helmet. His high ponytail was still on but a few strands of hair let loose and fell around his beautiful tanned face.

"B-but..."

Kakashi didn't listen to him as he started the engine. When he hit the gas and looked onto his rear-view mirror he caught a glimpse of caramel skin and brown ponytail. And there was something like… some pink line across the tanned face. He tried to get a better look but he was already too far ahead.

Iruka stared at the disappearing car, disbelieving. Then he looked at the check in his hands. He couldn't believe any of this! This guy was SO FUCKING rude! It was unbelievable! He would pay for this! Pay… but NOT with this fortune that he had handed to Iruka just a minute ago! Iruka doubted that the check was real anyway! There were  _too many_  zeroes! He could buy like ten NEW bikes for all that money! It was so suspicious! So… very suspicious… and weird… and unbelievable.

Then he looked closer and… there it was – the name… Hatake… Hatake Kakashi… This name was more than familiar to Iruka. It was… this HATAKE!

"That's just great…" Iruka muttered with resignation. His day was going to be a lot worse than he previously thought.

Finally he checked on his bike. It was damaged, few things broken, but he could still use it just to get to the office. It wasn't far anyway. When he got there he was a mess. He was late his left leg was red and soaked with blood, his jeans torn and dirty. He didn't even yell at Shikamaru for being late with his report. He didn't respond to Ebisu's worried questions about his knee. He simply changed his clothes, took some pain killers and sat at his desk. He was going to work quietly on the project for the rest of the day… but he couldn't concentrate.

This arrogant silver haired man was Hatake Kakashi. He owned this company. He probably owned most of the biggest companies in the country. Iruka knew that this guy was currently in Tokyo because his boss – Ebisu – was about to show him his new project tomorrow morning. So, it meant that the check was probably very real. Should Iruka just stay quiet and keep the money or maybe go to Mr. Hatake's office and shove this stupid check up his… down his throat…? The second option was so much more appealing! He really wanted to do it. This guy was so arrogant! He thought that he could just pay for causing the problem to other people and leave! It was infuriating! This asshole thought that he could get away with everything just because he was rich! He just destroyed Iruka's beloved bike and he could seriously injure Iruka! And he didn't even look at what he had done! He didn't care! Iruka didn't have a chance to see his face but just from his hair he assumed that the guy was older than coal. Old people shouldn't drive. Midlife crisis and sports cars really didn't match. Maybe he hit Iruka because he was blind and couldn't see the RED light. What was wrong with those rich old geezers? Apparently having a car younger than your grandchildren was in their opinion as cool as not wearing their glasses.

Iruka truly liked his job and his section's boss – Ebisu, so he didn't want to lose it but this Hatake guy really deserved to be punished. He thought that he could just shove his money to Iruka's hands and leave without any consequences. Iruka couldn't just let this go! The teacher inside of him had already decided that Hatake Kakashi was going to get a lesson!

Hatake Kakashi was rich. He was a very successful businessman and a very popular person. Obviously he gave this little fortune to Iruka to shut his mouth about the accident. It was totally Hatake's fault after all! He was trying to cover the trace of his evil deed! Iruka could not let this happen! He wanted justice! Iruka had never even seen Mr. Hatake before but he had heard some weird stories about this guy. Of course he never believed any of them but still Hatake was a person that could cause you a lot of problems if he wanted. Maybe he would only fire Iruka, but there was always the threat that he would do more damage, just to punish the younger man. Iruka tried to think it through. He could find a new job but he had to think about Naruto. He didn't want to cause him any troubles. And there was this check. With all those money Naruto's collage fee would no longer be a problem. But he just couldn't take it.

Now he had to figure out how to get to see the man. He could try to make an appointment but he would have to wait at least few days or maybe even weeks or months for the meeting. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to just storm into his office and give him a piece of his mind.

Iruka abruptly stood up and (still limping) moved to the elevator. He went to the top floor and stepped out to the quiet hall. He had never been there before. He saw a desk and a receptionist. When he moved closer he realized that he knew her! It was Shizune! She used to work on his floor but apparently she got a promotion! He wasn't sure if she still remembered him so he came to her desk and smiled.

"Shizune-san! Hello! What a surprise to see you here!"

Shizune's eyes winded and her cheeks turned pink.

"U-Umino – san… Hello! It's SO nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Shizune-san. Since when are you working here?"

"Oh… They moved me here only temporary since Hatake-san is here..."

"He's here? Really? In this office?"

"Well… It's not what I meant but yes. He's actually there right now but he's very busy. He works on something spectacular."

Shizune looked at the huge door and Iruka's eyes followed hers.

"There?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. So, what are you doing here, Umino-san?"

He didn't answer. He didn't even look at her. His legs moved on their own accord and a second later he was already at the president's office door. He knocked. As a response he heard only one word: "BUSY!"

The next thing he knew he was in the office screaming at the back of big leather chair some stuff like:

"I came here, to give you back your check, Hatake-san! I demand from you to take responsibility for hitting at my bike this morning! I want you to know that your behaviour was unacceptable! You didn't even ask if I'm alright and you left me in the middle of the street!"

The chair slowly turned showing a person that was wearing an eye-patch; a person that was very handsome and totally different from Iruka's expectations. Iruka stopped talking and his cheeks turned red and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Kakashi sent him a bored look from above a small red book he was holding in his hand. Iruka stuttered, but still tried to talk again.

"And… I…I came here… t-to give this… this… check… back to you… Because you should… I mean… You… Emm… If-If you have insurance… I must ask you to sign this document…"

Kakashi didn't really listen. He was too busy with leering. He liked what he saw - especially this caramel skin. It was on his mind since he saw this guy wearing tight leather jacket and helmet earlier in the morning.

("And if you think that you can buy…") …Iruka's words sounded somewhere in the background but Kakashi still didn't listen. He was thinking.

This guy wasn't wearing a helmet but it could be fixed easily. Aww…. How is this even possible for a grown man to blush so cutely…? Who is this person?

("…And then you left not even checking if I'm not injured…")

He was wearing a shirt and a tie but no jacket. He must have left it somewhere so he most probably works here. If he works for Kakashi it means… only good stuff so no need to worry.

Iruka was getting more and more exasperated. This asshole wasn't even listening! Blood boiled in the younger man's veins and just when he was about to explode the other man spoke.

"Eeemmm…. Could you say it again?"

Ok, this was confusing. Iruka wanted to scream, but he couldn't just scream: 'WHAT?' He needed to ask it the normal way and that's what he did.

"Say WHAT again? Which part?"

And then the man smiled making his single visible eye look like a little rainbow. It could melt a heart of stone! Or even Iruka's! It was so overwhelmingly cheerful… But… then the man spoke.

"The whole thing. I didn't actually pay attention. Why are you here again?"

If there wasn't really any lightning or purple dark clouds in the office at that very moment then Kakashi's imagination must have been doing some overtime. Why it didn't work that good when he was reading Icha Icha?

A tanned hand slammed at the desk. Kakashi almost jumped (but he didn't! Just almost!) And then he saw that dark, wonderful lips moving again. This guy was murmuring some threats and Kakashi once again didn't hear any of it because he was thinking about some SFX that wasn't even there.

Shit.

"APOLOGIZE TO ME!"

Kakashi blinked confused a bit.

"Alright… I'm sorry. But for what did I just apologize?"

"YOU'RE SO DAMN IRRITATING!"

"I know… Do you want me to apologize for it again?"

"NOT FOR THIS! Gods… You apologized for being irritating while you just HIT ME WITH YOUR FREAKING CAR?"

"Oh… OH! So that was you?"

Iruka's hands dropped to his sides. Was this guy retarded or was it just an act to piss him off even more? Never mind.

"Look, you hit me with your car and then you left. You did a wrong thing. You gave me money to cover what you did but you CAN'T buy me. So take this back and do it the right way! I won't take some dirty money. I expect that your insurance will cover the cost of my bike's repair. And you know what? I don't care if you fire me for coming here, because I don't want to work for someone like you. Your receptionist said that you are doing something extremely important and you are reading this… This… OH MY GOD! Icha Icha Violence? That's disgusting! So you are also a pervert? You… You…"

Iruka lost his track for a moment but quickly regain his balance.

"You thought you would never see me again. You actually expected me to keep this money! How could you…"

Low voice interrupted his speech.

"Everyone else would take the money."

"Well... I think you are wrong!"

"I am not! Where do you work?"

"On the fifth floor, for Ebisu-san."

Kakashi started to write something on his laptop. Obviously he was looking for Iruka's profile in his company's files to fire him.

"What's your name?"

"Umino Iruka."

Kakashi looked at the screen: Umino Iruka, 26, single. BINGO! Kakashi smiled mischievously.

"Umino-san, I offer you a promotion."

Iruka for an umpteenth time this day just couldn't believe!

"Excuse me?"

Kakashi smiled. "I want you to be my assistant."

"Me? Your assistant?"

Kakashi's eyes curved in a sweet smile once again.

"You want me to be your assistant? You are not going to fire me?"

"Exactly! I need someone here and you work here long enough to be helpful."

"Is this another try to buy me off?"

"No. I want you to be my assistant."

"Why?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment.

"Because I need someone who is honest and trustworthy, someone who would not steal from the company, who wouldn't betray his boss no matter what, who wouldn't take a bribe. It's not easy to find someone like you these days. You risked your job just to stand for what you think is right. It was beautiful. I need someone I can trust. Besides you are one of very few people who are not afraid to tell me when they think I'm wrong and that is another thing that I defiantly need. So, if my insurance covers the costs of whatever you wish, will you accept my offer?"


	2. Tormentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka tries to ... work with Kakashi....

It's been a week since Iruka became Kakashi's personal assistant and so far it was nothing like what he expected. It was more like being a nanny or a caretaker for Kakashi than anything else. Iruka had to use all his teacher skills to deal with the older man. Kakashi was often totally helpless. Sometimes Iruka thought that Kakashi was just acting to make him feel important. Iruka seriously hoped that this was the deal because otherwise it meant that Kakashi wouldn't be able to live a minute without his help. How the hell someone with this kind of attitude was running such a huge business was beyond him. He couldn't even get to any meeting on time and he had no idea where to look for any needed documents. He was calling Iruka for everything, even the simplest task. Iruka couldn't leave his sight for longer than five minutes. It was totally unnerving but at the same time Iruka actually liked it. Secretly, of course, because it was something he would never admit even to himself. He liked the feeling of being needed and even more he liked the feeling of being needed by Kakashi.

This man was amazing in some odd way and was intriguing Iruka to no end. Sometimes he was acting like some adorable helpless child, sometimes like a spoiled brat and sometimes even like a total moron, but Iruka knew better. He'd heard that Kakashi started this company on his own at the very young age. He was a genius and one of the most powerful and respected people in the country. Sometimes Iruka wondered if anything of what Kakashi appeared to be was real. Iruka suspected that it was all just one big act to hide the true person. Iruka was afraid that the real Kakashi was the bastard that had left him in the middle of the street with a broken bike. That's why Iruka decided that he wouldn't buy it and he didn't trust his new boss one bit.

A taxi stopped in front of the huge building with three distinctive towers of Park Hyatt Hotel in the heart of Shinjuku. Iruka walked into the lobby and smiled seeing that he's actually a bit early. There was never too much time to wake Kakashi up. The day before Iruka called him eight times before the man admitted that he is actually still in his bed. This time Iruka couldn't let him be late. Kakashi was expecting very important people quite early in the morning so Iruka had to make sure that the man won't be late. Iruka ordered a breakfast for Kakashi and walked to the elevator. He had a spare key to Kakashi's diplomat suite so he entered and walked straight to the bedroom.

The room was dark and quiet. Iruka could only hear his boss' light steady breathing and soft hum of an Air Con.

"Hatake-san! Okiro!"

Iruka shouted and walked up to the window to open the blinds.

"Time to rise and shine!"

Iruka smiled seeing that the man on the bed moved a little and murmured something into the pillow.

"Could you repeat, Hatake-san, I didn't catch that."

Some low and sexy sound came out of Kakashi's parted lips. Iruka blushed involuntary and walked closer to the bed. Kakashi's blanket covered him only from his knees to waist showing a lot of pale and naked skin. This view brought to Iruka's head an image of the white marble sculpture of Percy Shelley that he had seen in Oxford when he was an exchange student. Iruka blushed even deeper at the thought and decided that it would be better to wake the older man up as fast as it's possible and leave the room. He reached his hand to Kakashi's bare arm but then he realized that his hand was shaking. He was nervous and confused. This pervert should wear the pyjama since he knew that Iruka would come to wake him up!

Iruka barely touched Kakashi's arm when suddenly he found himself being pulled onto the bed. Kakashi's eyes were still closed. Was the man still asleep?

Iruka felt his boss' arms tightening their grip around him. When he felt Kakashi's hot breath on his neck he tried to free himself desperately, but all in vain. Kakashi held him close, like some overgrown teddy bear and he obviously wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

"Hatake-san, let me go! I know that you are not asleep."

"Well, that can be easily fixed. Just stop pushing me away and relax. Omph…!"

When Iruka's elbow almost crushed Kakashi's ribs the older man let his assistant to jump of the bed.

"I can't believe you hit me, Ruka… It was cruel."

When Iruka was trying to fix his suit and tie Kakashi lazily stood up and started to stretch himself. When Iruka raised his eyes from his tie and looked up at his boss he almost fainted. Kakashi stood on the other side of the bed in all his naked glory bathed in the light of the morning sun and looked like a young god. Iruka was stunned. He couldn't move or speak. He couldn't even breathe not to mention avert his gaze. He was simply staring at the impossibly gorgeous man in front of him. Kakashi's pale skin was glowing and his body was pure perfection. He was not only tall and handsome but also perfectly toned and well hung (much better than the above mentioned sculpture). Kakashi discreetly smirked seeing how pale was his assistant's face. When Iruka ignored his ringing phone Kakashi had to use all his good will to restrain from laughing. After few more signals he decided to interrupt Iruka's catatonic experience.

"Iruka, your phone…"

Still no reaction.

"Iruka, I think you should get that."

In an instant Iruka's pale face turned crimson as his eyes widen in realization. (O_o) In some frenzy he started to look for his mobile but he couldn't hold it properly in his shaking hands. The damn thing bounced from his one hand to the other and then in a slow motion Iruka saw it flying across the room and landing gracefully directly before Kakashi's feet.

Kakashi wasn't sure but what escaped Iruka's mouth sounded suspiciously like a squeak. One grey eyebrow went up and Iruka received a teasing look from his boss.

"Ruka, I think you just dropped something."

Iruka didn't move. His eyes remained fixed on no longer ringing cell phone on the floor.

"Are you trying to move it with your beautiful eyes?"

Kakashi smiled cheerfully and then he bent down, lifted the phone and handed it to Iruka.

"Here. It's faster that way. If you don't mind I'll have a shower."

Kakashi left the room leaving one flabbergasted Iruka.

After a few minutes of just standing Iruka slowly stepped to the wall and started to hit it with his head. It was a disaster. He was checking out his naked boss that looked like a sex god. He didn't even hear that fucking phone! And he dared to say that Kakashi was a pervert because he was reading Icha Icha. He wanted to run away to never look at Kakashi again! Well… Maybe he wouldn't mind looking at him a bit longer… God….. The cell phone again. He tried to even his breathing and he just hoped that his voice wouldn't sound suspicious. He opened and answered the phone.

It was Naruto. He was talking about some exam this morning. Iruka was quiet and listened patiently the whole time.

_"Iruka! What's wrong? Are you all right?"_

"I-I'm… I'm fine… Naruto… Really. What happened then?"

_"I failed."_

"Oh... Really? I… I'm sorry to hear that…"

_"YOU WHAT?"_

"I'm… sorry…"

" _You're not mad? You won't yell at me? Iruka! What's wrong?"_

"Nothing… "

_"Oh, come on, Iruka, it was my third try!"_

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault…"

_"Sure it wasn't! This guy was a total jerk! I was right… Wait, did you just say that it wasn't my fault? Iruka, I'm starting to worry about you…"_

Iruka heard the bathroom door and looked at Kakashi. He was wearing nothing but a small towel around his hips.

"Oh fuck… not again…" Iruka murmured.

 _"Iruka… "_  Naruto sounded really worried  _"…did you just say 'FUCK' on the phone? I thought you would never do that!"_

"Naruto, we'll talk about it at home when I get back. Bye."

Iruka, for the first time EVER, hung up on Naruto.

Kakashi smiled hiding his real reaction for Iruka's last words. His cute new assistant lived with some other guy! It was unacceptable! Kakashi was going to do something about that. He had to think of a plan to get rid of this… Naruto… What a stupid name!

Iruka's blush was back on his face. Kakashi walked slowly through the room toward the wardrobe and Iruka knew that the man was going to take of the towel to put on his clothes. He could stay there to once again stare shamelessly at the flawless body or leave. He chose the second option because dying from the blood lost in someone's room would be very rude.

"I… I… I'll go check what's with your breakfast…"

Iruka turned to leave and then his blushing face met the doorframe. He ignored the pain and simply run out of the room to cool off a bit in a comfy living room. He sat on the couch and released a heavy sigh. This day was just starting and he was already at his limits. He started to rub his temples to ease his mind but then he had heard a door bell. He let the room service in and let them prepare the table for breakfast. When they left the room Kakashi appeared dressed in trousers and shirt and sat at the table. Iruka tried to avoid looking at him. He was not only embarrassed but also (and that was the worst) turned on. He sat on the other side of the table and pretended to look through some papers.

"So… Hatake-san, in half an hour you have an appointment with Uchiha-san and Deidara-san. They should be waiting for you in your office. Then you have lunch with potential new investors and then there's a board meeting…"

Kakashi was looking at mumbling Iruka with a smirk on his handsome face. He liked his new assistant very much. This young man was reliable, hard working and above all honest. He was a great and very helpful assistant but there was more about Umino Iruka. Kakashi simply liked that man. He liked to talk to him and to tease him. He liked the way Iruka made him laugh and he truly loved to see Iruka losing his temper. He had spent with Iruka this whole week and he still wasn't bored. Being around Iruka was fun. Even when they couldn't talk Kakashi truly enjoyed himself simply looking at him.

At first he thought that Iruka was cute with his caramel skin and those expressive eyes, but it wasn't the reason why Kakashi promoted him. He wanted him by his side because he realized how honest and good person Iruka was and his look was just a nice bonus. Recently, when he heard Iruka talking on the phone with his co-workers, he realized how much he resembles his childhood friend.

Obito was the same. He was always trying to help everyone no matter how inconvenient it was for him, just like Iruka. Obito was one of very few people Kakashi trusted but now he was dead, just like the most of other 'trusted ones'. And now, so unexpectedly Kakashi realized that he trusted Iruka even though he hardly even knew him. That was something new, a bit scary and nice at the same time.

Kakashi didn't even pretend to eat. He was staring. During this week he had found himself thinking about Iruka more and more. He liked guys but he hated relationships. He couldn't stand anyone for too long and he hated the thought about someone intruding on his personal space and privacy. Iruka obviously tried to stay away from his personal matters and that made Kakashi want to drag him right into those matters even against his will. It was childish and maybe even a bit stupid but that was stronger than logic. For some mysterious reason Kakashi just craved this man's full attention. He put his elbows on the table and leaned closer to his assistant.

"Iruka…"

Iruka looked up and saw something tasty on the fork right in front of his mouth.

"You need to taste this. It's delicious." Kakashi's voice was so sexy! Iruka's stomach did something funny and his face turned red. Kakashi smiled and moved the fork closer to Iruka's just slightly parted lips.

"Thank you… but I'm not hungry."

"Just taste it." Kakashi insisted. Iruka had to clear his throat.

"N-no… thank you… really."

"Rukaaaa…." Kakashi seductively purred his name. "Just open your sweet mouth so I could put in there this hot delicious…"

"NO!"

Kakashi looked like a scolded puppy.

"Hatake-san…"

This puppy-eyes-thing was Iruka's weak point. Naruto always used this to his advantage and it worked every time.

"Please, Iruka… Just one bite. It's delicious…"

Iruka reluctantly took a bite and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his boss' happy smile.

"You were right, Hatake-san. It's great. Please, enjoy your meal."

Kakashi moved the fork closer to his own lips and licked it slowly enjoying Iruka's attention and blushing face. Few minutes later Kakashi finished the breakfast and put on his jacket.

"Iruka, could you help me to fasten a necktie?"

Kakashi was standing in the doorway to the bedroom with his hands on the doorframe. Said tie was already around his neck but Kakashi obviously expected that Iruka would fasten it. Iruka looked at him and hid his shaking hands in his pockets.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because I have YOU!"

"I'm your assistant, not a nanny! It's weird enough that I had to wake you up! You should at least get dress without my help."

"Please…" Iruka really hated the puppy eyes. His hands were still shaking. He would make a fool of himself if he tried to fasten the tie right now! But, on the other hand, would it even make any difference? He made fool of himself in front of Kakashi every five minutes! Kakashi wasn't going to move so Iruka stepped closer to the older man and grabbed the tie with his shaking hands. Kakashi didn't even notice his nervousness because his eyes didn't leave Iruka's face.

They left the suite and stepped into the elevator. Iruka hit the ground floor button and the door closed. After a moment a few people entered the elevator. Kakashi moved closer to Iruka to make some more room. Their arms were brushing and Iruka couldn't hide his discomfort. He tried to move away from his boss but then Kakashi always leaned closer.

Suddenly Iruka felt Kakashi's finger tracing his lips.

"HATAKE-SAN! What are you doing?"

"Easy, Ruka. You've had something there. It was probably my fault. I must have dirtied you while I was feeding you this morning… So now I had to clean it… It's gone now."

Iruka turned red for an umpteenth time this morning. All eyes were now on his blushing face. Some people looked amused but one guy was visibly upset. Iruka was losing his patience. On the next floor two more people entered the elevator so Kakashi stepped behind Iruka and pulled him closer to his own body.

"Hatake-san! Stop it!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I do not need protection to survive using the elevator!"

Kakashi sighed but didn't let him go.

"Could you fix my tie? I know you had fastened it properly but I'm afraid it's a bit skew now…"

Iruka gritted his teeth and counted to ten.

"I'm sure it's not."

„But Iruka… Just fix it." Kakashi was whining.

Iruka turned to face Kakashi and the man pulled him closer. Iruka quickly fixed his not skewed tie and turned to face the door again. He was going to ignore Kakashi completely but just then the man started talking again.

"We should have stayed in bed longer. Why you were so stubborn? I've had an amazing dream. And you were there! And when I opened my eyes you were there too… It was so nice… Anyway, in this dream you entered my office and you had your hair down. Could you remove a hair tie from your hair? Wait, I'll do it…"

"NO! Stop it! Hatake-san! Please! Stop!"

Kakashi buried his face somewhere close to Iruka's ear and continued to talk about his dream but not as loudly as before. He could almost see the 'Temper Meter' on Iruka's forehead. The pointer was already a hair's breadth from a huge red WARNING sign. Iruka's patience was wearing off with Kakashi's every word.

"…And I was sitting there working and you walked in and then you pushed everything from my desk to the floor and…"

The 'Temper Meter' sounded with a distress signal. Iruka inhaled a lot of air to his lungs to shout at Kakashi as long as possible and turned around to face him. Just then the door opened.

"Iruka, don't block the door. We're leaving. Go!"

Kakashi turned him around and pushed gently toward the exit where the tall man with a spiky hair and big scar on his left cheek was waiting for them. Kakashi greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning, Raidou-san!"

Seeing Kakashi's good mood Raidou already knew that it was most probably the effect of messing with Iruka's temper.

"Good morning, Hatake-san, the car is waiting. Iruka-san…"

Iruka mumbled some grumpy "'morning…" Kakashi was lucky that his bodyguard showed up because otherwise Iruka would surely try to kill him. The three of them walked to the limousine. Raidou opened the door for them and when they were already safe inside of the vehicle he took a front passenger seat, right beside his boyfriend Genma, who was Kakashi's chauffeur.

Iruka was trying to show Kakashi some important documents when the phone rang. Kakashi answered and Iruka instantly forgot that he was mad. This 'working Kakashi' was like a different person. He was so serious and… dangerous and… kind of sexy…

"What kind of a leak? ... What time? … It had to be someone from the company… No, I'll talk to Itachi. Oh and Asuma check on the Manda Labs. I think you may find something there."

Kakashi hung up and he was looking through the window for a moment before he called someone again. Iruka liked to listen to Kakashi's 'business tone'. It turned him on even though he had no idea what his boss was talking about.

The limousine stopped in front of the company building. Raidou opened the door and followed both men to the building. He was supposed to guard Kakashi when he was outside so he walked him only to the elevator. This was a private one, reserved only for CEO and his cute personal assistant, so there were no people to use for teasing Iruka and the ride was filled only with a simple talk about the daily meetings. That proved that Kakashi was only playing with Iruka earlier. He obviously loved to tease Iruka to drive him to the edge of his patience. Iruka knew that this sick game was Kakashi's new hobby and he didn't want to be a part of it but he still couldn't hold his temper for long.

When they reached the top floor, where Kakashi's office was, they were welcomed by overjoyed Shizune. Iruka had no idea that the girl liked him even though she gave him chocolates on the Valentine's Day. He thought it was just Giri Choco like many others he received. He didn't even check what that was because Naruto ate it before he had a chance.

As Iruka earlier predicted, Itachi and Deidara were already waiting in Kakashi's office so Iruka went to his own office (it was located right beside Kakashi's) to do some work before they leave. When Kakashi wasn't meeting anyone Iruka had no chance to do any work at all because Kakashi called him to his office every five minutes to ask him stuff like: where's a stapler or who's Masashi Kishimoto or if he thought that the weather would be still nice in the afternoon.

Kakashi entered his office and smirked hearing a loud bickering. Uchiha Itachi was usually very composed and stoic man. He would never let himself to be dragged into some pointless quarrel. He was above things like that. The only person that was always able to pick up a fight with him was that blond idiot from his lab. Itachi hated the guy. He was loud and crazy. The only two things that he was good at were pissing Itachi off and blowing things up. And the worst thing about him was the fact that he was just Itachi's type. He was as pretty as irritating! So they were arguing again.

"You don't know shit, Itachi! Everything I do is artistic! So I came up with my favorite, No. 18… yeah…"

"You are an idiot, Deidara. You blew up my lab for the third time! You have more luck than brain! You could die there, you moron!"

"How sweet! You were worried about me, yeah…"

"You are just my investment. It's nothing personal."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Hey, guys! Go find yourself a room."

Deidara frowned saying: "Don't even joke like that, Hatake! It's not funny!"

Kakashi smiled. "I never said it's funny. It's boring! You're like some old married couple."

"Who would marry such a stuffed shirt, yeah…?" Deidara chuckled and looked at Itachi with a challenge in his eyes. He hated Itachi. He was such a cocky bastard. He was the same as all Uchihas: arrogant, self centred, dangerous, powerful and beautiful. Deidara hated him and his high and mighty attitude. He hated that Itachi thought he was better than other people and that he didn't trust his abilities. He came to his workplace almost every day to make sure that Dei didn't blow up his lab again. Itachi liked to have full control over everything but Deidara's ideas were impossible to control.

Kakashi and Itachi were business partners for years. Kakashi was a childhood friend of Itachi's cousin and that's why he was close with the Uchiha Clan.

"So Kakashi how's my foolish little brother?"  
Kakashi smiled. "He's still stubborn but recently he started to develop his dictionary. Sometimes he even speaks with short sentences like – Go and die…"

"Well, at least he isn't a loud mouth idiot…" Saying this Itachi glared at his blond employee. Deidara couldn't just leave it.

"Maybe I'm an idiot but I'm not the one who is hated by my own brother, yeah…!"

"It's because you don't have a brother. After having you your parents didn't want to do the same mistake again!"

"Wow! Itachi, was that suppose to be a joke? I'm impressed, yeah…"

Kakashi was bored so he interrupted again.

"Guys, we have a problem. Someone steals data about your research. I'm almost sure that it's Orochimaru. He always looks for this kind of shortcuts."

Deidara frowned. "How much does he know?"

"Not much but I think that someone from my company works for him. This person is still among my people. Before I find out who it was you work but the results goes only to me or my assistant. No mails or phone calls about the research."

"How are you going to find the rat?"

"I'll take ten… or fifteen people to look for anything in the system. Sooner or later they should find something. I've been thinking about some bait. Something not too big, not suspicious, just some small made up things to make them think that we don't know. I want you to send it every two or three days like you always did so far."

Itachi nodded. "It should work. We will send some data tomorrow. Would your squad be ready by then?"

"Sure. I'll organize everything today after lunch. Asuma will gather the right people."

"Great."

Then they started to talk about the business and new project. When Deidara and Itachi started another fight and Kakashi tried to make them stop Iruka entered the office.

Kakashi smiled happily.

"You know boys, a little teasing and quarrelling is normal and even very healthy for a romantic relationship, right Iruka?"

Iruka clenched his teeth and hissed: "Here's the report, Hatake-sama." Then he dropped some papers onto Kakashi's desk and left.

Deidara sweat dropped. "That was cold, yeah…"

Itachi smirked. "Cute! Where did you find him? I want one."

Kakashi frowned. He didn't like the thought that someone else may look at HIS employee THAT way. But apparently he wasn't the only one that was put out by Itachi's words.

"Yeah, he would suit you! It looks like he's got the same kind of stick shoved up his ass as you have!"

"HEY!" Kakashi stood up from his chair. What Itachi said about Iruka was supposed to annoy Deidara but he had no idea that he would get a reaction from Kakashi. He knew this guy his whole life and he never seen him react emotionally. He always seemed to be bored and sometimes he was serious when talking about the company issues but he never showed any real emotion. That was interesting. Kakashi met his curious look and smiled.

"Itachi, stay away from what is mine and don't make that idiot jealous. I don't want him to blow up my assistance office."

"I WASN'T JEALOUS!"

And that's how another fight started. Kakashi with a bored expression back on his face took a small orange book from his desk, opened it on some random page and started to read.

Two hours later…

"Hatake-san…" Kakashi looked up from his book and met Iruka's impatient stare. The 'Temper Meter' on his forehead was already twitching.

"Iruka… What a pleasant surprise!" A pointer on the 'T.M.' jumped again. Kakashi wondered why. "Why are you angry? I didn't even do anything yet…"

A pointer reached a 'warning zone'. That was fast!

"Hatake-san… Where are Uchiha-san and Deidara-san?"

Kakashi looked around the office a bit confused.

"I'm not sure…. Did they leave already?"

Kakashi couldn't hear what Iruka was accusing him of this time because the 'T.M.' started to give its warning signals. It was something about reading… Kakashi loved this moment before the explosion. Iruka was so much fun! But when the pointer hit the end of the scale all Kakashi could do was waiting. The lecture was inevitable. And Kakashi had already learned that reading during the lecture was only making the things worse and the lecture longer. That was also how Kakashi had lost his 'office copy' of "Icha Icha Violence" so this time he was waiting patiently enjoying the view and just in case he hid "Icha Icha Paradise" in a drawer.

"…you were sitting here reading that disgusting book…"

Kakashi wondered if Iruka's speech would be shorter if he gave him a chance to explode earlier in the hotel elevator.

"And now you are half an hour late for lunch with your potential new investors! And I was telling them that your extremely important meeting dragged and…"

And so on… Kakashi considered inviting Iruka for lunch but before he could think of a proper restaurant he was pushed out of the office and into the elevator again.

"Now concentrate! Genma will take you to the restaurant. Take these papers. You may need them. And remember that you have a board meeting in an hour so PLEASE DON'T BE LATE!"

Iruka was tired but he also felt relieved. Yelling at Kakashi was kind of… purifying.


	3. Stalker

Sasuke put on his sunglasses and rolled up the sleeves of his tight black shirt. The day was so damn hot and sunny. He would love to stay at home and spend it by the pool in Uchiha's estate but  _of course_  Kakashi had to call and give him orders. He liked to learn new things from the older man but he hated when Kakashi used him to do some stupid and pointless things, like stalking his secretary's boyfriend.

Kakashi had called him this afternoon after the meeting with his irritating bastard of a brother and asked him to check something. This something turned out to be his cute new assistant's boyfriend. Sasuke didn't even know that new assistant, but judging from Kakashi's absorption in the matter he must've been really something. Kakashi rarely noticed people around him and even if he sometimes did, it was never serious. Sasuke had heard 'something' about his cousin Obito that could've been the reason for this kind of attitude, but he never really cared about Kakashi's personal matters. That's why it was so annoying to be there, on the campus yard, in the burning sun, waiting for the guy who would get on the bike standing in front of him.

Sasuke didn't even know how the guy was supposed to look. He checked the address that Kakashi had given him. He used some money and found out that the guy's full name is Uzumaki Naruto and that he's a student of Tokyo Institute of Technology. There was a bike registered on Naruto's and Iruka's address. It was some old Honda SLR. It wasn't difficult to find it on the Tokodai's parking lot so now all Sasuke had to do was wait for the guy.

But it was so damn hot. He unbuttoned two top buttons of his shirt and that resulted with sighs and moans from the girls that started to gather around him. One more button would start a massive nose bleeds.

He spotted a vending machine few feet away and went to buy something cold to drink. He pushed the button but it turned out that there was no Peach Ice Tea. He chose the lemon one but it was gone too. He cursed in his mind but didn't show his irritation. He tried with Sprite. ….. Nope. There was no Sprite. Sasuke was about to kick the damn machine when he heard the motorcycle's engine. He looked at the black Honda. His target was getting away! What now? Should he run to his car to follow the bike or should he walk slowly and look normal? Some brunette guy with a messy hair and tattoos on his cheeks started to scream Naruto's name. Guy on the bike waved at him and waited for the other guy to come closer. Sasuke walked to his car - slowly - while the two boys were talking.

Fifteen minutes later he was seriously afraid that he would lose his target. His chance to catch the motorcycle in the city traffic at this time of a day was small but he was lucky. This idiot was wearing a black and orange helmet with some ridiculous picture of a fox. Sasuke could easily spot it even from afar. Finally traffic jams were left behind and the black Honda slowed down in front of some big garages and then disappeared inside one of them. So, the guy was probably a mechanic. Sasuke smirked. He was going to check his skills. First he checked the name on the garage:  _Jiraiya's Car Service_. From the look of the place and cars gathered in front of the building this was one of those places where you could buy for your car some tacky spoiler or a sticker with flames or devils. Sasuke hated this shit. Some people would never grow up.

He took the phone to check the garage's website. It was as tacky and meretricious as Sasuke expected. Orange flames and colourful banners were everywhere. Sasuke chose 'The Crew' tab and he wasn't surprised to see Uzumaki's name in The Mechanics section. Now he was sure that the kid worked there and he was going to use it. He needed to prepare his car. He needed to ask someone for help but he couldn't think of anyone who would know a lot about cars. He went to the Uchiha Labs to ask his brother but he didn't find him in his office. That was weird. His brother should always be there. He looked all over the office and then he went to the laboratory. When he had reached Deidara's section he almost tripped. His brother was standing in a sexy pose leaning his arm on the wall and he was teasing that blond idiot. Sasuke was shocked. His brother was flirting!

Sexy smirk instantly disappeared from Itachi's face as his expressionless face turned toward the door.

"What are you doing here, little brother?"

"Don't call me that! I need someone who knows a lot about cars… about fixing cars."

"Then you should go to the garage, yeah…?" Deidara didn't like Sasuke. It was funny because it was nothing like what he felt for Itachi. He truly hated this little brat. This guy wasn't worth of Itachi's love and caring. He had no idea how Itachi adored him. He was stupid little brat and Deidara would love to shove one of his little works of art up his ass…

…yea!

Sasuke frowned but didn't even look at the blond. He calmly spoke to Itachi again.

"I need to check someone's skills and honesty. I want to give them my car with a small malfunction to see if they will try to replace the whole engine or not. It must be something small and cheap."

Itachi was happy. His dear little brother came to ask him for help. It was so cute, but unfortunately he couldn't help him… Damn…

"Honestly, Sasuke, I would love to help you, but I don't know much about cars…"

That was something that annoyed Deidara the most. Itachi was always trying to help his brother, he always thought about his future and his comfort. WHY? This arrogant little shit didn't deserve Itachi's attention. And now, even if Itachi didn't show it, he surely felt bad that he couldn't help his otoutou. It was hard to admit but Deidara felt really sorry for Itachi at the moment.

"Sasuke… You know what the vacuum ignition-timing control is, yea…?"

Sasuke looked at Deidara raising his elegant eyebrow.

"No… I don't."

"Well… You could take of a rubber plug from the choke. It's very easy to fix."

"If I take it of they will know that I did it on purpose."

"No they won't. It could easily just fall off. It happens sometimes."

Itachi looked at Deidara with almost invisible smile. The blond's heart skipped a beat. That was weird. He just made Itachi happy and it felt good. It actually felt great! It was such a small thing, but it felt amazing. It was like Itachi would finally acknowledge him. It was like a drop of Itachi's love for Sasuke had fallen on Deidara.

"Come on, brat. I'll do it, yea…"

...

After putting Kakashi to the limousine Iruka went back to his office to do some necessary phone calls. After about twenty minutes he finally went to the company's cafeteria to grab something to eat and relax a bit. Damn that Kakashi. He was so… so…

Emotions were still boiling in Iruka. Kakashi was doing everything to get on his nerves and Iruka with his short temper was an easy target for such treatment. It was infuriating!

Iruka wondered what was wrong with his boss. It was like 'everything' and 'nothing' could be an equal answer in this case… Then his thoughts took another direction and he was wondering if Kakashi was ok without him. What if he had lost those documents or said something stupid? What if he got bored and started to read Icha Icha? What if he started to feed his potential new investors with his dessert just because it was tasty…?

This was crazy. He shouldn't be worried! Kakashi was a grownup man, very successful and respected one. He was doing fine before and he would do great now as well. He didn't need Iruka. He just liked to tease him, that's all. He kept Iruka only to make fun of him.

Ok, that was sad…

One of Iruka's colleagues walked up to his table. Iruka hardly even knew the guy but they were sitting there, talking and eating lunch. Iruka was very quiet.

"Hey, are you ok, Iruka-san?"

"Yes, Kabuto-san, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"You seem depressed. Do you have any problems with the company business?"

"Business? No! Why? Everything's fine. Really."

The other guy smiled at Iruka and Iruka couldn't help but smile back.

"Good. So maybe you would like to go for a beer tonight? It would help you relax."

Iruka was a nice guy. He wasn't good at saying 'no'. He felt bad rejecting people's invitations but this time he really wasn't in the mood for drinking.

Strong grip on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts. He looked up and shivered.

"Ha… Hatake-san…?"

Kakashi pulled him up from his chair not very subtly.

"Iruka-san, we need to go. NOW."

He dragged Iruka through the whole cafeteria. Iruka didn't even try to stop him. The look on Kakashi's face was serious and almost angry. It was creepy… Iruka was afraid to say anything. He was as confused as scared. Kakashi pulled him into the elevator and when the doors closed he asked:

"Who was that?"

Iruka thought about the question an honestly he wasn't sure about who Kakashi just asked. Finally he answered.

"You mean Kabuto-san? He… works on the 14th floor… I think…"

Kakashi turned to face Iruka. For one second his visible eye was so serious and his gaze so penetrating that Iruka could swear that his boss was reading his mind and soul. And then it was all gone and there was nothing but a happy smile.

"So… We have a board meeting now, right?"

Iruka didn't answer.

"What is it, Ruka? Was your lunch not tasty enough? Or maybe the company wasn't pleasant?"

"It was fine. Why did you drag me out of there before I even had a chance to finish my meal?"

Kakashi was still smiling.

"I didn't want us to be late for the meeting!"

"Hatake-san, we still have 20 minutes!"

"Really? Then we have plenty of time to waste! Let's go to my office! I read something this morning and I'm not sure if it's possible to do it like that on the swivel-chair…"

"HATAKE-SAN! You drag me out of the cafeteria and made a fool out of me in front of my colleague! Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see you, Rukaaaa…."

Yea right! Iruka knew that his boss just wanted to tease him! He wanted to see him losing control over his temper once again! Iruka was determined to not give him satisfaction this time! No way in hell! Never ever again!

Iruka stepped out of the elevator and walked toward his office. Kakashi followed but Iruka was walking faster and faster ignoring his whining boss. Finally he stepped into his office and closed the door right into Kakashi's handsome face.

"Ruka…? Ruka!…IRUKA! …"

Some passersby sent weird looks toward Kakashi so the CEO straightened a bit and one last time spoke to the closed door.

"I'll be in my office if you need me…"

On his way to his own office Kakashi stopped in front of Shizune's desk.

"Shizune-san, please call the man named Kabuto to my office RIGHT NOW. He's from the 14th floor."

Naruto was tired. The heat was killing him. Driving gloves on his hands were unbearable. He used them to protect his hands during work. They didn't cover his fingers so they were comfortable but it was too damn hot for this. He mopped the sweat from his face and bent over the engine again beautifully presenting his fine ass. His light blue jeans were a bit too big. Even with the belt they were still falling dangerously low showing his orange boxers. When he put a pretty big and heavy oil filter wrench into his back pocket, his jeans went another half of inch lower. His white T-shirt was dirtied with grease and oil but it still looked good with a piece of tempting tanned skin visible above the boxer's rim. Sasuke was staring for a few minutes until the moment when Naruto suddenly straighten his back, took the bottle of water from the nearby table and… Gods THAT was a view…

The mechanic turned his body a bit and Sasuke could see his profile. The bottle in his hands went up but it didn't touch his parted lips. Naruto lifted the bottle above his head and spilled the water all over his face and hair and then into his athirst lips. Black bandanna that covered his forehead was drenched. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the water from his locks. Cold and shiny little droplets of water fell on Uchiha's face and expensive clothes but he didn't even notice. He stood there in awe until he heard someone saying:

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Do you want a towel?"

Sasuke realized that those words came out of those wet angelic lips.

"YO! I asked if you wanted a towel. I splashed some water on you."

Sasuke blinked a few times and took a deep breath before he answered.

"Dobe, I don't need a towel. It's hot anyway…"

"Don't call me that! I already apologized to you! So… how can I help you?"

Sasuke tried to concentrate on remembering what was he supposed to say but it wasn't easy when his eyes were travelling over the soaked and transparent white shirt. There were two distinctive dark nubs sticking out, captivating Sasuke's full attention.

"My car… I want you to help me with my car."

"OK. Show me your car."

Naruto left the garage and Sasuke followed him, his eyes fixed on the mechanic's perfectly shaped butt. Sasuke didn't expect THIS! This is the guy that Kakashi most probably wants to see dead or ruined? Kakashi should've seen him first! Or better not! Kakashi was popular with guys as well as with women…

Naruto whistled.

"Nice ride! What's wrong with it?"

Naruto was already by the car admiring it.

"Give me the car keys. I'll start the engine."

Naruto's tanned hand reached for Sasuke's and took the key. Their fingers brushed for a moment and Sasuke was glad that Naruto didn't pay attention to him because his hands were shaking.

Naruto started the engine, stepped on the accelerator few times and then he turned off the engine.

"Something's wrong. Your tachometer is freaking out."

Naruto got out of the car and popped the hood. Sasuke moved to stand directly behind him and shamelessly stared at his stuck out bottom.

"You know, this kind of unstable revolutions usually means that something's wrong with the step motor. If this is the case then you should go to your service to fix it or get a new one if nothing can be done."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm not sure if I even have one here… Damn…"

Sasuke looked up when he realized that Naruto had turned around and leaned his sexy butt on the car. He liked this serious expression on the blond's face. This guy was thinking hard about the malfunction and still couldn't figure it out. At this point Sasuke hoped that this pretty blond wouldn't find it. Then he would ask him to replace the 'broken' step motor and he would have a reason to see him again. Just when he thought about it Naruto's face lit up and his eyes gleamed like lights on a Christmas tree. Sasuke had never seen such a deep blue colour. It was captivating. With a huge grin on his tanned face Naruto turned back to the car and started to fiddle about something.

"A-HA! I knew it!"

Suddenly Naruto just ran into the garage. Sasuke could hear some noises and swearing. It seemed that Naruto was looking for something. After about a minute he was back and once again bent over the engine of Sasuke's car. Five seconds later he moved from the engine once again and got into the car. He started the engine and pushed the gas pedal few times.

Sasuke couldn't help but be jealous. This guy was ignoring him completely and he seemed to be interested only in his car. How was that possible?

Sasuke walked to the driver's door (it means the RIGHT door since it's Japan), leaned his left side on the car and put his right hand on the still opened door. Naruto stopped the engine and looked up. He was kind of trapped and he didn't like that. He didn't like to be trapped by THIS guy. It made him feel weird and uncomfortable. He didn't know why but somehow this quiet brunette was different from his usual customers. Those guys were always loud and friendly. He wasn't even nice! He was cold and distant and… elegant… He resembled a prince from a fairy tale. Usually guys in good cars were old. He wasn't old. He was young and annoyingly handsome. He also didn't fit to the category of 'spoiled rich kid'. He was arrogant, but not spoiled. For a moment Naruto got lost in his thoughts and in the pair of pitch black eyes that were staring at him from above. When he had felt something brushing his knee he almost jumped out of his skin. Sasuke laughed.

"You're nervous, dobe."

Naruto frowned. This guy was really irritating.

"Can you move a bit? I would like to get out of the car."

Sasuke smirked. He knew that he looked sexy when he was smirking like that but this time he tried to perform the sexiest smirk in his entire life. Naruto swallowed and tried to say something but he had already forgotten what he was mad about and he started mumbling.

"So… um… That's a… That should be fine now…"

Sasuke was so damn proud of himself! He made the blond guy blush and stutter! That was great! He leaned closer to Naruto.

"Show me."

Naruto straightened in his seat and with slightly shaking hand he reached to the ignition switch. Sasuke leaned even closer as if to look at the distribution board to check the tachometer. His face was maybe an inch or two from Naruto's. The smell of some expensive perfumes hit the mechanic's nostrils. Why was he feeling so… weird from the scent of a man? That was too much. He needed to get away from there RIGHT NOW!

"See…? It's stable now."

Naruto turned off the engine and looked up. For a moment Sasuke admired his long eyelashes and big blue eyes.

"Excuse me…. I would like to get out now."

Sasuke was lingering so Naruto just abruptly stood up and pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke leaned into the touch of the warm hand on his chest.

"It's done, so… you can go now, teme."

Sasuke looked confused. Go? And that's it? Didn't the stupid blond feel all this amazing chemistry between them? Oh, right – he's got a boyfriend… Suddenly Sasuke remembered what he was doing there. This guy was taken. He was walking around spilling water over his divine body and acting like a porn star or something and now when Sasuke's brain was in his pants this idiot was telling him to get lost? It was unbelievable!

"What do you mean go, dobe? Shouldn't I pay you for your service?"

Naruto put his hands to his pockets and tried to avoid looking at Sasuke.

"No, teme… It's ok. It was just a rubber plug… I have dozens of those…"

This wasn't good. Sasuke didn't want to leave yet.

"If you refuse to take the money then let me buy you a dinner."

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. He blushed but answered boldly.

"A date already? I don't even know your name, teme!"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Alright, Sasuke, thanks for invitation, but I don't swing that way."

Sasuke frowned.

"Yea right! And it wasn't supposed to be a date! I just tried to pay you back for fixing my car. Don't flatter yourself, DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Faggot!"

Sasuke really wanted to punch the blond but it would be below his level. How this damn idiot was able to disconcert him so easily?

"And look who's talking! See you later, dobe, I owe you a dinner!"

Sasuke turned away from the angry mechanic and got into his fixed car.

"I'm not gay you bastard! And I don't want…."

Sasuke couldn't hear the rest of Naruto's screams because he was already driving away. Damn that blond. He gave him the mitten! This damn idiot has rejected him! HIM! THE Uchiha Sasuke! No one has ever rejected Uchiha Sasuke's invitation for a date! EVER!

Kakashi welcomed his guest with a painfully fake smile. Yakushi Kabuto didn't smile back. He was standing in front of Kakashi's desk waiting for the CEO to say something.

Finally Kakashi spoke with false courtesy.

"Kabuto-san, please tell me, do like your job?"

Kabuto took his time to think of the right answer.

"Yes, Hatake-san, of course. I like my job very much."

Kakashi gave a slight nod with his silver head.

"Good. And how long do you work for this company?"

This time Kabuto answered almost immediately: "Almost five years, sir."

Kakashi nodded again.

"Yes… Five years. It must have been a very long and hard way to go from the first floor to the 14th, wasn't it?"

Kabuto didn't like this little chat.

"Yes, I've been working very hard for my promotions."

Kakashi smiled cheerfully again.

"So I assume that you wouldn't like to lose this job."

Kabuto was now seriously scared. He couldn't be fired! Not now! Not yet. He didn't finish his job! And how the hell did they find him so soon?

"Hatake-san…? Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh… It's just that if you don't stay away from my assistant you will lose this job and with my recommendation you will never find another one. So, tell me, did you enjoy your lunch today?"

Kakashi wasn't smiling anymore. Kabuto stayed silent.

"GOOD! Now leave! And remember my words."

Kakashi's smiled again. Kabuto bowed and left as fast as he could. Kakashi sighed and took the phone.

"Pick up Ruka… please…"

Nothing. One more try - still nothing. Iruka was ignoring his phone calls. Kakashi went to Iruka's office to take him to the meeting. The door wasn't closed so he gently pushed the door open not wanting to scare or annoy his favourite worker. He stuck his head inside and felt something hitting his head. It was a little box that had fallen from above his head. This damn box was filled with paper clips that now were all scattered in his messy hair.

Hn… Iruka was really something. He set up a trap! Kakashi was impressed. He thought that Iruka was angry with him but this little stunt meant that he wasn't. He was trying to punish Kakashi for his teasing! He refused to explode earlier when he shut the door into Kakashi's face! That was one point for him! And then he made this childish trap – that's another one. So – two points for Iruka.

Kakashi mentally accepted this obvious challenge. He would make Iruka lose his temper within the next hour!

When he had entered the conference room Iruka was already seated comfortably by the wall directly behind Kakashi's chair. Kakashi smiled at him but Iruka seemed to not notice as he was looking through some papers. Cruel. Kakashi took a seat at the table where all other members of the board were already waiting for his appearance and so the meeting started.

At some point Kakashi raised his right hand behind his head and started to take out colourful paper clips one by one from his messy hair. He did that discreetly so the only person that could see what he was doing was Iruka. A pair of brown eyes looked carefully at what was happening before them. Kakashi took something out of his hair. It was something small and it fell to the floor. Was it a paper clip? OMG! Is that possible that Kakashi actually fell for his silly trap? Another paper clip hit the floor and then another one. Kakashi's long pale fingers worked carefully and patiently. When one paperclip tangled in the older man's hair and caused some troublesome bobbing Iruka couldn't help and chuckled. It was just a small and discreet chuckle but it was enough to bring everyone's attention to the brown haired man. Iruka blushed.

"Did I say something funny, Mr. Umino?" asked the guy who was presenting something to others. Iruka quickly denied and apologized but the look that Kakashi was sending him made his temper-meter go crazy. Kakashi was looking at him with his eyebrows raised ludicrously high like he had nothing to do with that. But Iruka just KNEW that HE had done that on purpose! That's it! That was one point for Kakashi but from now on Iruka wouldn't let his guard down!

Exactly two minutes later some loud and funny sound came from Iruka's pocket. Once again he got everybody's full attention and received another irritating look from Kakashi.

(Score: Kakashi - two, Iruka – two.)

Iruka fished the cell phone from his pocket and mumbled:

"I'm sorry. I forgot to turn it off."

He opened the phone and switched it on 'silent'. Then he checked the messages.

New message from: Hatake-san

Subject: ^_^

Message: Chin up!

Iruka squeezed the phone in his hand and glared at the back of his boss' head. He felt the vibration and looked back at the phone. Another message: "Are you mad that I had to fire Yakushi Kabuto?"

Iruka dropped everything he had been holding on his laps. The documents landed on the floor doing a terrible mess. Iruka apologized again and started to pick up his things. Kakashi turned to him with an innocent face.

"Iruka, this wouldn't happen if you used some paper clips. I have some right here if you need them."

"Thank you, Hatake-san!" spat Iruka through the gritted teeth. "But I don't need any."

Kakashi winked at Iruka and turned back to the person that was supposed to speak at the moment. Then Iruka took his phone again and wrote a message to Kakashi: "What do you mean fire? Hatake-san, did you fire Kabuto-san?"

Iruka was staring at Kakashi waiting for him to read his message but five minutes has passed and Kakashi seemed to ignore the phone that was still on the table. Kakashi felt Iruka's gaze on him and enjoyed every minute of it. (Another point for him.) When he was sure that Iruka was following his every move with his chocolate eyes he put his right hand into the pocket of his jacket. Pale hand slowly disappeared and then showed up again holding a small orange book. Iruka couldn't believe it! Then someone asked Kakashi about something. Inner Iruka did a victory dance. FINALY! Kakashi wasn't paying attention! This should be fun! Iruka wondered what Kakashi would say and couldn't wait to hear his apology and excuses. Kakashi looked at the guy that asked him a question and then answered:

"My assistant will take care of that matter."

Iruka swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't paying attention too. GOD what would he do now? He didn't know what to say or do. He had to honestly admit the truth.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat what do you want me to do?"

The man that was speaking this whole time was already quite annoyed and Iruka was getting on his nerves with every passing second. He would love to just yell at this irritating scar-faced man but he was afraid of Kakashi's reaction so he simply repeated his request. Kakashi noted that teasing that guy would be no fun.

Iruka started to look through the documents but they were in a mess so it took him a while. A long while. Finally he took the right one. When he leaned on the table to hand it to the other man he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he yelped startled.

"I'm sorry…"

He sat back again and checked the message: "I'll tell you if you tell me which position is your favourite."

Iruka turned red. He wished that this day would be over! This thought brought the memory of the beginning of this day and the image of naked Kakashi filled his thoughts. Favourite position? With Kakashi on that bed every position would be his favourite… Suddenly the heat in the room was unbearable. Kakashi was sitting right there in front of him and  _he was still naked under his clothes!_  Iruka abruptly stood up. He didn't care that he disturbed the meeting for the fifth or maybe the sixth time. He needed to get out of there.

"Excuse me…"

Some concerned voice asked: "Umino-san, is everything alright?"

Iruka didn't have to think of the response. He had one on the tip of his tongue. He was saying that countless times in many different situations but this was the first time it wasn't true.

"It's my son. He's in trouble. I'm sorry. I need to leave now."

And Iruka left the room not even looking at Kakashi. When the door closed behind him he ran straight to the toilet to wash his face and cool down.

Kakashi was glad because now he would be able to concentrate on the meeting.

Later Iruka asked Shizune to put him through to Kabuto-san and he learned that the man was NOT fired. That meant that Kakashi was just teasing him again and it worked. He let him win again. He was pathetic. The board meeting lasted for another three hours. During that time Iruka received about eighty messages from Kakashi. Those messages were mainly jokes and personal or stupid questions like: what's your favourite food or colour, or what kind of underwear are you wearing today. Kakashi was obviously getting bored out of his mind so Iruka generously answered a few of his questions while trying to work. Finally Kakashi entered his office. Iruka looked up and he felt something weird in his stomach. The man in front of him was like a dream. He was leaning on the doorframe and he looked so damn sexy. He was tall, handsome and perfect. Iruka realized that for the last three hours he actually missed the other man and he felt relieved to be around him again.

"Iruka…"

Kakashi stepped closer to Iruka's desk.

"You know, if I were the one who ran away from the meeting like you just did, you would give me a lecture."

Iruka blushed. Kakashi's voice wasn't teasing or angry. It was… seductive.

"I think you owe me something for leaving me there."

"I- I'm sorry… Hatake-san. But it was your fault. You made me lose my patience."

"Excuses, excuses… You owe me and you know it."

"What can I do for you then, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi walked closer to Iruka and when he was on the same side of the desk as his assistant he sat on it in a sexy pose with his one leg still supporting his weight on the floor. He answered in a low voice leaning closer to the tanned face.

"First of all, stop calling me Hatake-san. My name is Kakashi!"

Iruka wanted to say something but he couldn't. His heart was beating too fast and he was afraid that Kakashi would hear it. What would his boss think of him if he knew that Iruka is attracted to him? Would he laugh at him or maybe he would be angry and fire him? Who knows? Iruka would rather not know.

"Secondly, I want you to have dinner with me."

"What…?"

Iruka couldn't believe that.

"Easy Iruka, before you say 'no' you must know that it's a dinner with an important client and I need you there."

Iruka was disappointed. For a brief moment he hoped that Kakashi would ask him out. He was stupid. Kakashi would never do anything like that. Obviously his teasing had a bad result on poor Iruka. It was messing with his head.

"Alright, Hatake-san…"

"KAKASHI."

"Of course… I'm sorry, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi was looking at him carefully.

"Great. Be ready in half an hour."

"Ok."

Kakashi gave him a warm smile.

"Iruka… You are the best."

After saying those words Kakashi left Iruka's office.

Sasuke came back home to get some rest. He has been rejected. What was so great abut that Umino guy that the blond liked him so much? And Kakashi was crazy about him too. Sasuke had to admit that he was curious but above all he was furious!

It was about ten p.m. when he was once again stalking Naruto. The blond boy was locking the garage dressed in jeans and orange T-shirt. He got in to the white Supra and left. Sasuke followed him through the evening streets of Tokyo to more industrial district in Chiba. Even though Sasuke took a different car this time he still had to keep a distance because it was easy to spot him on the straight road with absolutely no traffic.

And then he saw it. There were cars everywhere: Skylines, Supras, Silvias, Chasers and all kids of other cars, mainly with a rear drive. It was loud and a bit annoying. Like Naruto himself…

Sasuke's brand new Skyline was fitting but still dragged unwanted attention. Sasuke took him because all panes in the car were black so Naruto wouldn't recognize him. Some cars were riding around the place showing off but the centre was filled with people discussing something with one guy with a spiky black hair dressed in Iron Maiden T-shirt. Sasuke had no idea what they were talking about but since he was far from Naruto he decided to ask around and learned that they were negotiating races.

There were more and more cars coming, mostly old Skylines. Finally negotiator set up the race between red turbo Chaser and blue Skyline R34 GT-R.

"Ichi… Ni… San…"

When the Skyline launched Sasuke thought that the pavement beneath it had started to ripple.

Sasuke saw Naruto with a group of people. They were watching the race and Naruto seemed very happy that GT-R had won. Sasuke checked on his cash. He had more than 50 000 yen. He took 20 000 and went to talk to the negotiator. It wasn't easy and it cost him the whole 50 to get what he wanted but it was worth it. The negotiator started to talk to Naruto. It looked like the blond wasn't going to agree to whatever was offered to him but finally he sighed and got into his Supra. He stopped at the right spot and waited for his rival to appear.

Naruto saw a black Skyline on his right but couldn't see the driver. If the other guy was any good then he had no chance with this car. But Kotetsu said that the guy pays even if he wins so Naruto finally agreed. He promised Iruka that he wouldn't race anymore but he still did it from time to time for many reasons. This time it was for his friend Kotetsu that needed the money.

Kotetsu started to count and their race had begun.


	4. Playing catch

Woooooha! He was going to have a date with Iruka! Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he was so… so… actually excited about something. Recently his life was hopelessly boring and unsatisfying and Iruka was the first thing that had caught his attention in a very long time. This guy was something completely new, like some exotic animal, like a fresh morning breeze. Kakashi met the guy only a week ago but he trusted him entirely and he wanted to spend with him as much time as possible. After spending a day with Iruka going back to his empty hotel suite was simply depressing.

When Iruka was around the world was beautiful, birds were singing outside of the window (even if you think it's impossible on the 30th floor in the middle of Tokyo) and the sun was shining 24/7. Everything was better with him around and Kakashi wanted to keep him! Iruka was worth it. Kakashi was a genius and he was never wrong! He just always knew 'things', not only about businesses, and right now his mind was showing him a big flashing neon saying "He's the one!". When there was no Iruka in sight the world was dull. When Iruka left the conference room and Kakashi was separated from him for the rest of the meeting he felt awful. It may be silly but he missed him. So… he used those three hours to make a plan of how to make Iruka forever his. He came up with this:

_Dolphin hunting:_

_Faze 1: Get to know him better, befriend and make him like me! (almost done!)_

_Faze 2: Get rid of his stupid, stupid, stupid boyfriend (Sasuke's on it!)_

_Faze 3: Date him and make him fall for me (TODAY!) and maybe get to the next faze_

_Faze 4: Have sex (underlined… with a red pen… twice.)_

_Faze 5: Buy a house (tomorrow), live together and have a lot of sex_

_Faze 6: Cut his ties with everything that isn't me!_

_Faze 7: Marry him and have sex with him for the rest of my life_

That's a plan! And it's only seven steps! It should be easy. If he played it right it could be done in three or four days, maybe even sooner! Often the simplest plans are the best ones. And seven is the lucky number! Shichi Fukujin (Seven Gods of Fortune) would be on his side.

Kakashi smiled deviously looking at the point No 4. Yes, he wanted Iruka badly since the brunette burst into his office. He wasn't what you would call beautiful, but there was something about the brunette that made him stand out in the crowd. Maybe it was his scar. Normally people don't have scars like that! Raidou has a scar but he was in the army… No, it wasn't about the scar. Maybe it was about his eyes? Eyes are the mirror of the soul. His soul must be warm and honest then… If it's not about the eyes then maybe his exotic skin colour or this hair that begged to be let loose… Or maybe it was about all those things or maybe it was something else entirely? Whatever it was, it made Kakashi masturbate everyday under the shower thinking of his new assistant.

Right now Kakashi was sure that Iruka would never agree to go on a real date with him. He would say something like that it's a bad idea because they work together, or even worse he would probably think that Kakashi is not serious or… bla… bla… bla… Kakashi didn't want to hear any of that. Asking Iruka out was out of question because he would never simply say 'yes'. Nothing was simple with Iruka because he just loved to complicate simple things. He needed to be presented with a faint accompli.

Courting Iruka would be fun! It didn't look like an easy task but Kakashi was going to do it nevertheless. He was determined and he already had a plan.

Kakashi took Iruka to the garage.

"And where's Genma and Raidou?"

"Well… you know those two. I'm sure they have some good time together at the moment so we're taking my car."

When they were riding through the streets of Shinjuku Iruka stuck his nose in some papers and tried to not look nervous. He failed. He WAS nervous after all. Kakashi was driving and he looked so damn sexy! Iruka couldn't stop his eyes from darting towards the older man and he was blushing like an idiot since Kakashi had started the engine. He watched slender pale hands loosely touching the steering wheel and strong thighs below it. Kakashi looked relaxed and confident. He was really amazing. Normally Iruka pushed this kind of thoughts away but at that very moment it was impossible. He had nothing to distract his attention and Kakashi was just too close for his comfort. The elegant hand was just THERE – two inches from his thigh! Iruka could almost feel the touch of those fingers on his skin. It was the only thing he could think of!

Kakashi looked at Iruka's flustered face and smirked.

"Relax, Iruka…"

Iruka shuddered hearing the purring voice – so low and sexy. How was he suppose to relax being alone with THIS man…?

He tried to ask about the meeting. He was pretty sure that there was no meetings scheduled to this evening but Kakashi was assuring him that this is a very important one and that his presence was absolutely necessary. There was no escape. He was going to spend the evening with Hatake Kakashi! He needed a drink.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

Two cars: the white and the black, like Yin and Yang, the blond and the brunette, two complete opposites in a race of speed, courage, skills and complete and utter stupidity.

It wasn't about the speed. It wasn't about winning either. It was this 'chasing' thing. He was chasing the blond like the captor would chase after his victim, like a predator after a prey or like heated animal after its mate. It was about catching this running car that was doing all those beautiful and amazing things just in front of him. He couldn't even concentrate on driving. He was admiring every move that this old Supra did on every turn. It was like a ballet dancing. It was an art piece!

At night Chiba was abandoned and the streets between magazines and closed factories were completely empty. The route of their race contained as many turns as possible and that was why Sasuke always stayed behind. When he tried to take a hairpin turn and stay on track Naruto was already far ahead taking every turn sideways. It looked amazing. He was sliding on the asphalt like a skater on ice, with a grace and speed. So, ok, this kid was good, but the plan was different! HE – Uchiha Sasuke – was supposed to win this race. Uchihas never lose!

Sasuke sped up as much as he could before he had to kick the footbrake once again. He liked to drive fast and lay rubber from time to time, but those new tires he got last week were now completely ruined. Sasuke had enough of staying behind. He wanted to impress this guy. He wanted to win! What Naruto was doing was simply some intended skid. He surely could do that too! It can't be that hard if this blond idiot could do this.

There was a fragment of the straight street where he could gain some speed and then there was another turn. He just had to speed up and drift through this last turn.

Naruto smiled to his rear-view mirror again seeing the black Skyline staying behind once again. He wasn't worried anymore. This guy had a better car but Naruto had skills! Those rich bastards were always so full of themselves! It was funny. Just like this guy at the garage earlier. The one with a black hair and pale skin… That arrogant stupid TEME! How could he say that Naruto liked guys! It wasn't true! Stupid fucker! Naruto was getting irritated again. It was like twentieth time since the Bastard had left. The fact that he couldn't stop thinking about this asshole's insults was even more irritating than the guy himself. Naruto squeezed the steering wheel tighter. He needed to calm down. He was slowing down when he was angry. The race was almost over and he practically already won. Last glance into the rear-view mirror and… His opponent was speeding up again.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Naruto murmured to the reflection of the black vehicle.

Sasuke was nearing the last turn. Just before he reached it he had put on the handbrake with his foot still on the clutch. He entered the corner as fast as he could and then he took off the handbrake.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the reflection in his rear-view mirror. This imbecile in the black Skyline apparently had lost his mind! He was taking this turn doing E-Brake Drift on his full speed. It would be ok if this was Naruto or one of his friends but this guy obviously didn't know much about what he was doing! Naruto didn't even have the time to feel worried when the black Nissan started to slide sideways in an amazing speed straight at him.

Loud and desperate "SHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiT…!" Came out of both Naruto's and Sasuke's throats. Skyline slid gracefully down the curve but his driver obviously didn't plan the whole thing. It was a miracle that he didn't hit the Supra but the back of Sasuke's car went much further than it supposed to and he had practically no control over it by then. All he could do was watch his nearing death or victory.

He slid past the white Supra.

Sasuke's last coherent thought was that at least he would die looking at the blond and that was what he did. When he was passing the car on the turn he looked at Naruto and smiled seeing his handsome face. He would die trying to impress some guy and it wasn't troubling him at all. The blood was boiling in his veins and he was moving so fucking fast and completely uncontrollable. It was great! He was ready to die like that.

People gathered near the finish line held their breaths. From the last turn two cars were coming very fast toward them. Black Skyline passed the white Supra but the back of the car that went too far from the track and skimmed over the nearest wall of the building. That was all that Naruto needed to regain his concentration and speed. At this last moment both cars bolted in the direction of the finish line. Naruto's car was closer, but Sasuke's car was faster.

Finally both cars passed the finish line and stopped in the cloud of waste gas and smoke from the burned tires. Naruto loved that smoke and that smell. He opened the door and stepped out of the car with a wide grin spread on his happy face. He was going to shake his opponent's hand. This guy was worth it. Naruto wasn't happy about the draw with some rich amateur, but still the race was fun! When he came closer to Sasuke's car and put his hand up to knock on the window the car suddenly just drove off.

"What the hell…? HEY! Matte!" Naruto was confused. Why the hell did the guy run away? It was a draw. He didn't lose. He had no reason to be ashamed… "Asshole…"

Kotetsu jogged to Naruto and they started to plan the rest of the evening. Naruto wasn't in the mood. When everyone went to Yokohama Bay Side Club to hang out before tearing up the streets of Tokyo, Naruto simply went back to his workplace to leave the car and take the bike and then he went back home to get some sleep.

Sasuke felt weird. His hands were still shaking and his heart was beating like crazy. He felt like an idiot because he felt some irresistible urge to just laugh or scream! He didn't do that because he was an Uchiha, but still…

"Fuck…"

He stopped the car on the side of an empty road and stepped outside.

"…Fuck…"

He looked up at the night sky. A cool breeze on his burning cheeks felt great and the feeling was so intense, almost unbearable. He wanted to laugh. He tried not to but he couldn't stop himself any longer.

"…Oh fuck it…"

Leaning on his car he laughed for about five whole minutes before his heart finally started to slow down.

He had never acted so childish and stupid in his entire life! For the first time he did something useless and entirely stupid and he did that to impress the guy that didn't give a shit about him. Everything about that was just impossible! …But it happened. And Sasuke could still feel the excitement. He did his first drift! And he was racing! He did something simply stupid and dangerous and it felt fucking great.

For the first time in his life he felt free.

And for the first time in his life he was trying to pick up a guy. And of course this idiot had to be the only one that wasn't interested. It was so incredibly infuriating that he couldn't stand that. He couldn't stop thinking about it and it was driving him nuts. What could he do about it? This idiot probably didn't even want to know him but honestly Sasuke didn't care what the dobe wanted. Sasuke always got what he wanted and this shouldn't be an exception. But did he really want that guy? This blond idiot was infuriating and confusing. Why would Sasuke want to have anything to do with him? He was supposed to gather some information about him and help Kakashi to get rid of this guy from his assistant's life. That would be all. He would never see this guy again and that should be just fine…

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

When they arrived at the fancy restaurant Iruka was relieved. He finally wouldn't have to be alone with his boss. And then something weird happened. Kakashi gave his name and then someone took them to the reserved table and…

"It must be some kind of mistake…" (that was Iruka)

A waiter looked confused but then Kakashi said that everything is just perfectly fine and ordered some wine.

"Hatake-san… This is the table for two people!"

Kakashi smiled cheerfully.

"Yes. It's perfect since there's just the two of us, isn't it?"

Iruka looked confused.

"Hatake-san… It seems that you didn't actually planned to bring me here so maybe I'll just leave before your…"

"Iruka! Just relax and enjoy the evening. Can you do that for me?"

Iruka blushed once again. Kakashi wasn't smiling. It wasn't that teasing, immature and sometimes silly and annoying bastard. This man was serious and intimidating. You couldn't say "no" to a guy like him, because in fact Kakashi wasn't even asking for anything. He was simply telling people what to do, so Iruka quietly did as he was told.

"So, Iruka (the cheerful smile was back) tell me, what would you like to eat?"

And that was how it all started – like a normal dinner. Iruka wasn't really hungry since his stomach was dancing polka, but he didn't want to be rude so he let Kakashi to choose something for him. His boss seemed ecstatic about that and the evening started to look very promising.

"I was impressed with your lie about the 'son', Iruka. I never thought you could lie so easily."

Iruka just smiled finishing his meal.

"That's because it wasn't a real lie. I used to say this so often… Naruto is a real troublemaker…"

"Naruto?"

"It's my son."

"A SON? You have a son…?"

"He's not really 'my' son. I was his teacher in primary school and then in high school. He was really underestimated and mistreated all his life. I tried to adopt him but… I never succeeded…"

Kakashi was about to do some victory dance, but he didn't. Instead he asked:

"Why?"

Iruka gave him a serious look. Kakashi wasn't going to joke and spoil the moment. Iruka was about to open up to him and that was important enough to be serious for a moment.

"I… I had a boyfriend…" Iruka knew that this confession could change everything between him and his boss but he wasn't going to lie or hide the truth. He looked at Kakashi, but there was no anger or even surprise. Kakashi was waiting for the rest of the story, so Iruka continued.

"He hated Naruto. He was jealous and mean. He did everything he could to get rid of the boy from my life…"

For a moment Iruka looked beaten and incredibly sad. Kakashi was about to stand up from his seat, go to the younger man and hug him, but before he could even move from his chair Iruka looked up. His brown eyes were shining. He looked like someone who had just won a battle against all odds.

"He managed to stop my adoption process but when Naruto had turned eighteen he moved to my place and no matter what other people say we ARE a real family!"

Kakashi looked at Iruka and didn't know what to think. Iruka once again surprised him! He had a son! For a moment Kakashi was lost in the sea of information. Iruka had a boyfriend so… he is surely at least bisexual! That was definitely good. Mysterious Naruto is obviously NOT his boyfriend, so Iruka was probably free! It was great! He was gay, free and had a family! If Kakashi wanted to have a place in Iruka's life he would have to somehow become a part of that too! Kakashi admired the determination in the brown eyes. At that moment he just couldn't bring himself to tease his assistance. He couldn't joke or even say ANY-thing. He could only stare and admire the young man who had stubbornly fought for his dream and won the battle.

Kakashi made decisions following certain rules and it was always effective. Iruka apparently was making his decision according to the whispers of his heart and even if it seemed to be against the logic it was the right thing to do. Kakashi was sure that this temperamental young man in front of him was happy. He would never say that he himself was happy. He would never say that anyone he ever knew was truly happy! Until now. This guy - Iruka, seemed to be content with his life and with what he had achieved. That was why Iruka wasn't afraid to loose the money he had been given by Kakashi earlier. That's why he wasn't worried about his job. He had everything he needed to be happy. His world wasn't based on money and success. It was made of feelings and people. For Kakashi it was something strange and unknown. For the first time Kakashi was afraid. He wasn't good with feelings or this whole 'family thing'. He never really had a family. His world was ruled by calculated logic. How was he going to get something that escaped all logic, was totally unpredictable and so appealingly different from everything he'd ever known?

They were back in the car. The evening was nice. Iruka didn't expect that but he enjoyed every minute of it. Had i been a date it would be perfect. Iruka blushed just from the thought of the possibility. Hatake-san would probably punch him if he ever realized that Iruka is actually attracted to him. Iruka didn't want to lose his trust. Just like earlier in the car, he was painfully aware of the other man's closeness. He wanted to get out of the car just to distract himself but secretly he wished that their ride would never end. Kakashi's hand was just a few inches from his and was getting dangerously closer with Kakashi's every move. Iruka was afraid and hopeful for a touch of that pale hand. He wanted to say something but he was afraid that his voice would be too shaky.

Finally Kakashi broke the silence. "Should I turn right here?"

"Y-yes… It's here. You can stop there. This is my building…"

Kakashi stopped the car and slowly turned toward his companion. Iruka was looking at the files he was gripping in his hands.

"Iruka, do you like onsen?"

Iruka looked up, very surprised. Kakashi's serious and handsome face was so close that he could feel his boss' breath on his face.

"I… actually I love it!"

Kakashi gave Iruka a warm smile. This smile was different from his usual smiles. His blue eyes were open and they were looking straight into Iruka's brown. It almost made the brunet's heart stop.

"That's great. What would you say for a little trip to Nikkō this weekend?"

Iruka gasped.

"To Nikkō?"

"Yes. I think it's time to check on one of my hotels there. I haven't been there quite a while. And with you terrorizing me to get up early and to be on time all the time I think we both deserved a little vacation, don't you think?"

"I… Of course, Hatake-san…"

"Iruka, I was hoping that after we had our first date you would stop calling me Hatake. Please…"

And the teasing close-eyed smile was back.

"W-what?"

Iruka's face was burning, his brain was melting and he was about to faint. Then he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a touch on his hand.

"Please, Iruka, call me Kakashi from now on."

Kakashi took Iruka's hand and lifted it a bit. The smile was once again gone.

"I had a great time, Iruka. Thank you."

And then he pressed his lips to the tan skin of Iruka's palm.

Iruka was flabbergasted. When he entered his apartment he was in a daze. He went straight to the bathroom to have a shower. Only when he finished and he was lying in his bed he let out a frustrated growl. What was that all about? Was Kakashi teasing him again or was he serious? Why there was a table for two? Was Kakashi really expecting someone or not? Was he serious about the date? No! He was teasing! He was smiling and teasing and Iruka was just staring at him like a complete retard! Why didn't he say anything? He should say something! Or maybe it was better to stay silent. It's better than to say something stupid… Iruka wasn't going to catch any sleep that night.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . *

"You're still working?"

"What, are you worried about my sleep deprivation, yea?"

"I'm just checking if you didn't blow up my lab again, you idiot."

"Fuck you, Itachi. Go home."

Itachi hesitated a bit standing in the doorway. Deidara wasn't wearing his overall again. It wasn't safe but he looked better without it. His tight jeans looked great and Itachi frowned looking at the white shirt Dei was wearing. The sleeves were rolled up but it was obvious that the shirt was too big and too long. It was covering his ass almost completely. Maybe it wasn't his shirt? Then whose shirt could it be? It was really big. Maybe it was Kisame's? Damn… Itachi came to the lab to thank Dei for helping his foolish otoutou. Maybe he was going to even invite him for a drink but now he was pissed.

"Thank you for helping my brother."

When Deidara turned to look at Itachi he was already gone.

"DAMN IT!"


	5. Bishonen no jutsu

Sasuke woke up early and left the Uchiha mansion. He hid himself behind the small ramen stand and watched as a nice looking ponytailed young man left the old apartment building. He didn't take more than three strides before another young man with wild blond hair jumped on him and hung on his back whining.

"Irukaaaa, you were supposed to WAIT for me!"

"I did, but I don't want to be late. Get off of me!"

"Oh, Irukaaaaa, I thought you loved me!"

"I  _do_  love you and I would feel very bad if had to kill you for making me late for work…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had enough. This Iruka guy was really handsome. He wasn't beautiful but Sasuke had to admit that there was something very attractive about the tanned man. His skin color was sexy and the scar on his face very intriguing. And Naruto obviously really loved the man. If Sasuke wanted the blond for himself he would have to try harder. A perfect plan started to form in his pretty head.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Asuma looked at the younger man in front of him. How do you convince someone like this guy to do something?

"We'll pay you extra!"

Shika didn't even open his eyes.

"Not interested."

"Shikamaru, please, at least think about it!"

"It's too troublesome."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! You came to me personally so it's something tricky. You need people that can be trusted. It means we have a leak. That kind of stuff is always very troublesome. I don't want to have anything to do with it."

Asuma scratched his beard and sighed. The smoke from his cigarette hanged in the air for a moment and Shika looked at it with mild interest.

It looked like a cloud.

Ah… a cloud…

He liked to look at clouds.

It was calming.

"Shika, we have nine people down there working on it since yesterday and they got nothing. You would…"  
Shikamaru shook his head.

"You think too highly of me, sir…"

Asuma was getting desperate. He knew that Shika is better than others. He knew that this kid is able to do a lot of things but he doesn't because he's lazy! Shikamaru didn't like to stand out. He didn't care about his job, money or pride… But it didn't mean that he didn't care about anything.

"If we don't find this bastard we may loose more than we thought. Do you really want all your friends to lose their jobs and let some very dangerous information leak to Orochimaru?"

That got the ponytailed man's attention.

"Orochimaru?"

Asuma held back a smirk.

"Yes. We're almost sure that he's behind the whole thing."

Shikamaru followed with his eyes another cloud of cigarette smoke.

"He's a sick bastard…"

Asuma nodded. "Yes, he is."

"And I don't want anyone to lose their job."

Asuma smirked this time.

"I hoped you wouldn't."

Shikamaru closed his eyes again and shook his head.

"You didn't hope. You knew. When do I start?"

"Now. Come with me."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The morning was nice. Iruka went to his office and started to do his everyday duties. Kakashi didn't have to be anywhere before the lunchtime so Iruka let him sleep a bit longer. Raidou was supposed to wake him up and bring him to some restaurant for a meeting with Chinese investors.

Iruka really appreciated the time he had for himself this morning. He didn't want to see his boss just yet. Last evening was great. Iruka had a wonderful time talking with Kakashi, looking at him and just simply spending time with him. He would love to have another evening like that but he knew he couldn't. He had no idea why Kakashi had decided to invite him for dinner but he was really dying to know! It was a bit unreal. He wasn't the kind of person to hang out with people like Kakashi in his free time but the last night he had fun – there was no denying this. Kakashi was nice and he wasn't teasing Iruka as much as he normally would. He was funny and he seemed interested in Iruka's personal life. Iruka appreciated that his boss was making an effort to get to know his new assistant more, but he couldn't help but think about those last moments of their meeting. Kakashi kissed his hand and Iruka couldn't stop thinking about that no matter how hard he tried.

Apparently Kakashi was just an asshole. He was supposed to meet someone for the evening but apparently the person didn't show up and Iruka was there to fill the gap. Then Kakashi used that time they got to get to learn more about his employee. When he finally got bored he turned back to his usual teasing manner. That's why he joked about that dinner being a date and that's why he had kissed Iruka's hand. It was obvious and Iruka had no delusions about the man's intentions or motives. Actually Iruka was pleasantly surprised. For example, he was really afraid to tell his boss about his sexual preferences and when he had no choice but tell him (he would never lie about that) he was expecting some harsh reaction. All he got was an impatient look like the fact that he preferred man was of no importance or… like Kakashi would've already expecting that.

WAS Kakashi actually expecting Iruka to be gay? Iruka's fist hit the desk. Was he maybe making fun of Iruka? And was it really THAT obvious that he was gay? Now, wait a minute! … Was it because of his hair?

"Iruka, are you all right?" A silver head appeared at the door. Iruka shot the glare in Kakashi's direction and scowled at the cheerful face of his boss.

"I'm perfectly FINE!"

"Are you sure? I could swear that I've heard some noise…"

Kakashi entered Iruka's office with a pleasant smile on his handsome face – one hand in his pocket, the other one suspiciously hidden behind his back.

"I'm fine, Hatake-san, can I help you with something?" That was a rather rethorical question, wasn't it?

"Hatake-san? Iruka, darling, have you forgotten?"

Something flared in Iruka's eyes. Was Kakashi making fun of him AGAIN? Was it because of the fact that he had admitted that he's gay? That's just mean! Iruka wasn't ashamed of his preferences but he would NOT let anyone to make fun of him. Not even his super sexy bastard of a boss!

"Have I forgotten what, sir?"

"Ruuuuuka… you said that you would call me by my first name!"

Iruka turned his eyes to the computer screen.

"No, I didn't. You asked me to, but I've never agreed to that. I can't call you by your first name. You are my boss. It would be totally unprofessional and improper."

When Kakashi had woken up this morning the very first thought in his head was Iruka. He was dreaming of Iruka all night and it was… good. VERY good! Yea, dreaming of Iruka was good but it was nothing like seeing him in reality. He couldn't wait to see his dolphin as soon as possible after their first official date, so what was going on now? Why was his Dolphin sulking again?

"Ruka, what are you talking about? Do you REALLY care about what is or isn't proper?"

Iruka's Temper Meter jumped!

"What the hell are you trying to say, huh? What was that supposed to mean?"

At this point Kakashi was seriously confused.

"…ummm…. nothing?..."

Iruka was pissed. What was that bastard trying to say? That his preferences are NOT proper?

"Don't try to lie now! You think I'm an idiot? If you have something to say to me then just say it already!"

Iruka wasn't just angry. He was disappointed. The day before he was impressed by Kakashi's maturity and understanding and now it was all gone. His boss was trying to pick on him. He was obviously making fun of the fact that Iruka was gay – plain and simple. What next? Would he ask Iruka to wear a pink tie? No, Iruka wouldn't let ANYONE to make fun of his choices or his lifestyle, not even HIM.

"Iruka, I was just trying to say that I don't care what other people think and you shouldn't think about it too. All I'm saying is that you can call me whatever you like no matter what…"

"WHATEVER I like? How about: a BASTRD WHO IS MAKING FUN OF HIS EPLOYEE?"

"I wasn't making fun of anyone… I really didn't want to make you angry this time, I swear! Here!"

Kakashi put forward his left hand which was previously hidden behind his back. Iruka stared in disbelieve at the bunch of white roses.

So… not a pink tie but flowers instead! It was even worse! Iruka was about to break down in tears or yell. What happened to his peaceful morning? It was supposed to be nice and PEACEFUL and Kakashi-free at least. Kakashi shouldn't even be there!

Iruka's eyes winded immediately.

"Hatake-san… Why are you here?"

Kakashi seemed suddenly genuinely interested in the flowers in his hands (Yes, Iruka still hasn't taken them from Kakashi.) as he mumbled.

"I told you already, I heard the noise and my heart almost stopped in my chest while I thought that something terrible had happened to my dear Dolphin and…"

"You should be having lunch with Chinese investors! Why are you here? And where are they?"

Kakashi sighed. It was different from the way he had planned it. According to 'Icha Icha Tactics' Iruka was suppose to be happy when Kakashi had given him the flowers and then he was suppose to kiss Kakashi senseless and then they were suppose to rip their clothes off of each other and have hot gay sex on Iruka's desk…

…or at least have a lunch together in the cafeteria…

But this… This was all wrong… very wrong. Iruka was angry and he didn't take the flowers and they were both still completely dressed… just wrong.

"Hatake-san, I asked you a question!"

Oh, and now the teacher voice! Was Iruka teasing him on purpose? He was turning Kakashi on just to ask those very UNWANTED questions about…

"Chinese investors, Hatake-san, where are they? Did you even meet them?"

Kakashi still looked busy with the ribbon on the flower bouquet.

"Not exactly… Do you like the flowers I bought for you?"

Iruka took the phone and dialled Raidou's number.

"He won't answer to your call."

Iruka waited for the bodyguard to answer but after a minute he closed his phone.

"Why?"

"Because he's at the meeting with our Chinese investors."

"WHAT? Why? Why is he there and you are HERE?"

"I couldn't go."

Kakashi gave Iruka his best disarming smile.

Iruka glared.

"Why?"

Kakashi's smile stayed intact.

"Because I had something important to do."

"Like WHAT?"

"I had to go to a flower shop."

Iruka just rubbed his temples. The throbbing in his head was unnerving. What should he do now? He wanted to kill Raidou! Why Raidou? Why not Kakashi? He knew that Namiyashi probably had no other option than to follow his boss' orders. He just realized that he didn't care. He just felt the need to push Kakashi's blame on someone else. This was crazy! He was losing his mind for a puppy eyes and the stupidest eye-crinkled smile.

Kakashi hoped that Iruka would stop asking those difficult questions. He didn't want to lie to his dolphin and he didn't want to make him worry either. He didn't lie so far. After all, after his meeting with Asuma and his 'team 10' (Asuma called them 'team 10' because since Shika joined there were ten people in the group) he really DID ask Genma to take him to the flower shop. He knew that Iruka wouldn't be happy about this whole 'lunch affair' so he went to buy roses to… apologize.

Kakashi knew that Iruka was not as easy as the characters from his books. He knew that the flowers would not impress him. But he also knew that people in general like to get flowers and that Iruka would be secretly happy to get them too. He also knew that this impossibly honest and (mostly) polite man would surely melt in his arms hearing a sincere apology!

"I'm sorry for missing the meeting, Iruka, but Raidou knows what to tell them. Let me take you out for lunch… as an apology!"

And now he would maybe even get a date from this whole thing…?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Hey, Naruto-kun!"

"What do you want, Sai?"

Naruto didn't even look up from under the hood of a red 240sx. He was bent over the car's engine while his dirty jeans hung low on his hips showing… no rim of boxers. Sai licked his lips and fixed his hair. He took a deep breath and asked…

"… do you go commando?"

It wasn't what he was planning to ask. He had two tickets for one really cool (or so he had heard) movie and he was going to FINALLY ask Naruto out, but NO, he had to ask this stupid fucking question instead. *&%#$!

In Naruto's eyes Sai was just some socially inept and pretty creepy guy whose only reason to live was embarrassing him. It was partially true but Sai's weird behavior around Uzumaki was actually caused mostly by Naruto himself. The blond guy always made him hard as a rock and totally brainless.

So… Naruto did look up from his work.

"SAI! Stop looking at my butt, you FUCKING PERVERT!"

"I… I didn't…! I…"

Suddenly the sound of the six-cylinder engine caught their attention. Memories of the race from the night before went through Naruto's head but he shoved them to the back of his mind and walked to the door.

There, with its right side to Naruto stood a black skyline GT-R with a nasty (but familiar) scratch on the right back fender. The engine stopped and Naruto felt kind of nervous. It was definitely the car from yesterday, but why was it here? If the driver was going to blame Naruto for that scratch then the guy must've been some total moron! Naruto was curious but got defensive. He wondered silently what kind of person would step out of the car when the door finally opened.

First thing he saw was a pale hand and a ¾ black sleeve. An elegant bracelet which adorned a thin wrist shined beautifully when the hand pushed the door open and then Naruto saw a leather clad leg and an expensive looking shoe. Next, there was a head with a mop of black hair shining in the sun with a bluish shade of a midnight sky. And then the whole Sasuke Uchiha stood there with a satisfied smirk dancing on his perfect lips. He knew he looked damn sexy. He spent four and a half hours to perfect his bishonen-image and the effect was astounding!

He was wearing tight black leather trousers and a belt with the Uchiha crest on the silver buckle. His top was a dark grey, perfectly fitting shirt with a wide opened neckline that was showing a nice part of his white hairless chest. A few silver chains hung loosely from his neck looking cool and fancy. The long black trench coat made of thin velvet complimented his lean figure and his blue-black sunglasses wonderfully matched his carefully styled hair. In the background you could almost see the rain of sakura petals carried by the summer breeze even though March was like four months ago.

Yes, he knew he looked hot and his blonde target was totally checking him out!

"Man, are you sure that the weather's good for a coat and leather trousers?"

Sasuke's smirk died.

"Shut up, dobe."

"You shut up, teme! I was just worried! You could have a heat stroke!" The blond looked hot when he was angry. "Seriously, I'm dying here wearing just jeans!"

Somewhere beside Naruto Sai mumbled: "…and no underwear…"

This got Uchiha's attention. Sai seemed unaffected by Uchiha Death Glare.

"You! LEAVE!"

Sai only smiled at Sasuke.

"I heard that guys with small dicks always try to show off their cars as a compensation for…"

In his entire life Sasuke had never participated in a fist fight. There were always dozens of girls confessing their undying love for him and dozens of jealous boyfriends of those girls but Sasuke was NEVER involved in a fight! Not even once! This time it was an instinct, an instant reaction. Something in his brain just reacted to the brunette's words about Naruto not wearing any underwear and his comment about Sasuke's manhood. It happened before he could even think.

Sasuke's fist was tingling slightly but it was surely incomparable with what Sai's bruised cheekbone was feeling at the moment. The Uchiha looked at the boy sprawled on the ground and smirked. Then he looked at Naruto. He was expecting to see anger in those indigo eyes but all he could see was very poorly hidden amusement. Naruto was looking at Sai and desperately tried to hide a chuckle that became a wholehearted laughter in a matter of seconds. Sasuke raised an eyebrow looking at the blond that was holding his stomach laughing his ass off.

"Oh, fuck, Sai, you had it coming!" Naruto was wiping tears from his eyes. "Damn, you should have seen your face! Ha, ha, ha…!"

Sasuke listened to Naruto's laughter and enjoyed it like a favourite song.

This scarred face looked even better when it was lit by such a happy expression. Sasuke definitely liked what he saw but he also missed the blonde's attention.

"Oi, usuratonkachi! I want you to fix my car."

Naruto's laughter died down slowly and a pair of sky blue eyes still filled with mirth was fixed on Sasuke once again.

"You scratched such a beautiful Skyline, teme… If you can't even drive properly you don't deserve your car!"

"It wasn't my fault! Some DOBE got in my way!"

"Actually, YOU are an idiot if you let someone make you scratch your car."

Sasuke smirked at the answer.

"Does it mean that you won't fix it?"

Naruto didn't know what had gotten into him but he straightened up and walked closer to the Uchiha. They were facing each other, their noses a mere inch apart, their breaths mixing between their almost touching mouths. Sasuke regretted that he was wearing those stupid sunglasses. He wanted to see Naruto clearly from such a close proximity and then Naruto would also see his brilliant make-up that looked totally natural yet sexy! (an hour and a half)

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No, teme, it just means that YOU are a TEME not the guy who you're blaming for this scratch! AND…"

"And…?" Sasuke purred seductively looking at Naruto's mouth. He would've licked them but the blond looked like his punch could do some damage to Uchiha's subtle face, so Sasuke wasn't going to take a risk.

"AND I think it was also pretty dumb to hit our painter if you want to have your car varnished in this garage… ne?" Naruto tilted his head in a teasing manner and smiled. Yes, it wasn't a goofy grin or a challenging smirk. It was pretty nice and sexy smile. Sasuke licked his lips.

"This pathetic creature on the ground is your painter?"

"Hai!" The blond confirmed happily.

"And why is he so interested in your underwear, dobe? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Because he's a hentai, TEME! And I told you already that I'm not gay and I don't have a boyfriend!"

"And I've already told you that my name is SASUKE and that's what I want you to call me! Call me teme again and you'll join your  **BOYFRIEND**  on the ground, you dobe!"

"Just try it,  **T E M E**  ! ! !"

"Look, dobe…"

Sasuke took off the sunglasses and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He mentally kicked himself for destroying the fruit of two hours work with a hairbrush, dryer and a tone of hair gel…

"I didn't come here to beat you up. I want my car fixed ASAP."

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously. The bastard looked good in this stupid outfit. Maybe the heat was confusing his thoughts and sight but Naruto could swear that Sasuke's eyes looked even darker and sexier than the day before… And the thing that the bastard just did to his hair was making Naruto feel weird. He didn't like it!

"What for, teme? You can't even drive it!"

Sasuke smirked once again driving Naruto crazy.

"But YOU can, dobe."

Naruto blinked.

"What?"

Apparently the heat also damaged his hearing…

"You heard what I said. I saw what you can do, and I have an offer for you."

Naruto took a step back to distance himself from the young Uchiha.

"What kind of offer?"

For some unknown reason Naruto's thoughts became suddenly very perverted. He blushed and dropped his gaze down from Sasuke's face but the view of the bastard's bare chest wasn't making him feel any more comfortable. He cleared his throat and awkwardly put his hands to his pockets pushing the trousers an inch lower. Sasuke swallowed and reluctantly turned his gaze away from Naruto's body.

"You have skills and I have a car. You will drive for me."

Naruto frowned.

"I'm not into street racing anymore. I promised Iruka. Yesterday was just for Ko, because he needed the money that you had offered."

"Iruka? Is he your boyfriend?" Sasuke was getting angry very fast.

"Oh please, teme, why are you asking me the same question over and over again? I told you three times already that I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Then who is he?"

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"It's none of your fucking business you creep, but he's my… kind of a foster father."

Sasuke's stoic face fell for a moment.

"A… a father?"

"Yes! And he doesn't want me in the steer racing, so find someone else for your ride."

"Usuratonkachi… I don't want anyone else. And I wasn't talking about the street racing. I was talking about real tournaments, toge races and then maybe even the D1GP if you're good enough."

Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny, dobe?"

"Do you have any idea how much this would cost? It's not like the prize from winning will let you earn some money… You need sponsors for this kind of stuff! Not some pocket money from your rich daddy!"

Sasuke would never show that it hurt him.

"I know just the right people. My brother is throwing a small party this evening. I could take you there and introduce you to them."

Naruto looked at Sasuke disbelievingly.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, dobe, I think it may be entertaining, and because I want to. I'll come to pick you up at seven."

tbc


	6. Plans for the night

Itachi woke up with a hard-on. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about and he didn't care. He got up and sleepily walked to the bathroom wondering which pretty face would help him to get off in the shower. He brutally kicked the image of a certain longhaired blond out of his thoughts. Maybe Kakashi's new assistant would do? Itachi wondered if his deliciously tanned skin tasted as good as it looked.

Then, while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he spotted his yesterday's white shirt crumpled on the bathroom floor. Once again he thought of Deidara and he hit the wall with frustration, imagining that it's 'someone's' smirking face. He was after all royally pissed at the blond idiot for his yesterday's stunt. He was fucking around with Itachi's friend. (Itachi just KNEW that the shirt was Kisame's!) And they were doing it at work! In Itachi's lab! They were robbing Itachi from the time he was paying them for! If they wanted to fuck each other then it was fine with Itachi. He DIDN'T care what that blond idiot was doing with his free time and who fucked his sorry ass! He could be a whore for all Itachi cared as long as he didn't do it in Itachi's laboratory!

The hard-on was gone and even the thoughts about a chocolate ponytailed head moving between his legs couldn't change it.

Shit… SHIT!

Itachi knew what it meant: He would be in a bad mood all day.

And this stupid party was today! Deidara would be there… Kisame would be there… Shit… He needed to get laid…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Half an hour earlier Iruka was sure that he would never get another chance to eat and talk with Kakashi like they were friends, not just a boss and an employee who constantly get on each other's nerves.

Fifteen minutes earlier they  _were_  actually getting on each other's nerves and Iruka was extremely pissed. Now, he was once again sitting in the fancy restaurant at the ground floor of their company building, with one of the most handsome men he had ever seen, and he was trying to hide his blush behind the menu. He tried to concentrate on the letters to choose something and make a quick order but he was too nervous. Kakashi was looking at him with this serious look on his face and Iruka's tricky mind chose this particular moment to remind him of how his boss looked naked. Iruka prayed to gods that all this blood that had gathered in his face wouldn't start to leak out through his nose.

Suddenly, the menu card that he was currently using as a shield, had been taken away. Kakashi was leaning across the table toward Iruka with his chin supported on the palm of his left hand while in his right he was holding Iruka's menu.

"Are you hiding from me?"

Kakashi's purring voice made Iruka shudder.

"N…No… I was just…. Trying to choose something…"

"I've already ordered for you. I hope you'll like it."

"Oh… you did…?... Um… that's good."

Iruka tried to calm down. He had to think about something calming, like a sky and sun and flowers… Flowers! Kakashi gave him flowers! Beautiful bunch of white roses was currently waiting for him in a vase in his office. Thinking of this only made him feel hotter so he started to talk about work. Kakashi politely answered his first and even the second job related question but that was it.

"Iruka, I don't want to talk about work in my private time."

Kakashi wasn't smiling. Iruka swallowed hard.

"Oh… Okay… I'm sorry, Hatake-san."

"Why don't you call me Kakashi? We're not at work."

"Um… I don't know…"

Iruka felt like an idiot. He sighed and turned his head. He looked around the restaurant to distract himself from his companion and calm down a bit, butthen some whispers on his right caught his attention. Three women at the next table were talking in hushed voices and they were pointing their fingers in Kakashi's direction. Of course, Kakashi was hard to ignore. He was so handsome and sexy. His attractiveness was radiating from him bringing everyone to their knees – men and women. Irritating giggles and gasps when Kakashi moved a stray lock from his eye were making Iruka feel depressed. He didn't really know (or care) why but they did. They distracted him enough to make him forget that a minute earlier he was getting hot on his boss. It reminded him where his place really was. He was just Kakashi's assistant and he had no right to even look at Kakashi THAT way. He wasn't good enough. He was just an employee and a male on top of that. He was there to eat and keep his boss company.

Kakashi noticed everything. He saw Iruka's nervousness and the fact that HE was the reason of his assistant's cute blushes. He tried to use Iruka's moment of weakness and convince the dolphin to call him by his first name. He almost succeeded but then Iruka had heard those women. They were waving and smiling at Kakashi since he sat at the table but he was ignoring them completely. Now Iruka noticed them and Kakashi could read all his emotions from his face and impossibly expressive brown eyes very clearly. Iruka felt insecure and probably thought that he shouldn't be there with at all.

For a moment Kakashi was weighing his options. He could take Iruka out of this restaurant and take him someplace else, far from those irritating women, but then he would have to explain why he did that, and there was no guarantee that the situation would be better in this other place. Second option was to simply talk to Iruka, but it would be probably awkward, and especially for Iruka. He would never admit that he's jealous or angry with all the attention Kakashi was getting. He was too proud for that. The third and the best in Kakashi's opinion was his favorite way of dealing with Iruka-related problems. He would joke and try to rile up his assistant, just to make him relax a bit. Iruka would surely feel much better if he yelled at Kakashi and took some of his frustration out on him.

"Ruka, stop it! I'm jealous!" Kakashi whined petulantly, loud enough for the women to hear. Iruka turned his head back to look at his boss. Kakashi was pouting!

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about  _you_  looking at those women. You are here with me and I demand your full attention!"

Kakashi's fist hit the table.

"I was just… You're teasing me again! Stop it!"

Kakashi smirked. It looked like Iruka could already guess his methods. Would he now stop getting angry at Kakashi? That would be just horrible! He wouldn't! Kakashi just had to try a bit harder.

"You stop it! You are the one who is staring at some strangers and it's only our SECOND date!"

"Hatake-san, stop it!"

"And now you refuse to use my first name! Are you ashamed of me, Iruka?"

"Hush… Kakashi, please, not so loud! Someone may hear and think something weird…"

"Don't you 'hush' me now, Iruka! I won't let some strangers spoil our private time together!"

"Okay! Alright, Kakashi, whatever you want, just, please, calm down."

Kakashi smirked with an evil glint in his visible eye.

"Whatever I want, huh?"

Iruka gulped and felt a heavy sweat drop forming on his forehead. He had bad feelings about this but the scene that Kakashi had already caused was enough. He wouldn't let his boss do any more stupid things.

"Whatever!"

"Promise you'll go somewhere with me tonight."

"What?" Iruka blushed suddenly.

"Promise me that you will let me to take you somewhere tonight. You'll spend the evening with me and I will have your full attention! If you refuse I'll make a scene."

"You already did!"

Kakashi smiled broadly.

"This wasn't even a prelude! You want me to show you the real fun?"

"NO!"

"Then it's a date?"

"… Alright…" Iruka was reluctant.

"Fabulous!"

Kakashi beamed.

"So… um… Where are we going?"

Then a waiter disturbed the conversation giving Kakashi excellent opportunity to avoid answering. Kakashi seemed very interested in their food. He tasted and commented and then tried to pick a desert for another ten minutes. Then they finally started to eat and talk. Kakashi was asking about Iruka and his step-son. He really wanted to meet the boy. He had to make the brat like him no matter what!

… Fuck… The brat.

Kakashi just remembered that he had asked Sasuke to 'take care of Naruto'! It was more than 24 hours ago! He forgot to tell Sasuke that the whole thing was just a misunderstanding. Now he could only hope that young Uchiha didn't do anything harsh (like for example killing Naruto) yet. If he did then Iruka would be sad. Then Kakashi would get a chance to cheer him up and stuff… he would be there for Iruka…

No! He wouldn't think like that. He should call the deal off. He would call Sasuke right now but he couldn't leave Iruka alone on their second date. It would be rude to leave… or maybe he just didn't want to leave. Of course he could excuse himself for a minute and go to the restroom to make a call but Iruka was eating… He was putting this sweet cream into his beautiful mouth and he was making those satisfied noises. Kakashi wouldn't miss any second of this show! If Naruto dies than apparently that was his destiny and Kakashi could do nothing about it, right? He was powerful but he wasn't a god! So, conscious clear!

"Your son doesn't mind that you're gay?"

Iruka laughed.

"No, he doesn't. Actually, I walked on him and his friend Kiba more then once. They were experimenting quite a lot together in high school. And he would kill me if he knew I told you, but his first kiss was with a boy! It was in a second grade…" Iruka looked gorgeous when he was laughing.

"And when they kicked me out from school and I started to work here he was visiting me quite often. That's how he met Sakura. He had a major crush on her but I think he got over it already since the feeling wasn't mutual."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Well…" Iruka started to explain "…Sakura is a very ambitious young lady. She knows what she wants and… it's not an orphan raised by a poor school teacher. One day she said she would go on a date with him if he quit his job at the garage. He didn't do it and I was very proud of him. "

Kakashi frowned.

"She doesn't seem to be a nice person. She still works for us?"

Iruka almost jumped out of his skin at the question. He didn't mean to cause Sakura any problems. He just simply forgot that Kakashi is actually their boss.

"Oh, no! I mean, she does! She just… She's in love with someone else and Naruto knows about it. When the company was being taken over by the Uchiha family both Uchiha brothers were here and she somehow managed to fell for the younger one. It's strange because she only spoke to him once and all he said was a 'hn'…"

This time it was Kakashi who burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! It's tragic. She will hurt herself. She refuses to date anyone else and someday she will read in a newspaper about Uchiha Sasuke's wedding and realize that she had wasted her best years for nothing but a dream."

"Gods Ruka, is there anyone that you're not worried about?"

Iruka blushed cutely.

"I care about friends. She may treat Naruto badly sometimes but she likes him a lot as a friend. Maybe I wasn't the number one in my psychology classes at collage but there is one more thing I'm afraid of…"

"What is it?" Kakashi was once again intrigued.

"I'm afraid she might do this thing… You know… If Naruto will find someone and she won't be able to have him at her every whim then she will claim to be in love with him. Always with someone she can't have."

The conversation went on easily.

Iruka was answering all Kakashi's questions sincerely and without hesitation. He obviously had nothing to hide. He was willingly telling his boss about his past and about his unhealthy relationship with Mizuki. Kakashi couldn't believe that Iruka was real, that there was a person so honest with himself and so brave. Once again Kakashi thought of Obito. Iruka impressed him the same way that Obito did. He had no regrets because he always did what he believed was right. Even if he got hurt in the end it was still the right thing and he was satisfied. For Kakashi he was an unbelievable creature. Just when Iruka was telling him about his and Naruto's first apartment and seemingly hopeless situation at some point in their life Kakashi spoke.

"You're amazing."

Iruka was so engrossed in his story that he didn't catch that.

"Excuse me? What did you say, Kakashi?"

Kakashi seemed startled. He had no idea that he had said it out loud but after a thought he was glad.

"I said that you are an amazing person, Ruka." His tone was serious and so was his face. There was no trace of teasing or even a smile. Iruka was confused.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true. I've never met anyone… well… no, you actually remind me of someone I knew long time ago…"

This was the very first time Kakashi actually said something about himself. Until now he was asking Iruka about the most personal matters but he had never answered clearly to any of Iruka's questions. They were always talking about Iruka. Now Kakashi said something about himself and Iruka was so shocked and happy and surprised and overwhelmed that he didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask about that person to get to know more about Kakashi but something in the older man's eyes told Iruka that it was a delicate matter. Iruka instantly decided that he wouldn't push it. Kakashi gave him something and iruka was happy with what he got. He wouldn't ask for more.

"Really? I hope it's a good association."

Kakashi actually expected questions. When he said the word 'someone' he had already regretted that he had spoken at all and started to brace himself for the further interrogation. And then Iruka surprised him once again. He didn't ask. Kakashi knew that it wasn't because Iruka wasn't curious or that he didn't care. He saw pure understanding in his assistant's (and apparently a new friend's) eyes and he was grateful and for some unknown reason almost touched.

When they had finished eating and left their seats Kakashi instantly wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulders and led him out of the restaurant and back to the elevator which would take them back to their office. When he held the tanned man so close and led him through the face-less and name-less crowd he couldn't help but thank to all the shichi-fukujin that among all those worthless people he was finally able to meet this particular one, a special one, the right one. (((AN: Whaaa… I'm sorry, this was sappy!)))

He tightened his grip around Iruka and wondered why the younger man let him to act so bold in public (or anywhere for that matter) when he felt a bony elbow digging deep into his right side. He coughed and let go of his secretary. This was his Iruka – feisty, but also collected and practical. He would protect his boss' good name even if the said boss didn't make this any easier. They were entering the elevator talking about some work-related matters when Raidou called Kakashi to tell him that the meeting had ended with a success.

When they reached their floor Kakashi asked Iruka to come to his office.

"Iruka, I have one very important matter that I would like you to take care of as soon as possible."

"Sure, Kakashi, what is it?"

Kakashi was overwhelmed with happiness hearing Iruka call him by his first name but he hid it carefully. He had something very important on his mind and he hoped Iruka would agree but he was also afraid that he would not… At the same time he was impossibly excited with his new idea and all those bottled up emotions were killing him.

"I want you to buy a house."

Iruka only blinked. He wasn't working for Kakashi for very long but he was already used to his… let's call it 'sometimes strange' ideas.

"A house? What kind of house?"

That was the reaction Kakashi hoped to get – full of understanding and will to cooperate.

"Not too big… five to six rooms I guess, at least three bathrooms, a swimming pool – a comfortable house at the seaside. I trust your taste. Choose something that YOU will like. Some place where you would like to live. Something… you like. I trust you completely. But remember don't choose anything you think that I would like. It's supposed to be HOME not just a house. Take the one you would get for yourself… I mean for you and your son… and your potential partner."

Iruka's eyes grew wide… and then wider and wider with Kakashi's every word but he still refused to comment on the idea. He would do what Kakashi wants him to do. Kakashi was smart (genius even!) and he surely knew exactly what he wanted.

"A-alright…"

Kakashi beamed for all he was worth. He was finally building his own happy future. A phone call disturbed his moment of pure bliss.

" _Hatake-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is here to see you."_

"Let him in."

Sasuke entered the office wearing now just the leather trousers and some white T-shirt that he had bought on the way from Naruto's garage. (He would dispose of the stupid coat!)

"Sasuke-kun, it's good you're here! I would like you to meet my new assistant, Umino Iruka."

Iruka smiled politely at the handsome young man and bowed respectfully.

"Pleased to meet you, Uchiha-san"

"The pleasure is mine Umino-san. I've heard a lot about you and I was wondering when I would get a chance to meet you."

Since Sasuke learned that Iruka is NOT Naruto's boyfriend he wanted to meet the man to maybe use him to get in Naruto's pants.

Kakashi didn't like them to be so friendly. Was Sasuke flirting? It was annoying. He vaguely remembered that he had something important to tell to the kid but what was that again?

"Kakashi, do you know how to drift?"

Surprisingly it was Iruka who responded to Sasuke's question.

"Drift? Why, Uchiha-san. You're not into street racing, aren't you?"

Sasuke smirked seeing that Iruka was worried not only about his beloved son, but about everyone, who might get hurt in the streets. Cute!

"No, Umino-san. It's just that I don't know how to do it and my friend Naruto wouldn't let me to live it down."

Iruka's eyes grew wide. Kakashi chose to just listen and see what will come out of all this.

"Naruto you say?"

"Yes. He showed me once that he can do it and…"

Iruka smiled broadly.

"I know how he can be sometimes. I could teach you how to drift. Actually I was the one, who taught Naruto, so I guess I'm qualified enough."

Sasuke pretended to be surprised.

"You were? And you would?"

Iruka laughed and Sasuke thought about Naruto's laughter. It was the same – sincere, unbound and infectious. It seemed that he would like this Iruka guy!

"I would but only under a few conditions."

"What conditions?"

"You can't tell Naruto that I'm teaching you. He would be angry or jealous and he's loud enough without that."

Sasuke chuckled and Kakashi raised an eyebrow because it wasn't something he saw every day. Iruka surprised him again. He befriended Sasuke Uchiha and made him chuckle! What else he had in store?

"I can imagine! What's the second condition?" Sasuke was still smiling.

"Promise me that you are not going to do street racing."

"You got that. From what you are saying you must be Naruto's foster father."

"Well, I actually never managed to adopt him, but yes, it's me. How do you know him?"

"I've met him at the workshop. He's very fair and righteous and I'm not trying to be sarcastic here. Really he could easily fleece me of some pretty good money but he didn't and he had fixed my car for free in less than two minutes!"

Iruka was radiating with happiness and pride and Kakashi couldn't help but feel happy seeing him like that.

"It seems you raised him well, ne, Ruka?"

Sasuke took a mental note of Kakashi's behaviour toward his assistant and his warm tone of voice when he was addressing the brunette. It was so strange to see this cold, indifferent and dangerous man acting like some lost puppy fighting for Iruka's attention. He would have to talk about it with Kakashi in private. He hoped he would get a chance to do that later on the party.

Iruka blushed, as always, but this time he looked at Kakashi and he looked so happy it was almost unreal. Kakashi wanted him to be like that all the time and he wanted to be a part of that happiness, or maybe even its reason!

"So, Umino-san… or should I call you 'sensei' from now on?"

Iruka laughed.

"Please call me Iruka."

"Call me Sasuke then."

Sasuke and Iruka shook their hands smiling.

"So, Iruka-sensei, we'll talk about the date of our first lesson at the party, right? I'm guessing that Kakashi is taking you as his date?"

"D-date…?" Iruka's heart was beating like crazy. Kakashi asked him to accompany him somewhere today, but…

"Of course I'm taking Iruka. I need to introduce him to everyone and I would probably die of boredom without him, so it's obvious! The question is, are YOU going to bring someone?"

And then it happened - a dreamy smile spread over Sasuke's face making him look like a real dope.

"Sasuke? What's with a goofy smile? It looks creepy."

Sasuke shot a glare toward smirking Kakashi and then smiled at Iruka.

"Tell him not to wear too much orange!"

With a smug look on his flawless face Sasuke turned and left Kakashi's office.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Uchiha-sama, Hoshigaki-san is here to see you."

"Let him in…"

Kisame entered Itachi's office and sat on the edge of the huge mahogany desk.

"Sup 'Tachi?"

"What do you want, Kisame?"

"Someone's in a bad mood…."

"KISAME."

"Alright, alright. I've just sent the first part of the false data to Kakashi. I also have here a disk with the real one that Deidara gave me yesterday. What should I do with it?"

"And why did he give it to you, not me?"

"Probably because of the accident… By the way, is he alright?"

"What accident?"  
"I told him to put on the overall but…"

 _-_   _FLASHBACK-_

" _Hey, Deidara, have you seen Itachi?"_

" _Hey, Kisame! I've seen him, but he had left already."_

 _Kisame looked at what Deidara was doing._  " _Shouldn't you wear an overall while dealing with this stuff?"_

" _You talk like this bastard Itachi!"_

" _This looks like some really nasty shit so I guess he's right about this one."_

" _He's an ass!"_

" _He's just worried about you. You should be grateful, baka!"_

 _Kisame knew that Deidara had a thing for his friend and he was pretty sure that Itachi felt the same about the blond. It amazed him how they were able to lie to themselves_   _and to each other about that for so long._

_Deidara turned to face his friend._

" _He's not worried about ME! He's just afraid that he would have to pay me some indemnity! The only person that he's worried about is his precious little brother! It makes me sick!"_

" _You really ARE stupid, Dei! If you hurt yourself not wearing an overall in the lab you can kiss his ass! He wouldn't have to pay you even one fucking yen! Even though I'm sure he WOULD because no matter what you say he DOES care about you! You're just too fucking stupid to see it, you moron!"_

_Kisame never heard Deidara's response, because then they both noticed that the left sleeve of his fancy shirt stood in flames. They put the fire down quickly. Kisame helped Dei to take off his burned shirt and then he had taken off his own, leaving just a T-shirt on, and gave it to_

_Deidara who was uncharacteristically quiet._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"…but he's stubborn and stupid and it was already too late. He burned his forearm. I had to rip his stupid shirt off of him 'cause this fancy shit burned like a fucking gasoline! I swear that this idiot will blow himself up some day…"

And suddenly Itachi's day and mood weren't all that bad anymore. He had to go and check on the blond idiot. Just to make sure he would be fine and up for the night. After all the party would be boring without his nonsense blabbering…


	7. All is well that ends well pt.1

Iruka was sitting in his office looking through the pictures of some real estates on the east coast. He would be buying a house for Kakashi… NOT a house, Kakashi said, it's supposed to be a home! Kakashi was going to have a home. Was he going to settle down and have a family? The thought was depressing…

Iruka sighed. Why was he so depressed? From the start he knew that Kakashi is on the other side of the fence. There were really far too many times he saw him reading Icha Icha, so why was he so upset?

It was obvious that Kakashi would finally choose someone to spend his life with and Iruka knew that it would be a woman. He never hoped for anything else and he had no idea why was he feeling so down now. He didn't fell for his boss. He was naïve but not downright stupid!

He shouldn't think about it now. He should concentrate on choosing the right house for Kakashi or on choosing the right clothes for himself for the evening. The party was held by the older of the Uchiha brothers. He only met Itachi once. Maybe Iruka shouldn't even go...

Kakashi entered Iruka's office and unceremoniously sat on his desk. Iruka looked at him expectantly and Kakashi gave him his best smile.

"Iruka…"

Iruka leaned back in his chair.

"Kakashi-san…"

"Tell me about Naruto."

"What? Why? … Why do you ask about him?"

"What do you mean why? I'm about to meet him! I want to make good impression! I need to know everything about him before we meet!"

Iruka really tried to understand.

"But why do you want to impress Naruto?"

Kakashi's smile widened.

"Because you care about him. He's important to you and you're important to me so he should be important to me too… Right?"

"Um… I don't know what to say…" Iruka blushed furiously.

"You could start from the beginning, you know, how you met him and stuff…"

Somehow Iruka's bad mood from earlier disappeared completely. He loved to talk about Naruto. He instantly forgot about Kakshi's plans to settle down and really enjoyed their conversation. Kakashi tried to memorize everything paying a special attention to the facts that could useful later. First of all he would have to show Naruto that he is totally unlike Mizuki… even if they had the same hair colour. In a way Naruto was the main reason why Iruka's relationship with Mizuki had ended. Kakashi knew that he needed this kid's blessing but it wasn't the only reason for this questioning.

The other reason for his curiosity was Sasuke. Kakashi knew him since the boy was five and that was the very first time that Sasuke was interested in another person. He never cared about people. Some may think that it was trauma caused by his parents' death but it wasn't. He was cold and distant even when they were alive. Fugaku wasn't exceptionally caring or loving father. He loved his sons but he showed it in his own way… Mikoto was different but Sasuke never cared. He tried to impress his father and show him that he was as good as his brother or even better! He was a beautiful child and became a very handsome young man. He never had to fight for attention of anyone except his father. He was selfish, a bit spoiled and bumptious. Kakashi was really curious about the guy who not only caught his eye but also made the young Uchiha so worked up.

Sasuke knew this boy for... how long? three days? and he was already trying to impress him. He was even about to take driving lessons! Kakashi was sure that Sasuke would never admit that he needed any! And on top of it all he would take those lessons from Kakashi's assistant! He was probably trying to get into Iruka's good graces for the same reason Kakashi wanted to gain Naruto's liking. And he had invited Naruto to be his date on Itachi's party! He had never brought anyone to his home! This whole situation was somehow hilarious! But what kind of person was Uzumaki Naruto? Kakashi was genuinely curious and couldn't wait to meet him.

Naruto enjoyed the water falling onto his face. It was so nice to take a shower after such a hot and long day. Hot… Not only weather had been hot today. Naruto growled loudly. This Uchiha guy… Naruto almost came in his pants when the brunette got out of his car. He looked gorgeous! And he smelled wonderful. Naruto almost licked his lips back then… And now they were going to the party together. Naruto put a fair portion of his orange scented shower gel on his right palm and smeared it all over his crotch and penis. It felt really good. Sasuke's pants were so tight. They fitted him like a second skin. It was good that he was wearing this stupid sexy coat because the sight of his ass wrapped in this black leather would be too much for poor Naruto to stand. He would probably fuck the brunette into the hood of his Skyline.

Naruto's hand grabbed his stiffened member more firmly and started to move in a slow pace up and down the length. Stupid Uchiha and his sexy ass… and pink lips… and white skin… Touching this skin would probably feel like heaven. Naruto should have ripped those clothes off of him. He wanted to see more of this divine body. He was sure that Sasuke's nipples were small and pink. He would love to lick and suck them to make Uchiha moan with pleasure.

His sudden lusting after the arrogant ice-prince was weird. Naruto wasn't gay. He did fuck around with his roommate in high school but it was different. They both had a lot of sexual energy that needed some release so they were experimenting and they both realized that as they were both males they knew exactly how to please one another. It felt great but Naruto would NEVER jack off to the image of Kiba!

Yes, this was definitely different because this was the third time today he did it thinking of Sasuke.

Sasuke knew that he was acting like some retarded schoolgirl with a crush but he didn't care. He needed his hair to be PERFECT! He needed EVERYTHING to be perfect for the night! After he had left Kakashi's office he spent the whole day in a beauty parlour and shopping for new clothes so when he was finally putting his finger on Naruto's doorbell he KNEW he looked fucking perfect. He had completely nothing to worry about! This night would be great!

He pushed the button and waited. Then he waited some more and then he pushed the button again… and again…

IMPOSSIBLE! Had the dobe forgotten about the party? Before Uchiha's anger released the door opened revealing more than Sasuke expected to see. Naruto was completely wet and wrapped only in a tiny towel around his narrow hips. A sight of Naruto's long tanned legs made him feel like a bitch in heat. If he were a dog he would… Sasuke knew he was staring. He was also perfectly aware of his reddening face and hardening cock. Naruto went back inside waving with his hand for Sasuke to come in.

"Sorry for making you wait. I was…"

_…just jacking off thinking of your lips on my cock._

"…taking a shower. Come in! Make yourself at home. I'll just put some pants on and we can go!"

Sasuke sat on the sofa and hid his face in his hands. He tried to calm down. He had to stop thinking of Naruto's tanned torso dripping wet… and was it a tattoo on his belly? GODS help him! He was lost.

"Oi! Bastard, I'm ready! We can go now!"

Sasuke stood up from the sofa and followed Naruto as they left the apartment. Naruto was wearing black tight jeans and striped short sleeved dress shirt. The shirt was mostly black but thick bright orange stripes made it look really good. Naruto ran a hand through his still a bit wet tousled hair sending a few drops of water to land on Sasuke's face. In smelled like citruses.

"Wow! Is this EVO X? Is it MR SST or GT 350?"

Sasuke smiled. He really liked to see Naruto like this, excited over something that was his passion.

"It's 350."

Naruto's smile almost made Sasuke's heart stop. And then he heard his own voice asking:

"Want to drive?"

Blue eyes widened with hope and happiness.

"Are you serious?"

"Hn…"

Sasuke threw the car keys at Naruto and the blond hardly caught them. They got in and Sasuke was surprised that Naruto's idiotic blabbering about the car's good and bad sides was strangely enjoyable. He felt dangerously good around the blond.

Sasuke gave Naruto his address and all necessary directions and they hit the road. Naruto was an excellent driver. Sasuke felt comfortable and safe even though Naruto decided to 'check what this baby can do' at some point. They stopped on the traffic lights and that's when Naruto's hand landed on Sasuke's thigh. The moment was awkward. Naruto was going to put in on the gear shifter but suddenly instead of leather he felt the soft fabric of Sasuke's pants and hard muscles of his leg. He liked that… But he shouldn't bask in this feeling at the moment. He hesitantly moved his hand from Sasuke's body and grinned.

"I… I'm sorry… You probably won't believe me but it WAS an accident."

Sasuke tried to fight down another blush and another hard-on.

"Hn… dobe… 's okay…"

Now that was something! Was the teme saying that it was okay for Naruto to keep his hand on his thigh or was he just trying to say that he didn't mind the 'accident'? Naruto wasn't a coward. He was going to find out.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke wished he could kill the idiot. Why did he have to be so stupid?

"Nothing… Just shut up and drive!"

The car was moving through the still crowded streets of Tokyo. After a few minutes of eventless ride Naruto deliberately put his right hand once again on Sasuke's thigh but not as high as earlier (closer to his knee) and squeezed it lightly. He looked at Sasuke but the brunette just averted his gaze to the evening sky and murmured half-heartedly:

"Idiot…"

Naruto's hand stayed there until they reached Uchiha's residence.

The house was amazing and the party looked great! There were tons of food and all the alcohol you could drink. Naruto was right about to go  _everywhere_  but a strong grip on his left elbow stopped him from moving on his own.

"Now, I'm going to introduce you to some people. Stay with me!"

They moved slowly from one group of people to another and Sasuke was proudly introducing Naruto to everyone he could. Suddenly some redhead jumped on Sasuke screaming his name.

"Get the fuck off of me, Karin!"

"But Sasukeeeeee-kuuuun… I want to dance with you!"

"SUIGETSU! Take her or I'll kill her!"

A skinny guy with platinum hair dressed in a tight black sleeveless shirt came to them and looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"Who's that guy, Sasuke?"

"This is my new friend, Naruto. Naruto, this is Suigetsu."

Suigetsu frowned.

"A friend, huh? Interesting. Naruto, have you met his aniki yet?"

"Um… nope! But I suppose I should. He's a host of this party after all."

Sasuke was busy glaring at Karin but he was listening to the talk.

"I'm taking Naruto to meet Itachi right now! If Karin tries to follow us, kill her!"

Sasuke put his left hand on the back of Naruto's neck and led him through the crowd toward the huge terrace doors. They went out into the garden and walked closer to the swimming pool, where Itachi talked to a few guys in suits and a busty blond woman.

Naruto met his eyes before they even approached them. Itachi was observing his little brother and his new obsession. He noticed Sasuke's possessive hold on the blond boy's shoulder and the way Naruto leaned into his touch. He saw the way Sasuke glared at anyone who dared to look at his companion and the way Naruto looked at Sasuke. Should he be happy and supportive for his brother's potential new relationship or should he be worried? It was obvious that Sasuke was already smitten with the other boy. At this point Itachi probably should do everything to help his ototo get what he wants but could this smiling boy with tousled hair and cheep clothes be the right person for his precious little brother?

"Itachi!"

"Ototo…" Itachi's eyes were cold and assessing. Sasuke seemed very enthusiastic and he didn't want to spoil his good mood but he wanted to scare the blond off a little, for a good measure. This boy was stealing his little ototo's attention. Sasuke was all over him! It was… upsetting… Itachi shook his head. The amount of thoughts and feelings at the moment was too much. Naruto's bright blue eyes were pure and honest and Itachi felt like he could trust him with his brother. It scared the shit out of him. In this one short moment he realized that he was losing Sasuke! His precious little brother was growing up and he wouldn't need him anymore! It was horrible!

His inner turmoil must have shown somehow on his face because Tsunade asked him if he was alright.

"I'm fine, sorry. So, who's your friend, little brother?"

Naruto smiled and held out his hand toward the older Uchiha.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku. Nice party!"

Naruto winked and pointed with his thumb at the group of topless girls playing in a swimming pool. In a second Sasuke was already standing in his line of vision glaring.

Itachi looked at the outstretched hand and then at his brother. Sasuke was now glaring at him! This look was clearly saying: 'Shake his hand bastard or go and fucking die!'

It was funny. He loved to tease Sasuke. It was his favorite way of showing him his love and affection and it was always the best when it concerned the things truly important for the younger man. Itachi grabbed gently Naruto's hand with a sexy smile and winked.

Sasuke tried to push his hand away from Naruto's.

"Uzumaki?... I've heard this name somewhere. Who are your parents?"

Naruto blushed hearing Itachi's voice. He wanted to pull his hand out of his grip but he didn't want to make an idiot of himself.

"I… I don't really know. I'm an orphan. I grew up in an orphanage…"

Sasuke vaguely recalled Naruto saying something about Iruka being his foster father but until now he hadn't actually realized what it meant. Naruto was an orphan, just like him. Itachi was almost grown up when their parents died but Sasuke was only seven and he knew the pain of growing up without parents. Naruto was just like him.

"Naruto! I think I've heard your name from my friend Jiraiya!"

Even though the party was just starting the blond woman looked like she was already after quite a few drinks.

"You're Jiraiya's friend?" Naruto beamed.

"Yes, my name is Tsunade. I'm glad I could finally meet you."

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Tsunade? THE Tsunade? You were this cheek that had almost killed him just because he tried to have a peep while you were in a hot spring?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"This perverted old man told you about this?... I'm gonna kill him!"

"There's no reason to be angry! What he had seen was the most important inspiration for his writing! You should be honoured!"

"Shut up, you brat, or I'll make you both pay! You and this pervert…"

Sasuke cut her rant.

"Excuse us, Tsunade-sama, but we need to go now."

"Wait a minute, little brother. Let me get to know him better. Tell me about yourself, Naruto." The way Itachi said Naruto's name almost made the boy shiver and Sasuke snap.

"Let go of his hand, aninki!"

Itachi squeezed Naruto's hand before letting it go and smiled.

"I… I study at Tokodai and I work at Jiraiya's garage. I love cars and I dream to win D1GP one day."

Sasuke smirked.

"And I'm going to help him! He's good! He just needs sponsors."

Tsunade's attention was piqued again.

"What? I love racing! It would be great to know who will win! You need sponsors, brat? I can ask a few people."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

Naruto was about to hug the woman but the firm grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"I would… more like for Jiraiya not you though! As far as I remember he said you're one crazy kid! But I also know that he trusts you and believes in your talent. He was going to pull some strings this year but he was afraid that you would drop the collage. If you show him that you can do both: study and racing, then you'll get more help than you think, gaki!"

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Once again he tried to hug the woman but just like the last time Sasuke stopped him so he did the only thing he could – he hugged Sasuke.

The brunette froze in his arms. He didn't expect that.

"Did you hear that, teme? Jiraiya wants me to race! Isn't it super great?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke lifting him from the ground, squeezed and spun around.

"Put me down dobe."

There was no anger in those words and no scolding. For those who doesn't know Sasuke it would sound indifferent but Itachi could tell that his brother was happy with Naruto's stupid and childish antics. Maybe Naruto wasn't from a 'good family', maybe he wasn't rich or exceptionally bright, but he was making Sasuke happy. Just for that Itachi would be his support.

Sasuke smelled great. Naruto wanted to nuzzle his neck but the bastard's brother and the lady with a killing intent were watching. Naruto was almost sure that Sasuke wouldn't mind, but this Itachi was sometimes kind of creepy. It was good to hold Sasuke in his arms. He fitted there perfectly and Naruto didn't want to let him go so soon.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's body. He didn't want to lose the contact.

"Come on dobe, there's Neji. I want you to meet him."

Sasuke casually put his arm around Naruto's lower back and pulled him away from his brother. Naruto smiled and put his arm around the raven's shoulders.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke frowned. Why was the Hyuuga calling Naruto by his name?

"Hello Neji, do you know Naruto?"

Neji couldn't believe his own eyes. Always indifferent and cold ice prince Uchiha Sasuke was being held by another man! And who was this man? A mechanic from Jiraiya's garage! What was going on?

"Yes, we've met before. Naruto was fixing my car few months ago. Do you remember me, Naruto? I was trying to take you out for some drinks but you've had some work to do…"

Naruto looked like he was trying to remember. His eyebrows showed exactly how hard it was.

"A red Mustang, rings a bell?"

"Yes! That was one awesome machine!" Neji was hoping that HE would be remembered, not the car! He remembered Naruto and expected nothing less from the boy, but… well…

"Well, anyway, my name is Hyuuga Neji and this is my cousin – Hinata."

Naruto smiled and winked at Neji's cousin. The girl stuttered something and blushed like a fire engine.

"Nice to meet you and your lovely cousin! How are you Hinata-chan?"

None of them expected that Hinata would simply faint but she did.

Sasuke was slowly slipping off his cloud nine. His perfect mood was getting… less perfect with every minute they spent at the party. Since they had entered the house Naruto constantly tried to run away from him: first to fetch some drinks, then to catch some food, and so on. Sasuke was proud and happy that he could show the blond off a bit. Naruto was an eye-candy. A lot of people here envied Sasuke and at first he thought it's really great but then all those hungry eyes on HIS date slowly (or maybe quickly) started to piss him off!

Itachi held Naruto's hand and even dared to squeeze it! And it was right after when Sasuke caught Naruto at peeking at those naked sluts in the swimming pool! When Sasuke learned that Naruto was an orphan he wanted nothing more than to take him to his bedroom, hug and kiss and keep away from all other people. And then Naruto tried to hug that woman! Sasuke was of course faster and managed to stop BOTH attempts but it angered him nevertheless. This party was supposed to be his great opportunity to get close to Naruto but it only turned out to be a nightmare! Sasuke had to have eyes in the back of his head all the time. It was killing him! ALL OF THEM were after Naruto! Sasuke saw Itachi almost undressing the dobe with his eyes and this Hyuuga bastard even tried to ask him out! Not to mention the Hyuuga girl! That bitch had fainted! What was that suppose to mean? Sasuke was on edge…

Naruto looked at his visibly frustrated companion. He knew exactly what ruffled his feathers and he tried not too laugh at his funny attitude. Sasuke was so damn cute! He was acting like a watchdog growling at anyone who dared as much as to look in his direction. Naruto loved all the attention he received from the younger Uchiha. No one had ever treated him like that. Around Sasuke he felt like he was someone special, like he was important to the other man. It was great! And to crown it all Sasuke was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He was perfect in every aspect. He was beautiful and intelligent. He had a good job, was from the powerful and rich family and could have anyone! Was he seriously interested in someone like Naruto? Was it even possible?

He needed a drink. He took a first step and smiled feeling slim fingers curling into the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke was really tired with this stupid party. It was too stressing.

"I just wanted to bring you a drink…"

Naruto turned his head toward the door.

"IRUUUUUUUUUUKA!"

And then he just dashed to the door where he had spotted his dear friend.

Sasuke cursed and followed him as fast as he could. Iruka looked lost and kind of scared. When Naruto jumped him he was totally confused.

"Iruka! What are you doing here?"

"I… came to the party, Naruto…"

"Then YOU'RE LATE!"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry…"

A pale hand sneaked around Iruka's waist.

"And why are you wearing a suite?"

"Ano… We came straight from work… We… got caught in the conversation and… "

Just then Naruto finally noticed that Iruka wasn't alone.

"Who are you?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi's visible eye and then moved his eyes to Iruka's hip where Kakasi's hand was resting very comfortably.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, and you're Naruto, I presume?"

"Yes…" It wasn't easy to gain Naruto's trust when you dared to touch Iruka! Sasuke stopped behind the blond and put his chin on the mechanic's shoulder. "Hi guys!"

"I've heard a lot about you from Iruka and Sasuke… They told me you like cars. I think you should see my collection one day. You could also try them on my private racecourse!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew for sure that Kakashi doesn't own any private racecourse but Kakashi glared at him suggesting to shut up, so Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Really? You have a private racecourse?"

Kakashi gulped.

"Yes, I believe I do. What kind of cars you like?"  
Naruto smiled. Maybe he would like this guy after all…

"Light and fast!"

Kakashi smiled approvingly.

"Good taste. How is the party?"

Sasuke couldn't stop himself and answered for Naruto.

"It's terrible! I can't wait for this disaster to end!"

Naruto's hand rested on Sasuke's hip. He was hoping that this gesture would make the Uchiha happy.

"Really? And what happened?" Kakashi seemed interested.

This time it was Naruto who had answered for Sasuke.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just grumpy. I know how to fix it!"

Saying this Naruto lowered his hand from Sasuke's hip to his butt and pinched it.

"Ow, you idiot!"

Sasuke tried his best to pretend that he's angry but he failed miserably and smiled at the handsome blond.

"Dobe, that hurt!"

Naruto smiled and winked at him.

"Maybe but you are smiling! I told you I would fix it, ne?"

Iruka shook his head disbelievingly. Naruto was flirting with Sasuke! He needed to talk to him alone!

"Naruto, could you show me to the toilet?"

"SURE! We'll be right back!"

Naruto slapped lightly Sasuke's ass and walked off with Iruka.

When they were finally out of the hearing range Sasuke accused.

"You don't have any private racecourse!"

"So what? You'll buy me one on Monday! Be good and I'll tell you something you may be interested in!"

"Like what?"

"Like something about your new boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend! He's straight!"

"He's not! It's true that recently he had a crush on a girl from our company – Haruno Sakura - but he also had some episodes with at least one guy!"

"Are you serious?"

"I know this from Iruka! He wouldn't lie!"

"Wow… That would be… would be so great!"

"I told you I know something! I know quite a lot actually but we have no time! I helped you with Naruto you help me with Iruka. Deal?"

"SURE!"


	8. All is well that ends well pt. 2

I strongly suggest you to listen to the songs to get into right mood: Baccikoi by Dev Parade and Lococlotion by Orange Range.

**PART EIGHT: All is well that ends well pt. 2**

Suigetsu used all the strength of his lanky body to drag Karin away from the fuming Sasuke. Kakashi had seen her attacking but he didn't even lift a finger to stop her. He had been to curious about what she was going to achieve…

"You! You've seen her coming and you didn't warn me! You did it on purpose!"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I didn't know what she's planning."

"I hate you!"

"I know. You said it already."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay, Naruto, what's going on?"

Iruka and Naruto stopped in front of the bathroom doors. Naruto shrugged and smirked trying to look cool.

"He's a nice piece of ass, don't you think?"

That was the answer that Iruka was afraid the most.

"Please, Naruto, don't mess around with him. Not just because he's Kakashi's apprentice and Itachi's precious little brother so one of them will surely castrate you if you hurt him, but because he doesn't deserve this."

Naruto was surprised.

"Do you know him?"

Iruka shook his head.

"I've only met him personally today, but believe me I know what I'm talking about."

"Look Iruka, I understand your concern and (as always) I believe your judgment but… I think I want that… I want him. And I'm pretty sure he wants me too."

Iruka pushed Naruto closer to the wall and leaned close to get more privacy.

"Naruto, I think he's more serious about you that you may think."

"How do you know? Did he say that?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Not really, but Kakashi suggested it and I think he knows what he's talking about. He knows Sasuke the best."

Naruto shoved his hands to his pockets and smiled. It wasn't one of his goofy grins. It was a beautiful and genuine smile of content and happiness.

"You know what, Iruka? I really hope you're right…

Iruka's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

Naruto looked him in the eyes so Iruka would know that he's not joking.

"I think so, Iruka. He is… he's just… He drives me crazy!"

Iruka blinked a few times and then he wondered about the possibility of all this being just some elaborate dream. (AN: "Kai!")

"Wow…" It was all that Iruka managed to cough out.

Naruto tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Look Iruka, it's not like I have a choice, alright? Since I've met him I just… never mind. Don't worry about him and tell me about the Cyclops that had his arm around you."

Iruka blushed almost instantly.

"He's my new boss. He's just teasing me… or others… Anyway, he's not gay."

Naruto didn't seem convinced but answered nevertheless.

"Oh… All right then. Do you really need to go or was it just an excuse to bring me here and exchange some gossips?"

Iruka hit his arm and disappeared behind the restroom door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Itachi sat at some random chair in the garden and just breathed. He still didn't know what to think. He just had a nervous breakdown!

He was losing his precious little brother and he didn't know what to do…

Deidara watched him from a distance with amusement. He saw Itachi's distress and he had a very good idea what caused it. Itachi was jealous of Sasuke! That was just great!

"What's wrong, bastard? Your little ototou is leaving the nest, yea?"

Oh, yes, he was going to enjoy every second of Itachi's misery.

"Did you even see this… and how clingy he was?! MY BROTHER – clingy?! Can you imagine? And this… Naruto… he's a mechanic! It's obvious that he was the reason why Sasuke was at your lab the other day! My (RICH AND BEAUTIFULL) little brother is loosing his mind for some blond, tanned mechanic… It's like some cheep porno movie…"

"You really are an idiot Itachi. I hope they'll get married and never visit you for Christmas."

"What is wrong with you?" Itachi looked up to see Deidara's face. The blond was looking at him with something between pity and disgust.

"Me? The question is what is wrong with YOU, Itachi! Sasuke is FINALLY attracted to someone. What's wrong with that? Better late than never!"

Itachi's face didn't show even the slightest trace of understanding.

"Oh come on, Itachi! He needs it! Everybody does! If you really care for your brother than I suggest you to help and support him rather than not because if you make him choose…"

Itachi frowned.

"Then WHAT?!"

"Then… I'm afraid he won't choose you. I know that Sasuke is everything for you but you are not his whole life! He doesn't want to spend the rest of it with his older brother! He will leave you! If not for this blonde than for someone else! It's unavoidable! And you… you'll be left alone!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Iruka and Naruto came back Sasuke was furious and he was pouting adorably.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Kakashi smiled.

"He just missed you terribly."

Naruto brushed some black locks from Sasuke's face and tilted his head to the side to look into his charcoal eyes. This one simple touch was enough for Sasuke to just melt right there and then. He tried to pretend that he's still angry but it was nearly impossible with Naruto so close to him. It was amazing. Naruto could so easily cheer him up without even trying. Just being close to the blond was more than enough for Sasuke to be happy. It was as great as it was scary. How was he supposed to spend a day without Naruto at his side? It seemed unbearable at this point. He lived his whole life without him but to continue that way was a prospect that Sasuke couldn't bear. He pushed those thoughts away from his mind and slipped his fingers through a belt loop of Naruto's trousers. It definitely made him feel much better. Naruto only smirked discreetly and acted as if it was nothing special while in reality he wanted to jump from joy as he relished in every drop of attention he received from the beautiful brunette.

"It was your fault, dobe. She wouldn't dare to attack me if you were here!"

Naruto's eyebrows went up. He looked cute.

"Who dared to attack you? Tell me and I'll do to them everything they did to you!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Sasuke blushed surprised at his lack of self control. It was so unlike him to yell at someone just like that… but… Karin had actually managed to grope him and he didn't want to think about Naruto doing that to her as a revenge. No way in hell!

Naruto seemed equally surprised at Sasuke's outburst but it also made him wonder what exactly had happened to Sasuke while he was talking with Iruka and why was Sasuke so against Naruto doing this to his attacker?

"Teme, tell me. Who dared to attack you and what did they do?"

Sasuke blushed even deeper.

"Never mind. It was nothing. I need a drink."

"Your wish is my command."

Naruto's smile was breathtaking. He put his left hand on the small of Sasuke's back and led him toward the bar where he busied himself with drinks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Iruka took another drink. He had no idea what was in it but it tasted really good. It was ice-cold and pleasantly sweet. It didn't seem strong so he wouldn't get wasted. He needed to stay relatively sober. He didn't want to lose control and make an idiot of himself in front of Kakashi or his friends. He could feel a pleasant weight of Kakashi's hand on his right shoulder and even more pleasant touch of his fingers subtly brushing his neck. It felt really nice. Through the evening Kakashi introduced him to all the most important people who, as Iruka noticed, were very surprised to see Hatake Kakashi on the party. It seemed that his presence was a rarity and it explained why most of those people seemed so desperate to exchange at least a few words with his boss.

But it didn't explain all those women swarming around him and touching his other arm.  _This_  was caused by Kakashi's looks. Iruka checked his phone and looked through the listed numbers. He smiled seeing that the number to his favourite Taxi was still there. He would have to come home soon to get some sleep and forget this nightmare. He didn't want to see Kakashi leaving the party with one of those… ladies.

It's not that he was jealous. He was just sad. Luckily he noticed that those drinks were lifting his mood a bit and now when he wasn't wallowing in his depression anymore he was beginning to feel a bit bored instead.

He was bored out of his mind actually but he tried not to show it, especially that Kakashi looked like he was enjoying the situation even less. So Iruka was doing his best to support Kakashi with his warm, encouraging smiles to which Kakashi was answering with his own - discreet and apologetic ones accompanied by sweet small touches. For an hour or so Kakashi was dragging Iruka all over the place and talked to people while Iruka was smiling sipping his drinks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

For a moment there everything seemed perfect for Sasuke. He was content. He was with Naruto and the blond was letting him do practically everything he wanted. He didn't mind Sasuke's unnecessary touches and sometimes he acted almost like he was his boyfriend.

Currently the blond was studying the table trying to decide what kind of snacks he would try to force into the younger Uchiha while Sasuke's fingers were still securely attached to Naruto's trousers.

It really was perfect… until Sasuke felt something cold and wet spilling on his back.

He froze. If it was Karin again he would just kill her on the spot without another warning. Slowly he turned around and saw Deidara with an empty glass in his hand and a very smug face.

"What is your fucking problem?" Sasuke hissed through the gritted teeth.

Deidara smirked.

"I would say that I'm not the one with a problem here, Sasuke. I think you should go and change your shirt… and the trousers."

Sasuke looked ready to kill but then something in Deidara's expression caught his attention. The long haired blond winked and whispered.

"You'll thank me later."

And then Deidara shook Naruto's arm to get his attention.

"Oi, Naruto! Why don't you take Sasuke upstairs so he could get change instead of making an unnecessary scene, yeah?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke who looked like a cute wet kitten just begging for a hug.

"Sure! Come on Sas, let's go and get you some clean clothes."

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's narrow shoulders and led him toward the staircase. When Sasuke realized what his brother's friend had actually done he looked in his direction and saw Deidara laughing his ass off at the sight of his face. Sasuke's expression was priceless. He looked like a kid in a candy store. If he wasn't already dragged half way to the stairs he would probably hug or even kiss his benefactor for the brilliant move.

Sasuke was shuddering in anticipation of being alone with Naruto in his bedroom… When they reached the top of the stairs it was Sasuke who was dragging Naruto, not the other way around like a moment earlier. He slowed down to drag the time of the two of them being so close. He led Naruto to the heavy mahogany doors and opened them without a word. He wanted to bitch about Deidara's clumsiness to distract his mind from being extremely nervous but he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He didn't want to stutter or sound scared or unsure (or desperate!) in front of the blond, so he remained silent.

Naruto entered the room and before he even looked around he moved boldly straight to the king-sized bed and unceremoniously plopped down. Only then his eyes started to travel around the room. Everything looked expensive and clean. It was exactly what Naruto had expected. Finally he noticed a single picture frame on the bedside table.

It was Uchiha's family picture. There was a handsome man with longish brown hair and a tanned stern face. Beside him there was a kind looking woman with black hair and pale skin. Itachi on the picture looked serious and Sasuke was just impossibly beautiful and cute.

"These are my parents. They died when I was eight." Why did he suddenly felt the need to talk to Naruto about his parents was beyond him. How could he be so stupid! It was his one and only chance to seduce the blond Adonis sitting on his bed and his dead parents were not a very arousing topic.

"Your mother was very beautiful."

Oooooooooh crap…!

Sasuke's shoulders dropped in resignation. Of course he had to say THAT! Sasuke's blood boiled in his veins with jealousy and anger. Maybe it just wasn't his day after all…

Naruto turned his gaze from the picture and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"You look like her." He stated with raspy and unbearably sexy voice. It almost made Sasuke cum into his pants. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Did Naruto suggest that he - Sasuke is beautiful?

"Thanks…" He muttered and turned around to hide his blush as well as arousal. Of course Naruto noticed both.

Sasuke moved to his dresser. Naruto was sitting on the bed propped up with his hands behind his back. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking how wonderful it would be to straddle his laps and just grind his hips into…

Crap! He was hard. He needed to calm down. If Kakashi was telling the truth and the blond really had some sexual interest with the same sex than maybe Sasuke could use this opportunity to at least show him what he has in store. He started with removing his shirt. He was unbuttoning it slowly before the mirror. He thought he needed to catch Naruto's attention but then he realized that Naruto was ogling him the whole time.

"Oi, dobe!"

He was looking at Sasuke's reflection in the mirror on a wardrobe's door. Sasuke was admiring Naruto's reflection standing with his back toward the blond, while Naruto was almost drooling at what he saw in the mirror from his point of view.

Sasuke's fingers were working slowly on the buttons of his shirt undoing them and showing his pale chest, perfectly pink little nipples and accurately toned abs. Sasuke was pure perfection and Naruto started to wonder, what was he doing in this rich guy's bedroom. It was obvious that Sasuke was gay. Naruto was also pretty damn sure that Sasuke wanted to sleep with him, but why? Naruto looked at the pale face. The brunette was smirking.

"Dobe, what are you staring at?"

They were flirting all evening and Naruto would love to just stay there, in Sasuke's bedroom, and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. He was pretty sure that that was exactly what Sasuke wanted. Naruto didn't believe that Uchiha would help him with his career anyway. It was probably just a game of a very rich and bored man. A young millionaire from a good family and some blond orphaned mechanic who had fixed his expensive car… like in some cheep AV movie… but Naruto didn't care. He was there and he would rather have a one night stand with gorgeous Sasuke than nothing.

He watched as Sasuke removed his shirt and answered simply his flirty question.

"You."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a silent question and Naruto smirked before he teased:

"You're good at this. Do you need some music?"

Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto, his shirt clenched in his right fist.

"It's not a striptease, usuratonkachi."

Naruto's smile widened.

"You could've fooled me…"

Sasuke threw his shirt at the blond's head. Naruto dodged easily and let his hungry eyes roam all over Sasuke's bare upper body. They stopped at his crotch. Earlier Sasuke undid his trousers to hide his hard on but at this point he doubted that it would hide anything.

"Dobe, give me back my shirt."

Naruto smiled and lowered his back onto the bed covering the shirt with his own body. In this position, supported on his elbows, with his legs spread, he looked like a sex god and Sasuke decided that he would make this man his own, no matter what.

"Teme… come and get it yourself…"

Very slowly Sasuke moved closer to the bed until he stood just between Naruto's opened thighs. Their knees brushed gently and they both felt the spark set off by the contact. Sasuke gasped quietly and looked down at Naruto's inviting body. His head was slightly tilted to one side and his eyes were clouded by something that Sasuke hoped was pure lust. But what if he misinterpreted the signals? What if Naruto was just tired hence the droopy eyes? What if he would reject Sasuke?

Naruto could read some of Sasuke's insecurities and it surprised him to see this angelic beauty so uncertain in such an obvious situation. It was almost like Sasuke cared and was afraid to do something wrong. It was this thing about Sasuke that Naruto liked so much. He made him feel important and wanted and Naruto craved for this feeling with every cell of his body. He needed to provoke the raven.

First h started to close his legs trapping the Uchiha between them and making him loose his balance. Sasuke gasped again, this time definitely audibly and fell on top of Naruto. Awkwardly he pulled his legs free and knelt on the bed with his knees on either side of Naruto's stomach and his hands on the other guy's chest. Naruto smiled and Sasuke lost the little control he had over his actions. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed them down until they touched the bed. He was leaning over the tanned face ready to initiate the kiss when the door burst open.

"What the hell are you doing to our guest, foolish little brother?"

That was it. Sasuke's patience had been tested many times this evening and apparently now it was completely gone. He could stand a lot but THAT was just too much. He was going to finally kill his brother. No more procrastination. He always wanted to do it anyway because it was HIS fault that their parents died and it was HIM who always made Sasuke feel inferior and useless. As if that was not enough he had just ruined Sasuke's only chance for a moment of happiness. He destroyed everything! He deserved to die at least TWICE for all he had done to the world!

Sasuke stood up from Naruto's body with clenched fists and if only eyes could kill Itachi Uchiha would be no more.

Somehow Naruto appeared to be very skilled at reading Sasuke's body language. He wasn't sure what exactly his cute friend was going to do to his brother but he just knew that he should stop him right now.

He jumped off of the bed and let his body move on instinct. His arms encircled Sasuke pulling him close to his own body. He held him in a tight embrace and whispered some soothing words right into his ear until Sasuke completely stopped struggling. Then he loosened his hold and said aloud:

"Why don't you put on some shirt and I'll wait for you outside and chat with your brother?"

Sasuke frowned.

"NO. You'll stay here WITH ME. I don't want you to talk to this asshole."

Itachi felt a cool sweat on his back. So it has already begun. Deidara's premonition was turning out to be true. Sasuke had already made his choice! He chose Naruto without a second thought! He would lose his precious little brother… Itachi felt nauseous.

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's cheek.

"Please, Sas, just a few words, alright?"

Sasuke could only nod. Naruto smiled and of course once again slapped Sasuke's butt before leaving the room with an older Uchiha.

They stepped into the corridor and Naruto leaned on the wall across from Sasuke's doors.

"Look Uchiha-san, I know what you think…"

"Naruto…"

Itachi's voice was cold as ice.

"I never begged for anything in my life but now I beg you. Don't hurt my brother."

Naruto was stunned.

"But remember, Naruto, if you break his heart I'll rip yours with my bare hands."

Itachi patted Naruto's shoulder and left. Sasuke got dressed in the record time and stormed out of his room ready to defend Naruto from his cruel older brother only to find him confused and alone in the middle of the corridor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Finally some of the most important and stiff guests excused themselves from the party and the atmosphere slowly started to change. At first Iruka wasn't sure if it really had changed or was it just his pleasantly intoxicated mind telling him so but then this guy (Iruka vaguely remembered his name as Hidan) confirmed his hopes yelling:

"YES! Finally this asshole Pain has left! God I wish he would die already… Oi, Deidara-chan, where's Itachi?"

"Don't call me that you ass! And why do you ask me? It's not like I'm his mother… or ANYTHING…"

At that Hidan started to laugh like an idiot. He was visibly drunk.

"Oh, but you wish to be 'something' to him, don't you, Dei-chan? Pray to Jashin-sama and maybe he'll grant your wish!"

Iruka felt a strong hand on his biceps and let the other man lead him to the terrace. The air was hot and moist and the sky was dark. Iruka dreamed of getting away from the room for the whole evening but now, when he had found himself alone on the balcony with Kakashi he felt nervous and uncertain. Maybe he had drunk too much after all because he couldn't think straight. His heart began to beat faster in his chest as the low voice spoke behind his back.

"Aah… finally. We escaped for minute. I'm sorry Iruka. I had no idea that it would be THAT bad."

Iruka was afraid that his voice would be shaking but answered nevertheless.

"It's all right. It looks like you don't attend many parties…"

"No… But I wanted to bring you here so you could get to know Itachi better and I won't even try to hide the fact that I was dying to see Sasuke with Naruto… It's amazing… I've never seen him like that."

Iruka gave him a warm smile.

"You know, they don't know each other well but… from what Naruto had said earlier I think he's serious about Sasuke."

Kakashi moved from behind Iruka and leaned his back and elbows on the rail.

"Good because for Sasuke it must be really something. I told you already. He was never interested in anyone and now… Look at him. It's so good to see him like that. He's so… alive. He's enjoying himself."

"Well I'm happy too. It's good to see Naruto interested in someone who is interested in him!"

Iruka turned his head and faced Kakashi for the first time since they had entered the balcony. Kakashi was smiling at him. Iruka flushed crimson red. He shouldn't have drink so much. Now he was alone with his boss and he wanted to kiss him while his mind was telling him that it may actually be a good idea. This was crazy! Kakashi was close and even though Iruka knew he shouldn't, he moved even closer. Kakashi's face instantly turned into a serious one. He looked deep into Iruka's eyes trying to read his intentions but he only saw uncertain brown orbs fogged by alcohol. If he wanted Iruka to trust him he could not let himself to do anything stupid. He wanted to kiss those pink lips but he didn't want to spoil his perfect plan of 'Dolphin Hunting'. He considered his options and decided that since it was technically their third date he had all the right to kiss Iruka. Encouraged by the thought he moved forward to meet the waiting lips when something incredibly loud almost gave them both a heart attack.

It was music. They looked at each other and laughed at their stupid expressions. Then they looked inside the room and their jaws dropped at what they saw. Sasuke and Naruto were dancing TOGETHER and if they were not wearing any clothes it definitely wouldn't be called dancing anymore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the stairs the music changed from some soft chill out to a loud and very party-like song of Orange Range.

"YES!" - Shouted Naruto. "The party finally begins! Come on, Sas!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips from behind and pushed him into the main room. He didn't let go. He pushed Sasuke further and further into the crowd that had started to gather around the speakers. Sasuke's body reacted immediately. He shivered but Naruto seemed not to notice. Uchiha just wanted to melt into his arms. Suddenly Naruto stopped pushing and pulled him closer instead. Sasuke's butt touched the front of his partner's pants. He yelped but apparently the loud music had drowned the sound because Naruto once again seemed oblivious. His grip on Sasuke tightened and the brunette felt Naruto's hips moving and… OH KAMI! …rubbing over his ass. Then, as if this was not enough, Naruto pulled him even closer and brought his face close to Sasuke's. His lips were brushing the brunette's ear singing: "Ah! ah! MAJI de NICE-u BODY!"

Naruto's hands moved up over Sasuke's sides and made him lift his arms above their heads. Then they travelled back down making Sasuke melt.

"COME ON BABY DO THE LOCOMOTION! Ah ah LOCOLOTION…"

Thrust… Thrust…. Thrust… Naruto's moves were pure sin. It was driving Sasuke over the edge. It was unbelievable. His fingers grazed subtly over Sasuke's nipples... Sasuke was hard. He couldn't do it any longer. It was just too much. One more chorus and he would come into his clean, freshly dressed pants. He tried to free himself from the blond's hold but it wasn't easy. Naruto was strong and determined. When he felt Sasuke squirm in his arms he simply turned him around so that they were facing each other and leaned closer to make their foreheads touch. He was still holding Sasuke's hips but wasn't rubbing their crotches together for what Sasuke was forever grateful. With his lips mere inch from Sasuke's Naruto singed: "Ah ah nanka ii kanji, Futari tsutsumu kuuki SLOW MOTION, Ah ah MAJI de NICE BODY, COME ON BABY OTSUKIAI koushou…"

_(AN: General translation: Ah, ah, what a good feeling, The two of us are enveloped in the atmosphere, slow-motion, Ah, ah, you've got a really nice body, C'mon baby, let's talk about me escorting you I want to a escort you to a hole that's full of excitement!)_

Sasuke could die now and he would die happy. Naruto's moves were incredible. He moved like he was one with the music and somehow he managed to make Sasuke do exactly what he wanted. They were dancing and the poor Uchiha was on the verge of orgasm. Suddenly the music stopped and loud applause roared through the room. Everybody's eyes were on them and they loved what they saw. Naruto laughed, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked at the dazed Uchiha in his arms.

"Hey, Sas thanks for the dance. You're good!"

Sasuke was almost sure that Naruto knew exactly what he was doing to him.

"Come on, dobe… I need to go to the toilette."

Without hesitation Sasuke grabbed the tanned hand and pulled Naruto toward the restroom. Naruto followed like a good doggy and didn't waste the opportunity to check the brunette out. Sasuke was driving him crazy. If Itachi wouldn't stop them earlier he wouldn't stop for sure. He wanted Sasuke so much that it hurt. It was hopeless. He would fuck him and probably fall for him. It would be so much like him to fall for someone beyond his reach… again. But how could he not fell for this gorgeous creature. Sasuke was pure perfection. He was not only impossibly beautiful but also smart, respected, successful and completely different from Naruto. They were like fire and wind. They didn't match and Naruto knew that. The problem was that Naruto wasn't used to follow common sense. To be honest he never did. Right now he didn't care how much he would hurt from this later. Sasuke was holding his hand in front of all those people and he wasn't ashamed of him. He was sticking to Naruto through the whole party and Naruto was conscious of the people's jealous stares soaked with a killing intent directed at him. They all wanted Sasuke. He could have anyone but still he was practically glued to Naruto's side. It was too good to be true but Naruto had learned long time ago that it's best to enjoy the good moments while they last, so he did. This night was going to be his!

"Wait for me here dobe."

Naruto moved his eyebrows suggestively and asked:

"Are sure you don't want me to help you there?"

Sasuke turned toward the door to hide the blush rising to his pale cheeks. Considering the reason why he was going there Naruto's help would be greatly appreciated!

"Hn… idiot. I'll be right back."

When Sasuke disappeared behind the door Naruto leaned his back on it and waited with a dreamy smile dancing on his lips.

That's when Neji appeared.

"Naruto-san, I didn't know that you're such an excellent dancer."

Naruto smiled uncertain of what to say. It seemed that he had forgotten this guy's name AGAIN.

"No, not really… It's the song. It's easy to dance to stuff like that…"

"You are too modest Naruto-san. What would you say for a next dace to be with me?"

Naruto didn't know how to get rid of the guy without being rude.

"Actually… I was just going to fix some drinks for me and Sasuke. I'm waiting for him so… I would have to decline… Sorry..."

Neji sighed.

"Neji. My name is Hyuuga Neji."

"I know, Neji-san, you thought I've forgotten already? Really…"

The door to the bathroom burst open. Naruto almost fell but he somehow managed to gracefully support himself on the doorframe.

Before entering the bathroom Sasuke was afraid that Naruto wouldn't be there when he leaves but he had no choice. He had to go and do something with his stubborn erection. After Naruto's teasing words he was considering masturbation but then he heard Neji's voice speaking to Naruto. He instantly forgot about everything as an uncontrolled anger and jealousy took over his mind and actions. He opened the door and hissed.

"How dare you, Neji?"

"What…? Calm down Sasuke. I just wanted to dance with Naruto-san."

Sasuke moved to stand between the two other males. Feeling a warm body of the man of his dreams so close behind him he leaned his back on Naruto's torso. He knew that Naruto wouldn't push him away or laugh him off. Naruto proved him right. He took Sasuke's hands in his own and dipped his face into the midnight hair. Sasuke smelled as good as he looked and Naruto had to repress a moan.

"Stay the fuck away from him Neji."

Neji knew he had lost this battle and he hated loosing.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do? It's not like you're his boyfriend. If Naruto wants to dance with me he will and you have no say in this."

Neji looked at Naruto as if to ask him to speak for himself but the blond had no chance to do it.

"He is MY guest and he WILL do as I say!"

Naruto squeezed his hands and complained.

"Hey, teme!"

Sasuke turned his face to look into the blue eyes. He was afraid that he had pushed too far but to his surprise Naruto wasn't angry. He seemed to be in a rather playful mood.

"And what will I get for that?"

Naruto murmured the question in a sexy husky voice right beside Sasuke's ear. Uchiha's body trembled in his arms and he knew that he was lost. He would do everything Sasuke says no matter what. He would follow him around like a puppy and obeying his every whim. He was hopeless.

Sasuke sensed his sudden resignation and turned to face the blond. He wanted nothing more than to kiss all his insecurities away but with Neji behind his back he had to do something else. Instead of kissing his companion he draped his hands over Naruto's neck, brought his lips to the tanned ear and whispered:

"What would you like?"

Sasuke's hot lips grazing his ear were a sweet torture but his words just promised him heaven. Naruto groaned and slapped lightly Sasuke's perfect ass.

"I'll think of something."

Then Naruto looked once again at Neji who still stood in front of him observing. Sasuke turned to face him too as Naruto spoke.

"Sorry Neji-san but it looks like for the time being I'm taken."

Neji smirked.

"So… Should I call you tomorrow then?"

Naruto felt Sasuke's body tense but before he could react Sasuke's fist was already flying straight into the Hyuuga's face. Neji was shocked. It was the last thing he would expect from any Uchiha.

"Great, first you punch Sai then try to hurt your brother and now you hit Neji. You really are a feisty one, Sas."

Neji rubbed his sore cheek and glared at Sasuke.

"Nothing hurts like the truth, ne Uchiha?"

Naruto sneaked his arms around Sasuke and held him close in a tight grip, like earlier in the bedroom. As much as Sasuke enjoyed the closeness he really wanted to kill Neji at the moment.

"Goodnight, Naruto-san, until we meet again."

After that Neji left the party and Naruto finally fixed Sasuke some drinks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Gai took the microphone and spoke.

"My dear friends and all other gathered friends of my friends, I have a pleasure to present to you all  _a song_  full of youthful vigour and great power that makes us smile no matter what and stand firm even when…"

"JUST SING IT ALREADY!" - Urged drunken Tsunade.

Gai smiled and blinking some manly tears from his eyes he announced:

"BATTA UTA KOI, everybody!"

A young man clad in some disgusting green clothes took the other microphone and turned on the music. At the moment they started singing Naruto's eyes had lit like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, no you won't, dobe!"

Naruto turned his puppy eyes at Sasuke.

"Teme, please, this song is ingenious!"

"No! You won't go there to make an idiot of yourself! I won't let you!"

"Please! Just for this one song!"

Naruto started to set himself free from Sasuke's grip on his shirt but the bastard was ruthless.

"There's no way I let you go there!"

Naruto listened: "Orewa raamen kueba itsudemo ye, ye!"

"Listen, teme! THEY'RE SINGING THAT THEY ALWAYS EAT RAMEN! This is MY song! I'm going! Let me gooooooooo….!"

"I said NO!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke's angry protests and after some pretty serious struggle with the Uchiha he joined Gai and Lee for the next chorus. Sasuke was surprised at how good the blond was. Maybe he should forget about racing and dedicate his life to singing and dancing! His voice was great. Lee and Gai welcomed him very enthusiastically and Lee handed him another microphone. When Naruto started to sing the next verse all eyes and ears were on him once again. He was the soul of the party! Even Itachi was unconsciously moving his leg it time to the beat of the music. They were all listening to this ridiculous song and they had fun! Naruto really was something!

Sasuke wanted him so bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> LOCOLOTION by Orange Range
> 
> BACCIKOIby Dev Parade (8th ending of Shippuuden)


	9. All is well that ends well pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now tell me, did it end well?

Sasuke had no idea how it all had happened but he suddenly found himself in the middle of the crowd once again dancing with Naruto. At first he didn’t want to join him but then Naruto started to move away from him (backwards – facing Sasuke all the time) with his hands behind his head and his hips moving sinfully along with the music. He was just there, looking at him, swinging his hips and mouthing the words: “ _the boys they say that I´m Buena. They all want me, they can´t have me, so they all come and dance beside me…_ ” Sasuke didn’t want to see any other boys dancing beside Naruto especially seeing that Deidara had already join him on the dance floor. So… he had no choice. He simply moved forward and let Naruto do whatever he wanted.

“ _Move with me, jam with me, and if you’re good I’ll take you home with me…_ ” …Oh yes, he would be good… Sasuke would be a good boy... very good. With Naruto’s hips crushing his ass he would agree to anything.

 Iruka’s smile was, as always, breathtaking. He was genuinely happy to see Naruto having fun. He was also at least a little tipsy – it was pretty obvious. It didn’t surprise Kakashi. He saw Iruka with a glass filled with this weird blue drink pretty much the whole time. Even now he had one clutched in his delicate hand. Kakashi liked Iruka’s hands. They were skinny, tanned and for some reason Kakashi always wanted to lick or suck his fingers.

Very enthusiastic group of people had gathered around Naruto. A group including (among many others) Lee, Gai, Hidan, Yahiko, Anko and… Deidara. Kakashi glanced at Itachi. The older Uchiha had his eyes glued to the long haired blond but he wasn’t angry. He was horny. Kakashi was sure that he’s considering taking the place behind Deidara whose hips were matching their moves with Naruto’s. The trio made quite a view. Watching them was great. Not even one person was actually dancing Macarena. They were all dancing the lambada to the Los Del Rio’s song. Naruto was grinding his crotch into Sasuke’s ass and Deidara did the same to Naruto. No one dared to join them because it would have to be at the front of Sasuke (and it was quite obvious that he wouldn’t appreciate that!) or behind Deidara (which was risky and only utterly stupid, brave or drunk person would try to do it while Itachi was standing just a few steps away). Kakashi was wondering if Itachi would join Deidara before the song is over.

 Deidara was enjoying himself when suddenly a pair of dark hands appeared on his swinging hips and a large body was pressed to his lithe one. Itachi frowned, and Kisame with a broad smile on his face, poked his tongue out at him from his spot behind the bomber. Immediately someone joined behind Kisame and they all made a long row of very happy, dancing people. Kakashi was the only one lucid enough to take the mobile out of his pocket and make a video. He was recording mostly Sasuke and Naruto but he didn’t miss Itachi’s furious look. This party was really entertaining! Naruto grinned at Iruka and made a gesture with his finger calling him over. Iruka just smiled back and shook his head as a ‘no’. When the song ended Anko took the microphone and started to sing ‘Be a man’. Meanwhile Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame and Deidara joined Iruka, Kakashi and Itachi.

Naruto was ecstatic.

“Iruka! Why didn’t you join us? It was fun!”

“I was having fun watching.”

“Oh come on, Iruka, don’t be like that. I want you to have fun! Let’s sing something together! Itachi’s karaoke gear is amazing! There’s everything! What would you like to sing?”

Iruka flushed and laughed nervously.

“NOTHING, Naruto. I’m NOT going to sing tonight.”

“Why not?!” Naruto was whining.

 Kakashi glanced at his assistant who seemed very embarrassed and looked like he was about to run away. Kakashi would love to hear him sing!

“Please, Iruka, sing for us!”

Kakashi was asking him suspiciously nicely… Did Kakashi loose his mind or was this some kind of a trick?

“Are you crazy, Kakashi? I won’t! And it’s because of YOU! I refuse to give you a reason to make fun of me for the next decade or so just like that !”

At those words Naruto just couldn’t stay silent! He frowned.

“Oh please, Iruka! I know what you can do and singing is just one of those things! Sing “I will survive”! You’re SOOOO much better than the original and you know it!”

 Iruka’s blush at this point was just ridiculous.

“All I know…” – he hissed through the gritted teeth – “…is that I will never take you to karaoke again!”

Naruto’s loud laugh was totally faked but still refreshing comparing to the heavy atmosphere of inevitable doom that Iruka was trying to create.

 For the next minute Naruto looked like he was thinking really hard before he finally spoke.

“You know what, Iruka? I think you’re just scared. All you need is a beer and a bit of an encouragement! Here’s the beer!”

Of course Naruto pushed a bottle of Asahi to Iruka’s unwilling hand.

“Drink it and I’ll do my best to encourage you!”

Iruka was losing his patience.

“I don’t want your encouragement! I want you to go and dance and sing and have fun! Leave me alone!”

At those words Naruto laughed not only sincerely but also very loud.

“I want you to sing! Sing with me! You’ll start and I’ll join you for the chorus and stuff.”

“No.”

 Kakashi’s curiosity was driving him mad. At this point he was ready to give away his left kidney just to hear Iruka sing this damn song. Singing Iruka was one of those very few things Kakashi would have never expect!

“I’ll give you a raise! 100 %!”

Iruka gave him a dirty look that was saying: ARE YOU STPID OR WHAT?

“Do you REALLY think you can buy me?” His tone was challenging with a hint of venom and not so subtle threat. Kakashi knew he had made a mistake. Iruka’s Temper Meter was bouncing teasingly and for the first time ever Kakashi didn’t like it. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead. He desperately needed to fix this situation RIGHT NOW. He needed Iruka to calm down, not be mad and sing! He was a genius. He could do it… But how? Iruka was unpredictable and impossible to buy! What was wrong with this Umino guy?! Kakashi could always buy whatever he wanted and now suddenly he couldn’t pay for some simple entertainment… If money wasn’t working then maybe he should try to buy him using something else? Something that Iruka would actually deem important. An evil smirk spread on Kakashi’s face and Iruka shuddered knowing that he had lost.

“Say Iruka, what if I promise to follow all your rules, requests and orders for a week?”

Iruka’s expression was hilarious. It was hopeful and unbelieving and these emotions were fighting for domination on his face.

“You wouldn’t…” Apparently Iruka wasn’t THAT drunk yet…

“Of course I would! You have all of them as witnesses. I promise to be your slave for a week if you go there and sing.”

Iruka was thinking. He bit his lower lip and frowned a bit looking into Kakashi’s eye. He looked cute. Always cool and collected Kakashi was fighting the urge to shake Iruka, demanding the man's immediate response. The tension was killing him! After few more seconds he started to suspect Iruka of doing this on purpose just simply to tick him off. Ha, clever… But Kakashi wasn’t the one to let someone provoke him that easily. He would wait… no big deal…

 Iruka fiddled with a small bottle of beer in his beautiful hands… One long dark finger tipped the cap and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Kakashi inhaled ready to explode but Deidara was faster.

“Oh come on, Iruka! You’ll have Kakashi on a leash for the whole week! Let us have our fun and then you’ll have yours!”

Kakashi was studying Iruka’s face and saw that evil smirk… That was bad.

“Two weeks.”

Once again Kakashi was going to scream his consent just to hear Iruka already! He would love to be his slave for the rest of his life! But once again someone was faster. It was Sasuke this time.

“Don’t push it Iruka. Give the poor guy a break.”

Kakashi’s head was moving from Sasuke to Iruka expectantly waiting for some fucking FINAL decision.

”Well…?!” Apparently Naruto was getting impatient too.

Iruka grimaced disappointed.

“Alright, a week, BUT it means that you all can make fun of me only for one week!”

Kakashi couldn’t hold it anymore… “YOSH!”

He simply blinked seeing the openly shocked expressions on the faces of others. Deidara tried to decide if it would be good to say something or should he pretend it didn’t happened. To say that Kakashi was acting weird would be a huge understatement. But he was also weird the other day in his office. Something was off and there was pretty good chance that it had something to do with this pony tailed dolphin. Yea…

 Naruto pulled Iruka to the screen and gave him a microphone. Iruka opened the beer and put the bottle to his mouth. It was gone with one swing. Then he cleared his throat and loosened his tie.

“Are you ready?” - Asked Naruto grinning at him from his place at the console. Iruka glanced at Kakashi and scowled at his stupid smile and encouraging ‘thumbs up’. Oh what the hell, he would sing and he would do his best. He was on the party and he could as well have fun! Who the hell said he couldn’t?

 Naruto took the other microphone but before he turned on the music he needed to fix something. He smiled as Iruka’s hair fell in brown waves around his slightly flushed face. Now it was perfect. Naruto turned on the music and the sound of the piano filled the room. Few people turned to check who is going to sing. Iruka undid two top buttons of his shirt and then started to slowly speak (more than sing) the words with a low and raspy voice that sent all Kakashi’s blood to the one exceptionally enthusiastic part of his body.

 “ _First I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side…”_  His brown eyes travelled around room. He had the attention so he closed his eyes for a moment. “ _But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong…”_ His heavy eyelids went up a bit and the brown eyes met Kakashi’s.

 _“I grew strong…”_ That’s where he had actually started to sing.  _“I learned how to carry on and so you’re back….!”_

Iruka could sing!

Kakashi was mesmerized. Ruka's hair was loose and his white shirt undone with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes were shining with alcohol and mischief and something more… like he meant every word. His black tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his hips were moving rhythmically with every beat. He looked great. Kakashi felt the urge to fall on his knees and howl like some animal.

“Wow… He’s  _so_  hot!” Kakashi’s head turned to the new voice. Hidan was practically salivating at the sight of Iruka.

“Yea….” – Confirmed Deidara.

“And he’s really good.” - Added Itachi.

None of them could look away from the show Iruka was making. He was dancing with Naruto. He was moving gracefully and his expressions were just perfect: disgusted, indifferent, incredulous, mean, irritated and many others. They were all perfectly matched with the words and Kakashi just couldn’t believe how realistic it sounded with this expressive face.

“ _…just turn around now, ‘cause you’re not welcomed anymore. Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I’d crumble, you think I’d lay down and die?_ ”

 “Fuck, Kakashi… You sure you can handle a guy like him?” (Kisame)

“He doesn’t look like someone who would do what you want.” (Itachi)

“Yea…” (Deidara)

“I’m hard.” (Guess who!)

“Are you okay, Kakashi?” (Sasuke)

 Kakashi was staring at Iruka and couldn’t stop thinking how awful would it be to hear those words from him… It was painful even as a possibility. But those emotions in Iruka’s eyes looked so real… For the first time since… long time ago…. Kakashi was afraid that someone may hurt him. When did he let Iruka to gain that power?

“Kakashi…” Sasuke was starting to worry.

Finally Kakashi spoke slowly and very softly.

“Hush Sasuke… I’m falling…”

And they all stood there, watched and listened until the song had ended. Naruto hugged Iruka for all he was worth. Iruka swayed slightly. All those drinks and this last quick beer were finally doing their job. Naruto supported him but didn’t let go.

“And now we’ll sing something together! Come on guys! Come here!”

 Lee and Guy were already there. Also Deidara wasn’t the one who needed to be told twice. He was beside Naruto before the boy finished talking.

“Let’s rock the party, yea…!”

Iruka’s hair started to irritate him.

“Naruto give me back my hair tie…”

“I… think I lost it… sorry. Wait, I’ll help you.”

Naruto tried to move the hair from Iruka’s face but it was hopeless. They wouldn’t stay like that.

“Wait. I have an idea! Yea…”

Deidara took the black tie from Iruka’s neck and put it tightly around his head securing his hair. He moved the knot from Iruka’s forehead and positioned it somewhere above Iruka’s right ear. He could feel Kakashi’s irritated glare but he didn’t care. He was waiting for _Itachi’s_  reaction.

“Mmmm…. Perfect! Thank you Deidara-san.” Iruka seemed satisfied.

“No problem, yea. You look like an Indian…”

Iruka laughed and gave him the microphone.

“We just have three microphones. We will have to share.”

“That’s fine with me, yea.”

 And so, Naruto started:  _When the little blue bird who has never said a word starts to sing…_

And the whole room roared: “SPRING!!!”

  And the song went on. Some parts were singed together and some by one person at a time. “ _And that's why birds do it, bees do it. Even educated fleas do it, Let's do it, let's fall in love!!!_ ” They had fun. Kakashi and Sasuke came closer with their cell phone cameras on. Iruka would be so pissed when Kakashi shows him… Sasuke and Naruto were looking into each other’s eyes almost through the whole song. Then, just before singing the last verse Naruto winked. “ _I’m sure sometimes on the sly you do it. Maybe even you and I might do it! Let’s do it! Let’s fall in love!_ ”

Naruto was such a tease… He was singing a song about having sex (even though the chorus suggested that it was about something else) while looking into Sasuke’s eyes… Sasuke sighed. This blond would be the death of him…

 Somewhere a bit on the side there was also Itachi. He was watching Deidara as the blond was fixing Iruka’s hair. He didn’t want his hands in Iruka’s hair. He didn’t want to see him dancing with Naruto and singing with Iruka to one microphone. Their faces were too close. And they had too much fun. It wasn’t fair.

 And then Iruka started to sing another song: “ _My mama told me when I was young_ :  _We're all born superstars!!!_ ” Before he neared the chorus, five or six more people joined them trying to sing and dance along. Itachi couldn’t believe it! His usually quiet and stiff parties were a past now. This was some freaking flamboyant gay party! He was so glad that Pain-sama (Means Nagato not Yahiko!) had already left…. But the most surprising thing was that Itachi didn’t mind all that. He liked to see Deidara and others having fun and he wanted to have some of that too.

 _Don't hide yourself in regret,_   _Just love yourself and you're set._

 _I'm on the right track, baby_   _I was born this way!_

 Naruto moved his hands over his thighs and licked his lips. He was going to tease Sasuke… just a bit. He could feel many pairs of lust-filled eyes on him but just one pair made him feel hot. He winked at the younger Uchiha and fingered the buttons of his shirt. Sasuke frowned. What was that idiot doing?!

Naruto answered this question by undoing one button. Sasuke glared at him. Another button.

The crowd roared: “ _Don’t be a drag, just be a queen!_ ”

And another one… and another… When Naruto took the microphone his shirt was unbuttoned all the way. “ _Give yourself prudence and love your friends Sasuke kid rejoice the truth_ …” Naruto handed the mic to Lee and Gai: “ _In the religion of the insecure_   _I must be myself, RESPECT MY YOUTH!!!_ ”

 When Iruka sang: “ _A different lover is not a sin…_ ” Kakashi’s heart fell. Something tugged painfully at his guts. All those ‘little signs’ pissed him off. He felt the urge to just drag his assistant out of there and take him home. He would lock Iruka somewhere where he wouldn’t get any more weird ideas. And he really didn’t want those people around Iruka anymore. They were getting closer with every move… touching his hair… and Iruka was drunk. Kakashi didn’t want to make a scene but he had no choice. He took the phone and called the taxi.

  _No matter gay, straight or bi_   _, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to survive!_

Hearing those words Itachi actually snorted. This was just ridiculous. His friends and some business partners were there with Iruka singing this gay anthem and he himself was actually considering joining them…

 Naruto ignored Sasuke’s glares and gestures. He wanted to turn him on. He wanted to see that Sasuke wanted him. He needed to provoke him. He let his shirt slid down from his shoulders and slipped his fingers into his pants. Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore. He run to Naruto and grabbed his hand.

“STOP IT DOBE! I won’t let you!”

Naruto smiled. He liked the jealous Sasuke. He pulled him closer and they started to dance.

 Deidara was so totally engrossed in the song that at first he didn’t even noticed Itachi’s hands on his hips. Then when he finally realized that they were there he thought it was Kisame again so he didn’t bother to look around to check. He was just dancing grinding willingly into the body behind him.

 _No matter black, white or beige, chola or orient made_   _I'm on the right track, baby_   _I was born to be brave!_

 Kakashi decided that there was no other option. He needed to take Iruka away but not before doing one more thing...

“Ruka… Hidan (I’m going to kill this fucker)… Naruto and Sasuke (sweeeeeeeeeeeeet!)… Gai and Lee… and finally… Itchi and Deidara… Perfect….. aaaaaand cut!”

 After finishing the video Kakashi took also a few pictures and then put the phone back into his pocket and moved toward his assistant. He grabbed Hidan’s neck and pushed him away. Iruka was very surprised to see his boss right in front of him. He looked up to see what he wants and felt Kakashi’s hands caressing his cheeks. GODS his boss was so fucking handsome! He knew it earlier of course but just now he felt like it was unbearable.

“Kakashi…” His voice was hardly above whisper.

 Kakashi was having an internal battle. Iruka’s parted lips were begging for a kiss. They were moist and little trembling. It WAS their third date after all and he didn’t get his kiss at the terrace earlier… BUT Iruka was drunk and there were all those people around… On the other hand since when did other people’s opinion mattered to him? Nothing else mattered. There was just Iruka. He leaned in. Kakashi’s one hand stayed still on Iruka’s face while the other circled his waist in case the brunette suddenly fainted. And then their lips met.

 For a moment there Kakashi froze. There was no reaction from Iruka. Was he screwed? If he was then he should get from this situation as much as he could. He pressed his lips more firmly to Iruka’s and forcefully pushed his tongue into the stunned mouth. Then his eyes snapped open as Iruka pressed their bodies together and returned the kiss with an unbelievable passion. Kakashi would never expect anything like that from the courteous and seemingly shy ex-teacher.

 Iruka wasn’t sure what was going on. He was singing and dancing… and having fun… He was with Naruto and some people who for some reason he also considered friends… even though he hardly even knew them… He felt safe, comfortable and quite happy. And then there was his boss… So handsome and amazing… mesmerizing… In Iruka’s mind he was like some unique piece of art that is to be admired from afar. You can watch but you can’t touch. It was fine with him. He was used to that. He knew when something was out of reach and he never reached for things that obviously were not meant for him. He would just admire… From afar… as always… But Kakashi was getting nearer and nearer. He was actually VERY close. Closer than ever! Maybe it was just a dream?

And then they were kissing. It had to be a dream. It would never happen in the real life. Iruka was glad because had it been real he would have to stop but since it was just a dream he could do whatever he (literary) ‘dreamed of’!

Iruka’s mouth tasted sweet with a hint of something exotic. Was it that bluish drink or was it just Iruka? It didn’t really matter for Kakashi. This moment was pure bliss. If this was how kissing Iruka felt like then sex with him would have to be mind blowing! Just a mere thought about the possibility elicited a low groan from the older man.

He would do it!

Kakashi reluctantly pulled himself away from the kiss and stared into the brown orbs.

“I’m taking you out of here, Iruka.”

Iruka nodded eagerly ignoring the tickling of the tie fastened around his head. Kakashi pulled the tie from Iruka’s forehead back to his neck and then took his hand and started to pull him out of Uchiha's house and into the hot summer night.

 The taxi was already there, waiting. When they got inside Kakashi gave the driver the address and not waiting any longer started to kiss Iruka again. Iruka moaned and grabbed Kakashi’s hair. He liked this dream. It felt so real! Kakashi was licking his neck and moaning his name. He could feel his hand’s under his shirt touching his stomach and pinching his nipples.

 This was bad. Kakashi was losing control. He knew it was wrong. Iruka was totally drunk and Kakashi was taking advantage but… but… how was he supposed to stop when Iruka was responding so passionately and eagerly to his every touch!? He pulled Iruka up so the brunette was straddling his lap and then placed his hands on Iruka’s ass to pull him closer. He had dreamed of touching this part of Iruka’s body for weeks! Oh kami…. It was perfect: so small and firm and it fitted perfectly to Kakashi’s hands. Their erections rubbed over each other. Iruka moaned and Kakashi growled.

 Then the car stopped in front of Kakashi’s hotel building. The silver haired man grabbed Iruka’s wandering hands.

“Wait… We need to go… Iruka… Oh god… I need to calm down…”

 Iruka had no idea where he was supposed to go or why, but at this point he would gladly follow Kakashi to hell and back. Kakashi fished some checks from his pocket and threw them onto the front seat in a general direction of the driver. Then he opened the door and helped Iruka out of the vehicle. Fresh air helped them to calm down a bit, at least enough to make them able to walk. Kakashi once again took Iruka’s hand into his own and lead him to the building. In the elevator Kakashi tried not to look at Iruka. His assistant looked so tempting. His hair was loose and his rumpled shirt showed his now bruised neck. He looked like he had just been fucked in the elevator! Kakashi really wanted to make it true!

 Then he pulled Iruka to the corridor and finally into his room. They didn’t bother with removing their shoes on turning the light on. Joined in another fierce kiss they moved straight to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. This was it. Kakashi was on cloud nine! Iruka Umino – gorgeous and willing – was finally in his bed! He opened Iruka’s white shirt and moved his kisses onto the tanned torso. His skilful tongue was playing with one of Iruka’s nipples. Seeing the lack of reaction from his soon-to-be-lover Kakashi sucked harder. Still nothing. He moved his body up to look at Iruka’s face. What he saw confirmed the worst of his fears. Iruka was asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 Sasuke’s hold on the blond was firm and strong. He would never let him trip and fall. He was determined to drag him to his bedroom for the night no matter what. Naruto was totally wasted and Sasuke was going to use it. Naruto would be sleeping in Sasuke’s bad tonight.  

 He opened the door, dragged Naruto inside and leaned his body on the wall. Then he moved to close the door. He was startled when dim light from the lap on the night stand lit up the room. He turned around and saw Naruto standing beside his bed with his hands in his pockets, teasing smirk and bedroom eyes.

“Naruto… You scared me. How are you feeling?”

“I’ve never felt better.”

He didn’t sound drunk at all.

“Naruto…?”

 Sasuke’s hand dropped from the locked door and he stepped closer to the blond to look at him more closely. Naruto also took few steps forward, his graceful moves confirming Sasuke’s suspicions.

“You’re not drunk…” Came Sasuke’s soft whisper.

Naruto only moved his head as if saying: ‘No, I wasn’t.’

“Liar…” Sasuke’s clenched fist hit softly Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto grabbed it and took the pale hand in his. He held it at the height of his chest constantly looking into the jet black eyes.

“I never said I was drunk.” Naruto’s voice was low and raspy and it sent shivers through Sasuke’s body.

“You… you pretended…”

Poor Uchiha had to stop talking because his voice was wavering too much.

“They would never let us go if I didn’t.”

Naruto brought the trembling hand higher, licked his lips and then brushed them over Sasuke’s fingers.

“Sasuke…” – he murmured – “…breathe.”

 Sasuke let out the breath he was so desperately holding and flushed even darker. He was embarrassed. He felt like an idiot. He tried to pull his hand from Naruto’s grip and push him away but Naruto didn’t let him. One swift move and he had the raven wrapped in his arms. The blond buried his face in Sasuke’s neck and nuzzled the pale skin just below his ear. Then Sasuke felt the hot moist lips leaving tender kisses on his neck up to his cheek and further to his trembling mouth. Naruto’s lips were slightly touching his when he spoke.

“Teme, I believe that you’ve promised me something earlier.”

Sasuke couldn’t believe it. Did he hear that right? Could it mean what he thought it meant? He knew that his voice would sound weak and nervous but he didn’t care. He swallowed the lump in his throat to ask:

“So… Have you thought of something you wanted?”

“Yes, I did.” Naruto squeezed him tighter and for a moment traced his lips with his own tongue. “I want to make love to you.”

 At the sound of those words Sasuke’s legs gave up but Naruto was holding him firmly. Before Sasuke had a chance to react he had Naruto’s tongue in his mouth. He whimpered softly and Naruto groaned feeling the other’s tongue move in response. The kiss was impatient and filled with desperation of a drowning man gasping for air. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto like he was never going to let go. Naruto lowered the smaller man onto the bed and covered him with his own body. He carefully hid his surprise when he felt how hard Sasuke already was. This was some ego boost! His own dick twitched impatiently from the thought and Naruto rubbed his crotch carefully over the hard bulge in Sasuke’s pants.

“Aaaah…. Naruto…”

 This was beautiful… the most beautiful moan Naruto had ever heard. During another long, deep and passionate kiss Naruto’s hands started to wander all over the perfect body below. Sasuke’s breath was getting faster and for a moment Naruto was afraid that the brunette would cum so he moved his hands to his flushed face and brushed the rosy cheeks gently in a soothing manner.

 “Now… What would you say Sasuke? Do you want me to make love to you?”

He said it again. The first time he said it, it was shocking but pleasant but now Sasuke felt irritated with those words.

 “You know, dobe, to make love, there must be LOVE.”

Naruto smiled looking into those angry eyes. He was falling and he was falling hard. He knew but he wasn’t going to say anything like that. But still he wanted to say something. Sasuke was angry and Naruto wanted to calm him down. He knew that Sasuke wanted to hear that he loved him, but not because he loved Naruto back. He just wanted to feel loved and desired. All Naruto had to do was to make Sasuke feel more confident.

 “Oh there is love, teme. There is a lot of love between us. I love your gorgeous face…” Saying this Naruto moved the tips of his fingers across Sasuke’s cheek. “…and I love your beautiful eyes and hair… I love your voice when you moan and the smell of your skin. I love the taste of your mouth. I love to dance with you. I love the way your hips move when you walk. I love your smile and the way you’re pouting. But of course everybody loves that, so you should know that I love even those bad things about you. I love your arrogance and ignorance. I love the way you pretend to ignore me and the way you never fail to remind me how stupid I am. I don’t know you well Sasuke Uchiha but I like what you let me to know. You’re perfect. What’s there not to love?”

 Sasuke was never good with words but at this particular moment he wished he would know what to say. After the party Sasuke knew that Naruto is a flirt and he expected some compliments and nice words but this… this was just…

“Smooth talker…”

Naruto laughed but it didn’t sound sincere. Sasuke felt his own words stab him through the chest. He honestly loved to hear those words! He didn’t mean to call it a bluff. He wished he could take it back. He hoped that Naruto would pretend that he had never said them at all but unfortunately Naruto didn’t want to pretend. He wanted to shout: “If I have just this one night bastard, then I want it to be perfect!” but of course he didn’t. Instead he said:

“Oh yea, and the way you can always cut me down to size with just two harsh words... But you know, Sasuke, if I’m about to make love to you, you could at least try to be nicer…”

 Sasuke wanted to kick (or kill) himself. He was such an idiot! He had Naruto in his bed, willing, charming, forgiving and… apparently even loving and he had almost spoiled everything. He was so utterly stupid... He was never good with this stuff. He never knew what to say to people so he chose to stay silent if he could. Why couldn’t he stay silent now? He was just hopeless. Naruto deserved someone better than him.

“Naruto…” Sasuke’s voice was soft and shaken. He was now totally desperate. He took Naruto’s head in his hands and looked into the azure eyes. He would apologize. He was ready to even beg if necessary. He would do anything and everything just to make sure that the blond wouldn’t leave.

 Somehow once again Naruto appeared to be a brilliant interpreter of Uchiha’s unspoken words. He saw all this distress and fear in Sasuke’s black eyes and wanted nothing more than to ease all his qualms. He did it with a kiss – long, strong, wet and passionate. Sasuke moaned and whimpered while agile tanned hands started to remove his pants.

Sasuke felt relieved enough to actually talk again.

“Have you even done this before, dobe?”

“You mean with a guy? Yes, I have.”

“So, you lied to me about not being gay!”

“I didn’t lie. I’m not! I was never really attracted to any guy! Except for you… It was just… he was there… He was the only person that even wanted to be around me… while everybody else thought of me only as a nuisance, extreme troublemaker and a walking disaster.”

“Why?”

“I think it’s not the best moment to tell you about my childhood traumas and Iruka’s crazy lover… maybe some other time?”

 Sasuke smiled. This was his chance. This time he knew what to say.

“Okay, then tomorrow at breakfast.”

 Naruto looked at him questioningly. He wasn’t sure if he had heard right. Did Sasuke Uchiha just ask him to stay the night? He was going to go home as soon as Sasuke falls asleep but this was pretty blunt offer to stay for breakfast! Even more… to talk and all… Like it could last for more than just this night… But it would be stupid even for him to believe something like that. If he had no chance with someone like Sakura than he would never even dare to dream about someone as perfect as Sasuke. It was just an illusion to make this night more enjoyable for both of them. Sasuke thought that Naruto feeds him cheesy compliments to make him feel attractive and he was just trying to repay him with his sweet little lies. Naruto decided to play along just to not spoil the mood.

“Sure Sas…”

Naruto’s reassurance didn’t sound convincing at all but Sasuke thought it’s better to leave it for now. Now he needed to make Naruto his, and he would worry about keeping him later. Low and sexy voice of Leonard Cohen reached their ears from the dying party downstairs and Naruto murmured.

“I’m your man…”

 Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s shirt, pulled it over his head and threw it away. Naruto’s body was perfect. It was slightly more muscled than Sasuke's, and deliciously tanned. The pale hands just couldn’t get enough of the wonderful feeling of this smooth skin under their fingers. Naruto granted them a few minutes of freedom while he was trying to get rid of his lover’s pants but when he managed to pull them down to Sasuke’s knees he had to escape from the flattering touches to dive down. He positioned himself above Sasuke’s waiting erection and without any preliminaries he took it into his hot wet mouth.

“Aaah….! Naruto!”

Naruto hummed in appreciation of Sasuke’s reaction. He moved his head up and down taking in as much as he could and sucked rhythmically. Sasuke tried to spread his legs. He managed to free his right knee and pull it up a bit while Naruto’s weight was on his left thigh. For a moment there Naruto was gently rubbing Sasuke’s testicles but soon enough his hand slipped lower and his middle finger rested on his puckered entrance. Sasuke, who was already near his peak tried to push closer to feel the finger more. He wanted to feel it inside but Naruto stubbornly ignored his demanding thrusts.

“Aaaah! Naruto… Please!”

 Knowing that his lover was getting close to his limit he released the throbbing organ from his mouth and reached to the back pocket of his black jeans.

“I can’t believe it… You actually brought the lube?”

Naruto chuckled.

“No baby, I took it from your bathroom downstairs earlier when you thought I was throwing up.”

“Oh… What is it?”

“A massage oil. I also found some condoms…”

Sasuke frowned.

“Condoms? If you’re afraid I’ll get pregnant then don’t worry. We need some new Uchihas. It would be greatly appreciated.”

 “Teme… You know me like two days and you already want to bear my children?”

“Listen, dobe, I’m clean.”

“Me too…”

Saying this Naruto kissed the inner side of the lean white thigh. His lubricated fingers were back at Sasuke’s entrance circling it and probing.

“Just put it in already…”

 Naruto chuckled but the laugh died in his throat as he felt Sasuke’s hand on his. In one swift and strong move Sasuke shoved the teasing finger into his tight passage. And he didn’t even flinch. He was ready and needy and Naruto’s finger was generously lubricated. He was however quite amused at the sight of Naruto’s shocked face. The blond was determined to go slowly and do everything subtly and carefully and he just didn’t expect THAT! Finally Naruto swallowed and looked up to see Sasuke’s smirking face.

“Okay…” he muttered and slowly started to move his finger. He experimentally pushed it in deeper and then pulled out a bit and so on. Sasuke gasped this time. His heartbeat was getting faster and his body was getting hotter. Seeing the desired reaction Naruto added another finger and started to once again suck at Sasuke’s neglected cock.

 The brunette was moaning and squirming. FUCK! He had never bottomed before. He tried but he hated it so really de didn’t expect to enjoy someone’s fingers up his ass THAT much. It was unbelievable! He would cum in no time! WHY? And how? Normally it was really hard to make him cum. It took a lot of time and trying before his lovers could satisfy him. He even thought that something is wrong with him but this situation was proving him wrong! It obviously wasn’t his fault but his stupid lovers. Apparently Naruto was able to make him cum in less than five minutes! Once again he asked himself ‘HOW’ but then his mind went blank and before he could even mumble some warning he filled Naruto’s mouth with his sperm moaning his name.

 Naruto swallowed everything and then licked him clean. His fingers stayed buried deep inside of Sasuke and the raven didn’t even notice when the third finger joined the other two. After orgasmic spasms his muscles were relaxed and Naruto could move his fingers more easily. He used that moment to concentrate on actual stretching his lover instead of just giving him pleasure. Sasuke was still trying to catch his breath. He felt wonderful. Those magical fingers were still working miracles inside of him. His cock jumped again and Naruto kissed it with a broad smile on his face. Sasuke started to move against the fingers.

“Damn, Sasuke…”

“What? It feels so fucking good…”

“I won’t let you cum like that again, baby, I’m sorry.”

 Naruto slowly pulled his fingers out of the brunette who moaned in protest trying to clench his muscles on the escaping digits in a hopeless attempt to stop them from retreating.

 Just then Naruto removed Sasuke’s trousers and boxers completely and threw them onto the floor. Then he got a hold of the pale knees and spread Sasuke’s legs. Kneeling between them he pulled down his own jeans just enough to free his weeping and painfully hard shaft. He looked at Sasuke, who was lying before him, spread open and willing, still wearing that rumpled shirt. He couldn’t stop himself and brought his thumb to tease the small entrance some more but seeing Sasuke’s reaction he immediately stopped. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned loudly. It was unbelievable but he seemed perfectly ready to come the second time! Naruto knew he had to hurry. He leaned down and claimed the pale lips for a passionate kiss during which he thrust himself into the body beneath. Sasuke bit Naruto’s lip but the blond didn’t stop the kiss. They kissed for a long moment giving Sasuke a moment to adjust. Then Naruto felt legs sneaking up behind him and heels digging painfully into his back. He took a hint and started to move.

 Sasuke was perfect: hot, tight and slick. With every second Naruto loved more and more things about him. The pace was fast from the start. Sasuke couldn’t wait any longer and Naruto wasn’t in the mood for a slow lovemaking too. The sexual tension that had been building between the two of them since they first lay their eyes on each other was finding its release in this simple act.

“Fuck… NAAAAAAAAAAAAARUTO!!!! Faster!”

Naruto moved faster and faster. Sasuke’s face during climax found its place on the top of the list of Naruto’s beloved things.

“Oh god…. Naruto… Aaaaaaaaaah…”

Naruto didn’t mind Sasuke’s nails leaving bloody traces on his back. This sweet pain was actually turning him on. And he was glad to have a souvenir to remind him how good he was! He kissed Sasuke again and felt his own overwhelming pleasure exploding inside of the gorgeous brunette.

 He wanted to move his weight from Sasuke’s exhausted body but a tight grip on his shoulders and neck stopped him, so he stayed like that enjoying the perfect moment. He was leaving small kisses on Sasuke’s forehead and face.

“Naruto…”

“What is it?”

Sasuke’s unusual tone of voice made Naruto feel a bit concerned.

“Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Sasuke smiled and for the first time Naruto saw it was genuine and sincere.

“Actually I’ve never felt better… Are you tired?”

Naruto lifted his head to look into the black eyes questioningly.

“Why?”

“I think I want you again, usuratonkachi…”

Naruto blinked.

“Again? Are you kidding?”

Sasuke’s head moved from side too side in an obvious answer.

“You know, teme, I’m too tired to even laugh… Give me a minute.”

“Come on, think about it! If you really manage to get me pregnant we’ll get 1 000 000 dollars!” At that Naruto actually laughed.

“Stop talking about that!” To distract Sasuke from silly thoughts Naruto started to nibble his ear while murmuring.

“You’re so beautiful, Sas… and you feel so impossibly great…”

 Sasuke put his hands into the blond locks and stroked them tenderly.

“I know what you mean. I think we both felt it… Let’s do it again.”

Naruto groaned.

“Come on, Dobe.”

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and straddled his stomach.

“If you’re too tired I’ll ride you…”

“How many times are you planning to do it tonight?”

“As many as it takes to make you tired enough to not be able to run away in the morning.”

 Naruto’s heart almost escaped from his chest. He sat up and kissed Sasuke. This kiss was soft and tender. Then he pulled Sasuke’s shirt off and kissed him again. They made love many times that night. Naruto moaned when Sasuke sucked his neck, marking him for at least a few weeks high enough to make it impossible to cover with any clothes. Only after that young Uchiha was finally able to fall asleep in his new lover’s arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Macarena by Los Del Rio
> 
> Be a manby Hole
> 
> I will survive by Gloria Gaynor
> 
> Let’s do itby Cole Porter (Joan Jett version)
> 
> Born this way by Lady GaGa
> 
> I’m your man by Leonard Cohen


	10. GOOD MORNING!

Kakashi brushed his fingers over the dark brow. Iruka squinted, furrowed and wrinkled his nose making the scar on his face move. It was cute. His chocolate hair lay loose around his head and on Kakashi’s pale muscular shoulder. Kakashi moved his fingers over the scar and then lower to Iruka’s parted mouth. His lips were dry so Kakashi leaned over a bit and without even thinking licked them, moistening the pink skin with his tongue. Iruka sighed and licked his lips accidentally touching Kakashi’s tongue with his own. Kakashi smiled and kissed him quite thoroughly and deeply. Iruka only sighed and tried to turn over and away from the disturbance of his most peaceful dream. Kakashi held him still not letting him to move away. It was like that for the last hour.

 

Kakashi was equally happy and frustrated. He had Iruka almost naked in his bed and he was free to touch, smell, kiss and taste every part of him. It was great… to some level. Iruka’s lack of response was really depressing and frustrating. When he fell asleep on Kakashi few hours earlier it was disappointing but the older man knew that Iruka was totally drunk and dead tired so he didn’t mind… much. Well maybe he did mind but he was also full of understanding… or not _really_  full, but he definitely did (kind of) accept the fact that Iruka needs his sleep.

Then he woke up in the morning and he was overwhelmed by Iruka. Normally he hated to wake up with another person. He hated to wake up with someone who he had fucked clutching to him. He hated to have some strangers in his bedroom and hated when they tried to touch him in the morning. All he ever wanted in the morning after fucking someone was a shower. He liked his privacy and his space. Fuck buddies were not allowed there. But he loved to wake up with Iruka. Few days earlier he would maybe think that it’s because he didn’t fuck him yet but now he knew it’s not that. He crossed the line that he was never supposed to cross. He liked to categorize relevant people. There were people he worked with, people he liked and people he fucked. He liked when the lines between those groups were vivid. It was nice when he liked the people he worked with but it was always troublesome. Business should stay away from friendships. It worked sometimes but it was always risky. The third category should definitely stay away from the other two, but still, here he was: naked in his bed with Iruka, a person he liked, respected, worked with and desperately wanted to fuck. On the party Iruka made him jealous, horny and desperate. He knew he shouldn’t take Iruka while he was so drunk but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to make Iruka his as soon as possible.

 

Iruka was sexy, relaxed and willing. When they had left the party Kakashi could only think about hearing his moans and cries, about marking him and cumming in his tight insides. And then Iruka fell asleep… Now he was lying in Kakashi’s bed with nothing but a pair of boxers on. His caramel skin was begging Kakashi to be tasted and who was he to oppose Iruka’s body’s requests? He had to oblige. He leaned over Iruka and subtly sucked his left nipple. He was whipped. Funny thing. He knew he was whipped and he didn’t care. He knew that Itachi and Sasuke won’t let him to live it down but he still didn’t care. Or (which is even stranger) he did care and he was kind of stupidly happy about the thought that Iruka had some strange power over him. It wasn’t just that he wanted to own Iruka. He wanted to be Iruka’s. It was weird to have such far fetched thoughts about someone he didn’t even fuck yet. He wondered if Iruka was good in bed and what would it be like. It didn’t matter though because it would be more than enough for Kakashi if Iruka only let him do what he wanted. He would make it good for both of them. He licked and kissed Iruka’s abs going lower and lower to finally plunge his tongue in the cute little navel. He was so pitifully hard and his erection was leaking… He was caressing his dolphin for almost an hour now and he needed a release. He shook his head brushed his fingers over the rim of Iruka’s boxers and… there it was – a reaction. The movement was small but it was there nevertheless. Kakashi stared at the bulge between his assistant’s legs and licked his lips.

 

He took a few deep breaths and pushed himself up. He kneeled down beside Iruka and braced himself for what he was about to do. So many questions would be answered in the next few seconds. How would Iruka look? Was this tanned skin white around his private parts or not? Did he have a lot of hair? What would his testicles look like? Kakashi hoped they were not very saggy… He wondered if Iruka was big? Was he bigger than Kakashi? Unlikely, but who knows. He expected Iruka to look cute and he had already decided that he would like no matter what he would see.

 

He grabbed the rim, pulled the pants down Iruka’s legs and delicately removed them from around his feet. He stopped there for a moment thinking that Iruka’s feet were really pretty and that he wanted to touch them but then he suddenly remembered what he was doing and he almost came from realization. He turned to look at his dolphin in whole his naked glory and his jaw dropped. He barely even noticed some warm cum moistening his abdomen. All questions answered.

 

He sat there looking at Iruka in awe for a few long minutes taking in every detail. Now after finally climaxing he could concentrate a bit. Of course another wave of hot blood filled his cock once again but he ignored it for now. Iruka looked gorgeous. His skin color was either natural or he was regularly sun-bathing completely naked. His testicles were not saggy in any way. They looked perfectly firm and absolutely lickable. Kakashi’s dick throbbed again. Iruka’s penis was bigger than Kakashi expected. It wasn’t very thick but pretty long (still shorter than Kakashi’s) and just barely erected. It was all very sexy and beautiful but it was neither of those things that made Kakashi cum just from looking. Iruka was missing something and it made Kakashi salivate. First thing missing was his pubic hair. Iruka was shaved giving Kakashi perfect view of every detail. Kakashi wanted nothing more than nuzzle his face between Iruka’s slightly parted legs. Second thing was even more arousing. Iruka was circumcised. The dark head of his penis was waiting patiently to be sucked. Very gently Kakashi parted Iruka’s legs a bit further and positioned himself between them, his eyes glued to the little puckered hole a bit lower. He sighed. His hot breath ghosted over the exposed genitals and Kakashi was lost. He couldn’t decide which part he wanted to taste first. He brought his face close to Iruka’s crotch and nuzzled from the right side finally taking one testicle into his mouth, fondling it with his tongue. The reaction was immediate. Iruka’s erection moved to his stomach and hardened demanding attention. Kakashi licked his way from the base through the underside of the shaft right up to the tasty looking head. He took it into his mouth, moved his tongue over the slit briefly and then started to suck. He couldn’t help it. It was stronger then reason and his pitiful nonexistent will.

 

Iruka was comfortable. More than comfortable! He felt really good. He didn’t want to wake up. He was dreaming of something incredible and even though his thoughts were now very unclear battling on the verge of sleep he just KNEW that he was dreaming about his boss. And this dream was so fucking good. He never wanted to wake up but some soft moans did wake him up completely anyway. Those moans were coming from his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down between his legs. Was it a dream? It had to be because there was no way that his super sexy and straight as a ruler boss would be giving him a head in the morning… And in Kakashi’s bed! No way… But it felt good. Almost too good. Kakashi’s talented mouth were sucking and nipping… and was it a tongue probing his entrance? So good… and so impossibly good…

“Ka-ka-shi…!!!”

 

Kakashi swallowed every drop of Iruka’s cum but didn’t stop nuzzling, licking and kissing until he climaxed onto the mattress himself. After a moment of panting and calming he licked Iruka’s entrance again and looked up. Chocolate-brown eyes were looking down at him from behind the heavy eyelids and thick eyelashes.

Kakashi smirked.

“Good morning!”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

 

Annoying signal of Naruto’s cell phone refused to die and was driving Sasuke crazy. Naruto was taking a shower while the Uchiha was resting after the morning round. Finally he moved across the bed and picked the phone up from the floor.

He looked at the screen and froze. He new this name: Sakura. It was hard to forget for two reasons. One – the name was just that UN-original, and two – Kakashi said that Naruto used to have a crush on her. Sasuke hoped he would be able to kill her by just glaring at her photo on Naruto’s cell-phone but no such luck. She was so annoying: annoying signal, annoying picture, annoying hair color and annoying name. Sasuke was sure that that she really IS annoying. He frowned and answered the phone with a cold voice.

“Hello.”

Even though Sasuke tried to sound intimidating his voice was still impossibly sexy.

 

“…um… I-I-it’s Sakura. I… I need to talk to Naruto!”

“He’s taking a shower. What do you want from him?”

“Well… My car broke down and I need his help. May I know who am I talking to?”

“His boyfriend!”

There was a long pause on the other side of the line.

“… a boyfriend?... Naruto has a boyfriend?”

“Stop bothering him! Don’t call him again. I know that he used to have a crush on you but if you think you can still use his sentiments to get your car fixed than you are seriously wrong. If I hear that you are still bothering him you’ll be sorry.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Iruka stayed silent for a moment thinking intently about what he should say. It was hard to deny – the morning was good! It was fucking FANTASTIC even, not just good! The best in his life…

 

Kakashi was still smirking at him from his comfortable position between Iruka’s parted legs, his silver hair covering one side of his face. He knew that his assistant’s mind hadn’t come down from high just yet and that some screaming and maybe hitting would be unavoidable once Iruka starts think again. He decided to use the time he had. He braced himself on his hands and moved up to claim Iruka’s panting lips.

 

The kiss was tender but deep. Iruka responded, however, he pulled away much too quickly.

“Kakashi…”

 

Here it comes… Kakashi refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Ruka…?”

Kakashi was ready for all those stupid questions and for the huge piece of denial.

“Ok… so, obviously I got drunk yesterday, I made a fool of myself, spoiled Itachi-san’s party and went to bed with my boss. Did I miss something?”

Kakashi smirked.

“Well… you missed sex. You fell asleep on me yesterday. But we still have almost an hour before our trip to Nikkō, so…”

“This isn’t funny, Kakashi!”

“It wasn’t meant to be funny.”

“Where are my clothes?”

“Why? You don’t need them just to yell at me… or whatever…”

“Kakashi, where are my clothes?”

 

Iruka started to push Kakashi off of him.

“Somewhere… between the taxi and this bed… I suppose… or – more likely - between Itachi’s house and this bed.”

 

Of course! Why did he even try to ask…?

 

Iruka jumped off of the bed and hurriedly tried to pick his scattered clothes from the floor and put them on.

“Ruka…!”

“WHAT?!”

“Was I any good?”

 

Iruka dropped the shirt he had just picked up and glared at Kakashi. His boss was looking at him expectantly from his comfortable spot on the bed, still completely naked and sinfully sexy. Iruka could feel a slight tug at the corner of his lips and tried hard not to smirk.

 

“Yea, I guess…”

Kakashi immediately sat up.

“You guess? You don’t know? You’re not sure?”

Hearing Kakashi’s desperate tone of voice made Iruka actually chuckle.

“Kakashi-san… Thank you for the last night and I’m sorry if was a nuisance, but I have to go home now.”

“Go... home? Why? We are going to Nikkō…”

 

Iruka didn’t know what to say. At first he just desperately wanted to run away from Kakashi and his naked body but now he felt stupid. He didn’t want to go anywhere and apparently Kakashi didn’t want him to leave either. So…? What was his problem? Maybe he could actually stay with Kakashi and then go to Nikkō with him…? No! He couldn’t. They worked together! Iruka knew what could happen when you were sleeping with someone you worked with and Kakashi was his boss for crying out loud, not just some coworker! And he was supposed to be straight, right? Surely he just drunk too much… or maybe he was bi? Whatever! Iruka had no energy to ponder on those things right now. He needed a shower, a new set of clothes and some distance from the source of his complete confusion!

He put the shirt and the jacket on. His hair was still loose and looked really sexy with his rumpled clothes.

 

“I need to get change… and…”

“Then I’ll go with you. I think we should have a shower now and then go to your place so you could pack some stuff for the trip… or I’ll just buy you everything you need!”

“NO! It’s fine! You have a shower and I’ll just go home and meet you later.”

Iruka moved toward the door.

“Come here.”

Iruka stopped and turned to look at his boss.

“Iruka! I said come here!”

Iruka scratched his scar and blushed.

“What for?”

 

Kakashi scowled so Iruka moved forward until he was standing no more than a feet away from the bed. Kakashi moved and knelt on the bed as close to Iruka as it was possible. Their heads were on the same hight and Iruka had trouble not looking Kakashi in the eyes. He looked down and saw Kakashi’s slightly erected dick. He flushed impossibly quick and looked up into the gray eye.

“I want a good-bye kiss.” Kakashi stated the obvious, hiding a satisfied smirk.

“A… what?”

“A kiss. If I’m about to let you leave for some time (even if it’s just an hour or so) I want a good-bye kiss.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea…”

Kakashi shook his head.

“Luckily I didn’t ask your opinion. Kiss me.”

 

At this moment Iruka once again didn’t care. This demanding tone and sexy voice were everything he could comprehend. It was his chance to kiss Kakashi and it was all that mattered for his (maybe still slightly intoxicated) mind. He leaned down and kissed the pale lips of his boss for all he was worth. Kakashi’s eyes went wide as saucers. He surely did not expect Iruka to be so passionate and straightforward. He thought that the other man would at least TRY to refuse… Iruka tasted like heaven and Kakashi was practically melting. Just when he put his arms around Iruka’s shoulders to pull him closer and onto the bed again his assistant pulled away and stepped back.

“I have to go, Kakashi-san. I’ll see you later.”

And that’s how Kakashi experienced ‘a refusal’ for the first time in his life. It was… more than unpleasant and if it didn’t double his ‘hunger’ than it just tripled it.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Itachi woke up with… (NO, not a hard on again.) with a headache. It was definitely a hang-over. After seeing his beloved little brother – an incarnation of pure innocence and cuteness – on a bed with another man he was devastated. He was supposed to take care of Sasuke. He was supposed to protect him and teach him that he should not trust some strange mechanics just because they were blond and handsome… and kind of cool… 

 

So, Itachi had a drink or two more than he would normally let himself have in different circumstances and he felt pleasantly tipsy. Iruka had been singing and dancing with Deidara and they both looked like a wet dream come true. Itachi took another drink and then he found himself not only watching and enjoying but also participating in the show. He didn’t even know when or why he moved to stand and dance behind his blond employee but he definitely liked the feel of his own hands on the slim hips and the smell of his dancing partner. He hoped that Deidara just wouldn’t notice that it was no longer Kisame but him – his boss, his friend and somehow his arch-nemesis. He hoped he would have a chance to simply stay that way, with the blond close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body and he had no idea that the other man was trying really hard to pretend he didn’t notice.

TBC


	11. Of cops and perverts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to Noriaki Sugiyama
> 
> (For no real reason though. It’s not like he’s a cop or a pervert…. At least as far as I know…)

 

Iruka ignored the passing taxi. He would probably throw up in a car. He lazily strolled in a general direction of the Tochomae station. Gods, it was too close for his liking. He really wanted to take a long walk to think, but whatever. He stood at the platform with his eyes glued to the thick yellow line on the ground. He felt sick. If he were to throw up should he better aim at the line or not? It (probably) would be easier to remove the mess from the line, he thought. Then again, he could try to throw up directly down there…  Surely no one had to clean up the rails… right? And what was with this yellow line anyway. What was it? A sticker or something?  

There was no point in pretending that all the shit didn’t happen. It did. It always did every time Iruka drunk too much… But, no point in crying over the spilt drink… milk… Or what–fucking–ever… He just did it again! He always did something… let’s just say not very wise after he drank too much and then… there are always consequences. BUT! If only the consequences were always like that… I mean a blow-job from the one and only sex god Hatake then… Iruka should be all for it and get drunk every day! That was totally the best of his ‘alcohol induced stupid things I’ve done’! It was maybe even the best thing that had EVER happened to him in his entire life!

Iruka smiled stupidly and stepped into the car that had just arrived.   There was nothing to be worried about! He got drunk with his boss and the other man had given him a head. So what? The guy was gorgeous and absolutely perfect. And Iruka at least was gay! His reasons to be worried over this morning’s events were nothing comparing to what Kakashi was probably dealing with right now! He was straight and he probably felt awful! Iruka was sure that Kakashi would never even mention about it EVER again! He would be too ashamed of what he had done to Iruka! Surely the man was mortified at the moment!  

Poor Kakashi…! Compassion filled Iruka’s heart to the brim. 

Maybe it was Kakashi's first ‘thing’ with a guy ever! Maybe Iruka shouldn’t leave him alone after all? No, it was for the best. Kakashi needed some time alone to get his things ‘straight’ again. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to see Iruka after all this…? Actually that would be horrible! Iruka didn’t want their (albeit a bit twisted but still good) relationship to be ruined… or even spoiled… by something as trivial as sex… It wasn’t even sex, for fuck’s sake! It was just… a very pleasant morning…  

Iruka was lost in his battling thoughts. He had no idea that his shirt was still partially unbuttoned, his hair loose and his confused and sleepy expression impossibly cute! He was lost in his thoughts about Kakashi. Until…     

 

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*    

 

Naruto was sitting on the sofa in Uchiha’s living room with a bowl of (no, not ramen) of cereal watching TV clad in nothing but Sasuke’s black boxers. He looked good. Sasuke wanted to wrap his arms around the tanned muscular shoulders, bury his face in the golden locks and rip off the offending black fabric that was covering his new favourite thing. But he only sighed and plopped down beside the blond. The dobe didn’t even spare him a glance. He was totally engrossed in some stupid anime. Un-fucking-believable! He had gotten his hands on the blond just a few hours ago and he was already less important than some ugly cartoon…   Sasuke frowned. He wouldn’t push … yet. He was going to at least _try_ to understand first.

“What are you watching, dobe?”

Sasuke put his bare feet on Naruto’s thighs and teased the taut muscles with his toes. Naruto put down the empty bowl on the coffee table and started a massage, receiving an appreciative purr from his lover as a reward.  

“ANIME! Why? Did it catch your attention?” Naruto sounded very hopeful but Sasuke just rolled his eyes. “Not really. I was just wondering what’s gotten you so… focused. How can you watch this shit?”  

(AN: Should I put some additional disclaimer for this part?)  

Naruto smiled brightly but still didn’t avert his eyes from the screen.

“OK teme, can you see the guy wearing glasses? He reminds me of YOU!” Sasuke released a hammy gasp.

“Should I feel offended?” Naruto laughed nervously.

“No, not really. Seriously teme! This guy sounds so totally like you! Listen to his voice! … See? Exactly like yours! And he looks a lot like you too! You have the same pale skin, pretty face and black hair… with long bangs in the front and shorter in the back… It’s practically you wearing glasses.”

He didn’t dare to point out the obvious difference of Sasuke’s hair looking a bit like a duck butt.  

“Don’t piss me off! He doesn’t sound or look like me at all!”

Naruto playfully tickled one pale foot. Sasuke tried to remove it from Naruto’s grasp but then the idiot lifted it up to his mouth and actually kissed! Sasuke blushed and Naruto purred: “Yes he does! And he’s as stiff as you are!” Sasuke scoffed.

“Really? And the orange haired idiot quarrelling with a toddler is just as loud and retarded as YOU are! But his voice is sexier than yours!”

Sasuke didn’t expect that his own joke would backfire. Naruto had a gal to actually think for a moment, and then nodded in confirmation.

“Yea, he is… and his voice really is damn sexy…” Now, normally Sasuke would refuse to be jealous over a cartoon but it was stronger than reason… I mean, what the fuck?! Naruto had just said that some other guy’s voice is sexy! Sasuke was pissed and needed to vent his anger on something he disliked.  

“And who is that?! Looks like the pink haired wench from your cell phone!” …ok, maybe that was too much.

“…a who? What? Who are you calling a wench?” Sasuke knew that he had just said way too much and needed to divert his blond’s attention. He crawled onto his lap purposefully rubbing Naruto’s genitals with his ass as much as he could while still pretending it was accidental. Naruto stifled a moan.

“So, who is she?” Naruto nuzzled Sasuke’s ear for a moment before turning back to the TV screen to answer his lover’s question. “THIS…” he pointed at the white clad character on the screen “… is not a girl! You’re gay! You should know a guy when you see one! Can’t you see that it’s a male?! He’s got no boobs for fuck’s sake!”  

‘ _Ha! Just like the bitch from your cell phone…!!! But this guy IS prettier I guess_ …’ thought Sasuke, but he didn’t dare to say it out loud. He smiled seductively instead.

“Oh I can see one… And I can tell he’s a guy without checking his chest, if what’s poking my butt is what I think it is.” To emphasize this statement Sasuke wiggled his butt mercilessly rubbing Naruto’s already uncomfortably erected dick once again.

"Sasuke!” Naruto gasped. Sasuke looked at him oh so innocently. “What? I thought it was just a remote.”

“Good morning Little Brother!... Naruto…”

Sasuke groaned with disappointment. His stupid bastard of a brother always had to spoil EVERYTHING! Now he would probably start to antagonize poor Naruto…   And then… Saved by the bell! Naruto’s cell phone rang again. It was lying on the counter top between the kitchen and the living room. Sasuke tensed. He was 99 percent sure that it was this pink haired bitch again. He jumped off of Naruto and pushed the blond back down onto the sofa when he tried to follow him.

“Stay here.” Whispered Sasuke to Naruto’s ear.

“I think Itachi had seen enough already.” To make sure that Naruto understood Sasuke picked up a pillow from an arm chair and threw it onto his crotch to cover the tempting bulge. Then he ran to pick up Naruto’s phone. It wasn’t Sakura but seeing who it was he decided to answer anyway.  

“Yo, Iruka! What’s up?!” If Iruka was surprised to hear Sasuke instead of Naruto he surely didn’t show it.

"Sasuke! I’ve been arrested. Tell Naruto to pick me up from Shinjuku police station.”

“Fuck! What did you do?” Sasuke was impressed. He knew that Iruka wasn’t a saint but he would never expect the man to end up in jail! “Nothing really, just murdered someone.”

“Kakashi?!”

“No. Not yet at least. Tell Naruto to take 50 000 yen to bail me out.”

“Ok, we’ll be there in a minute.”   Naruto was just looking and listening trying desperately to understand what was going on.

"Naruto, Iruka’s at the police station. I don’t know what he did but we need to pick him up. Do you think I should call Kakashi?”

Naruto’s eyes winded. “WHAT?! Iruka has been arrested? For what?”

“I have no idea! Let’s find out!”  

Itachi watched as the boys went upstairs to put on some clothes before leaving the house. They were both still mostly naked. Itachi was glad that they had left the living room so soon because if they didn’t he would probably say something wrong and Sasuke would get angry… again… just like the last time in Sasuke’s room… Why was his little brother like that? Itachi was only trying to protect him! He didn’t mean anything wrong.  

Of course he could see how happy Sasuke was around the blond mechanic and that’s why he was really glad that they left before he had a chance to strangle Naruto for screwing his precious little brother the whole night through! He was also kind of glad that he got smashed. He hardly ever did that so the hang-over was killing him but it was still better than hearing his ototou’s orgasmic screams and pleas for more. He was really lucky that he had managed to sleep through the major part of all that and now he only hoped that he wouldn’t have to do that every night. His liver wouldn’t make it. Maybe Sasuke would be willing to spend at least every other night at Naruto’s place? No, Naruto lived with Iruka… Then again, Iruka should spend his nights with Kakashi, right? Aren’t they a couple or something? Itachi vaguely remembered Kakashi blabbering about how they are buying a house together so…  

He took a bottle of aspirin out from a cupboard. For now he decided to move his stuff to the bedroom which is the farthest from Sasuke’s. That was a plan. He swallowed a few pills and washed them down with an ice-cold beer. There’s nothing like a hair of the dog that bit you… When he finished the bottle he immediately felt better. His head wasn’t throbbing anymore and even his mood seemed better. He was actually able to think again so he started to wonder why Iruka was in a jail. He had left with Kakashi last night, right? So maybe Kakashi had been arrested too… Or maybe that madman Hatake was messing with Iruka’s temper again and the unpredictable brunette had killed him already…

And where was Deidara? Itachi didn’t see him leave the party. He actually never saw him again after their dance… This was one crazy night… with love sick Sasuke, Naruto doing strip-tease, Iruka singing gay songs and him dancing with Dei… Dei’s hair smelled nice and his skin was so soft and warm – just as Itachi thought it would be. He would never approach his friend if he were sober but he would be a liar if he said that he didn’t wanted to. He did. He always wanted a piece of the blond’s ass but Dara was so… He was just different than others. He didn’t take shit from anybody. He was in a different league… and he was the only one there so far. He was kind of beyond reach. Even if Itachi were to ask him out Deidara would probably laugh and tell him to fuck off. But yesterday Itachi sneaked his way to the feisty blond and stole a few touches. He was a sneaky weasel after all, YEA! – as the blond would say. Itachi was very fond of the idiot’s antics…  

Big dreamy smile spread over the older Uchiha’s face. Oh those touches… It wasn’t anything big or particularly intimate and Deidara probably didn’t even notice any of it at all but for Itachi it was a huge success! He smiled even further thinking of how angry the blond would be if he knew that he was dancing in Itachi’s arms. He would explode!    

 

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*

 

    „What is it with Tokyo and perverts in the subway?! Shouldn’t they at least molest GIRLS?! I don’t look like a girl now, do I?! DO I!!”

Umino Iruka was rumbling on and on to the young cop who was just listening, totally mesmerized, when Kakashi had entered the room with Naruto and Sasuke in tow.  

“And what the fuck is HE doing here?!” Iruka was pissed. Kakashi just smiled brightly and scratched his messy hair.

“Who? Sasuke? I have no idea. I think he came with Naruto.”

“Not Sasuke. YOU! What are YOU doing here?!”

“Itachi called me…”

“ITACHI?!”   Iruka looked amazing! His hair was tousled, shirt partially undone, tie loose and was it a stubble forming on his chin? Ghyaaa… too sexy for his own good. Then Kakashi noticed his assistant’s bandaged hand.

“Ruka, what happened? Have you been in a fight? Are you alright?”  

Iruka didn’t get a chance to answer.

“A fight? It wasn’t a fight. He knocked the guy out with one hit and crushed his jaw! Umino-san can lay quite a punch!”  

Naruto and Sasuke high-fived, Iruka rolled his eyes and Kakashi glared at the man that had spoken instead of his beloved dolphin. At first Kakashi ignored the cop standing much too close to Iruka, in favour of looking at his assistant, but now the guy dared to talk while not even being addressed. Was this guy trying to hit on Ruka? How dare he even stand beside him while Kakashi was around?

  “Kakashi, why are you here?” Iruka sounded a little bit impatient. Kakashi stepped closer to Iruka and put his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders.

“Isn’t it obvious? I came to pay the bail and send my lawyers to claim the justice!”

“I called Naruto!” Kakashi frowned.

“Yes, I’ve heard. Why didn’t you call me first?”

“FIRST?! Mind you, I didn’t call you SECOND either. I didn’t call to you _at all_  because I didn’t want you here!!! You are my boss! I should hide this kind of stuff from you, don’t you think?!”

“No. I think you shouldn’t even think about hiding _anything_ from _me_! Like the fact that you shave your pubic hair. You should‘ve told me! Now tell me what happened to your hand.”

It was Kakashi’s turn to lose patience. His beautiful dolphin had been in some kind of danger and he wanted to know exactly what happened, right now! He took Iruka’s shocked face in his hands and stepped even closer when he felt a truncheon slide between their bodies. Kakashi just couldn’t fucking believe it. He glared first at the truncheon and then at the suicidal jerk who was pressing the thing to his chest.

  “Hands off and step away from him!!!”

The kid tried to sound intimidating while he obviously was pissing in his pants. It was kind of funny but unfortunately Kakashi was in no mood for a joke like him. He was already pissed. He took a deep breath to calm down.

“Put this baton away or I’ll stick it up your ass.” Every jaw dropped, even Sasuke’s. They all thought about saying something like that to the cop (or any other cop for that matter) but none of them actually had a nerve to really say it out loud.  

As for the cop… well, he was young. He was just learning the rules of life and stuff. Later he would know that this particular moment was his last chance to endthis situation lightly. Later he would know when someone’s threats were just empty words and when they were an actual warning. Later, some day he would know better, but at the time he still needed a lesson, so… he pushed the stick harder into Kakashi’s chest.  

 

  *b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*  

 

Three hours later they were still very much NOT in Nikkō. The best lawyers in town were fixing the last holes in the whole case of Kakashi’s “self defence”. Then the bails were paid and they could finally leave the sordid police station.

Iruka was much quieter by then. He didn’t protest when Kakashi grabbed his hand and led him to his car. He just sat there and let the man to take him home. However he just couldn’t stay quiet when he realized that Kakashi was following him to his apartment, cheerfully skipping with his hands in his pockets, like he had no care in the world, like he hadn’t just spent three hours at the Police Station being arrested for ‘assaulting’ a cop! Iruka was truly disgusted with his boss’ good mood. This man was a devil. He didn’t even have a hang-over.

„What are you so happy about, Kakashi-san? And why are you following me?”

Kakashi thought for a moment and immediately decided to ignore the second question.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy? I had a quite cool Friday night, truly WONDERFUL morning and now I’m going to have an amazing weekend with YOU in Nikkō! I feel like a bubble full of happiness, ready to explode!”  

And that’s exactly how he looked.

Iruka fixed him with a glare. He felt completely opposite. His head hurt, he was tired and felt sick even though he could also tell that he was extremely hungry at the same time (disturbing feeling to say the least…). He was dirty and needed a coffee. He wanted to have a shower and go to bed, not spending the next few hours in a crowded train to go on a business trip while it was still weekend! He wanted to scream all this stuff right into Kakashi’s face but honestly he was too tired and all he could muster was this half hearted glare. He didn’t even notice that the other man did not try to avoid the subject of their morning activity. He sighed and opened the door to his and Naruto’s apartment.

Kakashi expected it to be in a perfect order considering what of an anal person Iruka seemed to be but it wasn’t. It was pretty small and messy yet clean. Kakashi wanted to laugh at himself for thinking that Iruka would take care of his home like some girl. The whole place screamed: boys’ zone. There was a lot of Naruto. There were a lot of pictures of him with his friends and him alone and just two or three of him with Iruka. Apparently Iruka was the one always holding a camera. Kakashi smiled studying carefully every single photograph. He didn’t even notice when Iruka told him to ‘make himself at home’ and disappeared in the bathroom.

One part of the hallway wall was covered with children’s drawings and Kakashi smiled again thinking of Iruka as a teacher. He almost laughed at the vision of Iruka trying to hold his wild temper in front of twelve years old brats. The main room had shelves full of books and then there were all those car stuff – a lot of that! There were pictures of cars, D1 calendar from two years back showing a picture of Nissan Skyline and whole mountains of magazines about cars scattered everywhere. There were bike helmets, gloves and even some small parts of bikes or cars. Kakashi couldn’t get enough of this place. He wanted to plop down and have a nap on the comfortably looking couch. It looked soft and cosy. There was a leather jacket draped over the backrest. Kakashi recognized it as Iruka’s jacket from the day they had met for the very first time. Funny thing. Kakashi had almost forgotten that Iruka liked bikes. He wondered where was Iruka’s bike, the one he had crashed with his car. Was it even still working? He desperately tried to push aside all thoughts of Iruka being in an accident with a car, and HIS car on top of that…

He moved to the kitchen. The fridge was covered with a huge mess of pictures, notes, magnets, phone numbers and Birthday cards. There was even a 1000 yen banknote secured by a magnet in the shape of a… fox?... placed directly between those two Manchurian cranes. Kakashi admired the rest of the magnets collection for a minute and noticed at least five different kind of dolphin shaped. He was seriously tempted to steal at least one.  

He wondered what Iruka’s bedroom looked like. Was it as cosy as the rest of the house? What does it smell like? It was really weird. He felt so stupidly happy just being there, in Iruka’s home. He felt like he was a part of Iruka’s life… so comfortable so… perfectly complete!

 

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*

 

Deidara hated himself. He hated the way he acted at the party. He hated the fact that he had let this bastard to dance with him and he totally loathed of how much he actually enjoyed Itachi’s closeness. Oh yea… and he hated Itachi the most. He hated that the man was such an arrogant and self centred bastard. He hated the way he always made him feel stupid and inferior. Itachi treated Deidara like some kind of a moron who would blow himself up if the asshole doesn’t watch his every move. High and mighty Itachi Uchiha was always right! He was the best at everything, yea, and always got his way with everything. He was so fucking handsome that he could have anyone he wanted (with maybe one holy exception of his bitchy little bro)! This bastard thought really fucking high of himself and Deidara hated that it was all true.

They were always fighting and Deidara would rather die that admit that he may ever be attracted to the bastard, yea. But there was no denying this now. He practically melted under Itachi’s touch the night before and that was just another thing he hated. It was stupid! He should have enjoyed the miserable sight of Itachi hurting from his brother’s behaviour but he didn’t. He actually felt sorry for this goddamn fucker! Incredulous!

He hated Sasuke for the way Itachi acted toward him and he always liked those rare moments when Sasuke was a disappointment for his older brother, but this time it seemed too much for the weasel and for some strange reason Dara wanted to help him. He wanted to ease his pain. He wanted to open Itachi’s eyes and show him that the world wasn’t revolving around his otototou! Itachi’s feelings for his brother were really fucking weird. Deidara always believed that it was this spoiled brat’s fault that they were so messed up, but now he was beginning to wonder if he was right. He wanted to know their story. He wanted to know why Sasuke seemed to hate Itachi and why Itachi loved him so unconditionally even when the little fucker constantly tried to hurt him. He wanted to know the truth about Itachi. What kind of a guy was hidden behind this mask of a stuck-up asshole?

It was incredible how much Deidara could hate and like the same thing at the same time. He was dancing with Iruka acting all flirty and swaying his hips and he did all this just to get the bastard’s attention. He tried to lie to himself that he just enjoyed dancing with the handsome brunette but he kept his eye on Itachi the whole time, studying his reactions. When he realized that Itachi looked interested he swayed his hips even more hoping to get some reaction. He wanted Itachi to want him. How many times had he dreamed about Itachi wanting him? Many, yea, but all those times, all those fantasies always ended with Deidara rejecting the Uchiha. He always dreamed about a chance to reject him, to show that bastard that he wasn’t as irresistible as he always thought, that Dei is not like the rest of the people around. He wanted to give him a lesson. He hated Itachi and he wanted to hurt him! But then he felt the hot breath at the back of his neck and those delicate very elegant hands on his hips. It gave him goose bumps and a slight shiver went through his body from every place the weasel had touched him.

Deidara pushed his head back and felt as the handsome face dipped into his long blond hair. He felt this perfectly straight nose nuzzling his ear and thumbs finding their way under the hem of his shirt. He certainly didn’t hate that, yea... Maybe it was a result of all the alcohol he had that night but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to stay in Itachi’s arms. He wanted more. He wanted Itachi even closer. This thought scared the hell out of him but he still wanted those hands all over his body. He wanted Itachi. He wanted to go up stairs with him and even if just for this one night he wanted to be The One. He felt sick. Itachi’s thumbs were tracing small circles on his skin and it was driving him crazy. One word from Itachi and he would let him do anything and everything he wanted because apparently Dei was no different from everybody else after all…  

To his disappointment the word never came. The song had ended and the hands disappeared just as suddenly as they had appeared, leaving Deidara shivering and lonely. Now, let’s face it: he wanted Itachi. He had just lost this stupid little game he tried to play. He was terrified. He wanted to chase Itachi but he had no idea what he could say or do when he did. He would probably say something stupid or just punched the bastard’s beautiful face to punish him for what he made him feel. He was drunk, confused, scared and angry and he did the only thing he could think of, yea. He left.  

**T.B.C.**


	12. FastxFurious

Kakashi called Itachi as soon as he received the message from Asuma. ‘They’ took the bait. The transfer of the false data had been made from the company building on Friday night when they were at the party. Asuma’s boy, some freaking genius that used to work with Iruka had it all covered. He even had the recordings from the building cameras. He went through the files of all the employees and narrowed the possibility to three people but he was also 96 percent sure that it was Yakushi Kabuto.  

Itachi wondered if this whole thing could possibly pass as a reason to bother Deidara on Saturday afternoon because honestly he didn’t have a time to come up with anything more convincing… He wanted to just call and ask if Dara had a nice time during the party but he couldn’t. He never did that. He never called Dei to just talk about things not related to their jobs. Deidara would be suspicious and then he would tease him and Itachi had enough of that attitude. But, Itachi was a genius. He would figure out what to say to the blond idiot before he getting to his place. He sped up and finally parked in front of the fancy loft building. He called the elevator, stepped in and then out when it stopped on the 5th floor. He brushed his hair nervously. Was it stupid that he left it loose? He never showed himself to Deidara in his casual clothes and felt very unsure about it. He was wearing a tight black jeans, red button-up shirt with sleeves rolled high above his elbows and a small black vest. He looked like a model from the cover of a fashion magazine but he still felt very diffident about his look. 

Deidara opened the door wearing nothing more than a pair of white boxers and a band-aid on his forearm. His jaw dropped at the sight of Itachi looking as perfect as ever (or even more) standing at his doorstep. What was this bastard doing here? What was he thinking? How dare he come to Deidara’s home without letting him know beforehand? The scientist felt like an idiot, wearing just his underwear… It was horrible but he refused to show his discomfort. He wanted to bury his fist in Itachi’s stupid face.  

“What do you want, hn?”

It had to be something job related. Itachi would never grace him with his presence if it wasn’t.

“Good morning to you to, Deidara. Can I come in? We need to talk.”

“Hn. Why? It’s weekend, yea.”

Itachi sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why nothing ever could be easy for him? Deidara was almost naked. Why couldn’t they just jump each other and fuck like rabbits for the rest of the weekend, like Sasuke and his blond? Why couldn’t he ask this guy out like Kakashi did with Iruka? Why couldn’t he be attracted to someone less troublesome? Why oh why NOTHIG was ever easy for him? He guessed karma was a bitch after all.

“Are you going to let me in or not?” Deidara snorted at that.

“Yea, be my guest, hn… if you have to…”

Itachi looked around the huge apartment. It was a mess. It looked like a crazier version of Dei’s lab back at work. Deidara moved his silky blond hair from his face, gathered it with both hands and held for a moment at the back of his head giving Itachi a perfect view of his sleepy looking face.

“I’m not making you any tea because you just dropped by without warning!” Itachi couldn’t stop a small smile.

“Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Fuck you asshole! You woke me up, yea!” Itachi’s elegant hand went up as he looked at his left wrist weighted by an expensive watch. “It’s two p.m.”

“So?! It’s Saturday!”

“Are you going to put on some clothes?” Deidara shot him a dirty look.

“No. Something else? Or did you just come here on Saturday morning to boss me around in my own apartment?”  

Deidara crossed his arms on his chest and Itachi’s smile fought with his will. What was it about this stupid blond that made him like this? He wanted to smile at him like an idiot even though all he heard from him were insults. Oh gods, maybe it meant that he liked to be treated badly? Maybe it turns him on or something? After all two people he liked the most (one being Deidara and the other his own sweet little brother) treated him like shit most of times… Depressing….

“What happened to your arm?”

“I fell of the bike, yea.”

“Nice try. You don’t have a bike.”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “You already know what happened. I’m sure Kisame told you, hn? Uchiha’s always know everything, so why did you even ask? You want me to say it out loud so you could throw it back in my face and say: ‘I TOLD YOU SO!’? Grow the fuck up, Itachi… I have enough of your shit.”

“What’s wrong? You’ve never been _that_ bitchy, not even to me.”

“Well I got up with the wrong foot. Can you tell me why the fuck are you here?” Itachi hesitated for a moment.

“How about you put on some clothes and I’ll take you to lunch? Then we talk.”

“Nice try! Isn’t dating people you work with falling against your rules or  something?”

“Since when do you care about any rules? You see to them only to break them properly. Besides I know that you would never seriously agree to date me so I think it will be ok. I won’t get my hopes up.”

There was no irony in his voice but Deidara knew that it sounded seriously just because Itachi was just being his stupid emotionless self who didn’t bother to accent it.    

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*

Sakura’s car broke down in the middle of the road when she was heading to the shopping mall this beautiful Saturday morning. Recently Sasuke Uchiha started to show up at their company so she needed to buy some new sexy clothes, but she never even reached the shop. She called the wrecker to tow the car to Jiraiya’s garage and then she called Naruto to ask him for help. She hesitated for a moment because it was weekend after all but quickly decided to call anyway. Surely Naruto would be happy to hear her! And he definitely would love to help her in the time of need, right? He was so in love with her that he would be happy to do everything for her at any time of the day or night. Or at least that’s what she thought…

It’s hard to describe what she felt when instead of Naruto’s energetic voice she heard this raspy and extremely sexy baritone. She felt like she was about to orgasm if she hears any more of that. Her legs felt weak and she sat down on the kerb afraid that she might faint. After a few deep breaths she tried to speak. She needed to talk to Naruto not falling in love with some voice on the phone, especially if he was answering Naruto’s cell phone. She liked Naruto but she didn’t think too highly of him. He was good natured, funny and nice but a bit silly too. How could anyone be always so happy and smile so often? It just wasn’t cool. If the guy was answering Naruto’s phone, than he was surely close with Naruto and in that case he probably was an idiot too. That was it. She didn’t need an idiot with a sexy voice. She needed Naruto to fix her car again.  

And then everything just seemed so wrong… Naruto’s boyfriend? Naruto had a boyfriend? It couldn’t be true! Naruto wasn’t like THAT! He liked girls! He liked HER! Only her and no one else! He was in love with her for years! He couldn’t just forget about it and find himself a boyfriend! It was an absurd! What about her? Naruto should tell her or ask her for permission or at least for her opinion if he was about to get together with someone. So it just couldn’t be true. It couldn’t be. Naruto with a guy? It just didn’t match. It was wrong on so many levels… No, not Naruto! It was just an ugly joke. This man on the phone was just trying to be mean. His tone was mean too. It sounded like he was angry with her for some reason. He tried to intimidate her and refused to hand over the phone to Naruto. It was rude and so unexpected that Sakura had no idea what to do. The connection ended a while ago and she was still holding the phone pressed to her ear. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t wrap her mind over all this.  

She went home and called her friend Ino. After hours of talking and thinking she still didn’t know what was going on. Why was she so angry and… broken… over the fact that Naruto moved on… If it was even true! Why was she angry? She didn’t even realize that she was until Ino asked her about it. It was unbelievable! Her stupid friend dared to suggest that she was jealous! As if!? It was an absurd! It was as absurd as the idea that Naruto would have a boyfriend! If she was angry than it was just because if it was true than Naruto should have told her! She would convince him that a guy as rude and snippy as this person that talked to her on the phone is a very bad choice! Who was this man anyway? Maybe he had a nice voice but he was absolutely unacceptable as a partner if he treated Naruto’s most important friends like they were a nuisance. She needed to see Naruto as soon as possible and talk him out of this… this… ridiculous relationship. Naruto surely deserved better! Even if she wasn’t in love with the blond she couldn’t deny that he was attractive. He had this wild blond mane on his crazy head that matched so perfectly with his bright and happy personality and his eyes were truly mesmerizing sometimes… And he was handsome and funny. Girls were crazy about him but he always had his eyes only for her making her feel special and appreciated. She couldn’t believe that it would change… it couldn’t...    

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*

 

Iruka stepped out of the shower and lazily started to towel his wet hair. He was so fucking tired that he had almost fallen asleep standing under the hot spray of water. Had he decided to take an actual bath he would probably be already dead, drowned in his own bath tub. He took another towel and lazily dried his body. Then he secured it loosely around his hips and stepped closer to the mirror. He needed to shave. He brushed a hand over the mirror to clear it and met his own gaze for the first time that day. He groaned, not liking what he saw and slowly started to put the foam over his face. Consumed by his everyday’s bathroom routine Iruka somehow managed to forget about Kakashi being let loose in his apartment.  

He walked out of the still steamy bathroom and went straight to the kitchen to grab a can of cold soda from the fridge. Of course he was still wearing only one wet yellow towel over his hips and another smaller one was draped around his neck. He popped open the can, put it to his mouth and emptied it with few hungry gulps. When he finished he released a content sigh and closed his eyes. He felt much better after the shower. Now he needed some clean clothes. He moved forward and met something almost as hard as a wall but not quite. This thing was warmer, softer and smelled strongly like some very expensive aftershave and mint.    

 

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*

 

“Teme, what’s with that face?”

“Nothing, I just…” Naruto stopped eating and looked at Sasuke trying to read him.

“Come on, tell me.”

“I just thought that… I don’t know… When I said that I would take you out I thought you would choose something… you know…” Naruto’s eyebrows rose for a moment and then fell down in a frown.

“You don’t like this place?”

“It’s not that… I just… Fuck, I wanted to take you out on a date to some fancy restaurant. I would take you anywhere you want, you know? You could choose some place in a fucking Paris! And you asked for ramen two blocks from your apartment… It’s just…”

“Teme, what’s wrong with ramen? And if you think that I would sting you for some fancy dinners or whatever just because I wasn’t born with a silver spoon up my ass then you’re not just a bastard, you are also stupid!”

“I didn’t mean it that way! I simply wanted it to be… something more than just…”

“Teuchi-san here feeds me ramen since I was eight! Iruka used to bring me here every time he had some extra money to buy me dinner and when he couldn’t afford more and I was still hungry, Teuchi-san would sometimes let me have some anyway. Iruka made me who I am right now and it had all started HERE! It’s the best food in the fucking world! Nothing will ever taste like that. You should be grateful that I decided to show you this place because it means a lot TO ME. You can’t value everything with money or buy everything Sasuke.”

At first Sasuke was angry. How dare Naruto say something like that to him! He knew all too well how very few things that makes you happy you can actually buy (if any). To be honest, to him being rich was like a curse. This was the main reason why people always treated him differently and he hated it. He wanted to feel normal. He hung out with other people as rich as him but he never liked them. He was never attracted to anything that was like him in any way. Only things completely opposite were able to catch his attention.

Sasuke looked up and he was about to scold the blond but… Naruto was the epitome of everything that could attract Sasuke. He was a perfect opposite of himself… And the best thing about Naruto was that he was there. He was with Sasuke. Even though it seemed impossible at the beginning it had actually really happened! And there was no awkwardness between them, no lack of trust, no worries. Sasuke trusted Naruto. He knew that the blond is with him because he somehow actually likes him, not for the money or connections. Those things meant nothing to Naruto. This blond angel saw people for who they were, not for their wallets or positions. He was everything Sasuke would ever want and he was just there sharing with Sasuke some part of his past, some part of himself. That was enough. Dates in Paris could wait. Sasuke looked up and smiled at the cook, who was in the middle of chopping some vegetables.

“Teuchi-san…” The older man looked up.

“Yes, Uchiha-san?”

“Thank you for feeding my Naruto all those years. If you ever need anything that I or the Uchihas could do for you, please, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Naruto stopped eating and looked at Sasuke. He was as shocked as Teuchi-san. The brunette really impressed him with those words. Unfortunately the blond didn’t have a chance to say anything about that because his cell phone rang again. This time it really WAS Sakura.  

**69*69**69*69**69*69**69*69**69*69**69*69**69*69**

While Iruka took his sweet time in the bathroom Kakashi lost the battle with himself and plopped down on the comfy sofa. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. It really was as comfortable as it looked. Or maybe even more! Kakashi was about to close his eyes and take a nap but the familiar black leather caught his eye. Iruka’s jacket was an inch from his face. It smelled nice… like Iruka… It made Kakashi hard. He took the garment and brought it to his face hungrily looking for more of this intoxicating smell.  Was it normal or was he turning into a pervert?

…? … Unbelievable! He read every fucking part of Icha-Icha series thousands of times and it had never affected him but NOW Iruka made him a perv… just great. He was hard and Iruka was still in the bathroom. Maybe he could join him? Yea, he needed something more than what he got (read: took) in the morning. He wanted to make Iruka his. He wanted to fuck him and mark him. It was a very strong urge, almost animalistic. When he saw Naruto’s neck covered with hickeys he couldn’t stop thinking about leaving at least few of those on Iruka.

Just when he uncovered his face he saw a movement in the corridor and then he heard some soft noises in the kitchen area. He followed the sounds and almost hit his head on the refrigerator’s opened  door when he saw Iruka’s nicely presented ass covered with nothing more than a wet yellow towel. He wanted to lick every inch of his exposed bronze skin… But Iruka didn’t even see him as he took a drink out from the fridge. He simply walked right into his boss and Kakashi wondered if the younger man felt his erection.

Iruka looked up and blushed. He wanted to take a step back but there was a cupboard already touching his ass. Kakashi’s face looked kind of different. There was no smile or teasing smirk. He was serious and Iruka wasn’t used to that. Kakashi was always playful with him so if he was serious it meant that something bad happened. Some weird emotions were boiling in a grey eye and Iruka shivered inwardly unable to look away.

“…Kakashi…?” he whispered.  

And then there was a hand gripping tightly his wet hair, his head had been pulled back and his mouth crashed by the pair of hot pale lips. It was wonderful and the slight pain from a tug on his hair made it feel real.  Iruka moaned. He didn’t mean to but it just came out, uncontrolled and pitiful… and it made Kakashi growl.  

Iruka had been lifted up and positioned on the kitchen counter. Kakashi stood between his parted legs and kissed every inch of skin he could reach with his lips. He licked and sucked on the brown nipples and paid some special attention to the back of Iruka’s ears. The pony tailed man was shocked at how sensitive was this particular spot. He shivered and pulled Kakashi closer. Pale hands travelled to his knees and after a moment of caressing them they moved higher to Iruka’s thighs and then under the towel and to his butt. They kissed for another long moment before Kakashi took a small step back and lowered himself to Iruka’s crotch. With his nose he moved up the towel and impatiently sucked his lips to his assistant’s smooth testicles. He loved to be there, between Iruka’s parted legs. It was perfect. I seemed that he not only became a pervert that was getting all hot and bothered smelling the other guy’s clothes but he also developed some kind of oral fixation when it came to his dolphin. He couldn’t understand why Iruka suddenly started to protest and pushed his head away. Wasn’t he enjoying all the attention?

Kakashi looked like a pouting child robbed from his favourite toy. Iruka wanted to smile at that but he was too turned on and too set on to reversing their roles.

“It’s my turn now!”  

Kakashi needed a moment to comprehend the statement and then nodded reluctantly. Iruka wasn’t sure how or why he was being lifted from the counter and a moment later his back hit the soft cushions of his worn out sofa. It was so much better there than in the kitchen. Kakashi was lying on top of him and they were kissing again. Iruka almost lost himself in the kiss but when he felt the towel disappearing from his hips he remembered his plan. He grabbed Kakashi’s shoulders and turned them over. When he was on top he pulled away from the kiss and moved down to open Kakashi’s trousers almost ripping them off. Kakashi looked down at him and chuckled but it was very weak and almost breathless.

“Ruka… I want your sweet ass. Give it to me or I swear I’ll tie you up.” Iruka actually blushed! He had a talent when it comes to blushes. Then he bit his lower lip and looked at his boss who smirked and made a calling gesture with his index finger.

“Your ass, Iruka. NOW!”

Very reluctantly Iruka stood from the couch just to kneel down on it with a silver head between his legs. Damn, his hole was now spread over his boss’ face. He leaned over Kakashi’s body and finally tasted him for the very first time. Kakashi groaned as the warm lips closed on his throbbing cock and when Iruka set a rhythm he grabbed the man’s hips and pulled him down onto his face. He made an appreciative sound as Iruka obediently started to fuck his mouth. When Iruka started to deepthroat him sucking mercilessly Kakashi moaned and in the process let Iruka’ manhood out of his mouth. As a compensation he moved his lips to Iruka’s pink entrance and without hesitation pushed his tongue in. Iruka moaned Kakashi’s name and tried to resist the urge to sit on Kakashi’s face to push the tongue deeper. Then he felt Kakashi’s hands touching his thighs and buttocks. They reached between Iruka’s legs and started to touch his dick and balls. Iruka was moaning the whole time muffling his voice with a cock in his mouth.

To distract himself from the assault of an overwhelming pleasure he concentrated on caressing the head of Kakashi’s cock giving special attention to his bridle. And then something happened, something that Kakashi was going to be mortified about. He came. Without warning or anything, he bit into Iruka’s cheek and came right into his wonderful mouth. He was shocked. He never let himself come before his partner. It was the rule he had never broken before! How could he do it now, and with Iruka of all people?! Iruka swallowed and pushed himself up on his hands. Kakashi was afraid that he would stand up or something so he tightened the hold he had on his hip. His hand that was jacking Iruka off picked up the faster pace and his tongue delved as deep as it could possibly go. Iruka cried nearing closer and closer to his own release. Finally Kakashi let go of his hip and replaced his tongue with one long slender finger. That was more than enough.  

**69*69**69*69**69*69**69*69**69*69**69*69**69*69**

Naruto opened the heavy garage doors and let Sasuke in.

“I’m telling you, Sasuke, go home. It may take a while.” Sasuke put his hands to his pockets and frowned.

“I’m staying, dobe! End of discussion. I’m still pissed that you even agreed to come here and help her so DON’T PUSH IT! It’s weekend for fuck’s sake! We should be on a beach right now! Or in bed! And definitely NOT at your work fixing a car of some stupid bitch!”

Naruto put down the T-shirt that he had just taken of and looked at Sasuke disapprovingly.

“How can you talk like that about MY friend?! You don’t even know her!”  

Sasuke blushed at the sight of Naruto’s bare chest. He was pissed but his dick didn’t care and almost jumped out of his pants eager to get to the blond. Sasuke almost complied but then Naruto reminded him how extremely angry he was.

“She needs my help and I always help my friends if I can! Deal with it!”

Naruto put on some ragged gray T-shirt with sleeves ripped off which he apparently used to work in the dirty garage. It slightly cooled Sasuke’s desire and he was able to fight with the blond again.

“I don’t mind you helping your friends but I can’t stand you being used by that…”

“DON’T SAY IT!”

“Or what? Or you’re going to dump me!? She is more important than me now?! She doesn’t give a shit about you and you still don’t get it!” Naruto looked confused but less angry than a moment earlier.

“What are you talking about?”

“You think I don’t know that you were in love with her? What? Surprised? I know more than you think, usuratonkachi! I know what she is doing! And I know what you think!”

Naruto smiled at that.

“Really? And I think I know what YOU think. You’re jealous!”

“Fuck you, Naruto!”

Naruto’s smile widened. He moved closer to his lover.

“I think I’d rather fuck YOU!” A shiver went up and down Sasuke’s spine. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his rear on the orange Supra behind him. He looked into the blue eyes and felt a very embarrassing urge to seductively flutter his eyelashes. He fought it and stopped himself in time but the control over his mouth failed.

“Right here? Right now?” He tried to put his right foot on the front bumper to look sexy with his legs slightly spread but it kept sliding down. He decided to just sit on the hood supporting himself with his hands behind his back.

This time it was Naruto who blushed. He thought that he would intimidate the brunette and now it seemed like it was the other way around. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to ravish the other man… HELL NO! He just didn’t expect him to be so eager to do dirty stuff in a place like this… where someone could see them. He had no idea that it only turned Sasuke on even more. The young Uchiha knew that the only person that could walk on them in there on Saturday was Sakura and just a mere possibility of that was pleasant. He wanted to show her that Naruto was HIS.  

“Don’t tempt me.”  - Warned Naruto licking his lips. Sasuke smirked. It just downed on him how much he actually wanted to do it right there and then. Naruto looked really hot and Sasuke needed to know that he was still wanted. That Naruto wanted HIM, not some pink haired annoying bitch! He needed a proof, right NOW!

“Me?” Sasuke sounded so innocently. “I wasn’t the one stripping just a moment ago…”

Naruto moved closer pinning the Uchiha to the hood. Obviously his baby was teasing him but two could play this game!

 “No, you weren’t… But we can fix it right away, ne?”   Naruto winked and Sasuke smiled. It took Naruto off guard. When he felt one long leg rubbing against his side he stiffened. He couldn’t do it. Not here! Sasuke started to slowly take off his T-shirt. Not now! Sakura was going to be there at some point and he didn’t want to welcome her with a scene of him fucking the another male. His relationship with Sasuke moved extremely fast and he didn’t have a chance to update her on anything about the brunette. She had no idea that he was even interested in gay sex so she would probably faint or at least laugh at him… or freak out… He wasn’t ready for any of that.

“Sasuke… I think you should stop…”

Sasuke put his rumpled T-shirt under his head. Some brief thought about the cost of a new TRD Composite Hood and Lamborghini Diablo Candy Pearl Orange Paint crossed Naruto’s mind (very briefly) but it disappeared when the sound of zipper reached his ears. Sasuke unzipped his fly and slowly put his right calf on Naruto’s left shoulder. The blond swallowed the lump in his throat but was still unable to speak. He rubbed the lifted leg and stared at the Uchiha as his pale thumbs disappeared behind the rim of the black pants. When Sasuke started to pull down his trousers along with his underwear Naruto forgot how to breathe watching familiar part of Sasuke’s anatomy being set free. He was totally stunned until Sasuke’s other leg found its way to Naruto’s right shoulder. It was unbelievable. Sasuke was lying in front of him exposed and apparently expecting to be fucked on the hood of turbocharged sports car in Naruto’s favourite colour! When did Naruto die and went to heaven? It was like a wet dream or a porno movie – absurd and a bit surreal but also extremely sexy.

Sasuke pulled his pants just enough to uncover his rear. Maybe he should feel weird  and uncomfortable but he didn’t. Naruto looked like he was about to cum on the spot and that was what Sasuke aimed for. He tightened his legs around Naruto’s neck and brutally pulled him closer with an evil smile.  

“You were saying?” Naruto moaned and kissed Sasuke. When he leaned down Sasuke reached between his legs, grabbed Naruto’s waistband and started to look for a zipper of his jeans. He opened it impatiently and pulled out Naruto’s fully erected manhood. It throbbed in his hand, hot and hard. Naruto moaned again and grabbed Sasuke’s hips to pull him closer even though there was no space between them anyway.

“Fuck…” Naruto tried to think. He needed to prepare his lover or something, right?

“JUST FUCK ME DOBE!” Sasuke lifted his butt from the hood and rubbed his exposed entrance against Naruto’s dick. Naruto spit into his palm and rubbed the saliva over the tip of his cock before he pushed in. It went in pretty smoothly. After the busy night and morning Sasuke wasn’t actually UN-prepared…

“Oh… That’s it, dobe…. Come on…” Naruto moved in and out making Sasuke moan. They had just started and he already had to try hard not to cum. He pulled out all the way and took a deep breath.

“What…? Don’t…don’t do that!” Sasuke tried to complain but then Naruto was inside of him again, fucking him fast and hard. It felt amazing to be entered again. The brunette’s legs pulled the blond closer desperate for even more contact and then Naruto pulled all the way out once again.

“No, Naruto! PLEEEEEEEEEASE, stop it!” When Naruto’s dick slid back in, wet and slick with pre-cum, hitting straight in the right spot Sasuke’s whole body convulsed and exploded. The orgasm went through it from head to toes like a bolt of lightning. And then suddenly Naruto was gone.    

 

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*

 

Sakura decided that it was time to work on her relationship with Naruto. She had left her car at the garage where the blond worked and tried to call him again after she talked to Ino. This time Naruto did answer his phone and she was able to tell him about her predicament. He agreed to help her out. He wasn’t as enthusiastic as she expected him to be but he also didn’t hesitate to offer a helping hand. He promised to go and check her car immediately so she knew where he would be. She took a taxi and went back to Jiraya’s garage with two bowls of hot ramen and a six-pack of beer. She was going to spend this afternoon with Naruto talking about his supposed boyfriend. She stepped out of the cab with a bag of ramen in one hand and beers in the other. She cursed as she almost fell slipping on some oil stain on the driveway.  

She walked toward an opened door when some weak protests reached her ears. She walked inside and froze. Right in front of her on the hood of some disgustingly orange car lied Sasuke Uchiha – the most beautiful, handsome and amazing man in the whole world. He was shirtless, his head was tilted back, his midnight black hair spread around his gorgeous face like a halo and… and he was being fucked by Naruto, hard. And he was begging him to stop. Naruto was raping the love of her life. It was shocking and repulsing! For a moment there her brain had shot down before she realized that she should do something. She had to SAVE him! She dropped everything and jumped toward Naruto grabbing his hair and pulling with all her strength. She succeeded in separating him from his poor victim and felt relieved at the sight of Naruto’s cum splashed on the orange Bomex front spoiler. At least he didn’t finish inside of Sasuke!

Naruto didn’t know what was going on. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure that he hardly even noticed a tight grip on his hair. And then he found himself being pulled away from Sasuke and hit countless times with something that could only be a purse. He fixed his pants as much as he could and then tried to shield his head but it was useless. It hurt like a bitch. He tried to speak but shrieking shouts of his attacker were much louder. It was Sakura but he had no idea why was she hitting him and yelling at him. He could hardly understand anything from her rambling.

Sasuke had to admit that it was an amazing orgasm. Not just for a quicky but generally. Naruto in his dirty clothes and all those cool cars around were an amazing turn on. And the fact that they were both almost completely clothed too! Supra’s hood provided a perfect angle for him to push back down sliding on his own sweat to meet each and every one of Naruto’s thrusts. He wondered if his outline was now this car’s new decoration. It had to be! Naruto practically fucked him into it! A-fucking-mazing…..

He looked up to see Naruto’s face in the ultimate moment but it was out of sight and then Naruto was out of reach and Sasuke’s legs lost their support and fell down.

“What the fuck?!” He grumbled and sat up. Then quickly pulled his pants up and slid of the car. He wasn’t someone who got easily pissed but it happened significantly more often since he had met the blond. To say that he was pissed now wouldn’t even be close to what he felt. He was infuriated. He caught the hand holding a purse and squeezed it so hard that for a moment he expected to hear a sound of bone being crashed. Instead he heard a horribly loud and high pitched cry and the sound of a purse falling onto the ground. He pulled the woman away from his boyfriend and pushed her further away from them both. He stood between her and his man, facing her with a newly improved version of his trade mark death glare that was quickly evolving into a really almost lethal weapon. Then he picked up the fallen purse and threw it dead centre in her huge forehead leaving imprinted D&G.

“I told you to stay away from him, you bitch!”

Naruto looked up shocked and confused. He didn’t know what was happening and who he should try to protect. Sakura attacked him but Sasuke hit her… And Sasuke was the crazy one who at least tried to hit other people practically every day! He was almost sure that they would start to fight! When Sasuke throw the purse at Sakura Naruto grabbed him from behind and held in a tight embrace. Sasuke was grateful. He was afraid that he would actually do something stupid and besides he liked to be held so close to Naruto. He needed that after making love. Earlier he thought that it would be funny if Sakura went in on them but now, when it actually happened he felt dirty. It was awful, like someone took a part of their intimacy. Sasuke felt sick. He just wanted to be close to Naruto with the rest of the world as far as possible.  

“LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!!! Sasuke, I’ll help you!”

“Who the fuck are you to call me by my first name? You’ll pay for this!”

Sasuke tried to free himself from Naruto’s grip.

“I… I tried to help you… He… He…” Saskura took the purse and once again started to beat Naruto. Sasuke was ready to bite his (or Naruto’s) hands off just to free himself and kill Sakura. Sakura wanted to free Sasuke and kill Naruto and Naruto just wanted to be somewhere else but still tried to hold Sasuke, keeping him from killing Sakura and at the same time trying to survive Sakura’s attack. It pissed him off. First she distracted him during his orgasm and now she was going to leave some weird bruises on his head and face. After few more hits he seriously considered letting Sasuke to kill her but then something else stopped her.

“Jiraiya! Thank God! What are you doing here?” The white haired man was holding Sakura in a similar hold that Naruto had on Sasuke.

“I was just passing by and heard shouts so I decided to check what’s up. It’s not like I’ve been watching you two flirting and fucking on the orange Supra or anything.” Naruto frowned.

“If I wasn’t so happy that you’re here I would kick your ass for that, you know!?”

“He, he, he… You’re funny. Take the Uchiha home and I’ll get rid of her. We’ll meet on Monday. I’ll check her car later since I’m here anyway.”

“Thanks old man! I would say I owe you but I don’t! And if I ever find out that you’ve taped it I’ll tell Tsunade about ‘the’ pictures!” Jiraiya gasped.

“You wouldn’t! And you don’t even know her!”

“You bet?” Naruto pulled still struggling Sasuke out of the garage grabbing his T-shirt on his way to the door. He put the Uchiha to the car and took a driver’s seat. Then he leaned in, kissed the brunette passionately and took off in a general direction of a beach.  


	13. Nikkō

It was a hot day. Iruka’s face was sweating under the sunglasses. He decided that plain blue jeans and his favorite white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves will do for the trip. More suitable for ‘business meetings’ clothes were packed and waited in his suitcase, cleaned, ironed and ready to use. Iruka wanted to take a shower after their 69 on the couch but Kakashi insisted that they didn’t have the time so he just cleaned himself up quickly and put on some comfortable clothes. Now Kakashi was practically glued to his side the whole time smelling Iruka’s neck and hair and telling him every two minutes how sexy he smelled. Iruka was tired and pissed. 

“Why are we here? Shouldn’t we take a direct train to Tobu-Nikkō?”  
“Tohoku Shinkansen is faster. We’ll go to Utsunomiya and there we’ll rent a car. It will take about two hours and the comfort of the first part of the trip will be worth it.” 

Of course…   
“Oh, please, Ruka, don’t make this face. This year JR East introduced Gran Class on its newest train sets on the Tohoku Shinkansen. You’re gonna love it! It’s comparable to first class on airplanes. I’m telling you, those seats are even more spacious and comfortable than Green Car seats. And the food…”

“Well, I wouldn’t know. I’ve never even traveled in Green Cars before.”

Iruka seriously hoped that those amazingly spacious seats would allow him some distance from his boss. The blue train arrived exactly on time and they moved to the tenth car decorated with a yellow hexagon sign of a Gran Class.

When they got in he looked around and… his eyes moved from the set of two seats on one side to the single one on the other. It was probably useless but he decided to try this obvious escape route anyway. He didn’t even take a full step in the direction of a single seat before Kakashi’s hand had grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, not very subtly. Then Iruka had to quickly decide if he wanted to sit by the window. He didn’t. He wanted to have as much space and way to escape as possible but Kakashi’s hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him subtly into the seat by the window. He frowned at Kakashi’s stupidly smiling face.

“It’s just so you would have a nice view.”

Iruka didn’t answer. He just turned his head to the window and ignored the rest of the world. Kakashi observed his handsome face. Iruka looked great in casual clothes and so… youthfull... These glasses suited him perfectly. They were right above the scar making it practically invisible. He looked badass. His pony tail was slightly less tight than usual so some unruly strands were hanging loose around his beautiful face… Yes, Iruka’s face was beautiful. Kakashi didn’t really notice that before. He found Iruka attractive and handsome but he clearly remembered that at the very beginning he thought that his face was rather plain looking while now he couldn’t miss the fact that it was perfect. Smooth (aside from the scar) tanned skin, straight nose, eyebrows shaped in this very attractive way, long and thick eyelashes and dark eyes… He was so exotic and sexy. Plain white shirt contrasted vividly with his skin. Kakashi wanted to touch him. He wanted to taste him. He was getting hard. He studied Iruka’s indifferent expression. Iruka’s cheekbones were also perfect and Kakashi tried not to think about sucking his ears or his chin… his throat… His dick…

The train shot like bullet and Iruka relaxed into his seat. Kakashi let him do it for a moment and busied himself with a hostess. He spent about fifteen minutes ordering two stupid ekiben boxes! And YES, Iruka actually checked, it really did took him THAT long. And it was because he had been shamelessly flirting with this slutty girl. Iruka rubbed his temples and tried to ignore this girl’s irritating giggles but he couldn’t stop worry that she would swoon and fall on him… or on Kakashi. That would be even worse! …But he wasn’t jealous. It was just that the girl had no shame. And Kakashi, this stupid fucker…

Iruka clenched his fists. It was time to leave. He stood up.

“Excuse me…”

He tried to step over the obstacle that were Kakashi’s long stretched out legs.

“Ruka, where are you going?”

Kakashi grabbed his hip. His fucking hip! He could grab his arm or just NOTHING, but of course he had to grab his hip. Iruka froze and couldn’t stop the blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. Kakashi was smiling, but not his idiotic cute smile to rile him up but the subtle sexy smirk.

“I… I’m going to the bathroom.”

Iruka’s hand connected with Kakashi’s on his hip with a loud slapping sound. Kakashi winced. It stung like a bitch. And then his thumb moved. Luckily it wasn’t enough to make Iruka hard but it felt nice and it made him blush a lot more. The hostess stopped giggling. She was staring. Iruka caught the evil glint in his boss’ visible eye but it was too late. Kakashi hooked one finger in a belt loop of Iruka’s jeans and pulled him onto his lap. Now that DID woke Iruka’s arousal.

“Kakashi-san!!! Let me go!”

Iruka struggled to stand up but it took him a while before Kakashi decided to let go. Before he managed to free himself the hostess was gone. Iruka fixed his rumpled shirt and sat back in his seat. He didn’t need to go anyway. He crossed his arms on his chest and pouted.

“I’m glad I didn’t order anything to eat. She would probably spit to my food after what you did.”

“She wouldn’t!”

Iruka shot him “a look” that was saying: Are you dumb?

Kakashi shrugged. “The boxes are foiled! Besides I ordered for you anyway.” Kakashi handed Iruka one of the two boxes. “They have really good food in here and with all this sex and being arrested you probably haven’t eaten anything today yet.”

Iruka wanted to die. That was Kakashi’s abridgement of Iruka’s Saturday morning… and it was actually true. Iruka silently opened the box, took his chopsticks and dig into the delicious food. Kakashi looked at him and smiled with satisfaction hearing Iruka’s appreciative purr. This smug bastard didn’t seem to be embarrassed about their little trysts in the slightest. After the morning round Iruka tried to flee from the situation into a denial telling himself that it was a mistake which Kakashi would regret. He had been so busy with feeding his mind with absurd arguments that he didn’t even noticed that pervert in the subway… He wanted to laugh at his own stupidity. To think that he had thought that Kakashi was straight just because he read Icha Icha… Oh Gods…

But Iruka was always very good at lying to himself. He was probably the only person that he could actually successfully lie to… Others always could read him like a book. So now was the time to face the truth. Kakashi was obviously strongly bisexual and he was interested in Iruka. Was it good or bad? Was that the only reason he even hired Iruka? Would he fire him when he got what he wanted? That would explain a lot. All the pieces finally started to fit the puzzle that was that mysterious job offer. Seriously, how could Iruka not think about it earlier? He was really stupid and naïve. To think that he had actually believed that Kakashi would hire him because he was a good person… Stupid, stupid dolphin… This whole trip to Nikkō was probably just a nice scenery for the weekend full of hot gay sex. Perfect.

What were the options now? He could throw a fit, tell Kakashi that he was a bastard and catch a train back to Tokyo from Utsunomiya. He could also go to Nikkō and enjoy the weekend of hot gay sex with the most handsome man he had ever seen. Then he would probably lose his job afterward, but the first option would end the same way. And there was no way to lie even to himself about which option would be more enjoyable. Also, admitting that he only now realized what was going on would just show Kakashi how stupid he actually was. And he didn’t want that. He still wanted to be seen by Kakashi as someone… better. He wanted Kakashi to like him. And that pissed him off. It pissed him off that he actually liked the man. He liked him a lot. Even if he was a bastard that only wanted to use him he still liked him and he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t even help but be jealous of a stupid hostess…  
He was angry, sad, hurt… He had enough of this… Why was he always that week…? Hasn’t he learnt anything from the whole mess with Mizuki? He needed a drink.  
He got up again  
“Where are you going?”  
“I need a drink.”   
Iruka didn’t stop but Kakashi was right behind him. They spotted a hostess almost immediately. Kakashi’s hand found its way around Iruka’s slim waist and brought him closer.  
“Excuse me…” Kakashi gave the hostess a lady-killer smile. “I would like to order a lemon ice-tea and a Premium Can for my…” He gave Iruka bedroom eyes… well, one eye. “…my companion.”  
The girl blushed but Iruka only rolled his eyes. That was new. His goal was to make Iruka blush, not the girl. It seemed that the brunette was getting more immune to Kakashi’s teasing and he would have to try harder in the future but for now… Iruka brutally pushed him away and went back to his seat. Kakashi followed like a good dog looking for the last time at the blushing girl. He knew that look. It said: Leave the spoiled brat and take me, me, ME!  
“Iruka… what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I’m just glad that the wine is canned because otherwise your stupid behavior would guarantee the spit in my drink...”  
“Are you jealous?”  
Kakashi was grinning but Iruka just gave him “the look” again. And this time Kakashi really felt like an idiot. There was very few people in the world that could make him feel like this…  
“Yes, Kakashi-san. That’s it. I’m jealous of my boss. I’m afraid that you will replace me with one of those girls…”  
“What’s with this tone? You try to be sarcastic?”  
Kakashi frowned and his tone wasn’t sweet and teasing anymore. It resembled more of his ‘business tone’.  
“Not at all.” Sarcasm was practically dripping from Iruka’s every word.  
“Don’t do that. It doesn’t suit you.”  
“Then what suits me? Being always naïve and nice?”

Kakashi knew that it was going to turn into a fight but he had no idea why. He didn’t like this foreign side of his sweet assistant. It was obvious that something was wrong and it had something to do with him.   
He felt stupid because he really wanted Iruka to be jealous and he hoped that the brunette with his crazy temper would show it. It would be fun! BUT… Now that he thought of it he also realised that Iruka had no right to do anything like that. He had a temper but he also had his pride. He just wouldn’t do anything that stupid even if the jealousy was to kill him. It was just the way he was and Kakashi actually liked it. That’s why he suddenly felt like a jerk. He wanted Iruka to be more self assured. He wanted to give him this right to fight for Kakashi but…. Guess he forgot…. But they were dating, right? So what was Iruka’s problem anyway? Kakashi was lost. He hasn’t feel that helpless in a long time.   
The girl with their drinks finally arrived. Iruka moved his sunglasses to rest above his forehead and out of habit he gave the girl a warm smile. The girl locked her eyes with Iruka’s chocolate ones and retuned the smile with a slight blush. A moment earlier she was wondering with her friends what a rich and handsome guy like Kakashi did with a dark skinned spoiled brat like him. Now she knew. Iruka taking off his glasses was all it took.   
And now it was Kakashi’s turn to be jealous. He wanted to keep all Iruka’s smiles for himself. He wanted Iruka to look only at him. He wanted his attention. That’s why he loved it so much when Iruka yelled at him – because then he was sure that he had the dolphin’s full attention. Now… he was furious. The girl’s hand brushed Iruka’s and she giggled.   
“THAT’S ENOUGH!”  
This time only Iruka blushed. He had never heard Kakashi raise his voice before. This was the first time and it made his heart beat faster.   
The girl gave him a scared look but still smiled hoping that it was all.   
She was wrong.  
“DON’T TOUCH HIM.”  
This part wasn’t shouted. It was a low hiss that sounded a lot more threatening than anything Iruka had ever heard. The girl was scared to death. She tried to say something but her stuttered apology only irritated Kakashi more. He took Iruka’s hand in his and kissed his palm. Iruka was too stunned to stop him.   
The girl left but Kakashi didn’t let go of Iruka’s hand. He lowered it to his lap and just held. Neither of them said anything until they reached Utsunomiya. They left the train still holding hands. Iruka didn’t know why he let that happen. It felt nice and… God knows why he felt like Kakashi had all the right to shit like that… It pissed him off too but he was too tired, physically as well as mentally, to care. They rent a car and of course Kakashi was driving. He looked really good like that. Iruka had to fight the urge to stare at him and turned his eyes to the landscapes behind the window. He remembered the first time he was seeing his boss behind the wheel and a blush was threatening to flood his cheeks at the memory of their supposed dates. Kakashi was so weird sometimes…  
Surprisingly Kakashi was the one who couldn’t stand the silence any longer.  
“Are you mad at me?”  
Iruka turned his eyes back to his companion.  
“No… I just… I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m just tired and grumpy.”  
“I don’t like when other people touch you.”  
To leave no doubts about what particular incident he was referring to he took Iruka’s hand in his once again and held it. Iruka didn’t comment so Kakashi took it as a good sign. His good mood was coming back.  
“So, you said you like onsen… I can’t wait to show the private baths in Honke Bankyu.”  
“Honke Bankyu?.... “  
“It’s the name of the ryokan we’re staying in. It will take about an hour to get there from Utsunomiya. They have an exclusive open-air hot spa. It’s great!”  
Iruka’s eyes widened. He loved onsen even more than tempura and ramen! And he would have a hot spring just for himself!... and Kakashi…but it didn’t bother him all that much. He liked the thought that he would have a chance to admire the divine body of his boss for a little longer…  
“I’ve been there few times with Itachi and Sasuke. Those freaks would never enter the public bath.”  
“Are you kidding?”  
“Nope! They’re freaks. I’m telling you. Are you sure you want your son to hang out with Sasuke?”  
Iruka chuckled.  
“Yea, I guess I am. I don’t really know him but from what I’ve seen, I think he’s nice.”  
“NICE?! Sasuke Uchiha? NEVER! He doesn’t know nice… he’s allergic to nice behavior!”  
“He was nice to me.”  
“True! It pissed me off. He’s never nice to me and I practically raised the brat! And he made me jealous!”  
“Ha, ha! Jealous of your young pupil…”  
“Not of him, you ungrateful creature! Of YOU!”  
“Me?”  
“Sure. You know, I am kind of possessive sometimes and since we’re dating it only got worse.”  
“Dating? Very funny…”  
Kakashi looked hurt.  
“What do you mean, Ruka? What’s so funny about us dating? We look good together and you are perfect for me!”  
“Really? How so?”  
“You just are. Everyone can see that I’m happier since I have found you. You make me a better person! Seriously. I’m sure that for a year or two my own friends won’t recognize me!”  
“Because you’ll be beaten into a pulp?”  
“Nooooooo! Because I’ll be a good person… I will get up early and I won’t be late all the time…”  
Iruka couldn’t stop smiling. He knew that Kakashi is just joking but the vision of the two of them actually dating and staying together for years was just too good to not think about it for a moment.   
“Then I would have to dump you because I like you the way you are.”

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*

Deidara refused to dress up just to go out with his assholish boss. It didn’t matter that Itachi looked like a fucking model. The blond just picked up some jeans from the floor, checked in case there were any burned holes in them and threw them onto the couch. Then he turned his back to Itachi and pulled his boxers down to his knees. Then he straightened up and let them fall down the rest of the way down to his ankles. He stepped out of his underwear and picked up the discarded trousers, his legs just slightly spread. 

He was wiry. The muscles of his buttocks were probably hard as steel. He looked like a marble sculpture. For Itachi this view was a work of art and he would argue about that even with Deidara.  
His legs were long and covered with some minor scars… but honestly Itachi wasn’t paying attention to Deidara’s legs. He couldn’t look away from this particular spot… just below his buttocks… or more like between them. The blond was skinny and muscled so in a lower part of his butt his cheeks didn’t meet. They were slightly spread showing clearly what Itachi wanted to see for so long. He couldn’t believe it. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. A hot vision of his middle finger coated in saliva disappearing right there clouded his thoughts. And it wasn’t all! Just a tad bit lower was another treasured view beautifully presented between the lean thighs… It was telling Itachi a lot about what he would see if Deidara turned around. 

And then the blond started to put on his trousers, lifting one leg and then the other one, bending over, showing more and more… Itachi knew that there’s no point in trying to hide his arousal. His trousers left very little to imagination so his erection was now quite evident. Deidara pulled up his jeans and then a zipper of his fly but left the button undone. Then he turned around to face his boss, blond silky hair hiding the right side of his pretty face. His eyes rested on the bulge in Itachi’s trousers. He stepped closer. 

Itachi leaned his back on the door frame and looked at Deidara’s still bare chest. The blond was as close to Itachi as it was possible. The smell of Itachi’s cologne hit his nostrils and tingled pleasantly. Itachi raised his eyes to Deidara’s lips and licked his own. Deidara’s long slim fingers brushed softly Itachi’s belt buckle. Itachi’s sharp intake of breath made him smirk. Their eyes met for a long moment pulling them to each other, begging them to surrender to the burning desire that was killing them for years. It would be so easy now. Their lips were almost touching. All there was to do was to close the gap and the rest would just happen. Deidara refused to be the one to do it. Itachi was hard because of him. He would fuck him if Deidara let him… but he wouldn’t. Itachi was a bastard after all.

Itachi was dying to taste those lips but he was pretty sure that the blond demon was only teasing him. He was right. Deidara chuckled and pulled away slightly.  
“Too bad you’re such a bastard. You look really hot in red. It could be fun…”  
And then he just turned away and went to put on some relatively clean T-shirt. Itachi could push him onto the bed and fuck but he was pretty sure that the blond would punch him…   
“And you call me a bastard…?”  
Dedara laughed while Itachi sighed and moved to the bathroom to take care of his… condition.

*b*l*a*p*e*n*i*s*i*s*a*f*u*n*n*y*w*o*r*d*b*l*a*b*l*a*b*l*a*  
After Iruka’s last words they were both stunned. Iruka couldn’t believe that he had said it out loud and Kakashi that anyone would ever say anything like that about him. And Iruka of all people!!! First he was shocked but then overwhelmingly happy.

“You really think that?”

Now what? “Yes” was a bad answer and “No” even worse…

“Well… yea I guess… I don’t know you well but I like what you let me to know…”

“You have the right to know everything. That’s what the dates are after all, right? I’ll tell you everything you want, Ruka. Just ask.”

Kakashi never talked about himself to anyone but he wanted to tell Iruka everything. He wanted to pathetically bare himself in front this cute and naïve man and trust him completely. How stupid was that?!

Iruka was very surprised. He didn’t expect Kakashi to ever say something like that but at the same time ha actually had been prepared. How many times he dreamed about this kind of opportunity? Every night? Two times a day? He had those questions at the tip of his tongue all for weeks.

“Have you ever loved someone?”

“Of course…” Kakashi smirked again.

“I mean, have you ever been in love with someone.”

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me who it was?”  
“Let’s make a deal. I’ll tell you about my first love now and then I’ll tell you about the other one after you finally buy the damn house!”

Iruka averted his eyes from Kakashi’s penetrating gaze. He hated to think about this whole ‘house thing’ because it meant that Kakashi wanted to settle down. It was suppose to be Kakashi’s home. It was pissing Iruka off that Kakashi had asked him to choose for him. Their messed up relationship was difficult enough already. There was no need to add more difficulties. It was hurting Iruka but of course he would never complain about it to his boss.

“…Fine. Tell me about your first love.”

“He was my best friend.”

“He?”

“Yes. He was an Uchiha. His name was Obito and we were best friends practically since we were born. Our families were neighbors. He was clumsy and loud and he was nothing like the rest of the Uchiha clan. I was cold, ambitious and very capable. I was everything he wasn’t. I often teased him and made him cry and he just wanted to be better than me…”

Kakashi laughed softly but his eye was showing only sadness.

“When I was fourteen he said he’s in love with a girl from our school. She lived on the same street as we did. I never liked her but when he said that he had some feelings for her… what I felt was pure hatred. That’s when I realized my own feelings for Bito. I agreed to hang out with her more just to make him happy. When we were sixteen she confessed to me. I admit I was harsh to her back then. I let all the hate I held for so long to just flow right out through my mouth. I told her about Obito’s feelings for her. She knew about it already and said that she could never love him back. I was so angry I almost hit her…”

Iruka warily watched as Kakashi’s hand tightening the grip it had on a steering wheel. He looked like he was going to hit her right now! Iruka wanted to believe that Kakashi wouldn’t hit a girl but…

“I only didn’t because it would make Obito sad and angry. She must have been blind or utterly stupid because it took her another five years to realize that Obito is the best thing that will ever happen to her in this life. He was so happy when he called to tell me about their engagement… And I was happy too. I really was. I already knew that he would never be mine so I just wanted him to finally be happy. Back then I was Itachi’s mentor. I tried to teach him everything that he would have never learned in school. The same stuff I teach Sasuke now… We were spending a summer in Hokkaido fixing some dying business. It was the first thing I actually let Itachi do. He planned everything perfectly and when I accepted his methods and goals he proceeded with everything with my supervision and minor help. He was brilliant. The whole thing was a great success for the company as well as for Itachi and me. I was very proud of him. He wanted to celebrate… We made a party. He invited his parents. Sasuke was on some language summer camp so there was no way he would come. I invited Obito… I really wanted to spend some time with him alone before the wedding… I was selfish. Uchiha’s private plane had crashed during the take off. I have never stopped blaming myself for his death just as Itachi never stopped to blame himself for the death of his parents and above all for making Sasuke an orphan.”

Iruka didn’t know what to say. Just from Kakashi’s uncharacteristic serious tone he should have expect something like that but… nothing could prepare him for what he had heard. It was terrible. There was no point in saying that he was sorry but he felt that he should say it anyway because it was true. He really felt sorry for Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke. He lifted the pale hand he was still holding in his and pressed it to his lips, putting all his feelings into the tender kiss.

For the rest of the trip they talked comfortably about everything and the heavy atmosphere from earlier was completely forgotten. By the time they reached the hotel it was late but Kakashi insisted for a stroll before dinner.

The white Japanese styled wooden building was amazing, perfectly harmonized with the wild of surrounding nature. Some old lady wearing a traditional clothing came out to welcome them in the ryokan, while two men came to take their stuff to their room.

“Welcome to the Honke Banyu! I hope you’ll enjoy your stay in Yunishigawa Onsen-Kyo.”

They entered the hotel. Iruka could hear the soft hum of a stream that was running on the other side of the building. He couldn’t wait to see it.

They were walking slowly through the wide space of the hall. Kakashi was pointing to different directions, telling Iruka where is the dining and where is the open air hot spa. The whole place was amazing, decorated in traditional way with thick wooden elements.

Finally they reached their room. It was a huge Japanese styled suite, decorated even more beautifully than the rest of the ryokan. Iruka was mesmerized. There was everything! Big shoji doors on two walls were opened, revealing amazing view of the green area and tatami mats covered all the floors. In the middle of the main room was a small dark wooden table for two people and on the small dais was a plasma TV. It was definitely better that staying at home doing laundry.

“Do you like it?” Kakashi was standing right behind his back and Iruka didn’t even notice. Now the hot breath hitting the back of his neck made him shiver.

“I love it…” Iruka whispered.

“The best is out there…”

Kakashi put his hands on Iruka’s hips and gently pushed him toward another door. Iruka opened them and saw something that made him almost moan. Small private hot spa!

“I’m in heaven…”

Kakashi chuckled and hugged Iruka draping his arms around the slim waist of the younger man. Iruka relaxed.

“I knew you would like it. But now I want to show you fireflies on the Kazura Bridge. Then we’ll go eat or order some food to the room and take a bath. How does that sound?”

“Perfect…”

He took Iruka to the bridge holding his hand and watched with amusement as the dolphin admired the beautiful landscape. The view really was amazing but Kakashi could only admire Iruka. He didn’t see the beautiful sunset, only the light of it shining in Iruka’s hair and eyes. He didn’t enjoy an evening breeze, only the fact that it moved the loose strands around Iruka’s face. He didn’t even see the fireflies, only how they made Iruka smile or the river aside from the water droplets on Iruka’s face when the brunette decided to wash his face in the cold liquid.

There was nothing more than Iruka… Kakashi was screwed…

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have no idea if Premium Can Wine is actually available in this shikansen… If it’s not then... well, screw this, it’s just a fanfic.


	14. Dolphins do it for pleasure

 

Deidara only pretended to listen to Itachi and he wasn't very good at pretending. They were sitting at the terrace of some more than nice restaurant eating croissants and drinking coffee. Itachi was talking about weird things like psychos stealing his data and shit, he couldn't concentrate. He could only think about the unmistakable bulge in Itachi's trousers earlier in his apartment. Deidara knew he was sexy. He liked his looks and he knew that other people, men and women, appreciated it as well, but Itachi? Why would he? He could have anyone he wants. Why would he even look at his irritating scientist THAT way? Well… maybe because the said scientist was shamelessly showing him his bare butt, yea…? Yea. It was probably it – the circumstances.

"You need to tell me exactly what you send in the false data file."

"Yea? What does it matter, un? That formula is unfinished anyway! I gave up on this long time ago. But in the file I sent to Kakashi it looks like almost finished a-fucking-mazing weapon!"

"So he may think that you have or will have the rest of the formula?"

"Yea, I guess…"

"That's what I'm talking about. This man is insane. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I KNOW him. I've seen what he is capable of!"

"So what? You want me to send him a note that it was all bullshit?"

"No… I want you to have protection."

"….What?..."

Itachi brushed some nonexistent dust from his knee to avoid Deidara's surprised eyes and trying to hide his blush.

"I said that you need protection. He may try to hurt you. He may want to kidnap, blackmail or even kill you."

"So what? I can take care of myself. I always could."

"Not this time, Deidara. Don't be stubborn. I'm going to hire someone to be your bodyguard."

"No fucking way!"

"Deidara… Think reasonably for once! I know that you don't need protection in our labs because the building is secured but you are certainly NOT safe in your apartment. Now… you have two options. You can let me hire a bodyguard for you. He would pick you up from work, escort to your apartment and stay there with you. In the morning he would escort you back to the lab…"

"Yea, are you stoned? I will never agree to that!"

"Your only other available option is… staying in the Uchiha residence."

"WHAT!"

"We have plenty guest rooms and the building has an excellent security system. If you choose this option you will go to and from work with me."

"In your limo?"

"I know you hate it but it's necessary for me to use my [phone](http://naruto.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600102804&chapter=14) and laptop on my way to work. I wouldn't be able to it if I had to drive."

"You want me to live with you and your little brother?"

"Yes, I believe it would be much better for you than staying in your apartment. Our home is safer."

"No fucking way. You can forget about it already because I'm not going to agree to that, no matter what!"

Itachi was pissed. He came up with this little plot only to drag Deidara out to eat but now he really hoped that the blonde would agree to stay in the Uchiha residence. It was selfish but recently he was becoming more and more frustrated… During their talk, he realized how very real the threat actually was. Orochimaru was crazy and very dangerous. He could kidnap Deidara and force him to finish the weapon or try to kill him to prevent Itachi from obtaining the formula before him. At the mere thought of that Itachi's hands were shaking and he began to consider locking the other man in his home even against his will, just to keep him safe. Maybe it was that fear of losing him or maybe it was the heat or some temporary insanity that made Itachi do what he did next. He leaned over the table and put his pale elegant hand over Deidara's tanned one. He squeezed it lightly trying to ignore the thought that didn't want to let go.

"I am not used to beg for anything, but please, Deidara… please, let me protect you."

A shiver went up and down Deidara's spine awakening the butterflies in his stomach. Itachi was holding his hand saying things that made his head spin. He wanted to protect him… He cared.

"I… I'll think about it, yea?"

Itachi squeezed Deidara's hand again and picked it up from the table. He realized a tad bit too late how weird and stupid it was. He held it in both his hands and looked like he was about to kiss it before he simply let go.

"Thank you, Deidara…"

After that they talked for another hour or two about different things but surprisingly none of that was related to work. What was even more surprising – Itachi liked that! Who would have thought that he would enjoy Deidara's company so much? Yes, the blond was attractive. Itachi couldn't take his eyes of the lithe form of his worker hidden in loose jeans and white tank top. Deidara's long legs were spread invitingly and one of his knees occasionally brushed Itachi's when he talked about art looking lazily around the restaurant's patio. He was so fuckable like that… Itachi sighed. Forbidden fruit was always the most tempting one. And Deidara was definitely tempting, especially exposing himself so shamelessly this morning. It was like he wanted to tease Itachi, to rub it in his face that he will never have it… But talking to him was nice too… They had different opinions practically about everything but it only made their conversation more interesting. Normally people didn't dare to argue with Itachi but Deidara obviously took immense pleasure in opposing him at every matter possible. It was almost obvious that he did it on purpose no matter if he actually mean it. Itachi found it cute.

Deidara tried to avoid meeting Itachi's intense stare. It made his heart beat too fast. His eyes nervously wondered around the place and lingered for a longer moment on a funny phone strap dangling from the waiter's back pocket. It looked like teddy bear with a head like a sun... or maybe it was a lion... Itachi stiffened and followed his gaze to the scowling orange head waiter. The boy was very handsome and drew attention not only with his unusual hair color and perfect figure, he was just really sexy. Even though Itachi also appreciated the waiter's good looks Deidara's attention pissed him off.

Itachi grabbed the redhead's forearm and asked for the check. The scowling orange haired youth nodded and left leaving Itachi with a weird feeling. He felt like… being watched! He turned his head slightly and met a pair of icy blue eyes glaring daggers directly at him. He didn't give heed to the blue haired weirdo and dragged Deidara out of the restaurant.

Itachi stubbornly insisted that he would walk Deidara to his door, just for safety. They stepped out of the elevator and both noticed that something's wrong. Deidara was sure he didn't leave his door open. Itachi pushed the door with his foot and peeked inside. The whole apartment was one big mess. Deidara tried to get inside but Itachi didn't let him.

"Whoever did this they can still be inside!"

He pushed the struggling blonde back to the elevator. Didara was stronger than he looked and put one hell of a fight but Itachi managed to keep him pressed to the wall of the elevator long enough to hit the button. When the door closed the blond stopped struggling but pushed his boss brutally away from his boss. That's when Itachi accidentally uncovered a tattoo on the left side of Deidara's chest. Even though it was mostly covered it looked beautiful, like some mysterious symbols and swirls. Itachi never really had a chance to take a good look at it. (Earlier this morning other parts of the scientist's body captured most of his attention…) This time his first thought was if Deidara was allowed to enter onsen. It would be great if he could take the blond to his favorite resorts. He would look marvelous wet and naked among the clouds of hot water steam.

"Stop staring, bastard!"

Deidara fixed his rumpled shirt hiding his intriguing tattoo once again. Itachi sighed in resignation and called the police. Two hours later they were entering Uchiha's residence with a big part of Deidara's personal belongings. Itachi was quiet. He didn't want to irritate the temperamental scientist even more. He was already on edge. Deidara picked the room that was the farthest from Itachi's bedroom and planned on staying there for the rest of the evening. Then he realized that his room is next to Sasuke's bedroom. He cursed his luck. Itachi's stupid brother was one incredibly loud little bitch. Deidara wanted to throw up. After about two minutes of audio-torture he was standing in front of Itachi's bedroom gathering some courage to knock and ask for any other room.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

They were back in their suite, eating. Kakashi ordered kaiseki that turned out to be amazing. Everything looked great and tasted even better. Iruka was in heaven. Kakashi loved to look at his assistant as he ate savoring the taste of every bit.

So far they had Sakizuke, Hassun, Mukōzuke, Takiawase with some special local tofu, Futamono, Yakimono, Su-zakana, Hiyashi-bachi and Naka-choko…

Kakashi had ENOUGH!

The hunger he felt had nothing to do with food and everything with the fact that Iruka looked delicious in his simple hotel yukata. Kakashi almost started to drool imagining how he would push the other man down, spread his long tanned legs and slipped himself inside the heavenly warmth of Iruka's body.

Ridiculously short old lady in traditional clothes was back with another course. This time it was Shiizakana. The woman left quickly but Kakashi knew that she would be right back with their Gohan. Then she would leave and come back with Kō no mono. Poor dolphin was adorably oblivious the whole time and had no idea that this little lady was the only thing that was stopping his boss from ravishing him on the spot.

Kakashi ordered some take-zake and nigori-shu but he wasn't really in the mood for drinking. He didn't want anything to numb his senses. Iruka was sipping from his cup some homemade wine but he was clearly concentrated on his food, not drink.

Kakashi waited…

…Because patience is a virtue and he was a virtuous man…

But what in the world possessed him to order fourteen-course dinner? He sighed heavily and turned his eyes to the wooden ceiling. That's what you get for trying to impress your lover…

Finally Iruka was finishing his bowl of Tome-wan. He slowed down somewhere around the hot pot dish and wasn't really sure if he had any place for Mizumono left in his stomach.

"You know, Ruka, I can't wait to have a bath… Did you know that these hot springs flows from as high as 743 m altitude? They say that the source has been found more than 820 years ago…. The water here has a very low level of alkali. It will soothe your skin and helps you relax after this… intense day we had. It's very refreshing."

Iruka couldn't wait. He loved onsen so much! And he never had a chance to be in one THAT great before. He hardly even touched the dessert and declared that he was ready to try the spa.

The old lady gave them all necessary bathing supplies and left. When Iruka started to take off his yukata to wash himself before going into the water he was a little nervous about being naked around his boss. Maybe it was irrational after what they did on his couch earlier but still, he couldn't help but feel uncertain. He wanted Kakashi to find him attractive and he wasn't sure if Kakashi noticed this huge disgusting scar on his back when he saw him naked before…

Besides he didn't want to get hard just like that. He concentrated on washing his body but stopped when the washcloth had been removed from his hand. He turned his head to ask Kakashi what he was doing but Kakashi answered the question before Iruka had a chance to voice it.

"I'll help you, Ruka. I'll wash your back."

Kakashi's voice was once again serious, low and sinfully sexy. His body was right behind Iruka, almost touching. Kakashi slowly washed his hair and seemed to enjoy it very much. He moved his fingers through the silky chocolate strands massaging Iruka's head. When he pulled the younger man closer Iruka was kind of relieved that he wasn't the only one having erection but still he maneuvered out of his boss' embrace and carefully stepped into the water. He sat down on a dark stone and put a small towel on his head. He had some thinking to do. It was too late to back down and return home now. Of course he still could just go back to their room and refuse any interaction with the other man but honestly he knew he wouldn't. He just didn't want to. He wanted Kakashi practically from the start and right there and then everything seemed so perfect. It was like a dream come true. If Kakashi wanted him only for one night then nothing would change it anyway so why not enjoy what you can have instead of dreaming of something that you can't, ne?

The rocks were hard but smooth and water was hot and felt amazing. Iruka sat in a corner with his arms stretched on both sides on the rocks behind his back. He was in heaven.

Maybe Iruka was dozing off already or something because he didn't hear Kakashi at all. The older man had to be a ninja in a past live because it was impossible to get into the water without making any sound, right? Iruka didn't move when Kakashi settled himself closely beside him, resting his silver head on the dolphin's tanned shoulder. His heart was racing and he was sure that Kakashi could feel it but he didn't care. After few minutes of comfortable silence his heart settled a bit and he began to relax. Finally he opened his eyes and gasped at the breathtaking view above his head. The night sky was full of stars. It was something you didn't see every day (if ever), especially if you lived in Tokyo.

Some intense flowery scent filled his nostrils and together with sounds of cicadas disturbed only by a repetitious whapping of sōzu it almost put him to sleep. It was a very long day and he was tired. Then a strong hand circled his shoulders and Kakashi's nose nuzzled softly his neck. He forced himself to stay relaxed after a shudder went through his body.

"Isn't that nice?"

Iruka wanted to ignore the question. The answer was quite obvious after all.

"I would say it's more than just nice, Kakashi-san. It's… perfect."

"You really like hot springs, don't you?"

"Yea…"

"We should come here more often. Now that you know how… nice… is this place maybe I won't need any stupid job-related completely made up excuses to bring you here."

"I knew it!" Iruka shot a disapproving look at Kakashi.

"Don't be mad. I needed a break, and so did you. Besides you said it's nice, so what's the problem?"

"You lied to me."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did, because you were being difficult just to tease me. You always do that. You also don't know what's good for you, so I will take care of it from now on."

"Right… Do you often go on trips like that with your assistants?"

"No, I admit that this is the very first time! Although you are actually my first ever assistant. I've never had a personal assistant before, just a watchdog at the door of my office. I didn't trust anyone with my business. At some point Itachi kind of acted as one and then Sasuke but it was unofficial… Now that I think of it I was here with them a few times too…"

"So you trust only them?"

"Yes, I guess… them and you."

Iruka leaned more comfortably into Kakashi's body and his boss embraced him stroking his arms lazily. Iruka's skin was so smooth and warm… He suddenly felt like snuggling with him in a comfy bad and sleeping. This thought was as amusing as it was surprising. He realized that he wouldn't actually mind (much) if the evening ended like that… He kissed Iruka's cheek. They sat like that for about half an hour talking about Sasuke and Naruto.

"And what does Naruto say about you dating your boss?"

Iruka stiffened in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi's selection of words sometimes confused him greatly.

"What are you talking about again?"

"Well, I want him to like me. I hope Sasuke won't tell him anything stupid about me."

Iruka closed his eyes.

"Do you have many secrets?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Yes… but it's good, right? It will take you years to discover them all."

"And what's good in that?" Iruka did a funny face, scrunching his nose and Kakashi couldn't help but leave a peck on his cheek again.

"You won't lose interest!"

Iruka laughed.

"You really think you're that interesting?"

"I really think I could make it look like I am."

Iruka laughed again and Kakashi buried his face in his hair. One of his hands was draped around Iruka's shoulders and stroked the tanned skin while the other one went under water to stroke the dolphin's belly, teasing his navel. Iruka knew where it was heading. Even though Kakashi's every touch was very subtle it was also extremely sensual. The atmosphere was perfect, romantic and decadent. Iruka didn't feel the need to pretend that they were there for any other purpose that fucking. He knew what Kakashi wanted and he wanted that even more! Kakashi was right. He needed a break, he needed vacation and some outlet for his stress. He needed some fun too. He just once again lied to himself that he didn't because he thought it was unattainable. It was his mind's self defense. His defense against the brutal reality. He was hopeless. He really did need someone to give him a push in the right direction from time to time….

To his boss' immense surprise Iruka took the pale face in his hands, pulled it closer and plunged his tongue between the thin lips parted in shock. In an instant the nice atmosphere and friendly talk were completely forgotten. It was like someone dropped the curtain to their both true intentions, like they were holding back this whole time since the day they'd met and were finally set free. It was wild and so natural that neither of them paid it any heed. They kissed devouring each other's mouths, caressing tongues and swallowing breaths. It was hard to say if it was Iruka who moved to straddle Kakashi's thighs or if it was Kakashi who had pulled Iruka onto his lap. It didn't matter. It just happened like everything else afterward. They touched and felt. They were moaning and rubbing their aroused bodies against each other but it was still ALL about the kiss. They were both equally surprised how strongly they craved this kiss. Neither of them wanted to stop. Kakashi felt his head spin. It was like a ride on a roller coaster. For a moment there, lightheaded from the hot water and even hotter Iruka, he was afraid that he would faint. He didn't have enough air but he also couldn't have enough of Iruka. All the overwhelming emotions and sensations were taking his breath away but he didn't care. He didn't need the air or the ground beneath his feet. He had all he needed in his arms and he didn't plan to let it go.

Iruka pulled away first and panting heavily he moved his lips to kiss Kakashi's neck. He sucked and licked moving lower to tease with his teeth the other man's hard nipples. Kakashi groaned and grabbed Iruka's hair. Iruka was so willing and so… active. He wanted to kiss him again. He NEEDED to. And he did. Iruka complied but also started to rub his crotch more and more against Kakashi's cock. It would end much too quickly like that and Kakashi couldn't let that happen EVER again, no matter how dazed, frustrated or needy he was. He let it happen once and it was one time too many. He grabbed Iruka's hips and pulled him up without warning. Iruka fell forward surprised and unprepared for a sudden change in their position. He supported his weight on the stony edge of the pool behind Kakashi's back and felt now familiar moist heat engulfing his throbbing need. He moaned his boss' name and felt more than heard a satisfied hum as a response. It was wonderful. Kakashi sucked hard and teased the head of Iruka's dick with his skillful tongue while his hand rubbed the cleft between his assistant's cheeks teasing but not invading his entrance.

Iruka buried his fingers in the silver mane and reluctantly pulled himself out. Kakashi looked up at him a bit surprised but meeting his gaze he immediately knew why Iruka did that so he murmured:

"F-Futon… "

Iruka helped him up but didn't expect Kakashi to sweep him off his feet and actually carry out of the pool and to the room. Once he felt a soft futon under his back he pulled Kakashi on top of him and kissed positioning himself more comfortably with his boss between his spread legs, exactly where he wanted to have him. He heard some weird noises but couldn't see Kakashi's comical attempts to reach for a small basket that was waiting for them on the small table. The basket fell to the stony ground but one of the bottles with scented oil rolled slowly in their direction. When it was finally in his reach he grabbed it and opened impatiently. He waited long enough.

Slick finger entered Iruka very slowly. At first he was glad. It's been a while since he was with Mizuki after all and he knew exactly how much bigger than his ex Kakashi was. Slow fingering was ok but he got impatient really fast.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked at him worried that he moved too fast.

"Come on…" Iruka didn't know how to put in words what he wanted but luckily Kakashi understood. He added another finger and soon after another one going down on Iruka again to distract him from not exactly painless preparation.

"I… I… Aaah… Ka… kashi… 's enough…."

Kakashi almost came feeling how tightly Iruka's ass squeezed his digits. Another long and passionate kiss, more touching and groping and then finally Iruka got what he dreamed of for the last few weeks.

It's true that Iruka knew how big Kakashi was but it still came as a surprise. He held his breath for a moment and blinked the tears from his eyes. Kakashi was kissing him. It was good that Iruka's eyes were closed because that way he couldn't see how tormenting was stalling in this situation for his partner.

Kakashi took Iruka's softening erection in his hand and slowly pumped until it was fully hard again. Then he slowly began rocking and then pulling out and pushing in looking for an angle that would finally let him reach the right spot. His hands sneaked under Iruka's knees and pulled them up spreading hi legs further and… bingo!

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi would smirk triumphantly but he couldn't. He was too excited, aroused and he needed to move. So he did. And Iruka did too. They moved together gathering the pace. Long tanned legs were embracing his hips and two equally tanned arms were pulling him as close to the hot dolphin as they could. His face was buried in the jasmine-smelling chocolate strands and his dick in his assistant's hot tight ass.

This was IT.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

„For fuck's sake, DOBE, are you coming?"

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and grinded his crotch harder into the mattress. The blond was taking FOREVER in the shower and Uchihas were not a patient kind. (Not virtuous…?)

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Naruto didn't sound guilty at all. Had he no idea what he was doing to the poor brunette? Apparently not. Sasuke spread his legs wider and rubbed his ass hole with his lubricated fingers again and again.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto startled by the growl dropped his toothbrush and it fell into the sink. It was orange. Sasuke had bought it this morning insisting that Naruto needed to have one in Sasuke's bathroom. Naruto never had a toothbrush at someone else's place.

Naruto put the toothbrush back into the cup. It weirdly matched Sasuke's blue one. Then, startled by a long moan coming from the bedroom, he toppled the whole cup into the sink. He didn't even think about picking up the mess. He just ran right out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke spread on the bed, naked and on his stomach writhing like a little lizard.

"Fuck, Sasuke…" He breathed the barely audible words as he strode to the bed. "Were you pleasuring yourself?"

Sasuke turned his head and shot Naruto a glare that was surprisingly scary taking into consideration that he was spread naked on the bed with two fingers shoved up his own ass… Naruto lain beside him and his hand had immediately found its way between the pale cheeks. Sasuke quickly removed his hand giving the blond the access he needed. Feeling the slick wetness of the hole Naruto pushed two fingers inside gaining a satisfied growl from the brunette as a reward. He wiggled his fingers and Sasuke couldn't wipe a small smile from his flustered face.

"You were naughty…" Naruto pushed the fingers as deep as they would go rubbing Sasuke's balls with his other fingers.

"I was just… mmmm… preparing myself… aaaah…"

Sasuke still had a hard time believing that he enjoyed this so much. Oh gods, he would gladly spent the whole night like this… and a day… and any other amount of time that Naruto would be willing to do it. Of course there was this shy quiet voice somewhere at the back of his mind that whispered that Naruto probably wouldn't enjoy fingering him for hours as much as Sasuke would enjoy taking it but… this voice was way too weak to hear and consider. Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto would pleasure him as long as he managed because the blond always tried to do his best and Sasuke was going to use it to his own advantage and pleasure for the rest f his life. Yes, he was selfish like that. Naruto's fingers pushed further and the brunette's first reaction was to move away even though all he could feel was rising pleasure. Luckily Naruto's strong hand on his back kept him immobile and all too soon Sasuke came moaning and sobbing.

"Wow, that was quick!"

They were both equally surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAISEKI:
> 
> Sakizuke (先付?): an appetizer similar to the French amuse-bouche.
> 
> Hassun (八寸?): the second course, which sets the seasonal theme. Typically one kind of sushi and several smaller side dishes.
> 
> Mukōzuke (向付?): a sliced dish of seasonal sashimi.
> 
> Takiawase (煮合?): vegetables served with meat, fish or tofu; the ingredients are simmered separately.
> 
> Futamono (蓋物?): a "lidded dish"; typically a soup.
> 
> Yakimono (焼物?): Broiled seasonal fish.
> 
> Su-zakana (酢肴?): a small dish used to clean the palate, such as vegetables in vinegar.
> 
> Hiyashi-bachi (冷し鉢?): served only in summer; chilled, lightly cooked vegetables.
> 
> Naka-choko (中猪口?): another palate-cleanser; may be a light, acidic soup.
> 
> Shiizakana (強肴?): a substantial dish, such as a hot pot.
> 
> Gohan (御飯?): a rice dish made with seasonal ingredients.
> 
> Kō no mono (香の物?): seasonal pickled vegetables.
> 
> Tome-wan (止椀?): a miso-based or vegetable soup served with rice.
> 
> Mizumono (水物?): a seasonal dessert; may be fruit, confection, ice cream, or cake.


	15. Freaks and Foundlings

Itachi woke up with a hard-on… again. He untangled himself from the long tanned limbs of a certain silly long haired blond drooling all over his torso and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once there he of course masturbated fantasizing about his new householder and surprisingly a bedmate… but it was all Deidara's fault for coming to him last night and for being so sexy and lovable and clingy...

Last night Itachi was lying on his bed thinking about the whole Orochimaru's case when he heard someone pacing on the other side of his door. For a moment he entertained a thought that it would be Deidara. He imagined the other man pacing nervously in circles in a hallway gathering the courage to knock on his boss' door. Itachi imagined him wearing nothing but a big white buttoned up shirt. He would let him in asking what he wanted and Deidara would just smirk and push him onto his bed. Itachi wouldn't say anything afraid that it might scare him away. Deidara would move closer and then he would crawl over him straddling his body. Itachi had no idea where the next thought came from but he imagined Deidara licking him with his long soft tongue. He licked Itachi's face starting at his neck then moving to his chin just to finally reach his lips. They would kiss and Itachi would pull him close by his long blond hair. Then he would rip the white shirt open and his own tongue would trace the lines of Deidara's artistic tattoo…

Then an annoying knocking finally interrupted his fantasies. He sighed standing up from his bed. He knew that it wasn't Deidara. He was almost 100% sure that it was his precious little brother with some complaints or demands. Knowing his luck it would be something about his blond fuck toy… What was it this time? Did he looked at Naruto the wrong way again or maybe Sasuke would ask him to make some pancakes for the ball of sunshine in his bed…? Itachi was really glad that he moved to the other room, at least he didn't hear them all the time.

He walked to the door and opened them with a dark scowl marring his handsome face.

"NOW WHAT?"

What he saw left him speechless! He looked like a fish pulled out of water. He couldn't believe it. To his indescribable surprise there really WAS Deidara at his door. He wasn't wearing a shirt that showed his naked ass but he looked good enough in his boxers and black tank top.

His mind was feeding him with memories of his earlier fantasies. Would Deidara really push him down and molest? Itachi wished he would…

"What's up, prick? You look like you saw a ghost."

That squashed Itachi's hopes so he retaliated.

"I think you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You don't look THAT bad. I was just surprised to see you instead of my brother."

"Why? Does he often visit you in your bedroom? I always knew that your relationship is not healthy! Aren't you jealous that he lets that blond to fuck him into oblivion?"

"You are as vulgar as perverted. Way to go Deidara. What do I owe the dubious pleasure of seeing you before my bedtime?"

"Well, I surely didn't come to feed your dreams… or to see you in this stupid pajamas…"

Itachi blushed. There was certainly nothing at all wrong with his pajamas, it was the finest silk… And he wasn't even wearing the top.

"So you came to drool at the sight of my bare torso?"

"NO!" Deidara's blush was ridiculous. HE WASN'T DROOLING, YEA! He was just... looking. "I came here because I don't enjoy the audio- porn in my room!"

Itachi smirked.

"And you decided to introduce me to your unorthodox means of entertainment?"

"I MEANT YOUR FUCKTARD-OF-A-BROTHER! I want to change the room… I can't stand those noises! It's your baby brother for fuck's sake… It's so… wrong…"

"Yes, I know what you mean. I moved immediately after the last night. But I did offer you to take the room across from mine. You refused."

"So you will force me to stay there? Forget it! I'm leaving! I'm moving to someone else!"

Deidara was livid. He turned around but before he managed to make even one step away from Itachi the other man grabbed his arms and stopped him from leaving.

"I never said that, Deidara, so please, calm down. You can take any room you want. You don't have to ask me for permission. Just move your stuff wherever you want, but…"

Itachi turned Deidara, so they were facing each other, their faces inches apart.

"…forget about leaving, because I won't let you go. I don't care if I have to chain you to a bedpost. You're not leaving my sight with those bastards running free and waiting to get you. You're staying here, do you understand?"

Itachi pulled him closer. Deidara could smell his cologne and toothpaste... but what was going on? Why was Itachi acting that way? Why did he care? Why did he looked so… panicked? Suddenly the vision of him being chained by Itachi to a bedpost… to Itachi's bedpost took residence at the front of his mind and he wanted to test the waters. Would Itachi really try to stop him?

"You have no right. I'm leaving!"

He didn't expect Itachi to be so fast. The brunette grabbed him and pulled him into his bedroom shutting the door. Deidara couldn't even see how or when did the bastard locked them. He pulled at the door handle but it was pointless.

"Open the door!"

Itachi didn't even spare him a glance. "No."

He moved to his bed and slid underneath the covers. Deidara stood still totally dumbfounded in the middle of the room when Itachi clapped his hands twice and the lights went off.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Give me the key to this god damn door!"

"Goodnight, Deidara. Feel free to occupy the other side of the bed."

The blond snorted still disbelieving the predicament he had found himself in.

"Are you inviting me to your bed?" Just to make sure, yea...

After a moment of hesitation, like he was calculating if he should answer that, Itachi finally spoke.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I never share my bed with anyone! The only other person that had ever sleep by my side is my brother and before you start making your not amusing comments you should know that it was when he tragically became an orphan at the age of eight."

Itachi was pleasantly surprised seeing that he finally managed to shut the blond up.

"If you have nothing else to say, would you please lay down and let me sleep?"

Surprisingly Deidara did. He moved carefully to the bed and slid under the covers beside Itachi. True, he was speechless but not for long.

"How can you say that you didn't sleep with anyone. Everybody knows how much you fuck around."

Itachi was lying on his back with his arms folded under his head while Deidara was on his side facing Itachi.

"'Fucking' is not 'sleeping' and believing in rumors is not very smart."

"Fuck you. I'm not stupid. You can't say that you don't fuck around!"

"I admit I had my share of sex partners but I'm not in the habit of spending with them more time than necessary and I surly never invite them to my home."

Deidara smirked. He actually DID feel special. He was with Itachi in HIS bed... It was really cool. And then he started laughing.

"What is so amusing?"

"That we are always so different at everything... complete opposites. I love to sleep with someone. And NO, I don't confuse sleeping with fucking. I like to snuggle with another warm and friendly body under bed covers and fall asleep knowing that I'm not alone..."

This time Itachi turn his head to face the scientist.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're a cuddler...?"

"Yea, I guess... Does it mean you will give me the key and let me go?"

Itachi laughed.

"No way. I've been through worse. I think I can survive falling asleep with a 'warm and friendly' body in my bed..."

Deidara's heart sped up. He blushed and desperately tried to come up with some joke to change the mood.

"Yea, but you're not sure..." He said hopefully but all logic thoughts escaped suddenly from his head when Itachi gave him a smile. It was a real, genuine and warm smile.

"I'm glad you stayed." With that Itachi turned onto his stomach and averted his face from his bed mate. He would never get any sleep staring at him. He thought that he managed to finish the conversation and closed his eyes with a content smile on his face when he heard the soft voice from the other side of the bed asking:

"Why does your brother hate you?"

Itachi held his breath. He wanted to tell Deidara the truth. He didn't know why the blond asked this now, but he was glad. He almost never talked about it to anyone but not because he didn't want... He just thought that he couldn't.

"Sasuke hates me because I killed our parents."

Deidara's half lidded eyes snapped open. He expected some silly story from childhood days where Itachi pulled Sasuke's hair or pushed him into the swimming pool or some shit like that but not THAT. That was just... impossible. He wanted to get up and shake Itachi or hug him. He wanted to scream that it can't be true!

Itachi must have sensed his intentions because he sharply ordered:

"Now be quiet and go to sleep!"

Deidara tried but couldn't. He tossed and turned and finally settled himself plastered to Itachi's sleeping form. Well... at least he believed that his boss was asleep. The truth was that he wasn't. He was too excited. Pretending to still be asleep he helped the blond to settle in his arms and only then they both finally dozed off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Iruka was a dolphin. He was frolicking in the warm ocean water swimming higher and higher to reach the surface that temptingly glistened with a sun light. The water caressed his skin as he swam faster bending his body like a snake. Finally he reached the top and jumped high above the water surface almost touching the sun and splashing the shiny water droplets all around his body creating a round rainbow and...

And then suddenly - while still being high in the air - he felt his dick growing hard. He was vaguely aware of the fact that it was probably all just a dream but how the hell did this innocent swimming turned out to be erotic? How could he get hard being a dolphin? Do dolphin even have dicks? They are mammals but… Damn it felt good. The sunlight was more intense now and it was jarring his eyes… so he opened them… And yes, it was just a dream. He was not a dolphin and he had a dick after all. And said organ was now almost completely buried in Kakashi's mouth… Oh kami… Second morning in the row… He could easily use to waking up like that…

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi released Iruka from his mouth and moved up his body to give him a morning kiss. Iruka was content. Yesterday he felt like Cindirella who has just one night to be with his Prince Charming, but his deadline wasn't midnight! The weekend wasn't over yet. He had Kakashi to himself for another few hours and he intended to make the best of every second he got.

"Good morning, dolphin…"

"Good morning, boss. And don't call me dolphin."

"Why, isn't that your name? And you don't call me boss."

"My name is Iruka! And WHY? Aren't you my boss?"

"I asked you to call me by my first name ONLY, and nothing else! Although… I loved it when you called me Kashi last night so I'm adding this to the list too."

Iruka chuckled softly. This was so perfect, and so… too good to be true. But it didn't matter. He would enjoy it anyway.

"Really, Kashi? I loved what you did last night too…"

Kakashi decided that it was perfect moment to ravish Iruka's mouth again… and again… This lovely creature was driving him crazy. He couldn't get enough.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night, Ruka…"

Iruka smiled warmly and Kakashi practically melted in his arms.

"It's alright. I fell asleep too. Yesterday was a though day."

"Yes it was…" Kakashi admitted leaving dozens of kisses on Iruka's mouth, cheeks and nose. "…but all is well that ends well."

"True, but yesterday started quite good too…"

Kakashi stopped the kissing and looked up at his assistant. Iruka was trying to hide a smile that was forcing his way to his tanned face.

"What do you mean by 'quite good'? I wasn't good after all?"

Iruka took Kakashi's face in his hands and looked seriously into the mismatched eyes.

"NO…"

Then he pushed Kakashi off of him and straddled his hips rubbing his ass over the Scarecrow's hard erection before finishing the sentence.

"…you were perfect."

And then he kissed him.

Kakashi growled.

"Don't tease me like that Iruka…"

He didn't even realize that he sounded like a pouting child. He hoped that using Iruka's name instead of his favorite pet name made it sound gravely serious. Iruka couldn't believe it. Kakashi was so cute… He moved his hips a little more leaning down for another long and passionate kiss and Kakashi finally decided to ask the question that lingered on his tongue since he had woken up.

"Ruka… how do you feel?"

Kakashi was practically burning with desire but he didn't want to push on the matter. Aside from the careful beginnings he wasn't exactly gentle with Iruka last night and he wouldn't be surprised if the dolphin said that he was too sore to do it again.

"A little horny actually…"

This was a nice answer…

"Are you sure?"

Iruka pushed himself up a bit and pointedly looked down at his rock hard dick squeezed between their bodies.

"Yes, boss, quite sure…"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"You make me feel like some yakuza when you say it like that."

"So… what do we do boss?"

Kakashi laughed again.

"Stop it! Are you sure you're not sore?"

Pale hands moved up over the lean thighs to Iruka's waist and to his buttocks squeezing them subtly. Iruka purred.

"Even if I were we don't have to worry about that because I've heard that the water in this onsen outside will soothe my sore body."

Kakashi didn't need any more encouraging. He grabbed the bottle of oil that had been abandoned last night somewhere beside the pillow and spilled some onto his hand.

"Come here."

Iruka was tempted to say: "Sure boss" but he swallowed it and let the older man to pull him closer. Now he was straddling Kakashi's shoulders.

"Kakashi… It's my turn now." He couldn't let Kakashi to suck him off again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but we don't take turns in anything. Deal with it."

Iruka chuckled. It sounded like he was asking to fuck Kakashi this time…

"I didn't mean it THAT way!"

"Ruka, I want to suck you and I will do it so don't argue with me because it's pointless."

Next thing Iruka knew his dick was once again sucked into Kakashi's mouth and pale hands were touching his back… including his scar. The skin over the old wound was very sensitive but the other man's tender touches were not unpleasant. On the contrary, it made Iruka shiver in delight.

"Aaah… Kakashi…"

Kakashi hummed adding more sensations to his cute assistant's pleasure. Then one of his hands slicked with jasmine scented oil slid between Iruka's cheeks and rubbed the cleft along with his hole and the skin lower, closer to Iruka's scrotum. It moved slowly up and down teasing the anus and turning Iruka on.

"Don't tease me, boss…"

Kakashi Couldn't help but want to laugh again. It was ridiculous. Not many people were able to make him laugh and he couldn't name even one that would be able to do it during sex. As a punishment he started to finger Iruka without warning with two fingers.

"Ouch!… Brute!"

Iruka's tone was cheerful and teasing.

Kakashi started slowly but feeling how relaxed and excited was his partner he quickly added the third finger and stretched the muscles as much as he could.

"Now…"

Iruka demanded. It's not that he didn't enjoy Kakashi's ministrations. He simply didn't want to waste the short time he had with the man. Fingering and blowjobs were good on occasion but Iruka wanted to fuck and…He looked down at Kakashi's lips sealed around his arousal and it almost took his breath away. Oh gods, how much he wanted this gorgeous man… He needed him and he wanted to give him everything, everything he may ever need. A mere thought that he might not be able to make Kakashi happy made his heart ache. He carefully slid his cock out of the little heaven and felt the slender fingers slid out off his ass. Then he moved up and swiftly lowered himself on Kakashi, shivering at the feeling of being full… full of Kakashi…

"Kakashi…"

He moved up and down feeling more and wanting more… Suddenly he felt the need to repeat the name over and over, to cry it out as loud as he could. It was insane but he needed it.

"Kakashi…"

He moved faster and Kakashi bend his knees to give him some support. Pale hips started to move in the matching pace. He felt one strong hand on his hip while the other caressed his erection.

"Kakashi…."

He was losing his mind. The words that were trying to force their way out of his mouth now were unacceptable, so he tried to stay silent or just repeat the name. He wanted Kakashi so much. He wanted to pleasure him, he wanted to belong to him, he wanted to give himself to him… It was so intense and so much different than last night. Yesterday they fucked releasing weeks of lust and sexual frustration but now he was making love to Kakashi…

Half lidded mismatched eyes were full of emotion. Kakashi was stunned. This was so… overwhelming. Iruka was giving himself to him and he looked so beautiful with his chocolate hair falling loosely around his gorgeous face. He was perfect. Everything about Iruka was perfect, his body, his skin, his hair, his face, even his scars, and especially his kind heart. He had so much to give and Kakashi wanted to have it all, to take it all and NO sharing. The man was finally his and he would never let him go. No matter what he would NOT let Iruka from his grasp now. Suddenly driven by some unknown emotion he pushed Iruka off and turned him around on all fours quickly entering him again from behind. He needed to show Iruka to who he belonged to. He sank his teeth in mocha colored skin of the dolphin's neck marking him with a vicious intensity. Not even a turtleneck would cover THIS mark.

It was so perfect… so good…

He was so lucky…

He was so happy…

He was so… close…

"Oh Iruka…!"

He slowed down determined to once again change their position. He wanted to see Iruka's face when he reached completion. Iruka groaned in protest for another interruption of his building orgasm. He was so close… But Kakashi turned him onto his back this time and Iruka could see his face, so it was fine. He loved to look at Kakashi's face. He wanted to find there the pleasure that he was giving. He squeezed his lover with his thighs when his muscles tightened and he could do nothing more to delay his peak. His contracting muscles pushed Kakashi to his own orgasm.

Some last spasms were still pleasantly squeezing Kakashi in the warm and welcoming body underneath as he murmured in daze of afterglow:

"Tadaima…"

Iruka was too tired and breathless to even chuckle. Instead he turned his face toward the one resting lazily on his shoulder and lay a tender kiss on the sweat covered forehead.

He was in love with Kakashi…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deidara needed to get out. Not just because he knew how much it would piss Itachi of, no… He just needed some space, some Uchiha-free space. He got up as soon as Itachi entered the bathroom and quickly searched the night stand. When he had found the key he sneaked out and went to his (soon to be changed) bedroom for some clothes. Then he had to use his brain to sneak out of the house without activating the alarm...

Everything was so irritating… And it was all Itachi's fault!

He wanted Itachi and there was nothing really surprising about that fact. The bastard was sinfully sexy and no matter how much Deidara wanted to believe that he was just a stupid prick, he knew that he actually liked the older Uchiha. So there was nothing surprising in this situation it was just irritating and he couldn't stand how pissed he was about that. He was close to blowing something up just to vent some anger. The worst thing about this was that he wasn't really pissed at Itachi. He was angry with himself. Why couldn't he stay indifferent to Itachi's charms. Why? Was it too much to ask for? Why did it have to happen now? He did well until now, yea? Why did that bastard had to act so strange and tell Deidara such a personal stuff about himself...? What the fuck was wrong with them recently?

There was a lot of sexual tension between the two of them. It was always there since the moment they first met. Kakashi loved to tease them about that… But it was never THAT intense, almost touchable. They were always attracted to each other but their never ending fights and banters put them into a position of… dare he call it 'friends'? and it was obvious that neither of the two would ever act on this weird attraction. It was pointless and out of question. Yes, they could fuck and the tension would probably go away but Deidara refused to be another occasional fuck to this stupid bastard. It wouldn't be the same if they finally did it. Their current relationship was kind of weird and complicated but it wasn't bad by any means. Maybe they were not exactly the best buds but it was probably the closest Itachi had ever got to having a friend. Sex would destroy it all.

So… What to do?

Living together surely didn't help the situation either but Deidara had nowhere else to go. He could crash at the freak Tobi's place but he would rather not, thank you very much. yea. There was always Hidan but… that maniac would like to fuck and Deidara wasn't really in for it right now. And that was just another thing that pissed him off to no end. How was it even possible with all those unfulfilled needs and desires? It was unexplainable. It was not like him… Maybe he felt that way because Hidan was an idiot and was nothing like Itachi… Maybe he should look for some stuck up asshole like… Sasori… No, Deidara would have to fuck Sasori and that was another thing that (really-fucking-surprisingly, yea!) wasn't appealing to the blond at the moment.

He was so pissed and frustrated. There was no good way out of this mess. Besides Itachi would never let him leave Uchiha residence anyway, yea… He worried too much. Fucking idiot…

Deidara kicked some beer can that was lying on a sidewalk and sent it flying in a general direction of the closest trash can. It made a sound… like a kicked puppy or… Deidara stepped closer to the mountain of garbage gathered beside the recycle bin. It moved. Deidara bent down to pick up the can and throw it where it belonged but he hesitated. If it was a rat in there he would leave the stupid can. He didn't want to be bitten by some dirty rodent… But rodents don't meow. Deidara kneeled down and carefully moved aside the dirty newspaper that moved slightly once again and there it was…

"Un?"

It was completely black and very fluffy..

... and had a pair of impossibly huge shiny eyes.

"...susuwatari?..."

…It meowed. Soot and dust bunnies don't meow.

"You…" Deidara carefully picked up his new founding. "…are the dirtiest little ball of fur I have ever seen… And I've seen a lot of dirt in my life, believe me."

It meowed again and Deidara only sighed. How long would a kitten THIS small survive around a trash can…? He would probably be eaten by stray dogs before noon.

"I would take you home, but some stupid cocksuckers destroyed it yesterday. I'm a stray now, just like you, yea…"

He patted a tiny head with one finger ruffling soft fur a bit and smiled when it leaned closer seeking his comforting touch.

"I wonder just how pissed the Uchihas would be if I brought you home with me…?"

Home… It wasn't even his home. It was just a place where he temporarily stayed. But this kitten was too small and waaaaaaay too cute to just leave him there for a certain death. Let's see what the weasel has to say, yea... Deidara would be though and state clearly that either they (he and the kitten) both stay or both go somewhere else. That's it. Itachi can be as pissed as he wants, Deidara didn't care. The cat fucking stays, yea! He couldn't wait for the upcoming fight with the bastard. This will be hell!

Deidara put the kitten on his shoulder and walked back from where he came from.

o_o_O_O_O_o_0_o

Hot mountain water really did some miracles on Iruka's body. He felt great. After the bath they took their stuff and left the ryokan. The rest of the day contained a lot of sightseeing in Nikkō with Kakashi's arms wrapped around his shoulders and another amazing dinner.

It would be perfect if not for one really strange phone call from Itachi that made Kakashi worry about his apprentice's sanity….

Itachi was furious. Ha called the police three times already. He also called Kisame and asked him to check the lab. He called Kakashi, Azuma, Sasori, Hidan and even that freak Tobi! Deidara was nowhere to be found. This stupid, infuriating idiot simply disappeared! And it was almost half an hour already! Itachi's mind produced dozens of terrible things that Orochimaru could be doing to Deidara at the moment and swore that if Orochimaru wasn't doing those thing to the blond then Itachi certainly would as soon as he got his hands on his skinny ass…

He was just finishing his second conversation with the security guard of their lab when the cause of all his worries strolled into the kitchen like he had no care in the world wearing a pair of faded light blue jeans and sunglasses. Itachi was torn between wanting to hug and strangle him.

He almost did both but then Sasuke stopped him from doing anything with his words:

"I told you he's alright, aniki. Call the police and tell them that you freaked out without reason."

Deidara raised an eyebrow in a silent question to his boss.

"I didn't freak out and I had EVERY reason to assume that something terrible had happened to Deidara."

"You're such a freak, aniki…"

"His apartment had been demolished just yesterday and even though I know that he's not the sharpest tool in the shed I would NEVER have thought that he would do something as stupid as…"

Deidara had enough.

"AS WHAT? I simply went for a fucking walk, yea!"

Itachi couldn't believe it. He wanted to shake Deidara. And hug him… or fuck him… Honestly he wanted to do all these things and he had no strength to fight it. He felt relieved that the blond was alright but he was also pissed that he had overreacted and made a fool of himself. He was also angry at Deidara for leaving without telling him and angry at himself for worrying so much. He was acting like a lunatic. He had to stop it before it went too far…

"Is that a cat on your shoulder?" Naruto was the first to notice. Sasuke didn't because he couldn't take his eyes off of the short-haired blond and Itachi didn't because he was going through the second nervous breakdown this weekend.

"Yea, I've found him in a trash can and I'm keeping him! I don't care if you don't like cats or whatever! I can leave if you don't want a cat in the house."

Sasuke moved closer and smiled.

"Actually we love cats. It's almost like… a part of being Uchiha."

Sasuke pated the kitten's head and then tried to tickle him under his chin but instead of a grateful purring all that he got was a nasty scratch.

"What th ! ? "

Naruto was by his side in an instant. He hugged the brooding Sasuke and kissed him on a cheek trying to hide his amusement.

"Poor baby. Bad kitten scratched you? Let me kiss it better."

"Shut up, dobe. It's not funny. This stupid cat is dirty and probably sick. I won't let you kiss it. Go and find me some antiseptic. I'm bleeding!"

"Gee… It's just a little scratch." Deidara tried to defend his new pupil but in his mind he was laughing his ass off. He was so proud of his pet!

But Sasuke remained not amused.

"It's not just a scratch. These are actually THREE scratches!"

Naruto was impressed: "Three? Then you should call him Wolverine!"

Deidara considered. "No, we're in Japan! Three claws, un…. I'll name him GUNJI!"

"That's even better! Cool cat, Deidara! I'm going to look for that antiseptic for MY little kitten."

Sasuke hid a small smile dancing on his lips and followed Naruto out of the kitchen mumbling: "This cat is not cool, Naruto… Say it."

Deidara laughed and then he smiled warmly at Gunji. Itachi could only stare.

The blond caught his gaze and blushed.

"What? I'm keeping him!"

Itachi didn't answer. He just smirked thinking about how he was going to keep HIM.

He calmly opened his phone again and dialed Kisame's number.

"Kisame…. He's home. Call the police and cancel everything. Thank you."

Then he finally came closer to Deidara and pated the cat.

"Welcome home Gunji…"

Deidara's jaw dropped. That was… just weird!

Itachi walked to the kitchen door but just before leaving the room he stopped and added:

"He's not sleeping in my bed."

And left Deidara with a heavy innuendo.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUSUWATARI – if you watched 'My Neighbor Totoro' or 'Spirited Away' you surely remember those cute shy Soot-creatures…


	16. The end of the longest weekend in the history of all fan fiction Or the most spectacular 'coming out' in the history of Tokyo Street Racing.

He's not sleeping in my bed

This phrase was still reverberating through Deidara's mind. What did the bastard mean? Why did he say that? Why would Deidara let HIS kitten to sleep in Itachi's bed anyway, un? Maybe he meant that the cat can't sleep in any bed in the house because they all belong to the Uchiha or Maybe. Just maybe what he tried to say was: HE is not sleeping in my bed, but YOU do!

Soft pitiful meowing brought his attention back to the (not so fluffy anymore) little kitten in the basin. He put Gunji there to clean him up using cotton pads soaked in warm water. It was a good idea, yea Three full packs of used pads were now filling the trash can He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he soaked the kitten's head a bit too much.

"I'm sorry, Gunji. I didn't mean it"

He wrapped his pet with a soft white towel and took him into his arms. He was genuinely surprised when the black fur ball turned out to be actually a white fur ball! (Like the real Gunji's cat, yea!) And he was even cuter than before!

So, if Itachi really meant that Deidara could sleep in his bed but the cat couldn't then What should he do?

Staurday was the worst day in Sakura's life. Sasuke was Naruto's boyfriend. How was it possible? Sasuke was perfect. He just COULDN'T be with another man, and with Naruto of all people. It was ridiculous. Naruto was supposed to be her friend. He surely knew about her feelings toward the younger of the two Uchiha brothers. How could he secretly date him (and do much more that just that) behind her back? How could he? Was it his revenge for her rejection of him? He was so mean! She took her pink phone and dialed Naruto's number.

Sasuke was straddling Naruto's back and was in the middle of giving him a massage by the pool when Naruto's phone rang. They were sunbathing and it was perfect but hearing the phone the blond immediately tried to move. Sasuke pinned him back down to the floor quite brutally.

"I'll get it."

Naruto didn't mind. Sasuke would do whatever the hell he wanted anyway so fighting him was pointless. He hoped it was Iruka. As stupid as it may seem Naruto was worried. He was very skeptic about the idea of Iruka dating someone again He wasn't jealous. He was just worried. He didn't want to see another silver haired bossy and dangerous person around his dear Iruka. They were gone for two days and Iruka didn't call him even once Maybe he was having too much fun? He still should have called by now

Sasuke moved to get Nruto's cell phone. He saw a flash of pink on the screen and gritted his teeth. What did the bitch wanted now? Sasuke would love to answer and tell exactly how much she pissed him off but with Naruto underneath him, so close, he couldn't risk pissing him off. He knew that the idiot would try to defend her somehow He pushed the red button and then removed the missed call from the list.

"Who was it?"

"It wasn't Iruka, don't worry, dobe."

"How did you know that I've been waiting for Iruka to call?"

Naruto turned his bright blue eyes to the Uchiha sitting on his back. He was impressed.

"It was obvious. You're worried. I understand that. Kakashi can be an asshole sometimes but I don't think he toys with your Iruka. I think he really likes him. He fights for his attention more intently than for a billion dollar project. And he took him to Honke Bankyu AND he is buying a fucking house just for the two of them!"

"What are you talking about, teme?"

Sasuke lay down on Naruto's back and put his chin on the tanned shoulder.

"He is buying a house on the seaside. Well, technically it's Iruka who does the buying, because Kakashi wants him to choose whatever he likes."

"Are you kidding? This is crazy!"

"I know, but Kakashi is crazy He told me about it during the party last night."

"He told you that he's crazy?"

"No" Patience. "He told me that he is buying a house."

"Oh Does Iruka know about it?"

"I'm not sure but he probably has no idea. I wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi told him only AFTER he moves Iruka's stuff"

Naruto tried to turn over to his back but then his phone rang again and Sasuke pinned him down one more time to prevent him from answering. He took the phone and did exactly the same thing as earlier.

"Who was it, Sasuke? Give me this phone!"

"No. It was no one."

"Sasuke!"

Naruto turned to his back, sat up and propped up his knees. Sasuke was still straddling him but now he was sitting directly on Naruto's crotch. That was perfect setting to distract the blond. He squeezed him a bit with his thighs.

"Come on, dobe. Let's do it in the pool."

"Give me my phone back first!"

"Naruto, if you don't stop ignoring me in a favor of your stupid phone I swear I'll throw it into the water!"

Meanwhile Sakura was livid. This stupid blond was ignoring her phone calls! How dare he?

"SASUKE! This isn't funny!"

"DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING, NARUTO?"

OK, it's not like it was their first fight, right Sasuke was acting like a really spoiled and irritating brat but Naruto couldn't help but enjoy it. No one has ever gave him so much attention. No one was ever jealous of him. Sasuke was acting like he wanted to own Naruto and never share with anyone else (maybe with the exception of Iruka) Naruto loved it. He was an orphan and he was never liked by his peers. He was making pranks and acted irritating just to make people notice him and now, suddenly, he didn't have to do nothing more. For Sasuke, for this absolutely beautiful and perfect creature he was enough. Sasuke wanted nothing more, just HIM. And it was perfect.

He took the ringing phone from Sasuke's hand and smiled seeing that it was Sakura who had made the Uchiha so jealous and aggressive. She was probably calling to apologize for her yesterday's behavior. Naruto decided that she would have to wait. He put the phone down and gave Sasuke a passionate kiss before taking him to the pool. They ignored the phone that was ringing constantly when they made love in the water for the first time. Then Naruto wanted to call Sakura back but Sasuke complained that he wasn't enjoying having sex in the water as much as he thought he would and demanded a second round in bed. Naruto eagerly complied. Sex in the water was certainly overrated.

It was evening when he made another attempt to answer one of Sakura's calls but Sasuke reminded him that he wanted to go to Yokohama bay that night so he jumped out of bed and into the shower to get ready. He wasn't going to race tonight. He just wanted to show Sasuke the street-racer side of his life. He had no idea that his leaving was just exactly what Sasuke had been waiting for!

Green Cars indeed were amazingly comfortable but Iruka was happy that the trip was finally over. He didn't want to come back to reality after this dream like weekend but He knew that it would end eventually and he was alright with it. He had no regrets. He got more than he could count for anyway! So why wasn't he happy?

"Are you alright, Ruka?"

They were leaving the station and Kakashi's arm was still wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

"Sure, why?"

"I'm not sure. You looked like you were angry or sad I don't know. Maybe I just imagine things Where do we go now? Are you hungry?"

"Not really I think I'll just go home already. I forgot to call Naruto. He probably worries about me"

"I'm pretty sure he's still with Sasuke. I think we should go to your place, take some clean clothes for you to wear tomorrow and go to my hotel. It's Monday tomorrow so you'll probably try to make me do an early start"

Kakashi pulled Iruka closer and buried his face in the chocolate hair. Iruka tensed. What was that? Another proposition to prolong the fairy tale? Iruka's heart sped up. He wanted to spend more time with Kakashi (the man he loved) but he couldn't help but be angry or more like irritated with the man. He could go with him to his hotel room and surely sleep with him again but

"Tomorrow we should look at some houses. I don't want to live in hotel rooms anymore. I don't like them."

One more night. Nothing more, but the one last night with Kakashi, his super handsome boss, who was buying a house to finally settle down. He didn't answer. He just let Kakashi to drag him to the taxi. All the way to Iruka's place Kakashi was making plans for the next week.

"The lights are off. It seems that Naruto really isn't home"

"I told you he's with Sasuke"

Iruka suddenly felt very lonely.

They walked inside and Iruka wasn't sure if he still wanted to go with Kakashi. He felt depressed. He wanted to crawl into his bed and wallow in his own misery and loneliness.

And suddenly there were arms around his waist. They squeezed him tightly and he found himself enveloped in a warm hug.

"I want to have a cozy home, just like your apartment. It's so nice in here Let's stay here tonight since Naruto's out."

Iruka wanted to scream YES but he tried to be rational.

"You don't have any clean clothes in here"

"I'll text Raido and ask him to fetch me a clean suit from the hotel in the morning."

When Iruka turned to see if he was serious Kakashi was already opening his phone. And then in an instant Iruka wasn't depressed or lonely anymore. He was even beginning to feel hungry and horny. The night didn't look so bad after all. He would cook a dinner for Kakashi and then they would take a bubble bath together and go to bed. Iruka could use to such a routine!

Sakura answered her phone.

"So, Naruto, you FINALLY grew a pair and decided to call me back!"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't let Naruto to answer your phones but sex can only stop him for so long so he will probably call you back when he comes out of the shower. Before he does though I wanted to tell you that you angered the wrong person."

"W-what?"

"You're FIRED! You'll find your denouncement on your desk first thing in the morning. Good bye."

"B-but Sasuke WAIT!"

"Haruno, I REALLY don't appreciate you calling me by my first name! I don't know you and I don't understand why you act like you know ME! I also don't understand why did you hit my boyfriend or why he is still so willing to answer your phone calls!"

"But. Uchiha-sanI just thought that he I just wanted to help you. I didn't mean to make you angry You begged him to stop!"

"I begged him to stop slowing down! For fuck's sake"

He was getting hard just from thinking about the round on the orange Supra.

"Let's make something clear here, Haruno! I'm not firing you because you angered me. I won't let you stay in my company even if you apologize to Naruto. It's completely out of question and NOTHING you say can change that. I want you gone. I want you as far from him as possible simply because I'm jealous. There's nothing more to it than that."

"But I don't like him!"

"I KNOW THAT! I also know that he doesn't like you that way anymore and I trust him completely. But I'm jealous that you know him longer, that he liked you before he started to like me. I can't help it that I envy you that you were there for him while I didn't even know that he existed! On top of it all I simply don't like you! You hurt him. Some part of me is glad that you did because that way it was so much easier for me to get him than if he were with you, but still, I can't stand the fact that you made him hurt. You made him sad. You nonchalantly rejected him while I had to fight desperately like some love sick puppy for his attention, like for nothing else in my life."

"But But it's just Naruto He is so silly and he's just a mechanic You deserve so much better"

"You will never understand what I'm talking about because you're shallow. He means everything to me and I hate to see people like YOU around him. You don't deserve his affection, his friendship, you don't deserve to even be around him. He's MINE."

Naruto froze in the doorway.

"SASUKE! Give me back my phone!"

Sasuke bravely met the blond's look and handed him the phone.

Naruto put it to his ear.

"Sakura-chan, is that you? I'm so sorry I didn't call you back. I was busy"

Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura-chan... Are you alright? Are you crying? What happened? Where are you? Sakura-chan!..."

No answer and then a long beeeep

"She hung up on me. What did she want? Where is she? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sasuke was going to be stubborn.

"SASUKE, why did Sakura call?"

"She didn't. I called her to tell her how displeased I was with her yesterdays behavior."

Naruto folded his arms on his chest and scowled.

"What did you tell her?"

"That I don't like her."

"Sasuke You can't do that. I want you but I also want to keep my friends. It's alright to be angry or even jealous but if you want to keep me I need to be able to trust you. You know that I love my friends, right?"

Sasuke knew. That was one of the many reasons he wanted Naruto so much. He seriously loved everything about the dobe even those nervous breakdowns he brought on him. It was so unlike Sasuke to act this way So emotional and

"I'm sorry." Uchihas don't say such things easily.

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. Because I didn't mean to make you angry. I wanted to tell her that I don't like the way she treats you and that I don't like her! I don't understand her. And NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I will not apologize to HER! I didn't call her a bitch this time, don't worry. She should apologize to YOU!"

Naruto hugged him and kissed him. He understood that Sasuke did it because he cared about him. Naruto would always understand him. He forgave him this time but he didn't know about firing Sakura. Sasuke would have to change his mind about that after all. He really didn't want to fight with Naruto over this useless pink haired sociopath. He would do something much better than firing her.

He had much better plan!

There was a kitten on his bed. It was so tiny it was ridiculous. It looked like a little white ball of fluff. If it were his he would call it Fluffy But it was Deidara's so of course it had to be named after some totally crazy killer (which by the way looked more like Deidara himself than his cat but whatever) Itachi sighed. Deidra was taking a shower. The kitten probably smelled him on Itachi's bed and came here He probably thinks of Deidara as his mother and this bed was currently the strongest source of Deidara's smell in the house How could he use it to his advantage?

As fast as it was humanly possible he took off all his clothes and got into bed. He settled himself comfortably with his hands under his head and sheets draped slightly lower than his nipples. He waited for Deidara to show up.

It wasn't even five minutes before the blond stormed in with nothing but a red towel around his waist.

"I knew it! GUNJI! "

He pointed an accusing finger at the white fur ball curled on the pillow where he slept last night.

"Deidara, it seems that your cat is as ignorant to my pleas and rules as you are"

"Well, he IS my cat after all, yea." The blond smirked and moved some of his still wet hair to his back. The gesture was surprisingly elegant. "Give it back, bastard."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I can't give back what I did not take in the first place. Gunji chose this place to spend the night. He is the new resident of this manor so he has the same right to chose his place to sleep as you have. I won't let you to force him to leave."

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's MY cat!"

The kitten yawned and snuggled to the closest source of heat, that was of course Itachi.

"He's not only as insolent as you, he is also a cuddler!"

"Fuck you, Itachi. I want my cat back. I'm tired."

"Why do you need your cat to sleep? Are you going to cuddle with him? He's too small. You need something bigger, more solid"

Deidara blushed. Somehow in the fire of the fight for the kitten he didn't notice that Itachi's torso was bare. It was toned and smooth. Bastard's pale skin looked like a porcelain, a total opposite of his tanned and plebeian. The bastard was so handsome...

"Is that an invitation?"

Itachi smirked. It was easier than he had originally thought.

"It looks like it is."

Deidara smiled. His eyelids dropped a bit, looking alluring and sexy. Slowly he moved closer to Itachi's side of a bed and leaned over his boss' exposed body. Itachi held his breath when the tips of wet hair tickled his skin and Deidara's minty breath fanned his face. They were both practically naked and in his bed. They both wanted each other and they both knew it. There was no logical reason for them to not give in to their mutual attraction. It was meant to be that way. They wanted it and destiny helped by leading the kitten to Itachi's bed. There was no point in denying anymore. Itachi removed his hand from under his head to pull Deidara closer for a kiss but before he managed to do it the other man was already standing a few paces away with Gunji on his right palm. He was smirking but somehow he didn't look amused at all.

"Good night boss."

He refused to be Itachi's quick fuck, no matter how hot the bastard was. No matter how handsome, beautiful, caring, and... and perfect he was...

Deidara left to his own room, across the hallway.

They pulled into Daikokufuto around ten p.m. and moved through the huge highway rest stop in the middle of the island to Naruto's usual spot. Naruto loved those nights when he would meet with all his friends, admire cars and racings and on some rare occasion race himself! Tonight was even better than the other nights because he was driving Sasuke's Skyline. Skylines ruled this place and it didn't even matter if yours was older than you! And the one that Naruto was driving was brand new (even though still scratched) and looked beautiful. Naruto wanted to put some extra stuff under the hood of this monster but wasn't sure if Sasuke would appreciate it. He also wasn't sure if Sasuke would appreciate any of this evening's events. He wanted to show the brunette what turned him on, what he liked to do in his free time. He wanted to introduce him to his friends. He wanted to introduce him to this whole street racing background hoping that he would be able to hook him up. He really wanted Sasuke to become a part of this side of his life too.

He put a hand on the raven's knee. Sasuke smiled at him happy with the attention he received.

"Baby Just be careful about what you say, ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know Just act normal, ok? Some of those guys can be really creepy and if you accidentally hint them that you may be anything but as straight as a ruler than they may want to straighten us by force."

"Don't worry about THAT, dobe! It's not like I want anyone here to know either. Don't forget that I'm an Uchiha! My reputation means a world to me!"

Naruto was happy that he finally voiced his concerns but despite of what Sasuke said he still felt anxious.

Sasuke was looking around curiously taking in the surrounding. The place was huge and completely filled with cars, arranged neatly by brands and types, like on some exhibition. There was a McDonald's in front of which was a row of black four-door sedans with not much speed but surely a lot of horsepower. He saw some distaste in Naruto's eyes as they were passing them so he didn't say he kind of liked them.

They moved slowly and carefully a little further and Sasuke's heart fastened in a bad way. This was bad, this was really, REALLY bad. They entered an extremely loud section of keijidosha (light cars with tiny engines) surrounded by the throng of girls dressed like like Sasuke flabbergasted. It was like some weird porn for pedophiles He turned his terrified eyes to Naruto afraid that he may find some trace of interest in his azure eyes. He didn't find any. He also seemed completely unfazed by the annoyingly loud pop music.

Sasuke felt the foreboding tingling in his guts. This was bad. He tried to calm down. It wasn't THAT Bad. It was like a picnic party really

They were moving ahead. There was more cars of different kinds, colors and standards. There was also more people and more girls dressed like whores This would be a long night

"Oi, dobe, shouldn't we park somewhere around there, along with the rest of the Skylines?"

"No, we're going to my usual spot, where my friends probably are already waiting for us. You surely took your sweet time tarting up"

"I wasn't tarting up. I simply dressed nicely and fixed my hair so you would not be ashamed of me in front of your friends."

"I would be proud of you anyway. You're beautiful, you don't need to try so hard to look good."

Now, that was a compliment! From Naruto! Naruto said that HE was beautiful! He wanted to kiss the blond, he wanted to suck him off or fuck with him at the back seat of his car His trail of pleasant thoughts stopped when Naruto parked the car.

"Come on, teme!"

Naruto got out and Sasuke followed albeit very grudgingly.

Immediately something jumped the blond driver almost knocking him off his feet.

"Easy, Kono, for Kami's sake"

"I haven't seen you in AGES, boss!"

"And DON'T call me boss!" Naruto hated when Konohamaru called him that. He did that since he was six and now, twelve years later it wasn't so cool anymore.

"But boss, have you seen my Hachiroku? I've got new 4AGE!"

Konohamaru was already trying to pull Naruto to his old-school orange Toyota.

"Wait a minute! I want you to meet Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Konohamaru Sarutobi, that guy with spiky black hair you've already met. It's Kotetsu and this other guy is Izumo."

Sasuke shook hands with all three of them and tried to recognize who could be a threat for his blossoming relationship with Naruto. The said blond must have been reading his thoughts because he chuckled and whispered.

"Don't even try, Sasuke. They're FRIENDS! All of them. I want you to like each other."

"Naruto-kuuuuuuuuun!"

And there was Sai too Sasuke frowned and stepped rudely between the pale painter and HIS Naruto.

"Stay the fuck away from him, you freak, or I'll beat the crap out of you AGAIN!"

There was a stunned silence for a strange, very long moment. All other boys in the group looked at each other asking silent questions and receiving a silent answer from Naruto's honest blue eyes. The uncomfortable silence has been finally broken by Kono's cheerful voice.

"I already like him, Naruto. Where did you find him?"

And so they started talking in a friendly manner. Sasuke enjoyed the atmosphere and found the whole event very interesting.

Most of the cars were Japanese but there was also a black Jaguar XJ 220, with white panthers in the run painted on both sides of the vehicle, which looked a bit out of place. The group gathered beside him was to say the least eye catching. The blue haired macho sitting on the front bonnet grinning like a maniac was annoyingly handsome. He was currently being yelled at by younger but also very handsome orange haired guy that looked like he was about to punch him. With them was a tattooed redhead who was ogling warily a stuck up long haired raven with an aura of dignity that reminded Sasuke of Itachi. There was also a tall silent creature dressed in a hooded navy-blue vest... His impossibly green eyes were peeking from behind his blood red bangs and looking curiously at the exposed engine of the black car... He was stunning.

Naruto blocked his view.

"If you won't stop staring at Nova your boyfriend will kick your ass."

"You mean HIS boyfriend..."

"No, I mean YOURS. I don't even know if Nova's gay..."

Sasuke blushed. "I wasn't staring at anyone. It's just that their car looks a bit out of place here Now I understand why you insisted so much to take the Skyline even though it's scratched This place looks like some Nissan temple."

"Skyline is not just ANY Nissan, Sasuke!"

"Fine, when's your birthday?"

"In October, why?"  
Sasuke gave him sexy smirk. "I know what to buy you now, but I guess I won't wait till October!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto was really confused. "You don't have to buy me anything for my birthday"

Sasuke looked like he was going to hug him so Naruto stepped back reminding him not to do any 'gay-stuff'.

"I'm buying you one of those" He carelessly waved his hand at his Skyline. "But you will have to tell me what kind you would like the most."

Izumo and Kotetsu watched and listened with their jaws dropped.

"You can't just buy me a fucking car, teme!"

"Why not?"

"Because You just can't!"

"Of course I can. I want to buy you a Skyline. It can even be orange!"

Kotetsu didn't get it... "What's your problem, Naruto? This guy wants to buy you a Skyline and you are calling him a bastard! Are you nuts?"

While Naruto began to argue with Kotetsu about the touchy subject of his sanity Sasuke noticed that people started to gather around them. They were all concentrated on Naruto like they were waiting for him to stop talking and do God knows what. He met gaze with Konohamaru who seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere too and obviously enjoyed it.

"What's going on?"

Konohamaru grinned.

"That's what you get when you hang around the boss! They didn't notice him right away because of this car. He normally drives white Supra. They will try to talk him into racing tonight, because boss is the only guy who had NEVER lost. He's a legend!"

For a very brief moment Sasuke felt proud of his boyfriend. The crowd seemed to gravitate toward the blond and his bright personality. Those people looked up to him. They were all smiling, listening to his funny banter with the spike haired brunette. They put on quite a show. Even Sasuke couldn't stop his smile a few times! But suddenly the crowd started to come closer, too close for his liking. They were all laughing and smiling trying to catch Naruto's attention, especially girls.

"Hey, handsome, are you Naruto's friend?"

Few girls in slinky skirts approached Sasuke from all sides. He felt cornered.

"You're cute. What's your name?"

They all peppered him with stupid and annoying questions but Sasuke ignored them all. He looked above the crowd at Naruto. He was also surrounded by girls but he didn't seem as lost and annoyed as Sasuke. He looked like he was in his element. This world revolved around HIM. His bright smile seemed to light up the whole island. When a bony hand heavy with trendy bracelets touched Naruto's shoulder Sasuke's blood boiled and his eyes flashed red with anger.

"Get your hands off of HIM!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed them. He knew that it would happen. He just knew it!

The girl hanging on his arm looked confused. Everybody looked confused except for Sasuke, who looked scared and Naruto who was just still rubbing his eyes and prayed silently that the girl would just let go on her own. She didn't.

"As if! What is it to you anyway?"

If she would just stay silent Sasuke would drop it. He felt guilty for breaking the promise he had made to Naruto just a few minutes ago in the car But she provoked him.

"Don't touch him."

Naruto tried to gently push the girl aside but she was stubborn.

"Why?"

Sasuke didn't care about his or anybody else's reputation anymore.

"Because he's MINE!"

The crowd buzzed. People were shocked. Some of them didn't believe, some thought it was a joke but a blue haired macho sitting on an the hood of his Jaguar seemed exceptionally interested.

"So, the great Uzumaki is gay?" That earned him a soft punch to the arm from his orange haired scowling friend.

Naruto released his face from his hands. It was alright. He knew that bringing Sasuke here would end like this or worse, so it really wasn't THAT bad. It certainly could be worse. He smiled brightly at the blue haired guy. This asshole tried to provoke him to race every time he saw him. He was walking around repeating "Ore ga o da!" Stupid freak! He was known to be some hot shot businessman but Naruto heard that he is doing some dirty business with yakuzaHe really didn't need any troubles from this guy...

"So what if I am?"

The grin on the blue haired guy's face was almost scary.

"No wonder you don't want to race me, fairy! You're afraid to loose in front of your 'girl-friend', aren't ya?"

That pissed Sasuke much more than it did the blond. "HEY!"

He launched forward trying to hit the bastard but Kotetsu caught him.

"Easy, man. Calm down."

Naruto looked at the blue haired "king" again and sighed.

"Look man, I don't know what your problem is but I don't want to race. I don't care if you need some ego boost."

The "king" stood up from his car and walked closer to Naruto, his friends close behind him. They looked intimidating but Sasuke was sure that their true intention was to restrain the big guy in case he tried to start a fight.

"Cute boy-toy you got there, Uzumaki. He looks like he really looooooves to suck cock!"

Sasuke was livid but Kotetsu (and now Izumo) held him tightly.

"I won't let you talk like that about my boyfriend."

Naruto swiped his arm at the blunette, but others gathered around managed to stop them both.

"Why don't you show each other who's the man by racing?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the tattooed red haired freak.

"FINE! I will race"

Then he turned his glare back to the Blue one.

"but if I win YOU WILL APOLOGISE to Sasuke."

"That's all I ask for!" If possible the wide grin on the pale face of the blue haired guy grew even more. Naruto got to Sasuke's Skyline and the blue haired king turned to his Jaguar. Sasuke's eyes goggled when he heard the orangette telling him:

"Your ass is mine tonight if you lose!"

The bigger man just laughed. HIS ass? Never! He would never lose to someone like this blond haired brat! He was the king and he was always on top of his Strawberry...

Five minutes later the race was over. The tangerine had the same smirk on his pretty lips and the same scowl but his brown eyes shone with mysterious amber glow.

Just the king wasn't laughing anymore.

O M A K E for Nagareboshi..

00:00 somewhere in a small town near Tokyo:

"Oh fuck, berry... what you just did to my ass certainly won't encourage me to actually WIN next time..."

.

T B C . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ore ga o da!"  Do I even have to translate it?... I AM THE KING!


	17. The power of Uke

Shikamaru didn't get it. Why Asuma insisted that it should be him? He gave Asuma every information he had so why? He didn't want to be there and he didn't want to meet the boss It was troublesome, to say the least. He had briefly met Uchiha brothers some time ago when they were taking over the company but this time it was something totally different. This time there would be Hatake with them Shikamaru wasn't made for stuff like that. All this shit he discovered in the last few days was far BEYOND troublesome and he had no idea how to talk about it with those guys. How do you tell people that someone is trying to royally fuck them over and has quite good chance of succeeding?

He wished Asuma was there at least to support him but he wouldn't be there. Shika would be alone with the boss and Uchiha brothers explaining how he had found the things that he shouldn't have access to. What to do? Asuma trusted him, that was for sure, but the boss? Shikamaru had heard some really strange stuff about the guy and thought of him as some serious and dangerous man, worse that both Uchiha brothers. Shika could always lie but Hatake-san was brilliant, that was another thing that Shikamaru was quite sure of. This guy would probably see through his lies. This meeting won't be just troublesome for sure. The best way would be to tell the truth and hope that Asuma will help him out of troubles But sadly, Shikamaru knew that even though Asuma knew the boss and was one of his trusted people, THIS was a serious shit. He hacked everything he could to find the leak and back then he didn't even think of the consequences. He got caught up in the process he got carried away And Asuma wouldn't risk his own position to support him

He stood in the hall leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He was too nervous to sit down. Finally Shizune-san asked him to get in. His hands were sweating. Reluctantly he moved toward the opened double door. The room was just exactly what he expected  huge, with the glass wall and amazing view. Behind the desk in the centre of the room sat Kakashi Hatake. He seemed much younger than Shikamaru expected him to be and much, MUCH more intimidating. (He had an eye-patch for Kami's sake!) His gaze was sharp and cold. Shika was sure that the papers spread across the desk in front of him were covered with lists all his mistreats against the company's security system. He was screwed for sure.

In front of the desk were three comfy chairs. Two were taken by pale black haired figures, as serious and intimidating as the silver haired one on the other side. Shikamaru recognized them, he had met them before. He bowed and greeted all three of them politely before Shizune directed him to the only free seat in front of the desk  the one in the middle.

"Nara-san, do you know why you are here?"

"I'd rather not make any assumptions, Hatake-sama"

Kakashi took one sheet of paper from his desk and handed it to Shikamaru. The younger man took it and just as he expected there was an affirmation of one of his assaults, with the exact time and everything else.

"I did it to find the leak."

Sasuke chuckled. "You just admitted your fault. You know that we could never prove that it was you."

"I gave you the data that I obtained in the last few days. This was the only way I could get to this so it's obvious that it was me and as I see from the stuff on this desk Hatake-san is well aware of that too."

Kakashi held back a smirk but nodded in confirmation. Sasuke would know about it too if he only chose to listen to his conversation with Itachi instead of reading messages from Naruto! Seriously, young people these days

Shikamaru shuddered in fear seeing the scolding glare that Hatake sent to the younger Uchiha for his slip. If look could kill there would be only one Uchiha left in this world. So far this look just promised that the punishment would come later. To think that Shika used to find Sasuke intimidating! Sasuke was nothing in comparison to Hatake. This man was downright scary. He could probably ruin Uchihas with one phone call if he only felt like to. Messing with people like that wasn't troublesome It was suicidal.

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised with Shika. The man wasn't trying to make a fool of Kakashi. He didn't try to lie his way out of this. He knew with who he was dealing with and he didn't underestimate his opponent. He knew he had no chance to win this fight. Asuma was right about this one. This boy was a treasure! He could be his second most brilliant founding of this month (Iruka would always be his No.1!). This was really interesting. Kakashi needed to test what the boy is made of. He needed to scare him a bit and see his reaction. Even Itachi thought it would be fun!

"So, Nara-san, do you often hack into the systems of my company or are you normally restricted to Uchiha?"  
Shikamaru took a dep breath.

"Hatake-sama, Uchiha-san, I have never hacked the systems of any of your companies before the last week. I did it because Asuma-san had asked me to find a leak. I didn't even thought about asking for permission, and besides, 'they' would notice the changes in access restrictions. I wouldn't risk it."

"So" Itachi spoke for the first time. "you simply assumed that we wouldn't notice that someone hacked practically our whole system?"

Shikamaru gulped. This guy was almost as bad as Hatake.

"N-no I simply didn't think about that. I concentrated on finding the guy you were looking for. I got caught up in the process. Once I started I couldn't take a break to obtain some permits Uchiha-san, I'm not one of them!"

That was exactly what Kakashi aimed for! His plan was perfect! The kid held his guard but Kakashi had a few more aces up his sleeves!

That's when the door burst open and his lovely dolphin graced them with his charming presence!

"KAKASHI!" the Temper Meter was already flaring with a huge 'warning' sign but it somehow always had an opposite effect on the silver haired genius.

Iruka was allowed to enter Kakashi's office at any time, always, and didn't have to announce himself nor knock. It was just one of those many unreasonable things that Kakashi insisted on. Iruka looked around and almost burst out laughing when a choir of four male voices said his name in perfect unison. Perfectly trained. To think that only one of them had been his student!

"Good morning class!"

He moved to the desk and put both his hand on Shikamaru's shoulders leaning his weight on the younger man.

"What are you guys up to? Shika, are you getting a promotion?"

Shikamaru was confused.

"N-no"

Kakashi stood up abruptly frowning angrily at Shika.

"How the hell do you know MY Iruka?"

"Sit down, Kakashi!" The teacher voice plus angry scowl AND the index finger! Kakashi obediently sat down (but pouted!) because it was obvious that Iruka came here with some serious scolding and Kakashi just knew that it was about the present he had left on Iruka's desk

Iruka ruffled Shikamaru's pony tail with affection.

"I know Shika since he was sixteen and tried to sleep through my every lesson! He used to be Naruto's classmate and then we worked together before you decided to take me away from Ebisu's team. He may look like a lazy ass but don't let him fool you. This kid is brilliant! Aside from that you can trust him with your lives!"

Kakashi's visible eye lit up. His gorgeous lover was friends with the brilliant kid! It was perfect!  Or not. Now he couldn't tease the kid because Iruka would yell at him for tormenting one of his dear students Shit

"This is so perfect, baby! Look! We were just going to promote him!" Kakashi's voice sounded ridiculous. If Shikamaru was confused earlier now he was bewildered. He just couldn't believe that Iruka had just pulled his 'teacher voice' AND 'the finger' at the most powerful business tycoon in the country and it worked! This man that almost made him piss in his pants a minute ago was now acting like puppy that pissed on the carpet and tried to avoid the punishment. This man was crazy! A puppy eye, Cyclops' style? Seriously?

But it was just a beginning. Once Shikamaru turned out to be 'a friend' all three previously intimidating men changed completely.

"So, you were Naruto's classmate? Interesting." Shikamaru turned to Sasuke that was now grinning at him but he also couldn't help but listen to what Itachi said to Iruka.

"Iruka, did you buy that house already? I'm sure Sasori would love to help you decorate it! He loved the way you danced with Diedara"

"NO! No crazy artists! Iruka is going to decorate it all by himself!" Kakashi had it all planned from the beginning. He wanted Iruka to do everything that has anything to do with their future home, period.

Shikamaru was still speechless. Iruka knew this people! He knew Sasori, one of the most famous and expensive Japanese artists And he seemed to know them all quite well! And he was buying a house? What the hell was going on here? Did Hatake just called Iruka "baby"? Maybe it was all just some really weird dream after all? Yes, he probably fall asleep on a park bench watching the clouds again But why was he dreaming about Iruka?... troublesome.

"So" Iruka's hands squeezed Shikamaru's shoulders in a silent demand of his attention. It felt a bit too real for a dream "What are you guys up to?"

Oh, holy fucking shit! If Iruka finds out that he had ONCE AGAIN mindlessly hacked somewhere he shouldn't - that would be hell! Shikamaru did a quick calculation. The situation was tragic. Who could be his friend in this group? Earlier Hatake was his main enemy but now he seemed to be the best ally, because he apparently knew all too well what Iruka's wrath tasted like. It was time to check how smart this guy truly was.

Shikamaru loudly cleared his throat and when Kakashi looked at him curiously he glared at the papers scattered across the desk. For a moment there Kakashi was confused but caught on very quickly and answered Iruka's question.

"You see, Ruka, Nara-san went through our systems and helped us to determine who is stealing from our and Itachi's company! You're absolutely right about his intelligence. He did a great piece of work."

Kakashi's heart melted at the sight of Iruka's smile.

"Really? Shika, I'm so proud of you! I always knew that you were made for big stuff and that you can do them LEGALLY and to people's actual BENEFIT! Remember when you were constantly getting in troubles with hacking?"

Shikamaru's cheeks heated up. He was scared. Earlier when he was stressed his hands were sweating but NOW - so close to being exposed in Iruka's eyes  he was on the verge of breaking down and falling apart. It had to be some post-school teacher trauma

"I always knew that someday you will be able to use your amazing skills in a good way!"

Shikamaru forced some painfully fake and nervous chuckle through his throat and started to pray for some positive result of this absurd situation.

"What do you got there, Iruka?" Itachi looked curiously at the shiny black box under Iruka's arm. It wasn't marked with any label but Itachi recognized it immediately anyway. His favorite watch was the same brand. It was awfully expensive even by his standards, but it was also worth its prize!

Iruka removed his hands from Shika's shoulders (To Kakashi's immense relief!) and took the box to his hands, blushing cutely. Itchi's eyes, mind, heart and dick may have been set exclusively on Deidara at the moment but he still appreciated the view. Iruka was very handsome.

"It's nothing, Itachi-san. It's just just something Kakashi forgot at my office." He didn't want to talk about it in front of other people. He needed to change the subject. "Sasuke! What happened to your hand?"

"Itachi wants to fuck Deidara so he lets him keep some rabid cat! And this" A dreamy smile lighten the younger Uchiha's face. "this ridiculous wrapping is my sweetheart's handiwork!"

Iruka laughed at Sasuke's dorky smile but covered it with a joke.

"Really? You let Naruto somewhere near your wound? I'm not sure if it's kind of sweet or just stupid"

Shikamaru actually started to relax when suddenly some unbelievably awful song made everybody's eyes turn to Itachi.

Boom boom boom boom I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together from now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom I wanna go kaboom  
Let's spend the night together, together in my room

Everyone looked at the older Uchiha as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. Even if Kakashi had seen Itachi blush before it had to be NOTHING like what he saw now because THIS was shocking! Itachi's face was all red and he looked like he was about to die. They were all completely stunned into silence disturbed only by the ridiculous song.

"Aniki Aren't you going to answer Deidara's call?"

"You'll pay for this, ototou."

Itachi practically ran out of the room ignoring that the other men were rolling on the floor laughing. Even Nara chuckled softly truly amused. Iruka was the first to break it.

"Why did you set something so horrible for Deidara?"

"Oh come on, Iruka. Deidara's art is blowing up things, right (Itachi's lab mostly) and they did spent the other night together in Itachi's room You have no idea how hard it was to find something like that! "

"I can imagine... So they finally slept together?"

"I don't know if they fucked. I guess they didn't, but to tell you the truth I have no idea why. It's beyond be! It's so clear that they both..."

Deidara's name pulled Shikamaru's mind out of its stupor.

"Deidara-san? The one who had made the fake bomb formula? You should keep an eye on him. They will want the rest of it even if you don't have it yet It's all clearly said in those messages. I also think you should check all the mentioned buildings, especially the warehouse in Chiba. Three phone calls answered in the same location I would call it a lead."

Kakashi nodded. "My people are already on it, Nara-san. And Itachi is doing his best to protect Deidara, but it seems harder than getting Iruka to hold hands in public so he will probably just end up dead"

Shikamaru remembered this feeling very well from his high school days. It was dread. It was commonly associated with Iruka-sensei and even though it was kind of nostalgic Shikamaru certainly DIDN'T miss it.

Iruka moved, glaring daggers at his poor excuse of a boss and then taking advantage of the fact that Kakashi was leering at him lustfully he moved to Kakashi's side of the desk and grabbed the cursed little orange book from the shelf. Kakashi's eye widened and followed the book. Iruka smirked evilly and dropped it into the trash can. Kakashi had been looking solemnly at the book for a good minute before he raised his eye back up to meet Iruka's.

And so the sabre rattling begun. Iruka seemed to be daring Kakashi to take the book back and Kakashi seemed completely lost. He tried to glare at Iruka but it seemed so weak it was laughable. They both knew that he wouldn't dare. He provoked Iruka and he got punished. And now gods know why he was getting impossibly horny from all this staring! He was also well aware of what would happen if he ever, Kami forbid, dared to rebel against his dolphin. Iruka would be mad and surely refused to sleep with him and there was still the matter of that little gift and buying a house, not to mention spending the rest of their lives together, so Kakashi couldn't afford to take any risks. Not now, not EVER! He was determined to keep Iruka so his pride be damned. To confirm his capitulation he took the cup of unfinished coffee from the desk and poured its content onto the book. He turned his gaze away. He couldn't look

"It was a copy with dedication" He heard himself murmur to no one in particular. "...signed by author"

Sasuke looked at Iruka with unhidden admiration. This man was his hero.

"You were saying, Kakashi?" He tried not to laugh. He always wanted to see something like this. Great Hatake Kakashi wrapped around the other man's little finger and totally henpecked. Priceless! He would be like Iruka one day! Forcing Naruto to do whatever he wanted!

But then Iruka's glare wiped the smirk from his face and he decided it's the best time to retreat.

"I got to go guys. It was nice meeting you, Nara-san! See you later!"

Sasuke fled almost as fast as his brother.

Kakashi was horny from the moment Iruka entered the room but after their glaring match his erection was almost painful. His assistant was officially the sexiest creature that had ever walked the face of Earth

"Maa... Nara-san We'll finish this conversation later, ok? Be here at three."

Shikamaru didn't need to be told twice. He wanted to run away since he stepped in to this damn office or even before he did! He was gone in a second.

Iruka couldn't believe that this amazingly powerful man had submitted to him! And he did it so easily, without fight and without teasing. He did made fun of Iruka in front of Shikamaru but he seemed to regret it and backed out almost instantly. He even went as far as to spill coffee on his beloved book just to show submission! It was unbelievable! It didn't make any sense! And it turned Iruka on

He blushed and swallowed loudly. He should feel bad about what he did but Kakashi somehow didn't seem to be mad at him. He looked more like he was going to devour Iruka! But was it even possible that he still wanted something after the morning round? Apparently so

But it didn't matter because the weekend was over and they were once again just a boss and his assistant.

And they couldn't do anything in the office anyway, right?

Kakashi's look was predatory. Iruka gulped wondering where all the bravado form before had gone.

"So... Shika is getting a promotion?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He just looked at Iruka so intently that the younger man started to have troubles with breathing regularly. His legs felt week and he had to lean on Kakashi's desk to stay upright. Maybe he did anger Kakashi after all...? Kakashi pushed himself away from the desk so Iruka could get a full view of his current state. The tent in his pants was more of a hangar at this point. He was incredibly well equipped (not just by Japanese standards). Iruka was really lucky. Mizuki never managed to reach the right places with his pitiful four inches

Before Iruka managed to get lost in his own fantasies his one hand had been pulled forward and a moment later he found himself crushing 'the hangar' AND apparently 'the plane' too with his ass. He was sitting on Kakashi's laps facing the desk. Familiar hand rubbed over the front of his pants and he was too surprised to remember that he should at least try to be quiet at the office. Kakashi chuckled.

"That's my baby. Scream for me."

"Shut up, you idiot, STOP! We can't do that! Not here!"

"Why?"

"Aaah... Shizune will hear..."

"Good... It's her punishment for ogling you all the time!"

"Kakashi...!"

Kakashi pushed the chair back to the table to pin Iruka in case he tried to wriggle his way out of his embrace. He couldn't let him do it. He needed Iruka right NOW. With one hand he loosened Iruka's tie while the other one quickly opened his fly and dived in to pump his erection. Iruka moaned. This was bad. He knew that nothing would stop Kakashi at this point. He shouldn't have come here His tanned hands gripped the desk as he tried as hard as he could to stay at least relatively quiet.

Soon the top of his shirt was unbuttoned and he felt sharp teeth nipping softly at his already abused shoulder and neck. Meantime a pair of skillful pale hands pulled his trousers down and while one hand caressed his testicles and pumped his length the other went to Iruka's mouth. The dolphin eagerly sucked on the offered fingers not only to lubricate them as much as he could but to stifle his own moans. After few minutes both hands were once again at Iruka's crotch caressing him and stretching his hole that was pretty much ready anyway.

He couldn't wait to feel Kakashi inside. He needed so much more than this

"Please Kakashi."

"Anything you want baby Anything you need"

Kakashi lifted him for a second and Iruka felt the warm thick hardness pushing its way into his waiting insides, filling him and stretching slowly, touching in places that felt like they were made only to be touched... by him Iruka shivered all over.

His feisty little dolphin felt great, like always or even better. Kakashi didn't mean to do it without any proper lubrication but Iruka provoked him with this power game and with his gorgeous brown eyes that screamed FUCK ME every time he got mad... Kakashi would be submissive in life if he only got to be dominant in bed... or in his office or limo and any other place where they were going to have sex.

When Kakashi started to move aggressively the chair moved too and Iruka's hands slid of the desk surface. Why the hell office chairs needed to have fucking wheels? Iruka's skin smelled incredible during sex and tasted even better. Not to mention how amazing it looked covered with a thin shin of sweat...

Ok, this wasn't the most comfortable position... Icha Icha officially SUCKS! Where did Jiraiya got those silly ideas? Did he ever even try half of that stuff he describes? That old perv...

Kakashi pushed his chair away from the desk. The carpet looked soft and inviting. Holding Iruka by his stomach he carefully moved them both to the floor and there, under the desk, he pounded into Iruka doggy-style fast and hard until the brunette's arms and legs finally gave in. Then he turned Iruka over and pulled up his legs. When he positioned them on his shoulders and thrust into his partner once again he heard the door open.

Sasuke discreetly peeked into Kakashi's office. Just as he expected his cell phone was still lying proudly on the chair he had been earlier occupying. Also just as he expected Kakashi and Iruka were already fucking... He sighed in resignation. He had no choice. He needed to set the lunch date with the dobe and... they were luckily hidden under the desk anyway, so...

"Don't mind me! I'm not listening! Just taking my phone! Have fun! See ya!"

And with that he left the room passing crying Shizune on his way to his office.

He called Naruto.

"Hey dobe, I got your message. You can calm down. I got your wallet. You just left it on the kitchen counter." Sasuke nicked the wallet from Naruto's jacket when the dobe was brushing his teeth in the morning.

"Really? I could swear I never took it out of my jacket pocket... damn... I'm so sorry. You had to go back home because of me. I'm hopeless..." Sasuke didn't really have to go back because he had the wallet with him the whole time of course.

"It was no problem, Naruto, really. You're perfect! Just come and get it and then... stay with me for lunch and we're even." The whole reason for Sasuke's efforts was Naruto's declaration that he would spent the lunch time on the campus.

"I guess I have no choice then. My driving license is this damn wallet... I'll be there soon. Bye!"

Nice! The goal achieved. Now he had to deal with just one more thing and he would be ready for a date with his sunshine!

...

Sakura was genuinely surprised when on Monday morning she didn't find any walking papers on her desk. All this crying this weekend was for nothing! Can you believe it? The last Sunday was totally the worst day of her life. To think that on Sunday she thought the same about the Saturday... Oh well, it was all for nothing anyway! She cried the whole night over the fact that she wouldn't be able to work for Sasuke anymore but all is well that ends well, ne?

It's just that she was too happy to realize that 'it' didn't end yet.

"Sakura-san!"

That was weird. Ebisu-san didn't talk to her often.

"Sakura-sn, Uchiha Sasuke is requesting your presence at his office as soon as possible. Please at least try to act professional and don't compromise our team. Thank you."

Ebisu fixed his glasses and left. Sakura bleached. Maybe not all was well yet...

It was the first time she ever been in Sasuke's office and she hoped it wouldn't be the last. Sasuke has been sitting at his desk glaring daggers at her since she entered.

"Haruno-san, let's make it quick. I just managed to force a quick date on Naruto so just listen to and then give me your answer. I decided that firing you wouldn't be profitable for me. It would worry Naruto, made him sad and possibly angry at me. So, I found another solution. I will give you a promotion. You'll get much better pay and slightly higher position, just barely enough to call it an actual promotion. I think that would please my dobe."

"But..."

"I'm not finished! Yes, there IS a catch. You'll be transferred to Hokkaido. No, it's not because it's cold in there. It's because it's the furthest available location at the moment. I don't want you here and I believe I had already made myself clear in this subject. Before you even start thinking of going to Naruto to cry on his shoulder you must know that my power and connections go far beyond this company or corporation and I certainly won't hesitate to use them against you if you decide to stand on my way to happiness."

"Uchiha-san... This is crazy... Naruto can't make you happy..."

"DO YOU AGREE TO BE TRANSFERED OR NOT, Haruno?"

Sasuke stood up and leaned over the desk toward Sakura. His whisper was more like a hiss.

"I'm one step from getting rid of you for good right now..." Damn, he wasn't going to say it out loud... He should work on his temper... But on the other hand, it meant that he was already more like Iruka then he thought!

The phone on Sasuke's desk ringed. He was still looking at Sakura waiting for an answer.

"Your answer, Haruno."

"...yes..."

Sasuke smirked and picked up the phone.

"Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-san is here. I'm him in, as you requested."

"Great!"

Naruto entered the room unceremoniously.

"Hey, teme! I'm... Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was as surprised as happy to see Sakura. He was genuinely worried that Sasuke might have been rude to her the day before.

"Sakura-chan, how are you? You made me worried yesterday when you hung up on me..."

Sasuke hated to be ignored but being ignored by Naruto was by far more irritating than anything else. He stepped from behind his desk, grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him sharply closer to his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dobe?"

Naruto was confused for a moment.

"...uuum... My wallet?"

"Where's my kiss?"

"A kiss? Baby... don't be silly. You don't really expect me to kiss you in front of a lady...?"

So Sasuke took the matter in his own hands pulling Naruto into a mind blowing kiss. Then he pulled away first leaving Naruto completely disheveled, confused and kind of lightheaded.

"Hello to you too, Naruto. Now, you should hear the news. I just promoted your friend to be a group leader in one of our branches in Hokkaido! Isn't that great?"

"Really? Sakura-chan, that's GREAT!"

Naruto spread his arms ready to crush the pink haired girl in a bear hug, but... Sasuke would never let anything like that happen. He simply pulled Naruto away blabbering nervously about their plans for lunch.

"Right, I forgot we were supposed to have lunch together. Ne, Sakura-chan! Maybe you want to come with us? I promise to kick Sasuke under the table if he acts like an ass... What do you say, Sakura-chan? Wanna come?"

It was all there right in front of her eyes. Sasuke was right. Naruto really cared for her. He was a really good person and he would never do anything to purposefully hurt her. She tried to blame him for taking Sasuke away from her, but Sasuke wasn't really hers in the first place. Naruto probably had no idea that she even liked the younger Uchiha. He never payed attention to names and titles... And Sasuke... He seemed obsessed with the blond. They were complete opposites, like night and day but... Seeing them together she couldn't ignore that overwhelming impression that together they were perfect... There was no place for her in this story. She needed to retreat. Maybe going to Hokkaindo wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe the change of space would help her to move on. The only problem left was Naruto. Did she lost a friend? She hoped she didn't. She knew that Sasuke would be a wall between her and the blond from now on but she couldn't help but hope and believe that Naruto would break it, because it was just the way he was.

"Naruto... Thank you, but not today. Maybe some other time. I'm fine and I'm sorry for what I did the other day in your garage. I thought you were hurting Sa... Uchiha-sama... I... I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish you all the best. I have to go now. Goodbye."

...

The afternoon was busy. Kakashi was called to Chiba, where his people had actually found some abandoned laboratory. Meanwhile Iruka went to look for a house for Kakashi to buy and settle down... He was checking the fourth when Kakashi called.

"Baby, did you find any house to your liking yet?"

Iruka hated it. He hated the fact that Kakashi asked him to look for this stupid house and it drove him crazy that this idiot wanted him to choose it! Why did he have to torment Iruka like that?

"No, I'm still looking. I've been to four already. I liked the first one the most but I think it was ludicrously overpriced so I..."

"Forget it! Just take the first one if you like it! I'll pay every prize!"

"But Kakashi..."

"Seriously, Ruka, take it! It's all right. I'm sure we can afford it. Just get the papers and bring them to our office. I'll be there in hour or so."

"But Kakashi, don't you want to see it first?"

"You showed me the pictures earlier. I remember it well. Besides, I trust you completely. Just buy it. I'll see you in an hour. Bye."

Kakashi hung up. What to do? What to do? His dolphin was sweet and caring. He would never abandon any living creature that has no home, right? He tapped his fingers nervously on the metal lab table. The screens were showing Deidara's unfinished formula. There was no doubt about what they had been working on before they left in a hurry leaving everything as it was. They didn't expect to be found. The Nara kid was really good. And Deidara's work... Wait a minute... DEIDARA! That's it. Kakashi dialed the number.

"Yo, Deidara, it's Kakashi."

"Hey, Kakashi, what's up, hn?

"I'm cool... Look, how did you convince Itachi to have a pet?"

"I didn't, yea. I just brought the cat in and the bastard didn't dare to say anything. Why do you ask?"

"I want to have a dog and I'm afraid that Iruka may say no..."

"Man you're whipped. Is it big?"

Kakashi looked up and patted the small pug's brown head.

"Why?"

"You know, big dog means big trouble so Iruka would probably took it better if the dog were small, yea? With the new house and all..."

Kakashi sighed.

"Well... Pakkun surely isn't big..."

"Good. It shouldn't be hard with Iruka anyway. He looks like someone who loves pets."

"Ma-ah... You're probably right, Dei. Thanks..."

.....

Exactly one hour later Kakashi entered Iruka's office.

"Sweetheart, did you buy the house?"

Iruka looked up. Kakashi once again had a bunch of roses in his arms so Iruka dropped his gaze quickly back to the files in front of him and pretended that he was reading something with big interest.

"Yes, Kakashi. The papers were all checked by lawyers and are now waiting on your desk."

"That's so great, Ruka! Here, I bought you flowers to celebrate it!"

"They're beautiful, Kakashi. Thank you. But that reminds me..."

Iruka stood up and took the black box from his desk. That was the initial reason why he stormed into his boss' office earlier this morning.

He removed the flowers from Kakashi's hands and replaced them unceremoniously with the said black object. Kakashi didn't tear his eye from Iruka's face. He didn't have to. He knew exactly what was in that box and even if he was henpecked he would not give up on this one. He would even force Iruka to wear this watch if he had to.

"What's the matter love, you didn't like the present?"

Iruka's heart throbbed at the sound of the "L" word.

"I can't keep it, Kakashi, and you know it. Just return it to the store."

Kakashi smirked and it was just too sexy to ignore it.

"I cannot do that, Ruka." And this serious voice that always made Iruka shiver.

"Then keep it for yourself or give it to someone else. I can't take it."

"Of course you can and you WILL because it's for you and no one else."

"This is ridiculous, Kakashi. I'm almost sure that just this box for its god damn logo is worth more than my monthly salary! Just return it to the store and let's not talk about this anymore."

Kakashi didn't mind being ordered around by Iruka but this this was something he couldn't let go. This beautiful watch with a diamond dolphin had been custom made especially and only for Iruka and that was it. Without any warning he pinned Iruka to the desk. Iruka froze. That was the dangerous and serious Kakashi, intimidating business tycoon feared and respected. Iruka couldn't help but think that he shouldn't have thrown his book into the garbage.

When Kakashi was sure that Iruka wouldn't move he slowly opened the box, his eye not leaving Iruka's even for a moment. He took the watch and threw the box away. Just like his book earlier it ended up in a trash can. He saw fear in Iruka's eyes and he didn't like it. He kissed his lips but there was no reaction from the dolphin. This was bad. He let him win the power game earlier so why was Iruka acting like that? Kakashi didn't mean to scare him. His supremacy over Iruka was obvious. He was stronger, more powerful and rich but he didn't mean to use this to his advantage against Iruka. He wanted Iruka to know that it was him who was in power, not Kakashi.

"I can't return it to the store because it says here that it's yours. It says that someone who cares about you had bought it for you to show everyone around who you belong to, so please don't be difficult for once and just accept it."

Iruka blinked. He didn't understand. He wasn't comfortable in this situation. He had bought this goddamn house and now all he wanted was to get drunk and forget about his boss.

"Please, baby, just take it. It's yours anyway. Please, do it for me. I'm sorry if I scared you but I don't want you to think that you can fight your way out of this one with your temper. You can't. You can make me do whatever you want and I'll be a good dog... I mean boy, but DON'T PUSH ME AWAY."

"I I wasn't"

"Yes you were. I want you to make up your mind. What does it say?"

Kakashi held the watch in front of Iruka's eyes. Earlier, when Iruka had found the present on his desk he though it's a box of chocolates or something. When he saw what it really was he was afraid to even touch something so expensive. He never saw what has been engraved on the bezel. He took the watch from Kakashi and read it out loud.

"It says: For my beloved dolphin"

There was also a small henohenomoheji as a signature.

"Keep it, Ruka Keep ME... Please"

Kakashi pecked Iruka's cheek and then slowly lowered himself to his knees.

"Please, Ruka"

Iruka couldn't wrap his mind around this This was too much. He was confused and Kakashi was kneeling there with his face in front of Iruka's crotch.

"Look, Iruka, I beg you on my knees"

Kakashi's face was getting closer and closer to Iruka's fly but the brunette didn't even notice. He was still staring at the engraved letters, like hypnotized. He barely even felt as the perfect set of white teeth nipped the pull tab of his pants' zipper and pulled it down. Sharp nose nuzzled in the created gap and Kakashi hummed in content.

"Kakashi..."

"I'm helping you decide if you want to keep me"

Pale hands quickly fished out Iruka's slightly throbbing manhood and Kakashi took it all into his mouth. He loved to do it to Iruka. Poor dolphin dropped the precious gift and clasped both his hands over his mouth. Not this again!

Kakashi hummed knowing how Iruka loved the vibration it caused. Iruka bit his hand to stifle the moan but Kakashi only sucked harder holding his hips in iron grip. Finally when Iruka started to feel his upcoming orgasm Kakashi's mouth abandoned his dick leaving it wet, cold and very lonely

"Will you keep me Iruka?"

"Damn it, Kakashi How can you say things like that?"

Kakashi started to unfasten Iruka's belt and pants. Iruka couldn't wait. He didn't want a blow job. He wanted Kakashi. He always wanted him. He would agree to whatever the man asked of him if it meant that they could be together even for a short time.

"Keep me, Ruka. I'll be good Just say yes. Say you want me Ruka"

Iruka couldn't believe it. His legs trembled and he was afraid that he would fall.

"Yes" Iruka whispered and before he knew what's going on he was lying on his back spread over the desk with his head in red roses, his pants around his ankles and his boss squirming between his trembling thighs.

"You're the best thing that had ever happened to me, Ruka"

Iruka's trousers tangled around his ankles were very troublesome but Kakashi didn't want to waste any time on taking Iruka's shoes of and such. He simply pulled up the sexy tanned limbs and positioned himself in a way where he was completely trapped between them. He loved it.

Iruka was lying on his back with Kakashi trapped between his legs, slowly entering him. He whimpered softly pulling him closer. Maybe he was still kind of sore from earlier but he couldn't help but want Kakashi again. He was getting used to his size pretty quick. Pale hands moved his shirt up to his neck and begun to fondle both his nipples with quick teasing touches of middle fingers, pinching them once in a while.

First few thrusts were deep and slow. Kakashi pushed as far as he could and stayed like that for a moment slowly rolling his hips.

"Iruka I'll never have enough of you .oh Ruka"

He moved faster in and out but the thrusts were rather shallow, not allowing too much friction. Iruka moaned his name and tried to push him in deeper with his legs arching his back to adjust the angle. It was all for nothing. Kakashi had complete control over Iruka's pleasure and clearly refused to give it to his dolphin.

"Kakashi fasterplease."

"Ruka"

Kakashi fastened but just barely, just to make Iruka moan and sweat a little more. Once Iruka turned into a pile of mush he once again slowed down.

"Iruka my love I want to move your things today."

".aaaa what..?"

"Your things, Ruka. I want to move them today. Right now."

"what things, Kashi?... please. Move"

"All your stuff, to our new home I need to move them today."

That actually registered in Iruka's hazy mind.

"What? What home? I aaaah!"

Kakashi moved hard and fast. He needed to show Iruka how promising would be the perspective of living with him.

"You want to be with me, right You said that you do. You said you'll keep me. We bought a house and we will be very happy together, you know?"

"Kakashi"

"I'm here baby. I want you I want to be with you all the time. You want me too, right?"

"Aaah. Yes"

Kakashi finally started to move just as Iruka wanted, angling his thrusts in just the right way. Iruka's thighs trembled. He was so close. Kakashi paused.

"KAKASHI!"

"Can I have a dog in our new home?"

"Kakashi! Move or I will strangle you! PLEEASE! fuckplease"

"Say yes."

"YES, you damn bastard I hate you" Kakashi smiled.

"I love you too, Ruka."

With that Kakashi resumed his expert movements earning a scream which he silenced with a searing kiss. Iruka kissed back, squeezing the scarecrow with his legs. He came hard with tears in his eyes completely forgetting that he was going to ask Kakashi to not cum in his ass in the office again

Kakashi reaching his peak buried his face in Iruka's neck to muffle his pitiful whimpers. Iruka His little heaven was HIS. His Iruka It sounded good. It sounded right. He leaned his weight on the warm trembling body below. It was perfect. He didn't want to get up or moving away. He could stay like that forever, buried deep inside the man he loved He loved Iruka. He knew he did It was obvious. He loved the way Iruka looked, he loved the way he smiled, talked and fought him, he loved Iruka's voice and smell He smiled and licked Iruka's neck and ear He loved how Iruka tasted. He loved how warm and inviting was his body. He loved how he frowned, how he ate and how wonderfully sexy he acted when Kakashi made love to him. He loved everything about Iruka so it was quite obvious that he probably was in love with the man. But it was alright now. It wasn't scary anymore because Iruka wanted him back. Iruka was going to keep him. He would deal with Kakashi's annoying habits and difficult personality because Kakashi wasn't sure but he suspected that Iruka loved him back.

Pale arms circled the smaller body and squeezed tightly. They kissed again.

"You love me too, don't you?"

Watery brown eyes were smiling up at him happily but also with a gleam of mischief and something more, something very intense. He didn't answer.

"You do, don't you?... I know you do. You wouldn't put up with me if you didn't. You must be crazy in love with me if you want to sleep with me after I hit you with a car. And you agree to live with me even though you know how lazy and sloppy I am You must be in love with me because you like me as I am. It must be love because I know I'm annoying..."

Iruka laughed and brushed his hand through Kakashi's silver mop of hair. Then he pulled one foot from his trousers, losing a shoe in the process.

"Yes, Kakashi."

"Yes, you do love me?"

"Yes, you ARE annoying."

Kakashi gasped and stood up letting Iruka to sit up. Iruka gently pushed him away and crouched to pick up his fallen watch.

"Annoying and lazy and extremely full of yourself."

Kakashi wasn't sure if he should believe Iruka's eyes or his words. The man was putting the watch on so it was a good sign, right? Unless he was going to say: I'll keep the watch but you can fuck off?

"So I really have no idea why I'm so crazy in love with you but I swear I'll keep you for as long as you will let me Kakashi."

Iruka wound his arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. They stood there, in Iruka's office, both with their pants down and Iruka with cum dripping out of his ass.

"You know, Kashi I was going to buy you this house so you could settle down with some woman and still stay around just being there for you I will always be there for you even if it hurts sometimes Most of times"

Kakashi pulled him close and crushed his lithe body in his strong arms.

"I won't let you hurt anymore. Never. You hear me? I've never been in a relationship before but I just know that you will make it work. Now we just need to move in to our new house."

"Why are you in such a hurry? You're up to something, aren't you?"

"..no.?"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had Kakashi's cum sliding down his thigh again.

"You're not coming anywhere near me without a condom."

Unexpectedly Kakashi frowned and got visibly angry.

"What? Why?"

"Try to wash cum out of your ass in the office restroom and you'll know why!"

"oh" Kakashi chuckled with a sheepish smile. "I could help you, you know..."

"No, thank you! I must go home, take a shower and get change!"

They both cleaned their private parts tentatively with some tissues and headed to Kakashi's office to retrieve the documents necessary to make their new home theirs. Then they went straight to the garage where Kakashi's limo has been waiting. When Iruka knocked on the driver's window Genma almost died of cardiac arrest because Raido was just in the process of giving him a head

They went to Iruka's place first and when Iruka had been taking a quick shower Kakashi made a call.

"Move them. I already sent you coordinates. We'll be there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG: Venga Boys - Boom Boom Boom


	18. Home sweet home

It was another hot and very sunny day in Tokyo but the diamond dolphin on Iruka's wrist shone even brighter than the burning sun.

Iruka stepped out of the car and quickly put his sunglasses on. They covered his scar but still made him look really cool, almost dangerous. He also removed his jacket earlier and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. Kakashi badly wanted to fuck him again but sadly it wasn't the time for that. He put his arm over his assistant's shoulders and led him through the driveway to the door of their new house.

"Here you go, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi took the key from a guy waiting for them on the porch.

"Thank you Aoba-san."

Kakashi opened the door but when Iruka tried to take a step to get in, his boss stopped him.

"Kashi? What is it?"

Kakashi smirked evilly and with one swift and very quick move he swooped Iruka from his feet and held bridal style in his arms.

"Aoba-san, the door!"

Aoba failed to hide his smile but held the door while Iruka was squirming and cursing.

"Let me go, you idiot! Put me down!"

The inside of the house was nice and cool. It was a great relief to come out of the sun's burning torture. The hall was huge and when Iruka's feet finally hit the floor the sound echoed all around. They took their shoes off and left them in the genkan. Kakashi's heart skipped a beat when Iruka took his hand and led him through the hallway.

"Come on, I'll show you everything! It's really great! I still think it was much too expensive but it is very nicely furnished and is really beautiful"

Kakashi pulled him by his hand and kissed his cheek.

"You're beautiful."

Iruka blushed and hit his arm softly, then pulled him further into the house.

"This is the best part  the kitchen. It's huge and very functional, but also nice and cozy and there is this easy access to the dining part"

"You better show me the bedroom. Unless you want the first time in our new home to be on a kitchen table."

Iruka blushed again, but he didn't laugh or smile. "OUR" new home? They needed to talk.

"Kakashi"

"What is it, baby? You should be glad that it wasn't in a genkan! I thought about it when you were taking of your shoes"

Kakashi tried to cuddle him but Iruka moved away and leaned his back on the kitchen counter. He needed some distance from Kakashi to have this conversation because the other man's closeness never failed to make him lose his mind. He needed to say everything he was going to, like that he couldn't move in here. He had Naruto and

"Kakashi You know I can't really live here with you."

"Well, I won't let you live here with anyone else except Naruto"

"It's not what I meant"

Kakashi's face hardened. He knew what Iruka meant and he didn't like this conversation one bit. They should be having sex right now or at least choosing new drapes to the living room or something! It was true that he loved everything about Iruka but his habit of complicating simple things was annoying.

"Of course you can live here WITH ME and you will. You already said yes. Aoba has already rented a team to move your stuff."

"WHAT? When?"

"When you were taking a shower. Don't complicate it. It's settled. Naruto is already packing. You can't change your mind now. I love you, remember?"

"What do you mean that Naruto is packing?"

"Sasuke is helping him, although I know that he is planning on stealing Naruto's stuff and delivering them to his own house instead Even though I understand that urge, I will not let that happen. I want Naruto to move in here. I want this place to be his home too. Then if he wants he may try to move in with Sasuke, but only when he understands that his home is here and he may always come back I already had a fight with Sasuke about that one"

Iruka couldn't believe it. Kakashi thought about everything and was always one step ahead. And he wanted Iruka with Naruto... He was incredible

"I feel like an idiot I guess I tend to look for problems where there really aren't any Maybe it's because when everything is fine it just looks too good to be true, you know You're too good to be true Too good for me, I guess"

"No, no, no, no I won't let you say weird things like that. You only have to trust me a little more. It may take time, it's alright. I know you think I'm a total moron but you were a teacher! You must have some special gene or something that helps you tolerate people like me"

Iruka was suddenly back in Kakashi's loving arms.

"You're perfect for me just as I am perfect for you. There's nothing more to it than that. The only problem we may have right now is that I have already decided that IT will be on the kitchen counter and I still don't have any stupid condoms But it's alright, ne? If it's at home we can do it whenever we feel like to, right?"

Kakashi was taking off Iruka's tie when they heard the soft tapping sound coming from the hall. They turned their surprised expressions at the small tired looking brown pug.

"Oh" Kakashi suddenly seemed to remember something. One more possible problem

"Ruka Please I need you to meet Pakkun"

Iruka stifled a laugh seeing Kakashi's almost scared expression. Was he really afraid that Iruka wouldn't let him keep this little dog? As ugly as it seemed at the first sight the pug was oddly cute in a comical kind of way. Iruka kneeled down and scratched the pug's velvety head.

"Hello, Pakkun. My name's Iruka. I'm pleased to meet you. "

The dog grinned showing all his canines.

Iruka's hand retreated like it had been burned.

"What the fuck?"

Kakashi patted his back and pulled him back up to his feet.

"Isn't he cute, Ruka? Can we keep him?"

"Uuum sure, but did you see that...? It looked like he just smiled"

Iruka laughed at the sheer absurdity of the mere idea that a dog could actually smile. Kakashi echoed the sound though it sounded very strained forced even.

"So, you really agree to keep dogs in the house?"

"Ummsure" Something in Kakashi's statement sounded a bit wrong but Iruka wasn't sure what it was. "I love animals"

Kakashi hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "That's wonderful, baby!"

More weird patting sounds drew their attention back to the door.

"So could we possibly keep Bisuke too?"

Sure enough there was another dog at the door. It was small, yellowish and had a kanji sign saying 'Ninja' on his forehead Trust Kakashi to find a dog with a tattoo Iruka sighed.

"Sure, I guess Hello Bisuke!"

Iruka patted Bisuke's head and before he could say anything else there was another dog in the kitchen. He looked almost like a mummy. Now THAT was weird even for Kakashi!

"Kakashi"

"Yes, baby?"

Iruka wanted to ask but decided that it was pointless. He stood up and looked out into the hallway. He needed to know if there was another dog waiting there. His eyes widened and he backed up into the kitchen followed by what seemed to be the rest of the pack.

"What the hell?" Iruka wondered if he was hallucinating because there was no way that there was the whole dog shelter suddenly in their new kitchen right?

"I love you, Ruka. And there is kind of like eight of them and we would never separate the pack, right? Right, baby?"

Iruka looked at him incredulously.

"Eight dogs?"

"Please, Iruka, say yes. We have found them today in Orochimaru's lab. Those freaks were doing some absolutely horrible experiments on them! Just look at poor Uhei's neck and Shiba's left paw or his hair (Iruka missed Shiba's death glare) And Bisuke? They burned a kanji on his tiny little forehead! We saved them and now they need a home!"

"But Why can't they have eight different homes? You know one for each of them"

"Because" Kakashi stared to answer but another voice had finished his sentence.

"Because if someone realizes we can talk they will do the experiments all over again!"

Then there was only darkness and for few more hours Iruka was a happy dolphin frolicking in the water again... Bliss

Until he woke up.

He was lying on a couch and his head was resting on Kakashi's lap. Pale hand was stroking his hair. His hair tie was gone but it was alright. He liked when Kakashi played with his hair

"I think he's moving, boss"

...?

T h e t a l k I n g d o g s !

"Shut up, Pakkun! You'll wake him up!"

Iruka sat up.

"Kakashi"

"Yes baby?"

Kakashi tried to hug him again but Iruka stood up glaring at him and making even dogs hide their tails between their legs.

"Iruka, love, I know it sounds weird and I can't even really explain it but we had found these dogs in Orochimaru's secret lab. We don't know what he did to them but now they can talk. This man is apparently as brilliant as crazy! But you know that if someone finds out about this they will take them all away and probably dissect them or worse! So I thought that we could keep them here in secret of course only if you agree. You're the boss"

"I thought that YOU're the boss"

"SHUT UP, Urushi! Ruka, if you don't want dogs in your home - they're gone. I know that eight dogs is well it's a lot and they are not exactly small, but"

Iruka looked at him pointedly.

"Well, yes, Bull is huge even for a horse probably, but"

Iruka raised his hand and Kakashi immediately shut up.

"Ok that's enough. I understand You want to keep eight dogs that can talk Uuuum. Fine, I guess the house is huge"

The gray dog with a bandaged paw and a coxcomb Shiba  seemed really happy.

"Boss, your bitch is not that bad"

Iruka pinned Shiba to the floor with his glare and added:

"Although it may be too small for that one! I'm sure we can find some comfortable cage in a shelter for one talking dog with a stupid hair cut."

Shiba shivered. He looked helplessly at Kakashi looking for some sort of support but the man only shrugged and his entire being emanated with "If you're stupid you're on your own" attitude.

"I think I just peed on the carpet and on my own tail sorry"

Pakkun decided to take his side: "But I can smell the boss on you"

"Yes, well" Iruka blushed again even though he tried hard not to. " it's because this idiot's mine. But if any of you dare to call me a bitch again I may decide that we prefer our dogs sterilized, are we clear?"

Shiba only nodded not daring to speak again and sat down not minding the puddle under his ass

"And don't piss on the carpet. I'm not going to clean up just because you're a sissy, ok?"

The last part Iruka said with a smile that almost made Shiba piss again but for entirely different reason. His tail swatted against the wet carpet when Iruka's tanned hand ruffled his comb-like hair.

"What happened to you? Let me see"

Iruka knelt down and started to check on Shiba's left paw. The dog couldn't take his eyes of Iruka's face. It looked like caramel ice-cream and he wondered if it tasted as sweet. Not thinking of possible consequences he licked Iruka's cheek. It was surprising how Kakashi managed to accidentally step on his tail. He was sitting on a couch just a moment ago This man had many secrets. Shiba whined in pain and Iruka sent Kakashi back to the couch with just one disappointed look. Iruka's cheek wasn't exactly sweet but Shiba liked how soft and warm it was so he decided that he would do it again soon even at the price of being stepped on by the jealous boss

Soon Iruka had his hands full of love deprived talking dogs, checking on their wounds, listening to their stories or just cuddling them and stroking their fur. Kakashi wasn't jealous but he sat behind Iruka and drew him close to his body, holding him between his spread legs in possessive embrace.

"And what was your name again, big guy?"

"Well Bull doesn't talk. But he understands everything!"

Bull nodded.

"That's cool too"

That's when the door burst open and another pair stormed in.

"Hello, you talking kennel!"

Eight pairs of doggy eyes looked at Naruto kind of warily. Only Pakkun answered.

"Yo!"

Naruto came closer with a broad smile, his brooding boyfriend close behind.

"Look Sas, they're much cooler than Itachi's cats!"

Iruka thought that nothing can surprise him anymore.

"So, Itachi has talking cats?"

"Yea! They're really creepy. Hey doggies! I'm Naruto!"

Iruka looked questioningly at his boss. "How many cats were there?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Only two Denka and Hina. But they really are weird. You wouldn't want them here. One of them keeps mocking me imitating my voice!* I hate him"

Iruka hugged and kissed him hiding his amused smile.

"Naruto... we need to talk about the moving. If you don't want to m"

"Are you kidding me? This house is awesome! And besides you want to be with this perv, don't you?"

"Well I do. So you're really alright with that?"

"Sure! Besides, teme won't let me stay here too much anyway. Look at him. He's bitching since he had found out."

"You would move in with ME if you cared about me, dobe!"

"See? I'm listening to this since Kakashi's call..."

"Shut up, Naruto! I was first! You have a toothbrush and tons of your clothes in my place!"

Naruto refrained from pointing out that it was Sasuke who had bought the toothbrush and that the 'tons of his clothes' were actually two T-shirts and a pair of boxers

"You're just pissed because you wanted to keep the talking cats!"

"Itachi said they would be MINE!"

"But they want to be with the baby."

"GUNJI is NOT their baby! Deidara had found him on a street! Hina is just a crazy, barren pitiful pussy- lunatic! Why did you even tell her about Gunji?"

Naruto only rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me." It was Guruko. "You're a couple too, right?"

Sasuke snorted. "At least that's what I thought until an hour ago!"

Guruko's head moved slowly from Sasuke and Naruto to Kakashi and Iruka. He probably blinked but it's kind of hard to tell with his eyes.

"If all human couples are all just male than how do you breed?"

.

....

.

Good Uchiha's were emotionless, cool and collected.

Or at least that was the perfection they all always tried to achieve. Fugaku was far from it and often got angry very easily (snapping at poor little Sasuke for the pettiest reasons) but he tried. Some of them didn't try as hard, like Obito  crazy and hot headed uncle Obito live fast and die young kind of guy Itachi loved him very much but never tried to be like him. He wanted to be always perfectly composed and prepared for everything. He needed to know that he has full control over everything, so nothing could ever surprise him. Everything in his life was always carefully planned. He never rushed things and he was really good at planning far ahead.

That's why the recent events turned his world upside down and left him completely lost.

Deidara was the element of chaos of Itachi's perfect world. Deidara was the only thing he couldn't control, couldn't grasp and he couldn't help but want to. He wanted Deidara so much. He tried to distract himself with work but it was useless. During the morning meeting he really did his best to talk about other things but he kept thinking about the blond anyway

And then Deidara called

Itachi took him (and Gunji) to the lab this morning and was very reluctant to leave him there alone so Deidara promised to call him every hour. Just this little fact put a very small (almost invisible) smile on Itachi's face for the whole morning. Even when he was with Kakashi in Chiba he was still in good mood! He couldn't wait to get back to the lab to see the bomber and he was so focused on this that he hardly even noticed that those cats he agreed to take in were actually talking!

He left the cats at Uchiha residence and went straight to the lab. He would tease the blond enjoying the friendly banter. He liked to watch Deidara when he was working. He liked the way his eyebrows knitted together when he was concentrated and the way his tongue was coming out when he was dealing with exceptionally dangerous substances. Deidara's tongue. His long sinful tongue was invading Itachi's dreams

He finally reached the Uchiha Corp. building. Dealing with the security (codes, passes, passwords and guards) was a pain and took forever but it calmed his heat. With this security level Deidara would be safe even if Itachi was not around to keep an eye on him.

Finally he reached the elevator, the only one in the building that had access to the lower levels with the laboratories. He stepped in and pushed the button of Deidara's level. His heart was already beating faster. Silvery surface of the elevator's door reflected his pale face. He nervously fixed his hair even though it was as perfect as ever.

It was so frustrating When the elevator stopped he could feel his insides acting weird. It was somewhere around his adrenal gland so it was just adrenaline Damn chemistry He fixed his hair again, and then straightened his tie (not that there was anything to fix there too). One deep breath and a step out. He stopped. This was ridiculous. He put his hands to his pockets and realized that they were sweating. This situation was killing him. Deidara left him all hot and bothered last night and the Uchiha was really on edge right now. He was afraid that if he didn't get the chance to fuck the blond soon than he would probably beat him into a pulp. This idiot loved to play with explosives, right? So now he had a very dangerous type in the shape of one very horny Uchiha.

Gunji jumped into the tank again. Deidara forgot to refill his saucer with water (again) and the kitten went back down there to lick the plughole again. Deidara was terribly distracted all day. He didn't get much sleep recently. He spent the last night thinking of every possible thing that could have happen if he only decided to stay with Itachi. He knew that his boss wasn't only teasing him. He wanted Deidara to stay the night and he surely wasn't planning to simply let him sleep peacefully by his side this time. It could have been so great to just let this bastard do whatever the hell he wanted just give himself to the stoic Uchiha and see what he would do and how he looked being completely lost in his own pleasure.

With a heavy sigh he bend over the rim of the tank and stretched his arm to reach his pet but the kitten was apparently in a playful mood and decided to be difficult.

"Goddamn it, Gunji! Come back here."

Itachi discretely opened the door and stood there leaning on the frame and enjoying the view. Deidara wasn't wearing an overall again

Itachi's earlier nervousness morphed into something entirely different (carnal? Playful?) The way that light blue jeans clad the long legs and this perfect ass made Itachi's blood run south. He remembered all too well how good Deidara looked when he wasn't wearing any unnecessary garments He stepped closer, silently like a sneaky weasel and when he was standing directly behind the blond he bent down pressing his body to the very surprised scientist. Deidara's whole body tensed but before he managed to push the intruder away Itachi straightened up with Gunji in his hand. Deidara turned to face him while Itachi still stood very much in his personal space practically pinning him to the tank.

"You goddamn freak, have you ever heard of knocking?"

Deidara was glaring daggers at his boss but it was hard when Itachi's smell was all over him now and his cheeks were burning The bastard was standing there, much too close for Deidara's comfort and calmly stroked Gunji's soft fur.

"The door was open."

"Yea? Open my ass!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly.

"If you insist"

Before Deidara managed to even blink his lips were covered with Itachi's hot ones. When the sharp pull on his hair made him gasp and wet tongue entered his mouth he started to answer the kiss with fervor surprising himself as much as his boss. His whole body was burning. It ached for Itachi for weeks (years actually). He moved his hands to hold on his boss' neck but Itachi didn't let him. He pushed Deidara back, so the blond had to catch something to prevent himself from falling into the tank that was behind his back. He grabbed the pipe that was running vertically over the tank and cursed at Itachi's lack of imagination.

"Shit what are you doing?"

"Punishing you for not wearing an overall again."

But then he realized that Itachi actually planned it. He wanted to occupy Deidara's hands with something so that the blond wouldn't bother his fun. Black eyes watched him hungrily when the pale hands ripped open his shirt. He was hanging helplessly trapped over the stupid tank, grasping the pipe for dear life, while Itachi licked over the tattoo on his chest. He moaned. Fuck He was making out with the fucking weasel and it felt way too good yeah

Itachi's lips sucked Deidara's nipples making him moan some more. The blond was afraid that at some point he would lose his grip on the pipe and fall down. He shivered partly in fear and partly from pleasure. Itachi pulled down his jeans along with his favorite red boxers with a red BOOM sign and moved his heavenly lips lower to Deidara's navel purposefully ignoring the hard organ probing at his chin.

"Shiiiiiit Itachi"

Itachi hummed and buried his face in the scientist's crotch taking one testicle to mouth and running over it with his tongue. Deidara whimpered.

"Itachi." Apparently saying the bastard's name was pushing him to do more so Deidara repeated it few more times until he felt his boss' mouth closing on his shaft.

"Oh hell yea"

He could feel the bastard's smirk but ignored it in favor of simply enjoying the blow job. Itachi moved his head holding Deidara's hips, taking in more and more every time.

Deidara's stomach was flat with slight muscles that moved under the tanned skin when the blond writhed in pleasure straining them due to the uncomfortable hanging position. He looked perfect with his beautiful long blond hair scattered loosely around his sweat covered face and torso. Itachi wanted to worship this beauty on his knees but then he got another idea. He grabbed Deidara's legs and removed the blond's trousers from his legs. Then he simply lifted him up positioning his long legs on his shoulders. He sucked hard enjoying Deidara's screams. When he was sure that the blond was at his limits he decided to finally let him out of this trap. Not minding all the curses and name calling that his scientist was throwing at him very loudly, he grabbed his hips stronger and pulled him up. Deidara was terrified but he let go of the pipe and grabbed desperately Itachi's head. He was now sitting at Itachi's shoulders with his dick still buried in his boss' mouth. To his immense relief Itachi quickly lowered him on the metal table. It was cold and unpleasant so Deidara was happy that the ripped shirt still at least partially covered his back. On the other hand everything was better than hanging over the tank, yeah

Itachi sucked him for a few minutes and then moved his lips lower once again. This time the target was Deidara's puckered hole. Itachi couldn't wait to do it. He buried his tongue as deep as he could and moved it in and out fucking the scientist with the wet slick muscle moistening the entrance as much as he could. Deidara whined pitifully. He pulled his feet up onto the table to get some leverage and moved his hips up separating his back from the cold table and giving Itachi more access. He wanted to hold onto Itachi's head but he didn't dare so just buried his hands in his own hair. Itachi couldn't hold himself any longer. The idiot looked absolutely gorgeous!

Deidara stalled him for much too long. He undid his trousers and pumped his own neglected cock with one hand while with the other one he caressed Deidara's thigh and stomach.

Itachi straightened up and looked down at the blond. He was lying there so willing and exposed, covered only with his hair and ripped white shirt around his elbows. He should stay like this more often instead of being annoying little bitch all the time. Itachi would have to tell him that but not now... He teased and pinched Deidara's nipples earning a few soft moans and then moved his hands down enjoying the feeling of the smooth tanned skin under his fingers. Then he locked his eyes with a pair of shining blue and started to give the blond slow hand job.

Deidara was covered with sweat and on the verge of orgasm. He definitely wasn't going to beg the bastard for ANYTHING so he took one of Itachi's hands and stuck it to his mouth. He hungrily sucked on the slender digits suggesting what he wasn't about to ask for.

Itachi could tease him of course, he was in perfect position to make the other man beg, but the risk was too big. He knew how stupidly stubborn Deidara could be sometimes and he didn't want to check if this was one of those times or not. He pulled his fingers out. They were wet enough.

He rubbed over the pink hole. It practically begged to be penetrated so he pushed one finger in. Feeling some resistance from stressed muscles he retreated and then plunged the digit back in, faster and deeper this time. He repeated the process a few times before adding another finger. Scissoring motions of Itachi's fingers stretched Deidara's insides and once in a while the middle one brushed ever so slightly over his prostate sending jolts of very promising pleasure through his whole body. He reflexively tried to close his legs squeezing Itachi's hand. The brunette loved to watch him squirming so helplessly, being completely on his mercy. He stabbed Deidara few more times and then switched to do circling motions over the walls of surrounding muscles. Deidara's breathing was heavy and ragged. When Itachi wiggled his fingers Deidara's resolve about not begging was beginning to break.

"Itachi"

He could make him beg but he didn't. He wasn't even sure why. He knew that Deidara wanted to fuck as much as he did. He didn't need anything more. He only wanted to make it worth Deidara's time. He wanted to make it good for the blond. Not just in hopes of repeating the process! He wanted to make him feel really good, like no one else ever had. With one hand still buried it Deidara's soft insides he used the other one to pull him closer. Then he pulled his fingers out and rubbed them around Deidara's anus teasing the hole some more before finally filling it with his turgid erection.

Itachi groaned while Deidara bit his lips and swallowed the scream that was trying to escape his throat however the next thrust made him let out a long moan.

"Aaaaaaaaah. Ah!... Itachi"

Itachi just moved. He waited so long for that to happen He couldn't believe it. He hoped it wasn't just one of his wet dreams

He pulled out almost to the tip with every thrust to create the most friction. Deidara felt great. Without any lubrication he was almost too tight. Then the thrusts became shallower and faster. He could feel his pleasure building slowly in his abdomen. His hand moved over his lover's throbbing manhood and felt the blond's insides contract. Deidara's legs once again tried to close but there was handsome brunette trapped between them Before the last spasms managed to leave the blond Itachi pulled out afraid to finish inside of the feisty scientist.

"No, Tachi"

Itachi almost came just from hearing this, but he still managed to plunge into the blond in just the last moment to fill him up with his cum. Itachi didn't want it to end yet He wanted to last longer, he wanted to do more. He wanted to drive Deidara crazy He wanted to kiss him more, to bite him, taste him, mark him but he couldn't. The blond would kick his ass if he even tried to leave a mark. He treasured his independence and Itachi remembered how this maniac put an explosive device in Hidan's locker in the lab for slapping his ass in the middle of the corridor

But he wanted to do all those things and he couldn't even lie to himself that he didn't. The need was too strong, too obvious. He wondered if it was obvious for Deidara too Long tanned legs were squeezing him almost painfully. Deidara's insides were still pulsing with spasm of his own pleasure.

Deidara was half conscious from mind blowing orgasm but still he tried to look at Itachi. He wanted to see him lose control, but the bastard looked like he wasn't really affected all that much. He was sweating and breathing harder, yes, but It was not what Deidara hoped to see. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed slightly and then suddenly went up. One of his eyes opened but his jaws clenched stopping any sounds This was it.

Itachi was coming. He forced one of his eyes open and looked at Deidara. He wanted to kiss him but it would be too soft. Deidara didn't like soft (or so Itachi thought). Itachi thrust sharply one last time and finally let the pleasure win. He tried to stop Deidara's name falling from his lips, but that one thing he didn't manage. He bend down hiding his face from Deidara's view with the veil of his raven black hair.

It was over.

Not just sex, not just the pleasure. There were more things that had ended with what they did than just frustration. It was the end of their flirting and coming on to each other under the cover of friendly banters. It was the end of pretending they didn't want to fuck each other stupid and the end of keeping things in place. Itachi couldn't believe that he could be so weak. So pathetic so stupid!

He moved away from the scientist and fixed his trousers.

This was awkward.

What should he do now? Simple: 'sorry, I didn't mean it' probably wouldn't suffice This was the stupidest thing he had ever done in his entire life! He fucked his friend! What in the world possessed him to come down to the lab when he knew how frustrated he was? It was stupid and there was no other name to it. Well maybe there was one  a mistake. It was a mistake. He knew it was. And when he looked at the disheveled blond on the steal table, he knew that they both thought the same thing. But who would be the one to say it out loud? Which one would say that it was good but it was a mistake? The one who would say it would also be the one to take the responsibility for the outcome of this whole messed up situation. He would be the one o blame later.

The silence was dragging on and neither of them spoke. They were both wondering if there were other options than pretending it never happened. This constant almost painful desire that had been torturing them until now should be gone so they would be fine now, right?

Then why neither of them was able to do it?

Was it THAT hard to say something like, "Look man, it was good, but we shouldn't let things like sex between us since we work together" or "Let's just forget about it" or at least "Thanks, I needed it!"

Was there any other thing to say in a situation like this one? If there was, neither of them knew what it was until the reality brought Deidara back to Earth. He sat up and felt Itachi's sperm leaking out from his most intimate places.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Not waiting for an answer and without looking at his boss he got off of the table, picked up his jeans and left the room.

"Fuck"

Itachi hated himself. He messed up. Even if he didn't really do anything he still knew he messed up. He should have done something, say something. But he still wasn't sure what. He saw Deidara's face when the blond was leaving. It wasn't as cool and laid back as it usually was. There were emotions that stabbed at Itachi's insides. He fucked up and needed to fix it. But was there even a chance? And if there was than what did he even want to achieve? What could he achieve? He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore, but there was one thing he was sure of. He didn't want to see this face on his blond scientist ever again. He WOULD fix it. They would talk. HE was an Uchiha. He never skirted over the problems and he wouldn't let Deidara to do so either.

...

Deidara always believed that there are very few personal problems that cannot be solved through a suitable application of high explosives. This seemed to be one of them though He was literally fucked He stepped into the shower and started to wash. Fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!

He let Itachi fuck him Fucking Fuck

He brushed the wet hair from his face. He was so stupid He let the bastard to simply walk in and fuck him without as much as a simple 'hello'. To think that he used to believe that Itachi wouldn't do it even if just for the sake of the fact that they worked together Idiot He was such an idiot

He washed and rinsed his hair. It felt good The sex was good too and that was enough, right? It was the same as always. It was the same as fucking with Hidan just better. There was no difference. It was just casual fucking It meant nothing, nothing more than any other quick fuck at work It didn't matter, it didn't bother him at all and it definitely weren't tears stinging in his eyes. It was this stupid shampoo. He didn't even like the bastard anyway

Wet fist hit the tiled wall with too much force. It hurt but this pain was ok, it was god. It was only physical. It took his attention of the other pain It was fine. He knew that it would probably happen at some point, yeah? He knew what it was and had no delusions or pointless hopes. They fucked. It was good. They relieved the tension that was between them and it would be fine now They would go on and leave it behind. All other thoughts and emotions would go down the drain right now with this dirty water, yeah. There was no place for shit like that in Deidara's life. He never pined for things he couldn't have and he wasn't going to change that.

Weird, sound, almost like a chocked sob, escaped his throat so he put both his hands over his mouth. What the hell was that? Shit! He exposed his face to the running water. Sharp droplets hit his eyes washing the tears that most certainly WEREN'T even there.

...

Itachi put the rest of his clothes back on and fiddled with his tie. Soft meow came from the other side of the room. The cat jumped into another tank. Itachi helped him out and held in his arms patting his head. Deidara left giving him chance to leave too, without talking about what neither of them really wanted to talk about but Itachi wasn't going anywhere. He would wait patiently and talk to the blond. He would act like a man. It's not that he wasn't able to act like one before Deidara left. He just really didn't know what to say or do He wasn't afraid he just didn't know how to act. It was unfamiliar territory so it was kind of frightening but it was something he needed to learn instead of hiding from it. Deidara gave him time to think and now options that weren't there a minute ago started to pop up in his mind. He needed to know what Deidara thought. He would ask him. He would say that he really enjoyed their intercourse and he would like to talk about any possibilities of pursuing some future relationship. He would just have to voice it differently in a way that the idiot wouldn't laugh at.

He was going over the things he could say in his head when he heard the door close. He turned around but saw no one. He walked over to the door and pulled on the knob. It was locked. He put his card to the lock but the unpleasant buzzing sound and a flashing red light showed him that he had been denied access.

"Deidara!..."

No answer.

"Deidara! This isn't funny! Let me out right now!"

The moment his fist hit the metal door everything shook and he heard this cursed sound that he always associated with Deidara. He hated that sound because it always meant troubles. Itachi was always afraid that some day it would mean that Deidara made a mistake He hoped that such a day would never come but he was always afraid.

Now he was stuck behind the metal door with automatic lock and Deidara was in the shower. Who caused the explosion? He took his phone out of his pocket. It wasn't working. He run to the computers but they were all freaking out. So it wasn't Deidara. This was one of those electromagnetic bombs that generate EMP to affect electronic devices. It was Orochimaru for sure. They were here to take Deidara and Itachi was stuck! He had no contact with the outside. He couldn't do anything. He should just sit and calmly wait for help and then do everything he could to have Orochimaru's insides ripped out of his sleezy body That was logical, that was what he should do, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't calm down. He started to bang his fists at the door and only much later when he fell to the ground, too tired to keep standing, he realized that his throat was sore from screaming

.. T.B.C

AN: For those who didn't get it: in the anime Denka and Kakashi had the same seiyuu  the one and only Kazuhiko Inoue!

HAIL ALL OUR FAVORITE SEIYUU!


	19. A younker in distress

Naruto put another box on the floor. His new room was huge and great but he didn't have too much time to take a good look at it. Sasuke took half of his packed stuff and was already unpacking them in here  in his own room in Uchiha Residence

Naruto stretched and lay down on the bed. He was fine with that. If that would make Sasuke happy he would agree to almost anything. He yawned. He was tired and he should be going to the garage He rubbed a hand over his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Sasuke leaning over him with a mischievous smile. The Uchiha was ridiculously pretty. It still awed Naruto every time he saw him up close.

"You're gorgeous."

Sasuke's smile disappeared and face flushed bright red. You would think he should be used to compliments, but when something like that came from Naruto it was different. Naruto was always so honest and straightforward. If he said that, he really meant it. The brunette lay down on the blond comfortably and kissed him. He was so lucky to find Naruto The blond was amazing.

"You really think that, do you, dobe?"

"Sure. I wouldn't say it if I didn't. I'm sure everybody tells you this."

"They do. But I only care what YOU think."

Naruto growled and kissed him aggressively. Sasuke moaned when strong hands squeezed his buttocks and rubbed between them through his trousers.

"Wait"

Naruto's fingers didn't stop to rub over the back of Sasuke's sack but he looked questioningly at his partner. He had something in his hand that Naruto didn't notice until now.

"I have a surprise"

Naruto looked at the small device dangling from a thin wire.

"A vibrator? You want to stick it up my ass?"

Sasuke laughed. "No! It's for me. I would never let you pleasure yourself like that."

"But if you are to be the one pleasuring yourself then it's fine?"

Sasuke realized his mistake. "No I'm not going to pleasure myself. YOU will be the one pleasuring me."

"Just as YOU would be the one pleasuring me" At this point Naruto was just teasing.

"But it's different."

One blond eyebrow went up. "Different? How?" Naruto's fingers were rubbing Sasuke just the way he liked.

"You.. you're a giving type, you know You like to give me pleasure and I like to receive it. That's why it's called UKE, you know, from UKERU. Oh come on, Naruto You don't really want me to do it to you, right?"

"What if I do?"

"You're just teasing me, right?"

Naruto looked serious.

"alright. I could do it"

Naruto almost died trying not to laugh. Sasuke's face was priceless!

"What if I would like you to do me?"

Sasuke blushed again and almost chocked on nothing. Then he forced himself to calm down.

"I I would"

Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Sasuke sat up on Naruto's stomach straddling him and glared down at the stupid blond.

"You're such an asshole, you know?"

"But.. ha ha ha.. you don't want this ass hole."

"I didn't say it!"

"You didn't have to. You should've seen your face. It was horror struck! Was this thought so unpleasant?"

"N-no! I just"

"What?"

"I don't know Why change something that works?"  
"Aren't you curious how it would be?"

" I guess Sometimes No, not really. I don't have a time to think of something like that when you are so good at this I wish I could do it for you give you all this pleasure you give me but I don't know if I can"

"What you already give me is more than enough, Sasuke. I was just curious if you want to I'm fine with it, you know. I'll do everything for you."

Sasuke smirked taking this chance to change the subject.

"Everything?"

He held out the small device in his hand.

Naruto looked skeptically. "So I'm not enough for you anymore, is that it?"

"Damn it, Naruto!"

Naruto rolled them over and took the vibrator from Sasuke's hand.

"It's awfully small "

"Yea, because it's supposed to be used to massage certain places"

Naruto propped himself a bit on one hand and with the other one he opened Sasuke's dress pants. The hand sank in and cupped his package rubbing it slowly. Sasuke hummed approvingly. Naruto's hand dived further, teasing fingers moving the hem of black briefs out of the way to the already quivering puckered hole. Sasuke held his breath. It was embarrassing how much he liked to be touched there by Naruto He grabbed his pants and was going to pull them off but Naruto stopped him.

"Oh no, no. Did you buy any handcuffs when you were out shopping for toys?"

Sasuke blushed again.

"No"

Naruto laughed loudly, his hand left Sasuke's pants.

"And now you think you can lie to me? Where are they?"

Sasuke pointed to the nightstand. Naruto pulled out a furry handcuffs and laughed again. Of course they were black.

"So manly"

"Shut up. They're not for me. I bought them for you!"

"If they're for me then I can use them as I want."

Naruto brutally pulled both Sasuke's hands up and cuffed him to the bedpost.

Then he slowly took of his T-shirt making Sasuke drool. He leaned closer. Sasuke was expecting a kiss but Naruto surprised him and used his shirt as a blindfold for the brunette.

"Naruto! Don't take it of"

"Hush unless you want me to gag you too."

"I want to see you"

"You can't. I don't want you to waste any attention on other senses than touch. I want you to feel."

Sasuke whimpered when he felt Naruto's hand once again sinking into his pants, but this time something small and very slick had been inserted into him, followed by a finger that was pushing it deeper and deeper. It brushed his prostate but only slightly. Naruto's finger moved in circling motions rubbing over the walls of Sasuke's insides. Then it retreated a bit and pushed in again few times. Sasuke loved it. Then the finger was out once again. It rubbed over Sasuke's abused hole, but this time only through the hem of his briefs. The wire that was coming out of it teased the entrance when Nruto's fingers moved over it slightly. Then the hands were gone and for a moment Sasuke felt very lonely.

"Dobe... where are you?"

He knew Naruto wouldn't leave him like that but he wanted to feel him close.

"I'm here baby."

Naruto was on him in an instant. Sasuke didn't know how he knew that but he was sure that Naruto was naked. He lay on Sasuke and started to kiss him passionately, touching him and pinching his nipples, but still only through his clothes.

"Mmmmm... Dobe Take my clothes off"

"You have your toys I have mine."

"What?"

"You're MY toy. I'm going to play a little"

By then Sasuke already forgot about the small device in his anus so he screamed loudly from surprise when it started to vibrate, very softly."

It was weird. He was hard and something was buried very deep up his ass while he still had his pants on.

"Naruto If I come in my pants I'm gonna kill you."

"Husssssssssh You're talking too much. I think I should gag you after all"

Naruto moved up Sasuke's body and soon the brunette felt something warm probing at his lips. He opened his mouth and eagerly moved his head forward to take it in but Naruto moved back.

"Naruto... don't tease"

Naruto moaned when he felt the wet cavern closing in on his manhood and then again when a lissome tongue started to do magic on its head. The blue-haired freak on Daikokufuto island had no idea how accurate was his guess about Sasuke. He not only loved to suck cock but he was also very good at it The blond decided to reward him by switching the vibrator to the second level. Sasuke whimpered around but didn't stop his meticulous ministrations that he had been performing on the slit and the bridle. Naruto's eyes rolled back. His baby was really talented He pulled his dick out and watched as Sasuke libidinously licked his lips.

There was nothing else except pleasure. For the next god's know how long he couldn't think, he didn't even try to stop his moans Naruto's lips and hands were everywhere but their touches were soft, feather like, driving him crazy.

"Naruto please... I need more"

Then he felt Naruto straddling his waist. He opened Sasuke's trousers and released his weeping cock. And then the pleasure was almost too much. Naruto lowered his body on Sasuke engulfing him in his already moist and ready ass.

Naruto hissed. It hurt, but if Kiba could take it and Sasuke could take it... he would too. Slowly he pushed Sasuke's dick deeper but it hurt more than he thought... He wanted IT out of his ass as soon as possible but he couldn't back out now When he was finally settled he was afraid to move. Sasuke on the other hand was cursing and blabbering some nonsenses writhing underneath him in unexpected pleasure. This view did it. It was always an amazing turn on to see Sasuke losing himself. After a moment of adjusting Naruto made some experimental moves up and down then a bit forward and backward looking for more comfortable angle. He took his softening erection into his hand and stroked to make it hard again.

"Please, please Naruto, let me see"

Naruto leaned forward and removed his T-shirt from Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke gasped at what he saw and arched his back. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm down. Naruto was riding him. This beautiful and lovable blond was riding HIM! And it felt fucking great.

Sasuke's dick was rubbing his prostate. That was good but still not enough to make him cum. It would be so much easier if only Sasuke simply fucked him into the mattress He tried to change position but then he accidentally pushed on the vibrator's controller and increased the pace. Sasuke moaned his name and came hard shivering and screaming. He looked really gorgeous like that, covered with sweat, writhing in pleasure with Naruto's name on his lips. Naruto wanted to give him even more.

Sasuke was still hard. He didn't even notice when Naruto pulled the device out from his insides but he surely felt when he replaced it with his own 'device'. At first he clutched to the blond with his legs like he wasn't ever going to let go. Scratch that. He really didn't want to ever let go. It was too good, too perfect. Naruto was the only thing he could think of, the thing he wanted. There was no world aside from HIS Naruto.

Sasuke was still practically fully clothed and handcuffed to the bedpost. And he was a panting moaning mush in Naruto's arms, so totally on his mercy. And he was so tight and warm inside. Naruto pushed up to creates a tiniest bit of space between their upper bodies, just enough to push his hand there and stroke Sasuke's erection.

"Oh kami Naruto"

"Sasuke"

Naruto pressed his lips to the Uchiha's neck and sucked.

"Ah Naruto I I"

"You can come any time you want, baby" Whispered Naruto right into his ear.

"But I Aaaah Nnnnn Naroutoooo..I looooooooooove you!"

Sasuke tugged hard the chain and broke it apart. He embraced Naruto and came hard together with the blond.

Man, he was spent He plopped down on his lover not caring if he crushed him with his slightly heavier body.

"Sasuke you smell great"

Sasuke lay there trying to catch his breath. Did he say what he thought he had said? Did he just confess? Just look what an orgasmic daze can do to people He brushed Naruto's golden locks. They were wet from sweat but also soft and simply nice to touch. His hand moved further, across Naruto's neck and to his back. His tanned skin was wonderful. The blond was a real beauty. His body was toned and nicely built. Sasuke never had enough of just looking at him. He loved to look at Naruto when he was naked. He loved to look at his ass. How the idiot could ever think that he didn't want it. He did. It was as perfect as the rest of Naruto or even more. Every time he saw it he thought about rimming him but was afraid that Naruto wouldn't like it. Oh how wrong he was

At the beginning it scared him when Naruto claimed to be straight and even after he got the blond into his bed he still felt insecure. He probably always would. Naruto was his everything and he wanted to be everything to the dobe too Maybe he really was in love with him after all?

"Dobe... I said I love you."

Naruto was dozing off but perked up at Sasuke's serious tone.

"I I thought it was just you know the situation"

Sasuke looked him in the eyes those striking blue eyes

"What if it wasn't?"

Naruto felt panic. Sasuke was in love him and they were almost living together! They were in a relationship! He was bound

Sasuke stopped his chaotic thoughts by grabbing his face and kissing his lips.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him. He could feel Sasuke's still warm body all over him. Being in this man's arms was alright. It was enough. It was what he wanted. He was home.

"You're the best thing that had ever happened to me in my entire life, Sasuke I can't believe that you said hat"

"You better believe!"

"I do I really do and it's the best feeling possible to be loved"

Naruto wanted to say more. He wanted to say that he loved Sasuke too, but somehow he couldn't. It was too big and too important to say it just like that, just because Sasuke confessed. Naruto wanted it to be special. He couldn't just say: "I think I love you too, you know" He couldn't. It wasn't his style. He would be more likely to rent a plane that would drag some huge transparent saying I LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA, or to announce it on the radio or something. Sasuke was worth it!

Sasuke didn't expect to hear anything more as an answer. This was enough for now. Naruto was his, no matter how he felt. Sasuke was sure that he had Naruto's heart even if the blond was too stupid to see it just yet.

"But I'm still mad at you for making me come too early during our first time with me on top!"

"Oh, baby, it was an accident, you know that."

"Right Don't tell anyone!"

Naruto burst out laughing. Yes, he was sure. He really did love Sasuke.



It hurt. They attacked him from behind when he was putting on his jeans.

He put on a good fight before they put him to sleep. He knew he had no chance but he didn't care. He was pissed and he loved to fight when he was pissed. It was sometimes as good as blowing up things, yeah But today was not his day. He was tired and a bit sore from sex and they had guns. He knew they came here to take him alive so he wasn't afraid. He knew why they came. Itachi was right after all. Why this bastard ALWAYS had to be right? And where was he anyway? Those thugs were there to get HIM, so what if they decided that killing Itachi would be fine? What if Itachi was dead?

NO, they wouldn't They couldn't kill Itachi. He has a little brother that he had to take care of Well technically Sasuke wasn't kid anymore, but he still needed Itachi

And Deidara needed Itachi

Itachi was alright, yeah?

.. Yeah

"If you won't cooperate you're dead." The hissing voice was coming from the speaker. Deidara wasn't tied or anything. He woke up in here, in this room. The door was locked. He was still wearing only his jeans, no shoes, no socks and no shirt not even a fucking hair tie.

"I told you already, that I DON'T HAVE IT! I tried to finish it billion times and I couldn't do it, yea! And now I have a head ache!"

"You have 24 hours."

And there was silence once again. He was as good as dead, yea

..

They were all at Uchiha Corp. building in Itachi's office.

Itachi had Gunji clutched in his hands and refused to let him go. Shikamaru showed them recordings from the cameras in the lab. There were five masked men dressed in black. They went through the security system quite easily. First they shot the guards with some sleeping drug. One of them had to be a hacker because he immediately moved to the computer panel and worked the rest of the security out in no time. They spread some sleeping gas in the hall but Itachi and Deidara were in an isolated area so they had to wait for Itachi to finish what he had been doing to the blond. It took some time. They must have known about Itachi's past in ANBU and didn't want to risk any trouble with him. When Deidara went to the bathroom they locked Itachi in the lab and set the E-bomb in a corridor. The bomb was necessary to help them with their escape. It affected not only the building but also the nearest traffic lights. They worked fast and their moves were precise and well planned. They were professionals.

Shikamaru didn't pay much attention to the recordings. He took his laptop and started tapping furiously on the keyboard ignoring any questions directed at him. He was in his own world now.

The door burst open and Hidan appeared.

"Hey guys!... oh, hello Iruka-chan. You look good"

Iruka tried to slap his hand that reached to pat his butt Kakashi was faster. He grabbed and twisted it earning a painful whine from the crazy Jashinist.

"Hey, chill out. I just came to tell you that Kisame has one ANBU unit ready for your orders. The other one is on the way. He is dealing with the cops now."

Itachi joined ANBU to follow in his cousin Shisui's footsteps but quit immediately after his death. They were on a mission where Shisui sacrificed his own life to save Itachi and the mission in general. Itachi blamed himself for his death as well as for the death of his parents.

Itachi wasn't going to let another person he cared about die because of him. Orochimaru kidnapped Deidara because Itachi asked him to send the false data file. It was all Itachi's fault! He endangered his favorite bomber and now it was up to him to save the idiot. Itachi looked up.

"I'll lead the ANBU but I need to know where did they take Deidara"

Shikamaru stopped his tapping.

"I have few ideas. One is in Chiba or some other place around the Tokyo Bay. But there is a lot of possible buildings in this area. They will flee the moment they realize we're looking for them. The other one is Manda labs Maybe they think we wouldn't look there. I mean"

"That's enough. We'll check them all anyway, but we need to be careful. Shinkamaru-san, please, give me the most probable locations and we start looking. As for the second option, unfortunately we can't sent a soldier squad to do forced entry on Manda labs"

"Uchiha-san That's a huge area and we have no clue"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Shikamaru immediately got back to work. Hidan's gaze wandered to the young man for the first time. The guy was sporting even more ridiculous pony tail than Iruka. His face was pale and his forehead was marred by a concentrated scowl. He looked effortlessly handsome but also didn't draw attention. His tie was loosed, his shirt cramped and he was slouching back in his chair. Hidan would never waste his time to notice someone like him but still. He couldn't take his eyes of him. He may have the same hair cut but he surely was a total opposite of Iruka. Hidan was getting hard even from just thinking of Kakashi's assistant but he was kind of afraid of him. Just the same way he was afraid of Deidara. Deidara once set the bomb in his locker for some stupid reason. Hidan had no doubts that Iruka wouldn't hesitate to do the same or even worse. He was sure that all prim and proper 'boss' personal assistant' was a prankster by heart. All three of them (Hidan, Iruka and Deidara) had fiery tempers and heads full of crazy ideas. Maybe it was good for cool and collected guys like Kakashi and Itachi who looked for some thrill in their boring lives but Hidan wouldn't risk of getting close to someone like that. His life was a mess already and he didn't need to add more to it. Two people like that would kill each other without doubts.

This guy was different. No chances for any temper tantrums here. He looked like he didn't care about anything at all. It was kind of cool and sexy Hidan stepped closer to the guy from behind and looked at the tempting looking long white neck. He must be really frustrated if he was getting hot on some geek He moved forward. Standing closely behind Shika he leaned down and supported his one hand on Shikamaru's desk. His breath fanned the small, slightly pointed ear.

"Hey, can you hack to the Manda labs security systems and show me their recordings from security cameras? I'm interested in the last hour."

Shikamaru turned his head slightly to look at the man that invaded his personal space. He was tall and had surprisingly nice and friendly face. His hair was silvery-grey and slicked back in some old fashion that strangely suited him very well. Shika cleared his throat.

"Um I can try It may take a while though"

His fingers moved over the keyboard again. Why was he even looking at some strange guy?

Itachi pushed Gunji into Hidan's arms. Then he paused, thought for a moment and took the cat back. He gave it to Iruka instead and turned to Hidan again.

"You and Shikamaru-san check the Manda Labs and let me know if you see anything strange, like missing parts in the recordings. Mean time I'm taking the ANBU. I'll raze the whole damned district to the ground if I have to!"

With that Itachi stormed out of the office. Shikamaru only blinked while Hidan grinned like a maniac sighing. "Ahthere's nothing more dangerous than a man in love"

Kakashi embraced Iruka.

"Ruka I'm going too."

"WHAT?"

"Baby, please, understand I need to go. I'll be fine. I was ANBU a long before Itachi."

"..?...You..?... ?" Iruka was speechless.

"There is a lot you have to learn about me, love, but for now you need to trust me, ok? I'll be fine. I love you."

Kakashi kissed him and pretended not to see how his dolphin's eyes glistened with a salty wetness.

"I'll see you later, yes?"

"Kakashi"

Kakashi kissed him again.

"Trust me."

Iruka nodded. It wasn't the matter of trust, for heaven's sake! He was just worried and nothing would change that!

Kakashi was gone.

Iruka felt awful. Then he felt a comforting arms around him and he relaxed in Naruto's embrace. Kakashi would be fine. They would be together in their house soon enough with their dogs

the dogs!

"Naruto! You're here by car, right? Take me home! NOW!"

And with that they were gone too.

.

All eight dogs were lounging in the living room together when Iruka barged in.

"Guys! Orochimaru took one of our friends and keeps him somewhere! Do you have any idea where Orochimaru may keep him?"

Pakkun was always the one who knew the most. "It depends what he wants from him. What's with the cat?"

Gunji's tiny little head was sticking out of a small pocket of Iruka's shirt, on the left side of his chest.

"Deidara was working on some explosives that Orochimaru wanted to put his hands on. It's HIS cat!"

"Well let me think. They were working with Amachi on the freaking genetics in Chiba but Kamatari was talking about this huge room in Funabashi, near the port. Kabuto was testing some chemical weapon on him there. He died one day after arriving. I think it's possible that your friend is there. It's an ugly one story building that looks like some abandoned factory. Everything is underground! It's very hard to get in there and it's easy to get lost while you're in. Kamatari said there is a lot of ways to get in and out but only two are right."

Naruto couldn't stand that.

"Sit down, dobe. You make me nervous."

"Come on, guys we can't just sit on our asses while Kakashi and Itachi are risking their lives"

Pakkun jumped of the couch. "Naruto's right. The boss may need us. I could sniff your friend. This kitten smells strongly of some human. It would be much easier that way for sure. And then I would bite his chunk off!"

Guruko chuckled: "Yea! I want some too! I want Amachi's ass!"

"Kabuto's mine!" Added Urushi with a grin.

"You're great guys, but we can't take you all"

Iruka was already dialing Shikamaru's number. He told him everything except the fact that he obtained the information from his revenge-seeking talking dogs. Shikamaru localized the building without any problem and sent directories to Itachi. Five minutes later they were all on their way to Funabashi.



Kakashi and Itachi were in the black van with some other ANBU members. They were changing into the regular ANBU uniforms. They were almost ready. They were just waiting for Kisame and the other squad when Shikamaru called giving them new directions from (surprise! surprise!)  lovely Iruka. Kakashi was glad that he was wearing a mask because the smile on his face was probably very dorky but he couldn't help it. He was so proud of his little dolphin. He wasn't sitting in a corner crying and waiting for his man to come back safe. No, he took the matter in his own hands and did a damn good piece of work. He needed to concentrate on something else because increasing bubbly feeling in his stomach was really uncalled for in this situation.

..

Deidara refused to even pretend that he is working. He sat down on the floor and started to braid his hair into thin plaits. He was half way through his head when someone on the other side of the camera lost control.

"If you don't start working right now we will make you!"

"Yea then do it, you stupid fucker! How are you going to do that, un?"

"Fine. We're going to blow the Uchiha compound off. How do you like that? We'll do it when your lover comes back home. Or better, we'll leave a little gift in his car. How about your favorite C4? Is that good enough?... You're awfully quiet, Deidara-san. What is it? You thought we didn't see the way he fucked you into the lab table? GET TO WORK! Your time is running out."

Deidara couldn't believe it. This was bad. He couldn't let them hurt Itachi. He needed to think of something. He stood up and started to work.

"I need more stuff."

He scribbled something on a piece of paper and put it in front of the camera.

"Do you think I'm crazy? I won't give you means to escape, Deidara-san. You're underestimating me."

"Ask any scientist you want, ask Kabuto, you can't make any explosive with what is on this list."

It took them almost an hour before they checked and decided that the stuff from the list were safe enough. When he had everything he needed he started to work.



They surrounded the building but from their positions were yet to identify the way people could enter the building. It looked abandoned and one of the soldiers, the only woman in the squad, didn't hesitate to voice what everyone else thought about.

"Captain, I think someone who said that this is our target is fucking with us!"

Kakashi frowned. "The only person Iruka's fucking with is ME and I always call it 'making love' so you can be sure that this information is from the trusted source!"

Anko was stubborn. "Since when our Captain trusts ANYONE?"

Azuma chuckled. "You've heard. Since he sleeps with him."

Anko gasped. "Are you serious?"

Kakashi raised his voice. "It doesn't matter who told us about this location. I trust Iruka. Not just because he's my lover, but because he knows what he's talking about."

Anko was getting angry. She had a crush on Kakashi since forever! Who was the man that Kakashi trusted and openly called his lover. Azuma sighed.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I like Iruka, but he shouldn't mess with the stuff he knows NOTHING about!"

Kakashi had enough. He was about to yell at his subordinates for the first time when he heard someone laying rubbers in front of their parked van. He recognized the black Skyline and its driver as well as passengers. Iruka ran towards him followed by Pakkun. He looked the same as when they were entering their new home together for the first time earlier today. Now the sun was already setting and Iruka's skin glowed like gold. Kakashi loved to look at him

"Kakashi!"

"Iruka! What are you doing here?"

Anko stepped forward.

"So you're the one who mislead us to this shitty hole?"

Iruka looked at her curiously.

"This kind of language isn't very suited for a lady, and I believe that I haven't got pleasure to meet you, miss"

Anko had no idea why or how but she blushed. Deep and low chuckle roared behind her and knowing who it belonged to her cheeks darkened even more.

"He's right, Anko!"

"Shut up, Ibiki!"

Iruka smiled at her. Why did he do that? She wasn't even nice to him! And Kakashi seemed angry with her. Could it be that he was jealous? Impossible. Not their captain! Not Kakashi!

Itachi's patience was wearing thin. "Iruka! What is it? Why are you here?"

Iruka smiled at him happily. "I have someone who will help you to get in. Pakkun, come here."

Pakkun sat quietly at his feet knowing better than to talk around strangers. Iruka knelt on one knee and patted his head. "We know that there are two entries to their hiding. Everything is underground. If Deidara's here Pakkun will know. He got the smell of him from Gunji."

Iruka was in the center of everyone's attention and apparently gained some trust and acknowledgement of his squad members in no time. He needed to hug him. When Iruka stood up Kakashi's arms were around him. ANBU captain pulled his black mask down and kissed the caramel skin of Iruka's cheek. Catcalls and laughs reverberated through the crowd of soldiers and Kakashi anwered them with the stupidest smile possible. Iruka only blushed and tried to push him away.

"Pakkun, go on a reckon. I want you to go around the building and sniff around, 'key?" Iruka winked and Kakashi shivered. His dolphin was so incredibly sexy

"You need to find both entries. Good luck."

Anko snorted.

"Ok, I don't care if you're Kakashi's boyfriend or even a Pope! You must be nuts if you think that this dog understands what you mean."

She pointed at Pakkun and looked at him with amusement. Kakashi crouched down.

"Pakkun! Take these two transmitters. Put this one somewhere near the entry through which you think they brought Dei and this one at the other one. GO!"

Pakkun took both transmitters to his mouth and ran. He had found the first entry almost immediately. He dropped both transmitters to the ground and picked one again. Damn people with their opposite thumbs had it so easy Then he left the other devise somewhere where seemingly was no door at all and ran back to Iruka with a broad smile.

Anko was dumbfounded. Iruka's insanity was contagious! She was also very surprised at how close Itachi seemed to be with the scarred brunette. She knew the Uchiha during his short time in ANBU but he never talked even two words to her and here he was thanking so openly to Iruka and it was just weird. This whole Iruka person was weird. He was weirdly likeable She should be jealous seeing him with Kakashi and hate the guy but she couldn't help but find them cute together.

"It's fine Itachi-san." Iruka chuckled. " Go and rescue your damsel in distress"

Itachi smiled. "Dei's not a girl!"

"Alright then, a younker in distress! Just hurry up because he's not the type to sit around and wait. If you don't go now he may decide to free himself on his own"

B O O M !

Everyone dropped down to the ground cursing.

"You ask for it you got it baby"

"KISAME! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Itachi didn't wait any longer. He fixed his mask, checked his guns and motioned to his people to follow him. Kakashi pecked Iruka's lips and quickly did the same taking the other squad.

..

It was true that the things from Deidara's list were not enough to make a bomb but Diedara was a genius bomber. He used to be in Akatsuki, a terrorist organization that was giving him a lot of money for his researches and experiments. That's how he met Itachi. At the time the Uchiha was on the undercover mission as ANBU. He joined Akatsuki and crushed them from the inside. Deidara was more than willing to accept his offer of work for the Uchiha Corp. instead of ending up in jail. Itachi was smart. He knew that geniuses like Deidara shouldn't rot in some dirty prison cell.

Deidara really was brilliant so what Orochimaru's lackeys provided was more than enough. On his right index finger he still had his Akatsuki ring. He had everything he needed. He lifted the ring's teal top and smiled. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Itachi.

.

Iruka was with Kisame in the back of the ANBU van in the safe distance. Kisame was controlling positions of every ANBU on the small screen. Through the windshield Iruka could see Sasuke and Naruto standing beside the black Skyline and looking at the smoke coming out of the old building. He could hear two smaller explosions. Some people came out but they were immediately captured by the ANBU. He couldn't tell where Kakashi was He was worried, just the same as Sasuke was worried about Itachi.



Kakashi missed the thrill of danger. Maybe that's why he liked to be with Iruka! He carefully moved through the smoke filled corridors knocking out every single person he met. He didn't go with Itachi to where Deidara was supposed to be. That was Itachi's part. He wanted to get Kabuto - the freak who was having lunch with his Iruka few days back. It was obvious that he had been planning to use the dolphin to get some information. Among the thing that Shikamaru discovered there were messages mentioning something about abduction... They wanted to kidnap Iruka because some irrelevant assistant seemed far easier to target than Uchiha's main scientist locked in the lab almost 24/7. Knowing of their plans Kakashi took Iruka away from Tokyo for the whole weekend. That's why they decided to look for the formula in Deidara's apartment and when they didn't find what they were looking for all they could do was taking Deidara

When Kakashi saw Iruka having lunch with Kabuto he was livid. He wanted nothing more than to smash Kabuto's smiling face into the nearest wall. After he heard what this freak did to the dogs and other animals he seriously wanted to gut him. And now he was going to make this dreams come true soon Very soon. Anko was almost done with setting the explosives in the lock to the main laboratory.

.

Deidara made a mistake. The explosion was too big. Something stung in his arm. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what it was. If he died here Orochimaru would no longer have a reason to hurt Itachi so it was alright Everything was alright. He would die here saving the bastard's sexy ass. Fine. At least he got some amazing sex before the end of his miserable life, yea?



Kabuto looked terrible. He was covered with sweat and his eyes spoke of pure insanity.

"Stay away!"

He had something small clutched in his hand.

"Stay away from me! Get out! Let me go or I'll blow up this whole building!"

Everyone took a step back - except Kakashi.

"Easy guys, he's bluffing!"

Kabuto's eyes widened.

"NO! I'm serious! Stay back!"

"Kakashi" It was Asuma. He knew that Kakashi liked to play the optimistic one but Asuma had a pregnant wife waiting for him at home.

"It's alright Asuma. He's bluffing! I'm sure it's just a remote to his garage door or something. I wanted to kick his ass for a long time now, you know. He dared to have lunch with my Ruka!"

"NO! I'm serious! It's a detonator!"

"Kakashi!" Anko didn't have any serious responsibilities but she surely didn't want to die yet! She wanted to do a lot of stuff and huge part of them included Ibiki who was standing right behind her but excluded dying together!

They just couldn't die here!

Kabuto looked even more frightened than the rest of them. Only Kakashi was smiling brightly approaching Kabuto with a steady pace. Kabuto stretched his arms out to show Kakashi what he was really holding in his hands. It looked like a detonator.

"It's real you crazy bastard! Can't you see it's real?"

"Naaah I think it's just a phone strap. You wouldn't kill yourself."

"I would do anything for Orochimaru-sama! How did you even find us? It was impossible! You couldn't track us back here! You shouldn't be here! Go away! If I let go of this we're ALL DEAD!"

"K A K A S H I ! ! ! " This time it was the whole squad.

"I told you already, he's bluffing!" Kakashi had a gall to chuckle. Kabuto turned his wide pleading eyes to the rest of the ANBU team.

"He's CRAZY! He'll kill us all! STOP HIM!"

That was a distraction enough for Kakashi to take the final step. He grabbed Kabuto's hand and held it preventing him from letting go of the device. Then without even a momentary hesitation he used his other hand to beat Kabuto's face into a pulp. It felt great, just as he thought it would.

When Kabuto stopped making ANY moves Kakashi carefully took the tape offered by Ibiki and used it to immobilize the pushed button.

"Here, take it and check. Kami knows if it was bluff or no, ne?"

He stood up and almost took a blow to his cheek from Anko. It wasn't a bitch slap. It was a real blow which he dodge without problem. He knew that he probably scared the shit out of them all but he didn't have a fun like that in a really long time! Being a businessman was quite boring most of times

Anko rubbed her hand that hit a wall instead of Kakashi's stupid face She should have let Asuma to do the honor.

"You see Anko, that's exactly what you get for badmouthing my lovely dolphin!"

"You deserved to be punched, Kakashi, and you know it!" It was still too early for Asuma to be amused by the situation. He left ANBU for a reason after all!

"Maybe, but if I let any of you punch me what will I say to Iruka? He would be worried!"

Annko snorted. "Yea, right. It looks to me like he would laugh at you for getting punched!"

Kakashi scratched his head. She was probably right

"Anko" Morino's low voice sounded a bit strange.

"What is it, Ibiki?"

"Before another stupid situation like this one will put our lives on the line I need to ask you something Will you go out with me?"

Anko was shocked. Who would have thought that Kakashi's retarded ideas could have some positive outcome? And who would have thought that Ibiki would make a first move?

"Ibiki What I have in mind after this crazy stunt is more suited for staying in my place than actual 'going out' but, YES!"

..

The younger Uchiha was very quiet, standing in Naruto's loving embrace but suddenly his eyes widened and he mumbled something into the blond's shoulder.

"What did you say, baby?"

"I said it's HIM! It's Orochimaru!"

Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze to the neighboring building.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! I'm sure! It's him!"

Naruto ran to Sasuke's car.

"Wait! Dobe! I'm coming too!"

Iruka immediately jumped out of the van to stop them but the boys were already gone. "What are you going to do, Naruto?" He mumbled and run back to Kisame, who was reading positions of every ANBU on the small computer screen.

Tall long haired figure disappeared in some plain looking old grey car and drove away with Naruto close behind. Orochimmaru realized that he had been followed and sped up among the magazines trying to lose his tail but Naruto had an upper hand with his skills, experience and most of all, the car! He easily drifted through every turn cornering Orochimaru near the waterfront.

Two bullets hit the black Skyline.

"Shit! Sasuke, get out!"

Sasuke got out of the car and Naruto followed him through the same door. They were hiding behind the vehicle while Orochimaru had been shooting in their direction. He was cornered, that was a point for them BUT he had a gun and that was a HUGE point for him.

"Sasuke"

"What is it, dobe?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. I really love you so much I can't even phrase it, because I'm stupid. I didn't say it earlier because I wanted my confession to be spectacular, like.. like I don't even know yet, but now I may not have a chance to do It right so"

Naruto's head painfully hit the pavement when Sasuke jumped him and silenced with a searing kiss. They didn't even hear the police sirens or shooting over their heads. They were in their own world, where nothing aside from the two of them mattered. Three police cars and one full ANBU squad called by Iruka and Kisame gathered behind them and turned Orochimaru's car into a sieve. When Orochimaru took a bullet to his stomach and fell down Naruto and Sasuke were still joined in their kiss. When the ambulance stopped right beside them Naruto was in the middle of pulling Sasuke's shirt up. Sasuke was in heaven and almost died of shock when something pulled him off of his love and suddenly he found himself engulfed by the dirty cold water.

"Kakashi I think that was a bit too much"

"Don't worry Ruka, he needed to cool off."

Naruto jumped into the water and helped his lover to get back to the solid ground. Sasuke was getting limp in his hands and was slipping out of his grip.

"Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha was lying wet on the concrete with his eyes closed Naruto raised his worried eyes to Iruka but the dolphin just smirked.

"Sasuke, if you want so badly to be resuscitated than you should know that I'm much better at it than Naruto so I would be the one to perform it!"

One black eye opened slowly and leered at the brunette taking in his slim figure, chocolate skin and sexy teasing smile.

"Hn I wouldn't mind"

The kick to his ribs with an ANBU combat boot was even more painful that he anticipated. Kakashi hugged Iruka possessively and scowled at Sasuke. "I'm good at resuscitation too, as you see. I woke him up just fine!"

"I hate you, Kakashi" mumbled Sasuke, coughing slightly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. If you whine enough I'm sure Naruto will kiss it better. Now get your sorry ass of the ground and go check on your brother. Deidara was unconscious when we had found him. They're on their way to the hospital."

Soon enough they were all on their way to check on Dei.



TBC


	20. Closure

 

People often thought that Itachi was one lucky bastard. Being so rich and powerful in such a young age was a great achievement after all. He was also unusually smart and handsome so you would think that he has everything.

Itachi believed he was cursed.

He often wondered if he had done something horrible in his past life (like murdering his ninja clan) and now karma was being a bitch about it. He grew up much too fast, his parents died because of him and his beloved younger brother hated him. Even though it was hard he knew he couldn't afford to just fall apart. He needed to hold on... for Sasuke. He took everything life threw at him in stride and until now managed to walk through it all with his head held high. But now… now when he finally allowed himself to care all he was left with was this unmoving body in his shaking arms.

He pulled Deidara from under the metal table. Itachi couldn't see his face because it was almost fully covered with blood that was still flowing like a torrent from the cut on his head. He wasn't moving and there was a huge piece of metal sticking out from his right thigh. Itachi walked through the dim corridors holding the blond safely in his arms. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and bullets flying over his head. He didn't care anymore. He knew he wouldn't die because he was cursed to live his miserable life…

Deidara's long blond hair reached to Itachi's knees. It looked beautiful. A lot of things about Deidara was beautiful… like his small straight nose, blue eyes and his lithe body, especially when it was arching up in pleasure. His skin was darker that Itachi's. It looked exotic and sexy... providing that it wasn't covered in blood.

Itachi hated his life. It was always so messed up. He finally got a taste of Deidara just to have him taken away a moment later. When something good happened to him it was almost sure that then twice as much bad things would follow. Misery loves company, they say. It seemed that misery was in a party mood around Itachi all the time.

He left the building and walked straight ahead ignoring the panicked medics bustling around him and all around the place. By now there were ambulances and police cars everywhere, but Itachi didn't notice until someone started to tug on his sleeve. Some other person tried to take the blond from his arms and he got angry. Deidara was his and no one else had the right to touch him. He pushed away one pair of hands, then he kicked away the person approaching him from the other side and clutched the blond tighter in his arms.

"ANIKI!"

Sasuke was running as fast as he could. His brother was in trouble. He could see some people trying to calm him down. He held… something in his arms… It looked like Deidara but it wasn't moving. It was Deidara's body. Deidara was dead and his brother lost it. He needed to be there faster. He needed to be with Itachi! His brother needed him. He run faster, jumped on Itachi from behind and hugged him.

"Aniki…"

Itachi felt warmth. It was coming from the inside. His heart filled with a warm feeling. It was his dear little brother holding him in his arms. He was there. Itachi wasn't alone. He still had Sasuke. The younger man was for some reason very cold and completely wet but he was there and that was all Itachi needed.

He let Sasuke to hug him and didn't protest when his younger brother pulled his hands away from the blond's body. He let Sasuke to fill the place in his arms when some people took Deidara and put him on the stretcher fussing and panicking in a general racket. He was holding onto his little brother for dear life and only after some very long time he registered the words that Sasuke had been repeating to him over and over again. "It's alright, aniki, he'll be alright. He's alive. They will help him. Itachi, hold on. I'm here, aniki."

Itachi wondered if it was real. Could Sasuke really be so friendly with him, so… caring…

"Come on teme, just tell him!"

One long jean clad leg appeared in Itachi's view and he saw that Naruto kicked Sasuke lightly.

"Itachi… I… I love you, Itachi... Do you hear me? I'm here. Just hold on. It's over now."

And suddenly, even though Deidara wasn't in his arms anymore, his parents were still dead and he was beginning to register the stinging pain in his left arm, for the first time in his life he felt happy, he felt home, he felt content. It was like something essential just finally had fallen into place. This feeling was so strong that he couldn't ignore it. It was faith, it was hope. He just KNEW that from now on everything could finally be alright. He wasn't sure if it was because Deidara wasn't really dead or because Sasuke didn't hate him but it was there and it gave him strength. He was Itachi Uchiha after all. He was strong. He would go on no matter what. He stood up and helped Sasuke to his feet.

"Thank you ototou… You mean a world to me…"

Sasuke looked him in the eyes.

"I know, Itachi. Come on. Let's check on your wound. You need to be fully functional when Deidara bounce back."

Itachi rubbed his aching arm and winced.

"I think I got shot…"

"Yea… You scared me… Don't do that ever again, ok? I couldn't stand it if you … You were the only thing that kept me going for so long. You're my only family, Itachi… I love you, I can't lose you."

Itachi couldn't believe it. He waited for so long to hear this from his little brother. Like most Uchiha's Sasuke wasn't very gushy person but to wait thirteen years to hear him say that he cares was still kind of long… Sasuke changed recently and Itachi was perfectly aware of what (or more like who) made him change. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke made also to Itachi believe that having feelings for someone wasn't all that bad. He wanted to have it too… It was because of them he had taken the risk. He approached Deidara and got closer. It wasn't perfect but it was also pretty good place to start…

"How's Dei?"

Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not sure. He was unconscious and had his leg was almost ripped off by some metal. We need to follow him to the hospital but first let them see your wound, alright?"

"Of course…Let's go."

An ambulance took Itachi to the hospital. Sasuke went with them while Naruto followed by car with Iruka and Kakashi on board.

Waiting in the hospital's corridors was always awful. Every minute was like an hour and every hour was like a day when you waited for the news about someone you care about. Iruka and Kakashi were sitting together holding hands. Pakkun had to stay in the car because he wasn't allowed to the hospital building. He promised to take care of Gunji. Sasuke was straddling Naruto's laps, facing him, with his head on the mechanic's shoulder. His left hand was clutching Itachi's, trapped in the sling. He was right when he said that he thought he had gotten shot. The bullet ripped through his biceps and damaged the tissue pretty badly. There was a fair chance that he wouldn't be able to go through his next physical examination. They said that he probably will have o leave ANBU for good but he was alright with that. He was finally fed up with fighting and stress. He wanted some peace now. He was finally ready for peace.

After two impossibly long hours the door opened and Tsunade informed them about the state of everyone's favorite ex-bomber. He had six ribs broken, a nasty cut on his forehead that would surely scar, slight concussion and that was just a part of the story. The worst was his leg but Tsunade wasn't called a genius for nothing and managed to save it. There surely would be a scar there too but it was by far better than losing the leg. He was still sedated and needed a lot of sleep, rest and rehabilitation when he will finally be able to go through it. It would take time but he would be fine. Itachi listened and couldn't stop tears falling from his eyes to his pale cheeks. He hadn't cried since his parents death… He was afraid that if he ever started he wouldn't be able to stop. But.. those were not the tears of regret or sadness. Those were the tears of happiness and he wouldn't mind to shed some more of those from time to time.

Sasuke hugged him. They all entered the room. Deidara was pale. He looked very weak and small under the white covers and there was still some clotted blood in his hair. Brilliant (though crazy) mind in a scarred but beautiful body… Itachi's eyes were on him. He came closer to the bed. Someone gave him a chair to sit on. Soon he was alone in the room with just unconscious Deidara and beeping machines that were the only proof of his life and Itachi's only hope.

He ran his elegant hand through the damp blond tresses. His heart was beating like crazy. He shouldn't be that excited. Deidara was still unconscious after all...

"Deidara..."

Due to his unhealthy excitement and nervousness he missed the increasing in the machines' beeping rhythm.

"Deidara... I'm sorry. It was all my fault… again. After my parents' death I swore I would never again put to danger anyone I love... I failed. I almost lost you... I guess I am cursed... Anyone I get close to hurts... "

Itachi never talked about his parents' death to anyone. Just as he never talked to anyone about how Shisui's death left him almost hopeless. Now in this dim lit and almost empty room he felt comfortable enough to do it. He was shaken up and extremely emotional at the moment. He needed to get it out of his steam. That day he learned that his little brother didn't hate him... It didn't mean that Sasuke had never hated him, but it was enough. Sasuke had forgiven him and Itachi finally felt like maybe one day he would be able to forgive himself too...

They say that people in a coma are able to hear what's going on around them. Luckily Deidara wasn't in a coma. He was sedated and asleep! Itachi was free to say whatever he wanted and was sure that the blond did NOT hear anything. He needed this... This room was his confessional now. Speaking about things that he had never talked about was weird. It was very hard at the beginning but then it was suddenly almost too easy. He talked about everything. He talked about his childhood and how hard he tried to please his father. He talked about his admiration for his cousin Shisui. He talked about his love for Sasuke and his pain after Shisui's death. He talked about his carrier and finally about the accident in which his parents died. He talked about how he blamed himself for their death and how Sasuke was his only hope and joy. He talked about how he had to take care of the company and his little brother while he was still so young. For the first time in his life he admitted that he had his own dreams and goals. Everybody admired him for how great he was able to deal with the tragedy and taking care of things but no one had ever even considered what he had to sacrifice to achieve that. Some people said he was cold and he didn't care about his parents and their death. They said he was emotionless. Some people accused him of causing the accident on purpose to take over the company sooner. No one had ever seen how hard it all really was... After the tragedy he wanted to be there for Sasuke but with so many greedy hands trying to rip the company from his hands... he just had no time. He needed to take care of all the formalities to assure his and especially his little brother's future. He couldn't fall apart. He just... couldn't. So he didn't. He survived, but he was still cursed. His parents loved him and died. Shisui loved him and died. It was good that Sasuke didn't, because he would be probably dead by now too... And now when he fell for Deidara and the slight chance of the blond reciprocating appeared... he almost died to.

"Oh please, Itachi... Maybe I love you too but I swear you whine like a bitch. I was suppose to rest not listening to some sob stories! If I were a shrink you would be buried in debts to pay for this session, yea!"

"Deidara... You're awake...?..."

"Yea, I'm awake. It's hard to sleep when you talk about this depressing shit, un. You didn't kill your parents, you twit, and I don't believe in any fucking curse! For fuck's sake…. If you try to use this absurd reasoning just to politely tell me to get lost than you're an asshole, yea!"

"Deidara... I'm…so sorry for putting you in danger."

"Why aren't you sorry for constantly being a bastard, un?"

Itachi smiled. It was his Deidara, just the same he always was and Itachi didn't want him any other way.

"Probably, because... I AM a bastard."

Deidara snorted and blushed seeing Itachi's soft smile and hearing his hushed voice. It was dangerously sexy. If he wasn't dumb from his waist down he would probably be hard by now.

"So... when did you wake up?"

Itachi hoped it was just now because he wasn't sure if he was ready to bare his soul like that in front of anyone just yet! Scratch that. He WAS SURE he WASN'T ready.

"I think it was Naruto's joyful 'RAMEN!' scream that did it..."

Itachi hid his face in his hands. Of course he heard EVERYTHING. Itachi really WAS cursed.

"Listen, Deidara, just forget everything I said."

"No fucking way! I'm going to tell you few things first, you fucking coward. I'm not letting you run away. You said you care about me. You said that you're attracted to me! I'm going to take advantage of it! I live in your house, yea. I'll walk around naked 24/7 if I have to but you WILL finally break. I will brake you. Because you really are in need of some good hard kick! I need to beat that stupid thinking out of your brilliant head because it just doesn't fit there! You're not stupid so you can't possibly believe that you're responsible for your parents' or your cousin's death! Or to believe that Sasuke hates you. Are you blind? Can't you see that everything he ever does is to get YOUR attention? He does everything just to be like you, because he admires you and loves you. How can you be so blind?"

"I… I'm not blind. Uchihas have great eyes…!"

"Yea… And they are incredibly dense! I still can't believe that your sissy little brother is the one with balls…. He wanted Naruto and he just fought for him but you… You're just… scared…. And hopeless."

"Deidara…"

"But luckily I'M NOT, un! I want you and I'm going to fight for you!"

Itachi smiled. Not just smirked, but really smiled and Deidara liked that because he was too tired at the moment to fight some more for this dick's affection.

"Hn… Stubborn idiot."

"Yea…"

…

Iruka was always very aware of how attractive his boss was - so tall and handsome in a way that just couldn't be ignored. Iruka learned how to deal with his attraction on a regular everyday basis just to function and work normally around and with this formidable man. It was manageable because he knew that Kakashi is beyond his reach, that he is just a dream that will never come true. But now the dream did come true and Kakashi was not only available but also very much HIS. It was great but difficult…

If he thought that Kakashi looked sexy dressed in a suit or being naked than how should he describe Kakashi in his ANBU gear? Earlier he didn't really pay attention to that because of the situation. He was worried that Kakashi (or any other person close to him) would get hurt. He was consumed by terrible thoughts of all possible outcomes of the difficult situation they were in and then by Deidara's tragic condition and Itachi's pain…. Now it was all more or less settled. Deidara was relatively fine and Itachi was with him. Naruto and Sasuke were safe. Orochimaru was in jail. There was nothing else to focus on to distract his thoughts from drowning in daydreaming about his new partner. .. who was sitting beside him dressed in tight ANBU combat uniform.

It was sleeveless and showed the black swirling tribal tattoo on Kakashi's arm. It reminded Iruka of a flame. His shirt was black and impossibly tight. Iruka couldn't stop thinking about how Kakashi would look if he took off the grey armor that was protecting his torso. Kakashi had incredibly long limbs. His arms were toned but more wiry than overly muscled. Iruka knew that most ANBU were like that. They were more like ninja than commando. They worked silently, quickly, effectively. They attacked from the shadows… Iruka as starting to sweat. He turned his face away from Kakashi and tried to look at the passing buildings. Kakashi only smirked. He would consider fucking Iruka in some taxi but no in Sasuke's car with both boys chatting quietly in the front seats.

They didn't talk during the ride home. They took Pakkun and left Gunji with the boys, who drove away to the Uchiha mansion. Iruka opened the door to their new home and let Pakkun go in first. The dog run to the rest of his pack to tell them how he had found the entrance to the warehouse and saved everyone! Meanwhile Iruka felt Kakashi's arms circling his body from behind. They moved together toward the stairs and up to the first floor where their new bedroom was. They didn't even make it through the door when Kakashi started to kiss his neck.

"Kakashi…"

"Iruka… Do you like my uniform?"

"I'm still angry that you didn't tell me about ANBU." He didn't really sound all that angry….

"I was going to tell you… But I forgot. And I didn't want to make you worry."

Kakashi pushed Iruka to the bed, but his assistant sat up and glared at him this time.

"It's dangerous! Don't you think I had the right to know?"

"Of course ! I really was going to tell you!"

Kakashi knelt down in front of his lover and tried to pull puppy eyes card on him.

"Those eyes won't work on me when you are wearing this gear!"

Kakashi smirked seeing the blush on Iruka's cheeks.

"Then I'll take a different approach. Do you like my uniform?"

"…It… suits you."

"Really?"

"Yea… this Kevlar vest is kind of… cool."

Kakashi crawled on top of Iruka and silenced him with a passionate kiss. Iruka's hands started to wander all over the ANBU's body making him growl in anticipation. Kakashi ripped open the top of Iruka's white dress shirt and moved to suck his nipples.

Amazing smell and taste of his beloved dolphin was overwhelming and almost made his head spin. He had Iruka in their bed… in their home… It was just the way he planned it when they first met… just the way it should be from the start. Suddenly he was on his back with Iruka straddling his chest…. His hands were pulled up and cuffed to the bedpost.

"Wow… Kashi… you have a handcuffs as a part of your gear. Neat…"

Kakashi was confused for a moment. He tried to free his hands but it was all in vain… Iruka's lips attached themselves to Kakashi's neck and moved along his jaw to his waiting lips. Before Kakashi registered what was going on Iruka was sitting on him again and he wasn't wearing his trousers. Kakashi stared his naked thighs and wondered if the white shirt covered Iruka's underwear or maybe…

Kakashi growled and pushed his hips up trying to rub his erection over Iruka.

"Easy Captain… We don't want you to shoot too soon."

"Ryoukai! No shooting without order…. I'm just standing at attention."

"Good. I craved for some of your… attention, Captain, since I first saw you in this… attire…"

Iruka pulled his hair out from its biding and Kakashi watched with helpless fascination as it fell in chocolate brown waves around Iruka's gorgeous blushing face.

"Why don't you release my hands, baby… I'll be a good boy."

"Can I trust such a dangerous individual as yourself… a brutal ANBU Captain?"

Iruka moved a bit back and sat directly at Kakashi's swollen manhood.

"Oooohhhhh…. Ach… O-of course you can, love."

"And what would you do if I released your hands?"

"I would… check if you are wearing anything underneath this shirt…"

Iruka smiled deviously and rubbed his crotch more against his boss'.

"You don't need your hands for that…. I could just show you…"

Iruka put his hands on his thighs and painfully slowly started to move them up along with the hem of his shirt. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of the white fabric moving over the caramel skin. He watched as the tanned fingers slipped under the shirt and heard Iruka gasp as he caressed his most sensitive places hidden from his lover's view.

"Iruka…."

Kakashi could feel pre-cum moistening his black cargo pants. He had never come in his uniform (or any other) pants before but now he was dangerously close to do just that. He moaned when Iruka got up and revealed slightly that he really wasn't wearing any underwear. The brunette licked his lips and turned around. Then he kneeled down, with Kakashi still between his spread legs. He bent down. Kakashi was so focused on Iruka's naked butt presented to him few inches from his face that he hardly even registered what Iruka was doing. He could only stare hungrily at the small deliciously puckered entrance, the small gate to paradise, winking at him teasingly… He tried with all his might to reach it with his lips but it was futile. 

 

Meanwhile Iruka opened Kakashi’s fly and freed the monster that was weeping locked inside for far too long. Then he quickly engulfed it within the moist and soft cavern of his warm mouth and sucked softly on the tip, teasing Kakashi’s sack with his hand. His every touch was feather like, delicate and precise.  “Iruka… I’m gonna…”

Iruka’s lips were off of Kakashi’s body in an instant. The brunette turned his head around and looked at his boss over his shoulder.

“Did I say FIRE, soldier?”

“Ruka… please…” Iruka bent down again and licked Kakashi’s erection some more, making it as wet as he could. Then he straighten up and faced Kakashi again. He reached down to position Kakashi’s throbbing organ and slowly lowered his body impaling himself on his lover. There was nothing more arousing for Iruka than Kakashi screaming his name. He would do anything and everything to hear it every day for the rest of his life. It was the best. He moved slowly forth and back then sped up gradually moving also up and down riding the handsome ANBU to his orgasm. 

Sweat covered wrist slid out of the loose handcuff. In an instant it was Kakashi (still fully clothed in ANBU combat uniform) on top of the ex-teacher fucking him into oblivion. 

……………… 

 

"You know, Gaara… I think you should do something about that piece of junk."

"Shut up, Sasuke…. I keep it that way on purpose."

"…What for?"

"There's this cute blond mechanic that I try to pick up… Neji showed him to me a month ago and I must say I can't get him out of my head…"

Sasuke glared at him.

"A blond mechanic? You're kidding, right?"

"Don't be a snob, Sasuke. He's sex on legs and he is also really nice and funny and… kind of cool even though a bit dense."

"Really?"

"Really. I think I really like him. He seriously impressed me when he so totally ignored Naji's advances… I'm still not sure if he was that bold or that oblivious…"

"Show him to me."

"Why? So you could make fun of me?"

"Maybe…"

Half an hour later they were in Jiraiya's garage.

"Look, Sasuke! That's him. The blond one… Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Yea… he is."

"I can't believe it. Uchiha Sasuke interested in a mere mechanic?"

"Gaara, Do you want me to show you the power of Uchiha's sex appeal?"

" Dream on, Sasuke. I actually think he's straight…."

"I don't care. Look and learn my friend."

They got out of the car. Naruto turned his baby blues in their direction and locked them with Sasuke's lust filled eyes. Sasuke cleared his throat and moved in his direction. He cast one last look and a smirk at his red head friend and spoke to the blond mechanic.

"Hello sexy."

Gaara's eyes widened comically. Naruto shamelessly checked out the young Uchiha and licked his lips with a sexy smile.

"Hello gorgeous."

Gaara gasped.

"My friend needs his car fixed."

"Really? And what do YOU need? I could fix you something too…"

Sasuke blushed and fluttered his eyelashes. Then he licked his lips seductively and moved a step closer to Naruto. Their chests brushed over each other.

"You could?"

"Yea, definitely. Whatever you need."

"But… do you have the right tool to… um…. Maybe screw something….?"

"I have.. a perfect tool to… screw… whatever needs to be screwed…"

Sasuke tried to hold his smile at the sound of Gaara's disbelieving grunts. He rubbed against his lover.

"Hn… I like your… tool."

Naruto put both his hands on Sasuke's ass and squeezed mercilessly.

"And I like your… whatever needs to be screwed…"

Gaara couldn't stand THAT any longer. Sasuke was always cold and unapproachable. He was never interested in such a trivial matters like sex and it was VERY unlikely that he would ever fuck a mechanic but Sasuke being fucked by anyone was simply impossible. The Uchiha was only doing this to poor Naruto to show Gaara that he could have anyone he wanted, right? He would leave the blond all hot and bothered and walk away just because he could. He was a bastard like that.

"Stop it Sasuke! That's enough."

"Oh, no! That's definitely not enough! Don't you think, mister…"

Sasuke looked pointedly at the name on Naruto's ID tag and traced it, rubbing his nipple.

"…Naruto…?"

He winked at Naruto, who only now looked at Gaara. His face had been immediately turned back to Sasuke.

"Now kiss me, dobe, or you won't get any."

"I'm not going to kiss you in public, teme."

"So you can molest me but you can't kiss me? I don't get it. You don't want HIM to know that you're mine? I didn't know you had a problem with showing affection to anyone you even slightly like, let alone your boyfriend who you supposedly even love…"

"Supposedly? What the fuck, Sasuke?"

Only then Gaara realized that he was missing something.

"Well, I think if you loved me you wouldn't have any problem with moving in with me."

"But… I already did!"

"I still didn't see your yellow boxers with the orange 69 anywhere in our house!"

"I'm wearing them right now!"

"Then where's your white T-shirt, the one I was wearing when we were on the beach?"

"It's at Iruka's…"

"Why?"

"Come on, Sasuke, we agreed that I can still keep some of my stuff there just in case."

"In case of staying the night NOT a week. You have there: five pairs of boxers, two pairs of jeans and at least four T-shirts as well as the black sweat shirt! I checked that when we were there at dinner last weekend! What are you planning?"

"I… I didn't even know what I had left there! I just… Sasuke… "

"You're not screwing anything until I see that white T-shirt in our closet, dobe. See ya at home."

OWARI

.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
